Memorias de otro
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Para ese entonces, considerábamos la amnesia como una posibilidad extremadamente alta. Nos hicimos la idea que sería cuestión de ayudar a Naruto a recuperar sus memorias y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Por desgracia, la primera tarea no sería así de fácil… y mucho menos lo de regresar a la normalidad...
1. Petición

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

 **Este fic es un pedido de** NadeshikoHokage, miembro del foro de **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas de Fanficitión, su pedido es el siguiente:**

" **Un fic en donde veamos a un Naruto que ha perdido parte de sus recuerdos y trate de recuperarlos. Prefiere que tenga un género romántico pero no es necesario, queda a elección del autor; en caso de que se opte por un fic de romance ella deja la pareja también a elección al igual que el género de la misma 8puede ser Heterosexual, Yuri, Yaoi o Shotacon, le da igual)".**

 **Bueno, yo estaba buscando una excusa para escribir un Naruto/Ino, y este pedido me lo dio, espero lo disfruten, este es solo el inicio y Naruto aparecerá obviamente en el siguiente capítulo, junto a Hinata y otro personaje muy importante para la historia. Sin más que agregar, espero disfruten del capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Petición.**

La mente es un lugar misterioso y extraño, la propia complejidad de la misma en ocasiones me confunde y maravilla. Sobre todo el cómo influye esta con nuestra alma... o el alma con la mente.

He visto cosas increíbles, cosas que preferiría olvidar. Soy capaz de maravillas a las cuales no todos tienen acceso, estos poderes que nosotros los ninjas llevamos nos dicen que existen algo místico dentro de todos nosotros; pues para poder usar nuestras habilidades, necesitamos usar nuestro "chakra" energía a la cual solo podemos acceder cuando combinamos en armonía nuestra energía física y espiritual.

Con todo y esto, con todo lo que he vivido y experimentado, con todas las grandiosas, obscuras y milagrosas técnicas que he escuchado y presenciado… La mente sigue siendo él lugar de mi fascinación. Ya que hasta la fecha… no la termino de comprender.

La ironía de esto, es que soy una "especialista" en la mente, una especialista en Genjutsu; habilidades que afectan directamente la psique del individuo, sus sentidos. Soy capaz de transportar mi conciencia dentro de otros y tomar control de sus cuerpos, literalmente de ponerme en sus zapatos, de ver sus recuerdos y memorias, de controlar sus cuerpos a voluntad propia, soy una Yamanaka… O lo era hasta que fui desposada.

Y es mi esposo, y nuestra historia la que me hace reflexionar acerca de nuestras almas y de la complejidad de nuestro subconsciente. Como nuestra mente influye en nuestra alma y que sucederá cuando nos toque dejar este mundo cuando existe una discordancia entre estas dos partes que nos forman.

.

.

.

¿Dónde comienza esta historia? Tras un evento que ocurrió unos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja, donde la hermana de Hinata fue secuestrada… No tengo mucho que compartir acerca de esa misión ya que no participe en ella como tal. Las únicas imágenes en mi cabeza son la luna y asteroides cayendo sobre nuestra aldea…

En fin, la misión fue un éxito… en parte. Hanabi fue rescatada, pero Naruto sufrió heridas atroces durante la batalla, heridas que incluso el mismo Kyuubi estaba teniendo problemas para sanar.

Aún tengo quemada esa horrible imagen del regreso del equipo que salió en busca de Hanabi. Dos animales de tinta transportaban a Hanabi y Naruto a toda velocidad, y otros dos eran montados por Sakura y Hinata siguiendo muy de cerca a los primeros. Todos presentaban heridas en visibles en su cuerpo, pero en el caso de Naruto… pude ver cuando pasó a mi lado el blanco del hueso y el rojo del musculo en su mandíbula y frente. Quedé sin habla, paralizada en ese instante.

De no ser por la intervención de Sakura durante el traslado, y la de Tsunade-sama en la aldea, muy probable de que Naruto hubiera muerto es día.

Su vida ya no corría peligro, y sus heridas empezaban a sanar y cicatrizar, pero no tardó en quedar en evidencia que algo andaba mal con Naruto… no despertaba.

Los primeros tres días fueron justificados hasta cierto punto… a partir del cuarto, Sakura y Tsunade empezaron a preocuparse. Dos semanas y sin respuesta alguna… era más que obvio para ellas que algo andaba mal.

Realizaron cuantas pruebas pudieron: su organismo trabajaba como era debido, su red de chakra era óptima, sus órganos estaban curados y completamente regenerados... y sin embargo Naruto seguía sin despertar.

Aquel día recibí una convocatoria del nuevo Hokage, Kakashi-sensei… o mejor dicho Kakashi-sama; aunque él mismo no se terminaba de acostumbrar a ser llamado por ese honorifico. Siempre opte por llamarlo Hokage-sama, sonaba menos raro que llamarlo Kakashi-sama.

Me presenté en su oficina como ordenó, encontrándome al Hokage sentando en su sillón, acompañado de Shizune, Tsunade y Sakura, la atmosfera era pesada. El Hokage me pidió que me sentara.

―Iré al grano Ino, necesitamos tu ayuda ―expusò Hokage-sama muy serio, algo muy extraño en él― Necesitamos que examines a Naruto.

―¿Qué examine a Naruto? ―cuestione confusa. Naruto estaba siendo atendido por Tsunade-sama y Sakura-chan, las dos mejores médicos de toda Konoha, si no es que del mundo shinobi. ¿Qué podía hacer yo que no pudieran hacer ellas dos combinadas?

―Naruto se encuentra en coma ―me quede sin habla cuando Tsunade-sama pronunció esas palabras. Si bien todos los demás miembros de la misión ya habían sido dado de alta, incluyendo a Hanabi quien fue liberada hace solo un par de días. No esperaba que la condición de Naruto fuera tan severa, que alguien como él cayera en coma. Claro está, sus intenciones se hicieron claras para mí en ese momento.

―Quieren que… ¿Lo despierte? ―deduje de inmediato, aunque mi tono de voz no era precisamente el más alentador para ninguno de los presentes.

―¿No puedes? ―cuestionó el Hokage, suspiré ante su interrogativa.

―No es tan simple… ―respondí― ¿Le han hecho algún examen, tomografías, escáneres de actividad cerebral?

No pasaron cinco segundos cuando Sakura colocó el expediente de Naruto en mis manos, todo se veía normal. Mientras yo examinaba el contenido de la carpeta, Tsunade-sama volvió a demostrar su desacuerdo por la petición del Hokage-sama de despertar a Naruto, cosa que por lo visto; había mencionado antes de mi llegada. Si bien Tsunade-sama era una experta en medicina como tal, esta pequeña parte se escapaba un poco a su área de confort.

―Ya hemos tratado despertarlo ―comentó Sakura, levanté la mirada y la encontré con sus ojos fijos en Hokage-sama―. Hemos probado diferentes tipos de estímulos y métodos, pero Naruto simplemente no reacciona. Como te das cuenta Ino, Naruto no sufre de muerte cerebral ―acotó, entregándome su mirada― ni ningún tipo de daño actual en el mismo. Todo indica que Naruto se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… y aun así no hemos conseguido nada.

―Y por eso te he invocado ―replicó el Hokage con su extraño tono que denotaba aburrimiento pero severidad, característico de Kakashi-sensei―. El único método que tengo entendido no se ha probado es el de los Yamanaka, despertarlo desde adentro. Como especialista en la materia, y como médico me gustaría tu opinión Ino.

―Sea cual sea mi opinión… Igualmente voy a tener que intentarlo. ¿O no es así, Hokage-sama? ―comente irónica, consiguiendo una sonrisa de parte del Hokage. Suspiré resignada.

―No voy a intentar despertarlo, es muy riesgoso ―respondí firme, haciéndome notar―. Lo que sí puedo hacer es introducirme en la mente de Naruto y ver qué sucede dentro de él, descubrir en que condición se encuentra, si sufrió algún daño o no en esta.

―En otras palabras, regresamos a mi petición original, que examines a Naruto ―comentó con una sonrisa, expresión que se borró tras acomodarse en su sillón― está de más decir Ino, que esta información y el estado de Naruto es confidencial. Solo los que estamos aquí presentes…y Hinata, somos los únicos que sabemos de su situación actual ―aclaró con un tono severo haciéndome notar lo delicado del asunto. No era necesario, lo entendía a la perfección.

―Considera esta como una misión, se te pagara por tus servicios como siempre ―agregó. No era necesaria esa última parte, pero tampoco me negué. Sonara cruel que los médicos tengamos que alimentarnos del sufrimiento ajeno… Pero igual que todos los demás, nosotros también tenemos que comer.

―En ese caso Hokage-sama, me retiro a ver a mi paciente ―con mis palabras, Kakashi-sensei me dio permiso para retirarme, Tsunade-sama le pidió a Sakura que me escoltara al área del hospital donde se encontraba Naruto mientras ella y Shizune se quedaban con el Hokage a discutir otros asuntos.

Tan pronto salimos no pude evitar preguntarle a Sakura porque Kakashi hizo referencia a Hinata, más aun; como se encontraba con esta situación. Siendo honesta, tenía ya días sin verla. Sakura suspiró, y su ya apagada mirada se entristeció aún más.

―Dolida ―fue la primera palabra que salió de los labios de Sakura― más de lo que te imaginas. Pronto te darás cuenta.

Lo único que supuse era que Hinata se encontraba con Naruto, no me era muy fácil imaginarme el porqué de su duelo, no era ningún secreto que Hinata amaba a Naruto… Y sería este mismo "amor" el que cambiara nuestro futuro para siempre…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado de este primer capítulo, nuevamente estoy experimentando con la primera persona, espero la narrativa haya sido de su agrado.**

 **No tengo mucho más que agregar, salvo que este inicio complazca a quien pidió el fic, es decir NadeshikoHokage. Espero sus reviews para saber su opinión, hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo AM :)**


	2. Kurama

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

 **Sakki:** Sed de Sangre, instinto asesino. Coloco esto aquí, porque es una palabra que usare en el capítulo y no sé si la conozcan, y me gusta más que escribir "Sed de Sangre" como tal

* * *

 **Kurama.**

Tan pronto llegamos al hospital de Konoha nos dirigimos a los niveles inferiores, aquellos a los cuales no todos tienen acceso y que se utilizan para tratamientos "intensivos"… Aunque la verdadera palabra para describir lo que se da ahí abajo sería algo como "medicina extrema".

Es una frase extraña pero acertada para describir lo que sucede en esos niveles. Ahí abajo he visto los milagros que Tsunade-sama ha llevado acabo. Los ninjas con las heridas más extrañas, las intervenciones más complejas y los jutsus médicos más asombrosos; todos son realizados en estos niveles subterráneos.

―Aquí es ―me indicó Sakura señalándome el mirador de una de las habitaciones de esta sección. Por dentro, la misma era idéntica a una de los niveles superiores: las paredes blancas, piso de cerámica, camilla de hospital, baño; la única diferencia real era la falta de una ventada como tal. En la camilla, reposaba Naruto, se veía tan sereno… Incluso la cantidad de aparatos en la habitación era mínima para alguien en su estado.

―Hinata… ―musité al verla ahí a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano y hablándole con una sonrisa. Era realmente triste verla: las ojeras que se formaban probablemente por la falta de sueño, así como aquella mirada sin brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que apenas y transmitía algo. Definitivamente algo había sucedido entre esos dos durante la misión.

―Sakura… ―musité sin apartar la mirada de la habitación. Suspiré― Olvídalo. Terminemos con esto.

Sakura fue la primera en entrar, Hinata la miró con aquella sonrisa apagada, suspiré nuevamente y decidí hacerme presente. Tal cual supuse, la mirada de Hinata cobró algo de vida al verme, la luz regresaba a sus ojos, saludándome de manera enérgica. Me sentía terrible, toxica en muchos aspectos; dándole algún tipo de esperanza a Hianta con mi sola presencia.

La salude de vuelta nerviosa, y antes de que Hinata mal interpretara cualquier cosa, explique mi razón de ser, soltó un "oh..." seguido de una risita tonta.

―Disculpa Ino-san… ―pronunció, haciendo una reverencia― creí que…

―A eso vengo ―la corte con una sonrisa― a ver en que puedo ayudar a Naruto.

Los labios de Hinata formaron un arco, asintió se hizo a un lado y dándome paso. Intercambie una mirada rápida con Sakura, quien me entrego unos ojos preocupados. La entendía.

No tenía ningún tipo de información de lo que había ocurrido durante esa misión, pero podía hacerme una idea de un evento en específico. Naruto debió corresponder a los sentimientos de Hinata en algún punto de la misión. Considerando el estado actual de la misma, y la preocupación de Sakura por ella, esto debió ser justo antes de que Naruto cayera inconsciente.

Un sin número de pensamientos surcaron mi cabeza, principalmente el de "idiota". Aceptar el amor de alguien en un punto que no tienes ideas si siquiera vas a seguir con vida o no… Darle la esperanza y hacerla soñar con futuro donde puedan vivir juntos como pareja, formar una familia… Eso no se hace. Mucho menos a alguien como Hinata…

Negué un momento con mi cabeza, observe a Hinata quien me miraba confundida, le sonreí antes de ponerme a trabajar. Lo primero que hice fue observar las maquinas que monitoreaban a Naruto, poniendo especial atención a la que se encargaba de mantener en observación su actividad cerebral. Todo se veía normal.

Me coloque del lado opuesto de la cama donde tenía más espacio y le pedí a Hinata que me alcanzara la silla, rápidamente me la entregó. Me acomode, giré un poco la cabeza de Naruto para que encarara. Posee mis dedos en su sien, respiré profundo, observé a Sakura y le entregue una sonrisa.

―Hora de hacer mi trabajo, les dejo mi cuerpo a su cuidado.

―Suerte… ―respondió con una sonrisa apagada. Cerré mis ojos, concentrándome para embarcarme dentro de la mente de Naruto… Sin embargo, tan pronto utilice mi jutsu, juraría haber escuchado a Sakura alterada, como si intentase decirme algo de suma importancia, sus últimas palabras resultaron distantes y no alcance a escucharlas bien, sonaba a algún tipo de advertencia. Desde un punto de vista lógico no tendría del todo sentido… Claro, al menos que se trate de un Jinchuriki…

Cuando me introduzco dentro de la mente de alguien, el ambiente varía acorde a la persona, casi como se tratase de un sueño. Puedo estar en una enorme villa con centeneras de puertas, las cuales al abrirlas, nos trasladan a un jardín, al fondo del mar, a las montañas, a una masacre… Todo depende del individuo. Normalmente este sería el primer diagnóstico de mi persona… Pero no fue así, ya que fui interceptada.

― ¡¿Huh?! ―antes que me diera cuenta, tuve que moverme para esquivar un enorme objeto que caía sobre de mí, rápidamente me volteé para encontrar un vació obscuro sin fin. No me pareció del todo extraño por el estado actual de Naruto. De inmediato sentí como el espacio debajo de mis pies se sacudió, así como un resoplido feral justo detrás de mí, trague grueso a sabiendas de lo que me esperaba tan pronto me volteara.

Y ahí estaba él, sus manos con las cuales podía sujetarme y estrujarme hasta que no quedara nada de mi ser, agazapado sobre mí, observándome con aquellos ojos cortados que me quemaban de solo mirarlos. Sus enormes fauces entre abiertas mostrando colmillos blancos con una expresión feral. Era presa del miedo, me congelé en ese es instante, no me atrevía a siquiera intentar terminar mi técnica para regresar a mi cuerpo; cerré mis ojos y bajé la cabeza esperando lo peor.

Sin embargo, los gruñidos se redujeron, los constantes resoplidos cesaron y el enorme sakki que sentía lentamente empezó a desvanecerse. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y levante la mirada, aquellos rasgos bestiales se había suavizado, mostrando algo mucho más apacible, inclusive… hasta humano. El vació que nos rodeaba cambió a un ambiente lleno de luz dorada; no enceguecía y resultaba bastante agradable

―Ino… ―pronunció con una voz áspera que me sorprendió― Tu nombre es Ino si mal no recuerdo, ¿Eres una Yamanaka no es así?

―S-¡Sí! ―asentí con de manera tosca― Di-disculpe la intromisión.

El Kyubi no pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente ladeó la cabeza mientras sus colas se meneaban. De verdad me sentía totalmente vulnerable frente a semejante ser ― ¿Qué haces aquí niña?― preguntó secante… molesto hasta cierto punto.

―Ve-vengo de parte del Hokage-sama, me pidió que examinara la mente de Naruto ―respondí nerviosa.

Ante mis palabras, sus facciones se endurecieron mostrando frustración, fue entonces que todo nerviosismo en mi persona se desvaneció. ―¿Sucede algo con Naruto, Kyubi-san?

―Kurama ―replicó sorprendiéndome― llámame Kurama. ―asentí― Y eso quisiera saber…

―A qué se refiere Kurama-san.

―Solo Kurama ―replicó molesto acercando su rostro, retrocedí nerviosa y asentí nuevamente― Quisiera saber dónde se encuentra Naruto en primer lugar…

―¿¡Cómo!? ―pregunté alarmada― ¿¡Que quiere decir con que no sabe dónde se encuentra Naruto!?

―Dímelo tú, se supone que eres la experta. ―comentó irónico

―Bueno, si no me hubiera atacado en primer lugar ya tendría parte de mi diagnostico ―respondí de malagana, embozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

―Tienes agallas niña, aun a sabiendas de quien está frente tuyo y me respondes de esa manera. ―sentí algo de malicia y diversión en ese último comentario, ver a Kurama sonreír resultaba hasta más aterrador que enfurecido.

―¡A diferencia tuya, yo estoy tratando de ayudar! ―agregué molesta, de inmediato pisoteé con fuerza y añadí― ¡¿Podemos dejar de perder el tiempo? Me preocupa eso de que no sepas donde se encuentra Naruto!

Embozó una sonrisa antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarme pasar con la condición de que me seguiría. No es que pudiera negarme en primer lugar, y tenerlo cerca de hecho podría serme útil; después de todo Kurama ha compartido toda su vida el cuerpo de Naruto.

Calmé mis pensamientos y lograr concentrarme en mi tarea. Cerré mis ojos y uní mis manos.

―Impresionante ―escuche decir a Kurama, muy probable que nuestros alrededores estuvieran cambiando. Uno a uno empecé a formar los distintos tipos de sellos, moldeando mi propio chakra y el que se encontraba a mí alrededor, el de Naruto.

"Técnica del templo mental" era el nombre del Jutsu que empleaba. Con un último sello todo nuestro alrededor cambio de manera brusca y frente a nosotros apareció un "cerebro" propiamente dicho del tamaño de una casa pequeña, rodeado en cuatro pilares de roca.

―¡Realmente impresionante! ―pronunció Kurama cierto asombro. No entendía porque del mismo, comparado con sus habilidades y de lo que es capaz él de hacer, lo mío no era más que un simple truco de magia.― ¿Ese es el cerebro de Naruto?

―Una representación del mismo ―respondí mientras mi cuerpo empezaba a elevarse por los aires, acercándome al preciado e intricando rompecabezas que se encontraba frente de mí― debido a que me interceptaste, me salte una parte de mi diagnóstico. ―agregue molesta, sobrevolando el cerebro.

Kurama no pronunció palabra alguna y me dejó trabajar, cosa que sinceramente agradecí. Era verdaderamente intrigante, salvo por una sola área en particular, sondeé todo cuanto pude del cerebro de Naruto, cada rincón del mismo y todo parecía funcionar a la perfección, y aún así… No podía localizar a Naruto. ¿Pero como era eso posible? Me encontraba dentro de su cabeza y no tenía señal de él. Podía sentirle, Naruto se encontraba ahí, estaba segura de eso, ¿Pero porque no podía escucharlo, porque él no podía escucharme?

―¿Sucede algo niña? Te vez consternada ―comentó Kurama. No hice mucho caso de su comentario ya que estaba sobre-volando un área muy importante, y la única que había omitido debido al comentario de Kurama, aquella encargada de la memoria.

―¡Hey! ―llamó nuevamente, no volteé, pero si me acerque a él.― ¿Que tanto mirabas esa área, que tiene en especial? ―preguntó.

―Su memoria ―respondí, ahora entregándole la mirada preocupada.― Kurama, ¿podrías decirme que sucedió con Naruto durante la misión de rescate de Hanabi?

―Porque no revisas en sus memorias, ¿No sería más fácil?

―Exactamente es eso lo que quiero evitar ―respondí acentuando mi mirada. Obviamente, mi comentario despertó la curiosidad de Kurama.

Si Naruto estuviera despierto, podría pedirle que se concentrara en un evento en específico, lo cual me permitiría localizar y acceder a dicha memoria con facilidad. Ahora las dos diferencias principales eran las siguientes:

Primero… Naruto se encontraba en coma, siendo imposible para mí encontrar su "mente consiente" propiamente dicha. Eso significaba que de revisar sus memorias, tendría que o empezar por las más recientes, es decir; los eventos tráumenles de su última misión. O buscar de manera aleatoria y ver que consigo.

Lo segundo, era qué como Naruto se encontraba en coma, el forzar una memoria podría hacer que Naruto soñara con dicha memoria. Debido a que tendría que "pescar" entre sus recuerdos, esto significaba que podría producirle un sueño agradable, o provocarle una horrible pesadilla.

El hacer que Naruto soñara podría, o no… Ayudar a despertarlo. En el caso de lo primero, no sería de todo malo SÍ hubiera podido siquiera comunicarme con él, haber encontrado su conciencia como tal. Despertarlo de manera abrupta en este caso sin precedentes podría traer consigo quien sabe qué consecuencias y daños a la psique de Naruto. En lo segundo, en el caso de que siguiera dormido, Naruto podría soñar de manera cíclica con la memoria a la que haya podido acceder, lo cual se traduciría a un sueño placentero, o una pesadilla sin fin…

Pero mi principal preocupación no era esta, si no las memorias propiamente dichas de Naruto.

―¿Crees que…? ―vaticinó Kurama. Asentí. Tristemente era una posibilidad.

Amnesia. No tenía idea de que tan amplía sería, pero existía una muy alta posibilidad de que Naruto sufriría de algún tipo de amnesia. Mi razonamiento se basaba en las heridas que alcancé a distinguir en Naruto cuando regresaba a la aldea sobre la bestia de tinta de Sai.

Si se esas heridas externas estaban teniendo problemas para sanar, cualquier herida interna debería de haber tenido el mismo problema. Considerando que pude ver musculo y un pequeño pedazo de hueso de su cráneo, no podía descartar daño cerebral. Las habilidades regenerativas de Kurama debieron reducirlo considerablemente, así como debieron de acelerar su curación, pero aún cabía esa posibilidad. Kurama no hizo comentario alguno ante mi deducción.

―¿Qué hay de Naruto?

―Naruto se encuentra aquí, puedo sentirlo ―replique regresando mi mirada al cerebro del mismo― pero su conciencia debe encontrarse en algún recóndito lugar de su mente, fragmentada o dispersa dentro de la misma.

―¿Es eso posible?

―¿Lo preguntas TÚ, Kurama…? ―respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica. Kurama parpadeo un par de veces antes de soltar una carcajada.

―Me caes bien niña. Me gusta esa actitud tuya ―comentó Kurama con un tono extraño… pude mal interpretar dichas palabras, pero admito haberme sentido tanto sorprendida como alagada, mi ego se disparó por las nubes por unos instantes al ser elogiada de una manera tan traviesa. De hecho, termine por entregarle una sonrisa confianzuda y casi coqueta a Kurama sin darme cuenta.

―¿Entonces niña, que harás con Naruto?

―Bueno, obviamente despertarlo está descartado por completo ―comenté, formando un sello con mis manos, lo cual hizo que los cuatro pilares que rodeaban el cerebro de Naruto liberaran un tenue resplandor azul cielo.

―Me sorprendes niña, la facilidad que logras moldear el chakra de otro por el simple hecho de estar aquí, de verdad que tienes talento. ―probablemente, me hubiera sonrojado de haber estado en mi cuerpo, no sabía si es que realmente lo estaba impresionando, o Kurama estaba coqueteando conmigo… Obviamente, era lo primero, lo segundo eran desvaríos de mi persona. Con un último sello, los cuatro pilares lanzaron un pequeña haz de luz que convergieron justo arriba del cerebro de Naruto, el destello combinado de los cuatros se precipitó sobre el mismo atravesando su corteza y desapareciendo dentro de esta

―Listo… ―musite satisfecha, limpiándome la frente. Gire sobre mis talones para encarar a Kurama y explicarle lo que acaba de hacer.

La técnica que acaba de usar sobre Naruto se encargaría de buscarlo a él, de encontrar ese lado "consiente" de Naruto… Sé que suena extraño, pero aquí adentro todo es más confuso de lo que parece. El cerebro en sí es un pequeño mundo cuando se tiene la habilidad de explorarlo como lo hacemos nosotros los Yamanakas. Incluso mi padre, quien fue considerado un experto en el área, un día me dijo que ni siquiera él había terminado de entenderlo como tal.

En fin. Básicamente estaría pescando a ciegas, usando pequeños estímulos de chakra a los cuales ese lado consiente de Naruto respondería. Normalmente esta técnica es canalizada y se requiera que el ninja la supervise de manera constante, sin mencionar que se ejecuta desde un punto exterior, no desde dentro de la mente como tal.

―Si la tienes que usar desde afuera, ¿Por qué la iniciaste aquí?

―Porque es aquí donde entras tú, Kurama ―respondí traviesa y con una gran sonrisa. Confundiendo al inmenso zorro.

―Quiero que te encargues de supervisarla, no es que tengas otra mejor cosa que hacer ¿o sí? ―pregunté traviesa, sus labios formaron una curva divertida― debido que es primera vez que veo a una persona "perdida" dentro de su propiamente sin la intervención de algún tipo de Jutsu; sin mencionar que aún está el tema de la posible amnesia, prefiero que sea un proceso pausado y sin prisa.

Tan pronto termine mi explicación, un nuevo haz de luz se precipitó sobre la mente de Naruto… Solo que esta vez no se quedó dentro, regresó a su posición original, trayendo consigo un pequeño "fragmento" de algo. Si tuviera que compararlo, sería algo como una astilla de cristal azul muy claro.

―Wow… Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba… ―respondí asombrada cuando vi el fragmento de Naruto levitar sobre el cerebro, cosa que también me ahorró mucha teoría para Kurama. La técnica se encontraba en su punto más débil, si encontrase a Naruto en su "totalidad" en lugar de traerlo de vuelta, empezaría a señalar el punto donde este se encontrase. Sin embargo, no fue así; y esto comprobaba mi hipótesis de que Naruto se encontraba "destrozado" dentro de su propia mente… Así mismo acrecentaba mis temores acerca de una posible amnesia.

―Entonces, ¿Quieres que observe esto hasta que Naruto esté completamente regenerado? ―bajo su mirada, entregándomela― Sera así de lento todo el tiempo. ―Negué con la cabeza. Entre más de "Naruto" se encuentre, más eficaz se volverá la técnica ya que podrá rastrearlo con más facilidad al mismo.

―No quiero que solo la observes ―respondí regresando la mirada a Kurama, y levantándome del suelo hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos― quiero que me informes del progreso también.

―¿Qué te informe, y como se supone que haga eso?

―Necesito… o mejor dicho, solicito tú permiso para que formemos un enlace psíquico ―comenté con palabras que mostraban tanto miedo como emoción― Como no voy a poder estar vigilando la técnica, necesito que me mantengas al tanto de la misma y del progreso de regeneración de Naruto de ser posible.

―Un enlace mental ¿eh? ―la sonrisa que me entregó no generó mucha confianza, sentía que terminaría arrepintiendo en el futuro― No tengo problemas, será agradable tener con quien hablar además de mis hermanos. ―comentó mientras se echaba y regresaba la mirada al cerebro de Naruto― de verdad que estar aquí encerrado sin el chico y escuchar a mis hermanos preguntar de cada rato por la condición de Naruto me pone de muy mal humor.

Eso no tenía ni porque decirlo, experimenté en carne propia su mal humor… Me entregó su mirada nuevamente con una sonrisa y mirada decidida ―Haz tu trabajo niña.

Asentí e inmediatamente me coloque sobre la cabeza del Kyubi, posee mi mano derecha sobre su cabeza mientras colocaba mi índice y medio en mi frente, al cabo de unos segundos estaba hecho.

«Listo» pronuncie probando el enlace.

«Veo que funciona» sus palabras retumbaron a manera de eco en mi cabeza, demostrándome que la técnica había sido una éxito.

―Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora ―comenté mientras regresaba frente a Kurama― tengo que retirarme a presentar un informe y explicarle a Sakura de los posibles picos que este observando por ahora para que no se altere. Por favor Kurama, cualquier inconveniente házmelo saber y trabajemos junto para regresar a Naruto a la normalidad ―agregue haciendo una reverencia, Kurama se limitó a asentir, para regresar su mirada al templo y el cerebro de Naruto. Con una última combinación de sellos, cancele mi técnica, abandonando la mente de Naruto, dejándolo al cuidado de Kurama.

Para ese entonces, consideraba la amnesia como una posibilidad extremadamente alta. Me hice la idea que sería cuestión de ayudar a Naruto a recuperar sus memorias y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Por desgracia, la primera tarea no sería así de fácil… y mucho menos lo de regresar a la normalidad...

* * *

 **Editado 30/11/2015**

 **Considerando lo corto del primer capítulo, decidí actualizar este para que tenga una idea más sólida de lo que va el fic y la situación de Naruto.**

 **Unos detalles del fic. Este fic si bien será narrado en primera persona en su totalidad, el punto de vista variara en algunos capítulos, así como la narrativa. Sera una buena experiencia ver si puedo situarlos en los distintos personajes que tengo en mente trabajar para este fic.**


	3. El peor de los escenarios

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

 **El peor de los escenarios.**

Cuando abandoné la mente de Naruto, mi primera tarea fue encarar a Hinata, quien al ver que regresaba, de manera instintiva lanzo dos preguntas "¿Ino-chan te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo esta Naruto?" aunque de inmediato, al darse de lo que imagino creyó fue una descortesía (la cual honestamente, no noté) se disculpó de inmediato.

―No te preocupes Hinata, no pasa nada ―le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me sacudía un poco― Naruto va a estar bien, va a despertar. ―respondí, pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba por mis palabras, decidí ser honesta de una vez con Hinata y no darle falsas esperanzas―. Pero necesitara nuestra ayuda para que pueda recuperarse por completó.

Sorpresivamente, Hinata asintió enérgica. Supuse que la noticia de que Naruto despertaría fue suficiente para compensar el hecho de que Naruto necesitaría ayuda para recuperarse… O eso creí. Tardó en caer en cuenta, regresando su mirada hacia mi persona con la intensión de preguntar pero Sakura se le adelantó a ello.

―¿Recuperarse de que Ino?

―Amnesia.

.

.

.

Nuevamente, me reuní con Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san, Sakura y esta vez Hinata nos acompañaba. Presenté de inmediato mi informe preliminar acerca de la condición actual de Naruto.

La idea de que Naruto pudiera sufrir amnesia era una que Tsunade ya se había planteado, pero no había expresado como tal. Así mismo, mi teoría y deducción del posible daño cerebral de Naruto concordaba con los hipótesis de Tsunade-sama tras los y exámenes y observaciones iniciales de Tsunade-sama cuando Naruto regresó a la aldea y tras escuchar y leer el reporte de la misión. Aunque las tomografías salieron bien en ese entonces, Tsunade supuso que se debía a la habilidad regenerativa del Kyuubi sobre Naruto.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estimas para que Naruto pueda despertar? ―cuestionó el Hokage, pregunta que no pude responder con certeza. Naruto podría despertar dentro de una semana o tres años, no estaba segura de cuanto tardaría. Hokage-sama me preguntó si podría acelerar el proceso, pero la cuestión aquí no era velocidad, si no constancia; con la situación tan delicada de Naruto, prefería que la recuperación de su conciencia fuera algo paulatino y no acelerado.

Termine preguntándome porque la prisa con despertar a Naruto… No tarde mucho en dar con la respuesta. Si después de Madara, la cuarta guerra; surgió una amenaza tan grande como la sufrimos hace poco aun con el conocimiento de la existencia de personas como Naruto y Sasuke… ¿Que impedía que apareciera otro ser similar, que sufriéramos otra amenaza del mismo tipo? Me parecía triste que la existencia de Naruto en estos momentos fuera más como la de un tipo de arma… Pero por desgracia resultaba en un mal necesario. Vivíamos en calma y relativa paz… una paz muy tensa. Agradecía que el ciudadano común no se percatara de este hecho.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y estas en meses y Naruto seguía sin despertar; aunque no todo era malo. Tras recibir la noticia de que Naruto despertaría a su momento, Hinata se veía mucho más animada, aún lo visitaba periódicamente, pero ya no pasaba veinticuatro siete a su lado; se veía mucho mejor, tanto Sakura como yo nos aseguramos de que no descuidara algo muy importante, sus amistades.

Naruto por otro lado, avanzaba considerablemente bien, lento pero seguro. En los tres meses que habían transcurrido, pude ver como más un sesenta por ciento de la conciencia de Naruto se había restaurado; aún no podía, ni debía interactuar con ella; pero era bueno ver el progreso.

En cuanto a mi persona… Bueno, tener un enlace mental con Kurama resultó en una verdadera experiencia, resultaba difícil aburrirse cuando tienes alguien con quien hablar todo el tiempo. No tan solo me informaba del progreso de Naruto, cada cuanto montaba una que otra conversación sobre cualquier tema… una lástima que tomo tanto tiempo entender a las nueve bestias, pudimos ahorrarnos mucho sufrimiento si jamás se les hubiera tratado como se les hizo.

Tras meses transcurrieron y yo no me encontraba en Konoha, me encontraba en Kumogakure acompañando junto Choji y Shikamaru. Hokage-sama me había dado permiso para acompañar a mis amigos, y Tsunade-sama dijo que no me preocupara, cualquier eventualidad que presentara Naruto ella podría manejarla.

Mientras Shikamaru y yo atendíamos algunos asuntos con el Raikage, Choji pasaba un rato con cierta morena pelirroja, no podía evitar sentirme feliz por él; las cosas entre él y Karui marchaban muy bien.

«Ino » la voz de Kurama resonó en mi mente, debía de haber hecho algo impropio o inusual ya que el Raikage se percató de ello.

«¿Sucede algo Ino?» preguntó Shikamaru extrañado. Sacudí mi cabeza y me vi obligada a excusarme ante las repetidas llamadas de Kurama.

Salí del salón del Raikage y me dirigí a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudiera hablar con Kurama.

«¡Ya, tranquilo! ¿Qué sucede Kurama?»

«Naruto despertó.»

«¿Despertó?» pregunte extrañada, pero no sorprendida. Guarde silencio por unos segundos «¿Sucedió algo con la técnica, se disparó, aceleró, algo?»

«Nada» replicó Kurama «progresaba como siempre; los cambios no eran muchos desde que saliste de Konoha hace una semana.»

«Bueno, no es imposible que despertara a medio andar» respondí mientras tomaba asiento «considerando que gran parte de la conciencia de Naruto estaba restaurada. El que despertara se encontraba en mis pronósticos a estas alturas. Dime, Naruto está solo.»

«No, está siendo atendido por Sakura y Tsunade.»

«Ok. Dime que hay de Naruto como tal.»

«No recuerda nada» guarde silencio por unos segundos.

«¿Cómo?» pegunté intrigada.

«Exactamente eso. Naruto parece no recordar absolutamente nada acerca de quien es, ni quienes son Tsunade y Sakura» ¿Perdida completa de memorias…? No, no podía simplemente tomar eso como única posibilidad.

«¿Puede hablar?»

«Sí, si puede.»

«¿Es Naruto?»

«¿Disculpa?» cuestionó Kurama ante mi pregunta.

«Supongo que aún es muy pronto para determinar eso; me refiero que si Naruto se siente como "Naruto". Patrones de comportamiento similares a los que mostraba antes de caer inconsciente» Kurama no me respondió por los siguientes segundos.

«¿Disculpa?»

―¿¡Que si sigue siendo el mismo payaso amante de Ramen!? ―termine gritando al aire, asustando a un ninja de Kumo que pasaba frente mío… Me sonroje de la pena.

«Si lo pones de esa manera… acaba de exasperar a la chica Sakura…»

«Es un inicio» replique mientras me calmaba y sentaba de nuevo «Como dije es muy temprano para determinar qué tan profunda es la pérdida de memoria, es posible que simplemente no pueda acceder a sus recuerdos, o en realidad sufra de una amnesia bastante agravada… no lo sé. Lo examinare cuando regrese dentro de unos días, hasta entonces, mantenme informada quieres.»

«Como gustes.»

.

.

.

.

Tarde una semana más en regresar a la aldea, y cuando lo hice, fui recibida por Sakura justo a la entrada. No tuvo que actualizarme tanto acerca del estado actual de Naruto ya que Kurama me mantenía al tanto cada cuánto.

Honestamente, la situación de Naruto no se veía del todo mala… Ok, Naruto había retrocedido algunos años mentalmente. Según lo que Kurama y Sakura me habían explicado, sentían que lidiaban con el niño escandaloso de once años que recordábamos. Salvo por eso, en esencia, Naruto seguía siendo Naruto; conservando muchas de las características que lo hacían ser el chico que conocíamos desde pequeños. Claro, el que no recordara nada de nada era un problema, pero la situación no se veía del todo mal en primera instancia.

Antes de dirigirme a donde se encontraba, le pregunté a Sakura si no le importaba si tomaba un baño antes, no le dio importancia a ese hecho y acordarnos vernos donde Naruto dentro de un par de horas ya que Hokage-sama insisto estar presente cuando lo examinara y en estos momentos se encontraba ocupado… Y conociendo su tendencia a llegar tarde, tendría tiempo suficiente para descansar, bañarme y arreglarme.

Transcurrida las dos horas, hice presencia en los niveles bajos del hospital, encontrando frente al mirador de la habitación se encontraba Kakashi-sama de brazos cruzados y con una expresión divertida… Sin mencionar que se escuchaba un extraño escándalo proveniente de la habitación de Naruto.

―Oh, hola Ino-chan ―me saludó tranquilamente cordialmente y con una sonrisa divertida― te has puesto bastante elegante.

―Gracias por el cumplido Hokage-sama ―respondí al saludo de manera cordial. Después de pasar tanto tiempo llevando la ropa de chounin de la aldea, lo primero que hice fue ponerme una larga falda y mi top purpura sin mangas, me sentía mucho mejor en mi atuendo de siempre. De inmediato, me acerque al mirador de la habitación donde pude observar a Sakura y Shizune conteniendo a una Tsunade furiosa, mientras que Hinata escudaba a un Naruto despierto, jovial y haciendo caras a la anterior Hokage.

―Naruto siendo Naruto ―comenté aliviada al verlo despierto, riéndose y enérgico, era una buena señal.

―Así es ―asintió Kakashi― dime Ino, ¿vas a entrar?

―De hecho… me gustaría examinarlo a solas si es posible.

―¿Sola? ¿Alguna razón en particular?

―Soy la única persona de los presentes con la que no ha tenido contacto en esta última semana, prefiero poder hablar con él sin ningún tipo de distracciones para ver cómo se comporta, me será más fácil entrar en sus memorias si él me da permiso y se siente cómodo y no… ―contiene exponiendo mi punto hasta que Kakashi-sama me detuvo algo nervioso… creó que lo abrume un poco con mi explicación.

Kakashi-sama golpeó el cristal un par de veces, consiguiendo la atención de quienes se encontraban en el cuarto, salió Sakura y tras saludarla le explique lo que quería hacer; de inmediato llamó a Tsunade-sama, quien salió y nuevamente expuse mi punto. Con su aprobación, terminó por llamar tanto a Shizune como a Hinata; una vez con todas afuera, era hora de trabajar.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí la puerta, pude escuchar a Naruto vociferar algunas palabras contra Tsunade-sama… Probablemente se arrepentiría después. Sin embargo, sus insultos se detuvieron cuando entre a la habitación, gire para verlo con sus ojos bien abiertos y sin habla.

―Naruto-kun ―lo salude entregándole una sonrisa. Naruto asintió.

―Si… o eso creo… ―respondió algo ido, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y agregó nervioso― Así me llaman todos.

―Porque ese es tu nombre.

―Sí, lo entiendo, es solo que no lo recuerdo… ―respondió nervioso rascándose la nuca sentando en su cama. Me acerque y senté en una de las sillas al lado de la cama.

―Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, pero puedes llamarme Ino si quieres; soy una de tus amigas

―Puedo… ―la mirada de Naruto mirada se volvió esquiva y extrañamente empezó a rascarse la mejilla, no me había dado cuenta, pero Naruto se encontraba algo sonrojado―… ¿Puedo llamarte Ino-chan?

Abrí mis ojos de golpe ante su pregunta, incluso, me enderece de la impresión.

―Sabes… ¿Que significa el "chan"? ―pregunté curiosa. Naruto asintió enérgicamente.

―Hinata los usa mucho, me dijo que se llaman honoríficos y como se usan, también sus significados ―respondió para seguidamente explicarme el uso de cada uno de los distintos honoríficos. De verdad me sentía hablando con un niño pequeño en el cuerpo de un hombre. Suspire negando con la cabeza.

―Sí, ya entendí, Naruto, se lo que significan ―lo interrumpí, consiguiendo una vez más su atención― dime Naruto, ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí verdad?

―Eh… ¿Porque estoy enfermo?

―No estas enfermo Naruto ―replique recostándome al espaldar de la silla― No el sentido convencional ―Naruto ladeó la cabeza, probablemente confundido.

―Pero, no puedo recordar nada, ¿Eso no me hace un enfermo? ―preguntó ingenuo

―Te hace más un lesionado que un enfermo ―respondí, empujándolo por la frente y sacándole una risa… Por algún motivo sentía miradas nada discretas hacía mi persona detrás del mirador.

―Veras Naruto, hay dos posibles razones por las cuales no puedas recordar nada: o bien no puedes acceder a tus memorias como tal, o en verdad has perdido parte de ellas por alguna lesión. Yo vengo a determinar eso, y para ello necesito tu cooperación.

― ¿Cooperación…? ¡AH! Necesitas mi ayuda ―respondió con una sonrisa. Tenía que recordar de usar palabras más sencillas con Naruto. Asentí

―Dime Naruto, ¿Ya te han explicado lo que Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, todos nosotros somos, de lo que somos capaces? ―ante mi pregunta, Naruto se mostró pensativo, era evidente que no le habían explicado.

―Nosotros Naruto, somos ninjas, y somos capaces de grandes cosas. Por ejemplo… ―nuevamente, me recosté en mi silla, forme un rectángulo con mis dedos frente a mi pecho apuntando a Naruto, usando mi técnica de control de cuerpo.

― ¿Eh? ¡AH! ¿¡Qué pasa, no puedo…?! ―se mostró tanto asustando, sorprendido al ver que sus manos y brazos se movían fuera de su control

―No te preocupes Naruto, soy yo ―le respondí con una sonrisa.

― ¡¿Enserio?, asombroso Ino-chan! ―replicó con una gran sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta.

―Yo me especializo en el control de cuerpo de mis oponentes, así como el poder introducirme dentro de las mentes. ―explique mientras cancelaba mi técnica y le regresaba el control de su cuerpo a Naruto.

―¿De las mentes?

―Es decir, puedo meterme en tu cabeza, hablarte desde adentro de ella y controlarte a mi voluntad.

― ¡WOW Ino-chan, eres asombrosa! ―sus ojos mostraban un brillo realmente extraño, uno de asombro absoluto, no pude evitar sentirme alagada por dicho comentario, por más que era un poco incrédulo e infantil.

―Gracias Naruto-kun, pero yo no soy la única, tu también tienes habilidades especiales; no puedes entrar en las cabezas de otros como lo hago yo, pero si tienes otros talentos ―explique, nuevamente, sus ojos se iluminaron aún más― de hecho Naruto… lo creas o no, tienes un GRAN amigo viviendo dentro de ti.

― ¡¿En serio!? ―preguntó asombrado. Asentí con una sonrisa.

―Puedo presentártelo ahora mismo, después de todo, necesito hablar con él.

―Y como entremos a mi cabeza… Eso es confuso ―agregó pensativo.

―Lo es un poco, pero no tanto como crees; Kurama me contó que tú y él hablaban mucho ―expliqué con una sonrisa, esperaba que el nombre de Kurama despertara algún tipo de recuerdo, lo único que hizo fue mostrarme una expresión emocionada, y luego confusa.

Le pedí a Naruto que se sentara en el borde de la cama, obedeció de inmediato, me acerque a él y coloque mis manos en sus sienes, pidiéndole que cerrara los ojos y se relajara ―Respira hondo― fue mi última indicación activar mi técnica y embarcarme con Naruto dentro de su propia mente.

.

.

.

.

.

―¡Ino-chan!, ¡Ino chan! ―lo escuché llamarme, podía verlo dar vueltas y vueltas en el vacío en medio de la obscuridad.

―Naruto ―lo llamé, viró en mi dirección, y fue entonces que la obscuridad se disipó llenando el espacio con aquella agradable luz… y revelando al enorme Kurama justo detrás de mí. Naruto sondeo con su mirada el enorme zorro con un asombro infantil.

―Asombroso… Tú… ¿Eres Kurama?

―Ya me tenías aburrido mocoso ―respondió Kurama mientras me acercaba de nuevo a Naruto― Es bueno verte despierto de nuevo.

Naruto estaba sin palabras. Y como no estarlo; le di una palmada para regresarlo en si ―Muy bien Naruto, eso es todo pero ahora, tengo que trabajar.

― ¡¿Qué, creí que te iba ayudar?!

―Y lo hiciste ―respondí con una sonrisa― el hecho de que te relajes me es de mucha ayuda.

No sabría cómo catalogar a un hombre haciendo un puchero, pero tengo que admitir que el caso de Naruto se veía algo tierno.

―Mira, si te portas bien, no tan solo me asegurare de que te den Ramen… ―tan pronto pronuncie aquella palabra, pode ver la tonta y agradable sonrisa de Naruto iluminar su rostro―… Sino que me asegurare de que te lleven a tu lugar favorito de Ramen.

Naruto guardó silencio por un momento, suspiró y terminó aceptando. Sonreí y le pedí una vez más que simplemente se relajara y pensara en su premio por cooperar antes de sacarlo de donde estábamos.

―Solo pare eso lo querías aquí.

―En realidad, esperaba que causaras más impacto en él; pero ya vi que no fue así ―repliqué resignada. Si algo como Kurama no sacudía las memorias de Naruto, lo único más fuerte que se me ocurría para hacerlo, era el ramen ―… El que se mantenga pensando en su premió será bastante útil para ayudarme a ver en sus memorias.

―¿Solo eso? ―cuestiono nuevamente Kurama, suspire.

―No quiero que nos acompañe porque no sé en qué estado se encuentra, no quiero preocuparlo ni estresarlo, mucho menos eso último. ―respondí firme―. Si se esfuerza de más, podría hacer mucho más difícil su recuperación. Lo importante aquí no es la potencia, si no la constancia.

Giré, dándole la espalda a Kurama, haciendo aparecer el cerebro de Naruto nuevamente y por fin poder explorar sus memorias.

―¿Huh? ―una extraña risa por parte de Kurama llamó mi atención, giré y le pregunté que era tan gracioso, respondió que lo descubriría al ver las memorias de Naruto. Arqueé la ceja ante dicho comentario, y le di poca importancia… aparente, ya que me dejo con la curiosidad. Obligatoriamente debería comenzar por las memorias más recientes de Naruto para poder moverme hacía atrás..

Me acerque a un costado del cerebro frente mío, extendí la mano, y sujetándolo firmemente, saque del mismo un pergamino que se desenrolló frente de mío con las memorias más recientes de Naruto… Fue entonces que entendí la risita de Kurama. No solo porque leí la perspectiva directa Naruto… Si no sus pensamientos.

" _… Es linda, también huele bien, no me grita como Tsunade-obasan… ¿Huh? Que extraño, me duele abajo… también me incomoda, ¿debería revisar? No, mejor no; si lo hago, seguro se molestaría y me pegaría como Sakura-san… ¿Por qué…_ "

―Causaste una MUY buena primera impresión "Ino-chan" ―se burló Kurama… con una sonora carcajada―. Mucho mejor que la de cualquier otra mujer hasta ahora ―. Vergüenza, molestia, enojo… y otras emociones que prefiero no admitir en este punto… ya que terminaría dándole la razón a Kurama cuando me llamó "asalta cunas"

Solté el pergamino un instante, chasqueé mis dedos para que seguidamente retumbara el glorioso sonido metálico y la carcajada de Kurama silenciarse y convertirse en un quejido de dolor. Admito haber soltado una risita antes de proseguir con las memorias de Naruto.

― ¿¡Que rayos fue eso!? ―lo escuche quejarse de la enorme batea de metal que deje caer sobre su cabeza.

―Estamos en la mente de Naruto… puedo moldear este espacio a gusto… ―respondí divertida.

―¿Acaso estás buscando una pelea conmigo mujer… Te das cuenta con quien estas tratando? ―no le respondí, pero sentí en su voz una extraña satisfacción ante lo que había hecho. Lo que Kurama escuchó por respuesta de hecho fue mi sorpresa al no poder retroceder más en las memorias de Naruto.

―Como supuse… ―comenté al aire, intentando desenrollar más el pergamino que sostenía, tarea que no pude completar.

― ¿Que sucede? ―preguntó Kurama ahora intrigado.

―No puedo acceder a las memorias más antiguas de Naruto ―respondí mientras enrollaba el pergamino y lo introducía nuevamente dentro del cerebro de Naruto― Por lo visto, las memorias de Naruto se encuentran aisladas y por eso Naruto no puede recordar quien es, ni lo que ha sucedido ―explicaba mientras me elevaba para seguidamente colocarme en la cabeza de Kurama.

―¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí arriba mujer?

―Vamos a hacer un viaje Kurama ―respondí mientras formaba una combinación de sellos, el cerebro de Naruto frente de nosotros se desvaneció y el espacio alrededor nuestro empezó a quebrarse― Vamos a lo más profundo de la mente de Naruto a buscar sus memorias ―con un último sello el espacio a nuestro alrededor se quebró por completo, dejando nuevamente en la vacío y obscuridad… Fue en ese entonces que me di cuenta que algo andaba terriblemente mal con Naruto.

―Ino… ¿Esa técnica tuya funcionó? ―preguntó Kurama mientras descendía de su cabeza, colocándome frente a él.

―Si… si lo hizo ―respondí de manera autómata mientras estudiaba nuestros alrededores― y es eso lo que me preocupa…

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Ahorita mismo, nos encontramos en el subconsciente de Naruto, en su imaginación si quieres decirlo así ―respondí encarando a Kurama sin ocultar mi preocupación―. De aquí nacen los sueños que tienes cuando duermes. Este lugar debería ser un caos total, lleno de voces y figuras, recuerdos dando vueltas de un lado a otro...

―¿Como eso de ahí? ―Kurama señaló justo detrás de mí, pude ver desde la perspectiva de Naruto un momento que había leído recientemente, uno donde Hinata le entregaba un tazón de Ramen a Naruto.

―Si, como eso... ―respondí preocupada―. Incluso en pacientes amnésicos, este lugar es un caos, porque sus memorias aún existen pero no pueden acceder a ellas; pero aquí… no hay nada… Solo silencio

―¿No tienes alguna forma que podamos visualizar de manera más clara este sitio, algo así como hiciste con lo del cerebro de Naruto? ―pregunta valida de parte de Kurama, siendo un lugar tan abstracto, era difícil tener una imagen clara de la situación. Asentí y de inmediato, realice la combinación de sellos… algo de lo cual me arrepentí de hacer.

Sentímos el espació en nuestro alrededor estremecerse por un momento para luego... silencio. El suelo bajo mis pies erupcionó de manera violenta, un suelo de madera se formaba y extendía a lo largo y ancho.

Me asuste ante lo que sucedía, no se suponía que eso pasara. La mano de Kurama me envolvió y sentí como era llevada a su pecho, podría asegurar adopto una postura defensiva. No podía ver nada, solo escuchar madera quebrarse, pergaminos y hojas volar de un lado a otro y cristales romperse. ¡¿Que rayos estaba pasando!?

Cuando todo se silenció sentí como Kurama adoptaba una posición más normal, y su garra se habría, dejándome sin habla ante el paisaje que se pintaba frente a nosotros.

―Ino… ¿Que rayos se supone que esto…? ―sentí tanto asombro como preocupación en la voz de Kurama. Un estudió destrozado… El piso de madera agrietado, estantes vacíos y pergaminos desgarrados, quedamos y destruidos por todo el suelo, con solo unos pocos restantes en los estantes.

―Naruto… ―fue lo único que pude pronunciar. Digerir el estado actual de Naruto ya era por mucho difícil… Pero sabía que lo más problemático estaba por venir… Sería encarar a Naruto cuando saliera de aquí, sonreírle y decirle que todo estaría bien… sin soltar una sola lagrima al hacerlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí el tercer cap de este fic espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, estaré a la espera de sus reviews, hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo AM :)**


	4. Posibilidades

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

 **Posibilidades**

Abrí mis ojos, lo primero que encontré fue a Naruto con aquel semblante tan calmado y sereno… lentamente, salió del trance en el que lo tenía, entregándome su mirada; sonrío ampliamente.

―Recuerda lo que me prometiste Ino-chan ―palabras animadas salieron de su boca. En cualquier otra situación probablemente hubiera respondido fastidiada o resignada. Trague grueso, controlando cuanto podía mis emociones.

―No te preocupes, ten por seguro que cumpliré con mi palabra ―respondí sonriéndole y acariciando sus cabellos tal cual niño―. Tengo que presentar un informe a Tsunade-sama ―le explicaba mientras me levantaba.

―Ino-chan, ¿Todo bien? ―preguntó Naruto incrédulo ladeando su cabeza, asentí y me sonrío de vuelta. Le pedí que se acomodara de nuevo en su cama que pronto regresarían atenderlo. Obedeció, metiendo sus piernas nuevamente en la cama y cubriéndose se despidió agitando su brazo antes de dejar reposar su cabeza sobre sus manos y almohada.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Suspiré para aliviar un poco de la opresión en mi pecho… Pero escuchar la voz de Hinata preocupada no me ayudo en mucho. Engañar a Naruto en ese estado era bastante fácil, engañar a ninjas de alto rango, y en especial a alguien tan observadora como Hinata es una tarea titánica.

―Me gustaría decir que sí… ―respondí a su interrogativa cabizbaja, sin encararla, sin encarar a nadie―… Denme veinte minutos, luego presentare mi informe acerca de Naruto. Con su permiso ―mi aptitud no era precisamente la más profesional de todas… Pero creo que todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si no hubiera estado Hinata en ese momento. Como podía decirle que existía la enorme posibilidad de que el Naruto correspondió a sus sentimientos… Estuviera muerto.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Llegué a una de las oficinas del sector, entré y me encerré de inmediato, dejándome caer sentada, vacié mis pulmones, aligerando la opresión de mi pecho.

―Naruto-kun… ―Musité, aun asimilando lo que había contemplado en su mente.

«¿De verdad es tan grave?» preguntó Kurama intrigado. Suspiré.

―Las únicas ocasiones donde he visto este tipo de cosas, ha sido en pacientes que se les ha destrozado el cerebro, que han tenido esa área específica del cerebro lastimada a tal punto que la palabra "curar", se traduce a "reconstruir".

«Si es así, ¿Porque Naruto sigue siendo Naruto? Es decir, si sus memorias estuvieran en tal mal estado, ¿Naruto no debería ser más como un niño recién nacido? No debiera de poder hablar en primer lugar ¿no es así?» cuestionó Kurama con un argumento perfectamente válido.

―En primer lugar Kurama, no me siento con ganas de explicar esto dos veces. Si quieres conocer mi diagnóstico, espera que lo presente a los demás. Y segundo… ―guarde silencio por un momento, respire profundo―… Gracias.

«¿Huh?»

―La razón por la que Naruto se encuentra vivo en primer, es gracias a las habilidades regenerativas que le otorgas, alguien que hubiera sufrido de semejante daño hubiera muerto en el acto…

«Si el chico muere, yo muero con él »respondió Kurama con cierto grado de arrogancia. Después de estar compartiendo varios meses con él, sabía que ese comentario no era más que apariencia. Solté una risa divertida.

―Así haya sido solo por eso, gracias de todas maneras. Ya perdimos suficientes amigos y familiares en la guerra y los eventos de la luna como para perder a otro más… ―respire profundo, lentamente, la sonrisa en mis labios tomaba se convertía en una línea recta… Me gustase o no, tenía que reportar lo que acaba de ver… Quizás la parte más difícil de ser médico. Existía la posibilidad de que Naruto regresara a ser quien fue alguna vez, pero también de que ese Naruto se haya perdido para siempre. Y mi trabajo era pronunciar eso.

―Sera Idiota ―musité triste.

«Si no lo fuera, no sería Naruto» comentó Kurama divertido. No pude evitar sonreír.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Después de media hora de preparación finalmente me reuní con Hokage-sama y el resto del grupo. Nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Tsunade-sama de dicha sección: una sala grande en la cual Tsunade-sama se encontraba sentada en su escritorio y todos los demás, exceptuando al Hokage-sama; estábamos sentados en medio de la oficina.

―Muy bien Ino, habla; ¿Que viste dentro de Naruto? ―fui interrogada de inmediato de manera secante y severa por Tsunade-sama. Supongo que me lo tenía merecido por ser tan descortés y poco profesional hace una media hora. Respire hondo, me levanté y camine hasta el escritorio de Tsunade-sama, giré sobre mis talones, encarando a los demás presentes.

―Primero que nada… Quiero dejar muy en claro lo siguiente, que se tengo en cuenta la posibilidad de que: Naruto como lo conocemos ha dejado de existir. ―mis palabras era fuertes, firmes y no transmitían ningún tipo de esperanza (no intentaba transmitirla tampoco). Claro está, estaba siendo lo más gentil posible, y no lo suficientemente cruda como para decir que Naruto como lo conocíamos había muerto. Las reacciones que me conseguí eran las que imagine: Salvo por Hinata, todos mostraron asombro y se quedaron sin habla. Hinata cubrió sus labios y sus ojos tornaron llorosos en ese instante.

―Ino, no crees que… ― pronunciaba Shizune, pero la interrumpí.

―Dije se tenga en cuenta esa posibilidad, no quiere decir que es un hecho. Sin embargo, debido a las condiciones en las que se encuentra la mente Naruto, es posible que tengamos que afrontar eso como un hecho y acostumbrarnos a este "nuevo" Naruto.

―En-como… ―tartamudeaba Hinata tratando de formula un pregunta, levante mi mano pidiéndole que se esperara, de inmediato saque un pergamino del bolso de mi cadera y lo coloque sobre la mesa.

―Este pergamino representa las memorias de Naruto ―pronuncié con voz potente, de inmediato saque un retazo que había cortado antes de presentarme, en el cual tenía un texto cualquiera escrito― Y este pedazo de aquí, representa las memorias actuales de Naruto.

―En otras palabras, parte de tu diagnóstico inicial fue correcto ―aclaró Tsunade-sama, giré para verla y asentí. De inmediato, me dispuse a aclarar cualquier duda.

―Tal cual había previsto, las memorias de Naruto se encuentran aisladas. Sin embargo, Naruto es capaz de retener y aprender, recuerda todo lo que ha sucedido desde que despertó hasta ahora. Desde ese punto de vista, Naruto se encuentra bastante bien.

―Si es así, con reparar esa área lastimada, podríamos reconectar las antiguas memorias de Naruto con las actuales y recuperarlo como tal. Ya lo has hecho antes Ino ―comentó Sakura, y no era mentira. Naruto no era mi primer paciente con problemas de memoria o en sufrir amnesia, era procedimiento que ya había realizado antes.

―El problema verdadero radica en las memorias de Naruto, ¿no es así Ino? ―comentó Tsunade, quien si entendió a lo que me refería.

―Exacto, y eso es porque… ―solté el pergamino, dejando que rodara escritorio abajo, revelando su contenido, dejando a todos quienes lo vieron sin habla―… Estas son las memorias de Naruto. ―salvo por unos pocos Kanjis, el pergamino estaba prácticamente en blanco.

―Es… ¿Es esto una broma? ―cuestionó Sakura, entregándome una mirada llena de terror.

―Eso quisiera ―suspiré―. Las memorias de Naruto son básicamente inexistentes, no existe nada, NADA de su pasado en estas. Por eso quiero que se tenga en cuenta la posibilidad que ya mencioné anteriormente.

Cuando abrí mis ojos encontré a Hinata temblando, Sakura tuvo que ayudarla a evitar desfallecer. Si para mí descubrir esto fue impactante, no podía imaginarme por lo que estaba pasando ella.

―Pero, si no existe nada de las memorias de Naruto, ¿Porque sigue siendo "él"? ―me interrogó el Hokage.

―Las memorias no tienen nada que ver con nuestra personalidad. Si bien nuestras experiencias tienden a forjar nuestro carácter y ser, NO lo dictan del todo. Si fuera por eso, Naruto debió de haber sido algo similar al Kazekage Gaara cuando lo conocimos, todos los Jinchurikis debieron ser similar a Gaara ya que comparten un pasado muy similar; el cual es un lleno de desprecio por ser quienes son ―aclaré la pregunta de nuestro Hokage, ahora dirigía mi mirada a los demás.

―Nuestra personalidad es dictada por otra área de nuestro cerebro, no la que se encarga propiamente de nuestra memoria; por eso es que seguimos viendo a Naruto. Hay elementos de nosotros que son tan propios como tal, que incluso después de sufrir amnesia seguimos demostrándolos.

―Por eso es que Naruto sigue siendo un escandaloso y le gusta el ramen, son características muy propias de él ―acotó Shizune, asentí a su respuesta.

―Frente a nosotros tenemos a Naruto en su forma más pura, un Naruto sin tocar ni ser alterado por nada ni nadie salvo por los dones con los que nació. ―agregué al comentario de Shizune―. La razón por la que Naruto puede comunicarse, hablar, entender y hacer lo que aún haces, es porque el resto de su cerebro no sufrió tanto daño como su memoria, y en tal caso; es gracias a las habilidades regenerativas otorgadas por Kurama, y a la rápida intervención de Sakura y Tsunade-sama es que aún tenemos a Naruto vivo en primer lugar. ―un silencio incomodo se hizo presente, uno que rompió Hinata en un leve susurro:

―Ino-chan… Realmente, ¿Realmente no hay manera de recuperar a Naruto?

―Dije que era una posibilidad… No que era la única ―respondí tan firme como se me fue posible. No quería darle falsas esperanzas a Hinata.

―¿A qué te refieres Ino? ―me interrogó Tsunade-sama, giré para observarla y comenzar mi explicación.

―Sonara difícil de creer, pero la conciencia de Naruto se encontraba "fragmentada" dentro de su propia mente. Si eso fue así, también existe la posibilidad de que…

―De que las memorias de Naruto se encuentren igual de fragmentadas en su mente ―acotó Kakashi-sama, asentí entregándole la mirada.

―La condición de Naruto no es nueva para mí, sin embargo; es una que solo he visto en pacientes cuyo cerebro ha sido básicamente destruido… Por lo menos en cuanto a la pérdida de memoria se refiere ―aclare para dar entender que no todo estaba perdido. Tome la punta del pergamino, así como el retazo que tenía cortado, junto al extremo del pergamino que aún reposaba en el suelo― Reparar el daño entre sus memorias, el permitirle a Naruto reconectarse con aquellas que no puede acceder. El problema se presenta en recuperar las memorias perdidas.

―¿Nunca lo has hecho verdad? ―comentó Tsunade-sama, me vi obligada a negar, esta suspiró― Sin embargo, sé que has tratado casos de amnesia… Y he visto algunas de las cosas que han sucedido en esos casos. ―agregó Tsunade adelantándose a mi explicación.

Existían varias posibilidades para Naruto en este caso:

-La primera y obviamente, la mejor de todas seria que yo encontrase la forma de restaurar los recuerdos de Naruto, reparar el daño en su memoria y que esto nos regresara al Naruto que conocíamos.

-La segunda posibilidad era que, aunque pudiera restaurar sus recuerdos y reparar el daño, Naruto no regresara y nos quedáramos con este "nuevo" Naruto. Comentario que produjo preguntas como era de esperarse.

―Se debe a que este "nuevo" Naruto es exactamente eso, una nueva "persona" dentro de Naruto ―aclaré… Aunque no mucho, todos los que estaban frente de mí mostraron algo de confusión, la única que puedo aseverar no debió mostrar confusión fue Tsunade-sama, ya que ella trajo el tema a la mesa.

―Este Naruto es una nueva identidad, una que está ganando experiencias, generando sus propios gustos y memorias, es alguien desvinculado al Naruto que conocemos. ―explicaba cuando Kakashi-sama acotó:

―En otras palabras, este es "otro" Naruto… Por así decirlo, es una segunda personalidad.

―Exacto ―asentí firme―. Existe la posibilidad de que las memorias de Naruto no lo afecten como tal, que la persona de "Naruto" no emerja cuando, **Y** en el caso de que encuentre la forma de restaurar sus recuerdos.

―Pero Ino-chan… Si nos referimos a recuerdos, creo… Que todos tenemos lo recuerdos de Naruto por lo que sucedió en la cuarta guerra, ¿no es posible…? ―exponía Hinata un punto muy válido, y uno al que yo quería llegar. La interrumpí tomando su idea.

―No es posible, y es exactamente por eso que, es posible que no recuperemos a Naruto aún que recuperemos sus recuerdos. ―aclare―. Podemos tener parte de los recuerdos vividos de Naruto, pero esas imágenes están mezcladas con cada una de nuestras emociones; es el equivalente al haber leído un libro o visto una película. Podemos haber sentido empatía, lastima o cualquier otra cosa cuando vimos esas imágenes, pero esa es nuestra experiencia, no la de Naruto; esos recuerdos no llevan la carga emocional que Naruto experimentó cuando los vivió.

―Obviamente, quien tiene esa experiencia como tal no es otro más que el Naruto "original" ―comentó Tsunade-sama―. Mientras que el Naruto "actual" no percibiría la misma carga emocional porque él no está viviendo eso, ni vivió eso como tal. Tampoco que este experimentando nada similar. ―concluyó de manera muy acertada.

El tercer caso era quizás el más problemático de todos, uno donde los dos "Naruto" existieran a la vez, donde se diera un caso de personalidades múltiples. En estos casos, existían varios posibles escenarios:

-El primero como tal sería que una personalidad dominara a la otra, ambos existirían al mismo tiempo, pero una de ellas (difícil saber cuál de las dos) sería con la que nos relacionáramos y la que tomaría las decisiones y acciones del cuerpo.

-El segundo caso sería en el que existiese un conflicto entre ambas, lo cual podría llevar a una confrontación de ambas personas y por consiguiente a la erradicación de una de estas, o inclusive de ambas.

-El tercer y último caso sería en el que ninguna de las terminara existiendo, sino que naciera una nueva a partir de las otras dos.

―Ino-chan… ¿Estos son casos que ya has visto antes? ―preguntó Hinata curiosa.

―Sí y no… ―respondí de inmediato―…Si porque los he visto, No porque ninguno de mis pacientes a tenido un "borrón y cuenta nueva". Incluso hasta un recién nacido tiene recuerdos; que eventualmente no pueda acceder a ellos es otra cosa, pero los tiene. Naruto… No; está básicamente en blanco. Todo lo que he planteado es una factible, siendo el Naruto "actual" el último caso, el cual sería que no pudiera recuperar sus memorias y nos quedásemos con este Naruto.

―En otras palabras, la posibilidad de recuperar a Naruto como tal son aproximadamente del dieciséis por ciento… ―comentó Tsunade-sama.

―¿Y si lo dormimos? ―peguntó Shizune. Entendía perfectamente porque planteaba eso, evitar que la personalidad actual de Naruto creciera y se desarrollara podría aumentar las posibilidades de recuperar a Naruto, pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de la mesa.

Dormirlo, o inducirlo nuevamente a un coma… lo cual sería irónico en este punto; sería por mucho peligroso. Lo único que hubiéramos logrado con ello hubiera sido enfurecer a un niño con el poder para destruir medio planeta.

La persona que actualmente habita el cuerpo de Naruto ya es consciente de su propia existencia. Al aislarlo de esa manera, le estaríamos dando el mismo trato que sufría Naruto cuando pequeño, si no que uno peor. Sin nadie a quien recurrir salvo por Kurama, inevitablemente terminarían naciendo en él emociones obscuras como el odio y el rencor; si le sumamos a eso el poder propiamente de Naruto Y el de Kurama… Tendríamos en las manos alguien igual, sino que es peor que el mismo Madara Uchiha. Por lo menos Madara buscaba undirnos en mundo de fantasias, en un sueño eterno. Naruto no haría eso, no. Naruto sería un ser lleno de odio y rencor que ni siquiera conocería lo que significa la palabra "cariño" o "amor".

―… por eso, ponerlo a dormir nuevamente no es una opción; es tanto peligrosa, como éticamente incorrecta. ―terminé mi explicación. Pude escuchar una extraña risa casi sarcástica en mi cabeza, sabía muy bien que Kurama estaba escuchando todo lo que hablaba en estos momentos.

«¿Me equivoque en algo?» le pregunté confundida.

«Exactamente por eso me rió niña, no te equivocaste en nada…» comentó divertido… Lo me produjo un horrible escalofrió.

«Naruto no está escuchado esto… ¿o sí?» pregunté aterrada

«Soy cruel, pero no tanto como para hacerle eso al chico.» interrumpió Kurama―. No mientras mantengas tu palabra de ayudar a regresar a Naruto a la normalidad.»

―Por cierto Ino ―las palabras de Kakashi-sama me sacaron de mi conversación con Kurama, consiguiendo nuevamente mi atención― ¿Qué promesa le hiciste a Naruto?

―Que lo llevaríamos a comer a Ichiraku ¿Por qué pregunta?

―¡¿Qué cosa?! ―cuestiono Tsunade-sama con un tono desaprobatorio.

―De hecho, que Naruto se relacione con más personas es bueno Tsunade-sama ―giré para observarla.

―¿No me digas que hiciste esa promesa con ese fin?

―No… Lo hice para que dejara de hacer pucheros y me dejara trabajar ―respondí a su interrogativa. No tan solo ella terminó mostrando resignación, escuche una risita por parte de Kakashi-sama, y unos comentarios muy por lo bajo de Shizune y Sakura.

―Naruto no está enfermo como tal, él ya lo sabe…

―Por lo que tú le dijiste ―fui interrumpida nuevamente por Tsunade-sama, quien me entregó una mirada de reproche… Quizás fui un poco apresurada en decirle a Naruto que no estaba enfermo como tal, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás… De hecho si lo había. Pero no sin molestar a cierto zorro de nueve colas y perder toda la confianza de Naruto.

―En estos casos, es necesario hacer que Naruto interactúe con otras personas, es posible que algún contacto o comentario de alguien pueda despertar algo en lo blanco de sus memorias. Sin embargo… ―acoté, consiguiendo que Tsunade-sama frunciera el ceño y regresando la mirada a los demás presentes―… Es importante hablar con los demás antes dejar salir a Naruto. No hay que hacerlo sentir distinto, no hay que aislarlo por ser quien es en estos momentos, eso podría hacer que Naruto se sintiera hostil a nuestros intentos de recuperar sus memorias.

―Ino-chan, cuando te refieres a los demás…

―Me refiero a Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, tú familia… Todos con los que Naruto se relacionaba de manera constante. Tengo que explicarles la situación de manera detallada.

―Me parece bien ―pronuncio Kakashi-sama de forma alegre, atrapando mi atención― Sakura-chan, necesito que hagas una lista con que incluya a todos los gennins de tu generación y las personas con las que Naruto solía relacionarse. Shizune, cítalos para mañana para que Ino pueda explicarles la situación.

―En ese caso… ―pronuncio Tsunade-sama algo fastidiada por las palabras de Kakashi, no entendía por qué―. Ino, quiero un plan para Naruto, quiero que me presentes que tratamiento piensas aplicar en él, quiero todos los detalles por escrito antes de que termine el día. ―asentí de inmediato con una sonrisa decidida.

―Si vamos a darle de alta a Naruto, vamos a necesitar quienes cuiden de él. Hinata… ―llamó Tsunade-sama, cuando giré, encontré a Hinata toda asombrada y firme en su asiento― No te importaría cuidar de Naruto ¿o sí? ―Hinata negó de inmediato toda sonrojada.

―Pa-¡Para nada Tsunade-sama!

―¿Alguna objeción hasta ahora Ino? ―no entendí el porqué de la pregunta, pero no entregué ninguna como tal.

―Bueno… Supongo que es todo por ahora ―pronunció Kakashi al tiempo que aplaudía―. Ino, habla con Naruto y dile que lo llevaran a comer a Ichiraku dentro de unos días cuando tengamos todo listo para darle de alta, ya que tú fuiste quien hizo la promesa. No queremos que forme otro berrinche, ni tampoco causarle más daño a su cabeza ―pude ver los ojos de Kakashi fijarse aún lado, en dirección hacía una Tsunade-sama fastidiada… Podía hacerme una idea de lo que había pasado Naruto la semana que estuve fuera de la aldea.

La reunión había concluido. Shizune y Sakura se retiraban a realizar sus deberes, Kakashi se quedó hablar con Tsunade-sama mientras que yo salía y espere afuera a Hinata.

Cuando salió la llamé y ella respondió. Le hice unas señas para que siguiera a otro pasillo, uno menos transitado que en el que nos encontrábamos. Me siguió.

―Necesito hablar contigo Hinata. ―pronuncié firme mientras la encaraba.

―¿Huh? De que Ino-chan.

―De Naruto, tengo que darte algunas indicaciones para cuando vayas a cuidarlo, además… ―mi voz se apagó un poco. Suspiré, realizar esta pregunta no era precisamente fácil―… Necesito saber que sucedió entre ustedes dos durante la misión de rescate.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe e inmediatamente se mostró cabizbaja.

―Puedo hacerme solo unas ideas de lo que sucedió, pero es más que obvio que Naruto finalmente correspondió a tus sentimientos ―Hinata se encogió entre sus hombros ante mis palabras―. Por eso necesito que tengas muy en claro que éste Naruto, no es el Naruto que correspondió a tus sentimientos Hinata… ―pronuncié firme, Hinata se encogió aún más, apretando sus puños con cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

―¡Pero! ―poseé mi derecha sobre su hombro, consiguiendo que sus perlas, llenas de lágrimas amargas se posaran sobre mí, encontrando la pronunciada y honesta sonrisa que le entregaba―… Voy hacer todo cuanto pueda para devolvértelo… Eso, tenlo por seguro.

Pude verla contener su llanto, lo que no pudo contener fue la emoción, lanzándose a mí para abrazarme. Un "gracias" fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Hasta hace unos momentos me encargaba de dejar claro que existía una enorme posibilidad de que Naruto hubiera muerto… Para luego darle un leve aliento de esperanza a Hinata de recuperar al amor de su vida…

Sonara incoherente e irónico, pero esa pequeña luz que le acaba de entregar podría ayudar en algún futuro si fallaba. Y no que mi intención fuera fallar, ¡No! En ese momento estaba dispuesta a dar mi cuerpo y alma con tal de ayudar a Hinata, a mi amiga... Y fue ese deseo de ayudar, los valores que mi padre se encargó de inculcar en mí persona, de respetar y hacer valer los lazos con mis amigos… Lo acaba de condenarme sin darme cuenta cuando pronuncié esa única y alentadora palabra…

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, sé que él capitulo ha sido un poco técnico, pero es necesario. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como siempre estare esperando sus reviews que me ayudara a saber que piensan :)**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su amigo AM, hasta la proxima :)**


	5. Preocupaciones y reacciones

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto

* * *

 **Preocupaciones y reacciones.**

Esa tarde se me hizo algo larga: necesitaba prepara mi informe y plan de tratamiento para Naruto, el cual no me tomó tanto tiempo como el aclarar las dudas de Hinata acerca de la supervisión y educación que tendría que darle a Naruto.

En primer lugar, no vivirían juntos: ni Naruto se quedaría en la casa de Hinata, ni está en él apartamento de Naruto; le pedí a Hokage-sama que le consiguiera uno de los apartamentos de junto del de Naruto a Hinata, cosa que no le resultó para nada difícil.

¿Por qué mi insistencia de mantenerlos separados por ahora? Porque así es como vivía Naruto antes de la misión. Mi preocupación principal era no hacer este Naruto hostil hacia nosotros, no abrumarlo con el hecho de que lo tratábamos con el fin de recuperar al Naruto original, al que conocíamos de toda la vida. Además, después de lo que había escuchado y visto en Hinata antes de mi llegada, aún la consideraba un poco inestable en cuanto sus emociones… Por más fuerte que intentase mostrarse al respecto.

―¿Y si pregunta? ―cuestionó Hinata cohibida, cabizbaja― ¿Y si Naruto pregunta acerca de nuestro pasado?

―Respondes. ―le aclare con una sonrisa. Si Naruto era quien preguntase, no tiene nada malo que Hinata le respondiese, siempre y cuando se limite a la pregunta de Naruto en sí. Mi preocupación principal era evitar en lo posible que Hinata se quebrase frente a Naruto, tratando de forzarlo a recordar algo que simplemente no existía en ninguna parte de la cabeza de este. Sería muy perjudicial para ambos.

El día siguiente resultó un poco más pesado, pero no tan largo como el anterior; me tocaba explicarles a todos la condición actual de Naruto y pedirles que se mantuvieran tan naturales como les fuera posible, que se dirigieran a Naruto como si fuera el de siempre. Si notasen un cambio en su forma de ser, no se lo hicieran notar de manera radical o le hicieran comentarios como _"este no eres tú"_ o similares.

Tambien, completé una tarea que traía de la noche anterior; y esa fue dejarle bien en claro su papel a cierto individuó viviendo dentro de Naruto.

Resultó muy favorable el hecho de que Naruto aceptó casi de inmediato la existencia de Kurama dentro de él. Y el hecho de que Kurama conociera toda la vida de Naruto también era provechoso, sin mencionar que Naruto jamás estaría solo y sin supervisión. Sin embargo, no quería que le narrara toda su vida y terminara diciendo "eras así, solías hacer esto, solías comportarte de esta manera".

A diferencia de Hinata, limite algunas preguntas a Kurama si Naruto llegase a preguntar, específicamente las referentes a Hinata, su relación con Naruto; era preferible que esto saliera labios de la misma.

Cuando termine mi reunión telepática con Kurama, salí en dirección a la habitación de Naruto, pues aún me faltaba realizar una última revisión en su mente. Me asomé por el mirador encontrando a Hinata sentada al lado de Naruto, ambos sonreían mientras hablaban.

―Se ven felices ―escuche a mi lado unos pasos, sonreí:

―Eso es bueno. Es buena señal ―respondí mirando de reojo a Sakura a mi lado.

―¿Crees que ayude? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Hay algo que no dije durante nuestra reunión ―le comente a Sakura, mirándola de reojo―. Así como nuestra personalidad no está vinculada a nuestras memorias, tampoco lo están nuestras emociones y sentimientos ―los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, parpadeó un par de veces antes de que una sonrisa tenue se marcara en sus labios.

―Ya veo… aunque Naruto no recupere su memoria, es posible que se vuelve a enamorar de Hinata ―Sakura captó lo que le quise decir, la vi suspirar para luego dirigirme la mirada ―. No lo mencionaste para no condicionar a Hinata o darle falsas esperanzas de que su amor haya sobrevivido aunque las memorias Naruto no.

―Como bien dijiste Sakura, "es posible"; no hay garantía de que será así ―respondí―. Será trabajo de Hinata hacer que esto suceda. O de enamorar nuevamente a Naruto

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Un nuevo día había llegado y yo esperaba vestida bastante casual y con ropa menos reveladora que el día que vi a Naruto: unos pantalones color beige y una blusa de color naranja. Esperaba a la entrada del hospital que Hinata y Naruto se aparecieran.

― _¿Aburrida? ―_ cuestionó Kurama divertido.

―Algo. ―respondí al aire sin darle mucha importancia― ¿Que están haciendo?

― _La anterior Hokage estaba realizando un último chequeo en Naruto antes de soltarlo, ya estamos en camino. Me sorprende que hayas aceptado acompañarlo._

―Yo fui quien le prometió que lo llevarían en primer lugar, y él me hizo prometerle que lo acompañaría cuando saliera del hospital ―respondí nuevamente al aire. Aunque Kurama notó algo extraño en mi respuesta

― _Te preocupa no es así._

―¿Qué cosa?

― _El interés que este Naruto muestra hacía ti. ―_ Kurama acertó con precisión en su deducción, aunque la palabra que yo usaría sería "incomodar"… en lugar de preocupar.

Hasta ese momento, había revisado todo el cerebro de Naruto más de una vez, lo explore hasta lo profundo asegurándome que todo funcionara como se debía, y así era. Este súbito interés de Naruto en mi persona me parecía extraño, siendo lo único que podía justificarlo era al hecho de que yo era una extraña para Naruto, que no me vio cuando despertó y no lo había tratado para entonces.

Si bien es cierto como le dije a Sakura que existe la posibilidad de que las emociones y sentimientos pueden sobrevivir a una amnesia, seguía siendo curioso que Naruto mostrase ese interés en mí persona. En primer lugar, no es que ninguno de los dos haya mostrado interés en el otro en el pasado… Claro está, ese era el pasado, cuando éramos niños, jóvenes… físicamente hablando, Naruto no estába para nada mal… Suspire:

―Debí de haberlo revisado cuando regresaron de la misión ―me dije fastidiada. Era algo que debí de haber hecho en verdad, pero me encontraba ocupada ayudando a los aldeanos heridos de ese día, y claro esta… no conocíamos de la situación de Naruto para ese entonces. Llegue a la conclusión de que Naruto había sufrido más daño del que era detectable a esas alturas, siendo el más notorio la pérdida de memoria.

―¡Ino-cha! ―y ahí estaba nuevamente el "-chan", era lindo… pero seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo, Naruto no era de quien llamarme por "chan". Levanté la mirada y encontré a Hinata y Naruto cambiando uno al lado del otro saludándome, por lo menos esa imagen despejo mis preocupaciones por un rato.

―Buenas tardes Ino-chan ―me saludó Hinata con una sonrisa. Naruto vestía su típica ropa naranja, mientras Hinata una falda larga de color beige, con un pantalón azul marino por debajo, y una blusa rosada.

―Se ven bien los dos ―respondí, devolviéndole el gesto a Hinata; esta Hinata se sonrojó y Naruto acentúo su sonrisa. ―Muy bien, hora de irnos.

Había algo que ya tenía en mente y previsto y era algo que simplemente no podía condicionar, o sería una estúpida de pensar que podría hacerlo, y eso era la fama de Naruto. No podía decirle a toda la aldea cómo comportarse frente a Naruto y esperar que lo acataran, sin mencionar que la situación verdadera de Naruto seguía siendo confidencial.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Naruto estaba maravillado, sus ojos tenía un cierto aire infantil, como un niño que entra por primera vez a una juguetería; me parecía muy divertido verlo de esa manera. Y como era de suponerse, los gritos de las distintas fans de Naruto y saludos de los aldeanos a la distancia no se hicieron esperar.

"¡Naruto-kun!" pude ver como aquella femenina voz atrapó la atención, quien bajo la cabeza para ver Akane, una de sus más locas fans; se acercaba corriendo en dirección nuestra, y como Hinata se interpuso entre ellos dos.

" _Wow…"_ fue un pensamiento sonoro y unísono de Kurama y mío, mentalmente intercambiamos miradas.

― _Primera vez que veo a Hinata celosa ―_ pronuncié divertida. Kurama no pudo evitar acordar conmigo. Más divertido era ver a Naruto confundido sin entender la situación, llego al punto que termino acercándose a mi persona a preguntarme que sucedía. ―Es un poco difícil de explicar. ―respondí divertida.

Akane se veía molesta y discutía con Hinata. Sin embargo, llegó un punto donde ella mostro cierto miedo en sus ojos y termino retrocediendo un paso; no tenía idea de lo que acaba de ver o escuchar de Hinata, pero no debió ser precisamente agradable.

―¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan? ―preguntó Naruto confuso acercándose a Hinata. Esta negó con la cabeza, encarándolo con una sonrisa.

―Nada Naruto-kun ―respondió Hinata. Esta vez, regreso su mirada a Akane― No es así Akane.

―N-No Naruto-kun!, no sucede nada.

―Ya veo… En ese caso, ¡Es un gusto en conocerte Akane-chan… ¡―pronuncio Naruto con una sonrisa y extendiéndole su mano. Akane parpadeó un par de veces.

―¿No te acuerdas de mí? ―Naruto se mostró nervioso ante la pregunta.

―Bueno, no me acuerdo de mucho últimamente ―respondió nervioso. Pude verla dirigirle una mirada rápida a Hinata, para luego entregármela a mí mientras Naruto se mostraba distraído. Por suerte, los ojos de Akane me dijeron que no tardo en entender la situación. ¿Qué paso por su cabeza en ese momento…? No tengo idea, pero termino por entregarle una rápida mirada molesta a Hinata.

―En ese caso, ¡Encantada de conocerte Naruto-kun! ―respondió alegre―. Espero podamos llegar a conocernos mejor. ―agregó antes de ponerse en marcha, pero no sin volver a mirar a Hinata con desdén, o eso imagino..

―Eh… Hinata. ¿Segura que todo está bien? ―preguntó Naruto confuso. No voy a negar que me sorprendió con esa interrogativa.

―Todo está bien Naruto-kun, ¿Porque lo preguntas?

―Porque te portaste muy rara con Akane-chan, no te he visto comportarse de esa manera con Sakura-chan o Shizune-san. ―En verdad, no daba crédito a mis oídos, ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era tan observador?

―Se-¡Segura Naruto-kun!, no sucede nada ―respondió Hinata algo nerviosa, y supongo que también sorprendida por la pregunta de Naruto. Para su suerte, Naruto no le dio mucho importancia al asunto, se encogió entro hombros y me pidió que siguiéramos caminando a Ichiraku.

Accedí, pero esta vez caminaba al lado de Hinata, no pude evitar susurrarle al oído de manera divertida _"¿Celosa?"._ Aprovechando que Naruto seguía distraído, Hinata me dirigió un rotundo "¡No!"

―¡Hola Kaede! ―saludé por encima de Hinata, y esta rápidamente volteó buscando a la susodicha… pero encontró a nadie. No pude evitar soltar una risa divertida y sonroa, Naruto me miro confundido, preguntándome quien era Kaede, Hinata termino por sonrojarse y explicarle que era una amiga de Akane.― _Hinata celosa… Cuando Sakura se entere…_

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

―¡Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, bienvenidos! ―fue el saludo cordial de Teuchi , una alegre y bastante sonoro, su hija nos dio uno igual.

―¡Hola…! eh… ―Y ahí se quedó Naruto… Admito que fue nuestra culpa la de no haberle dicho sus nombres con anterioridad. Sin embargo, eso no afecto en lo más mínimo a Teuchi, quien soltó una carcajada.

―No te preocupes, ya estamos enterado que tienes problemas de memoria ―comentó alegre, pidiendo que nos sentáramos. ―Mi nombre es Teuchi, y esta de acá es mi hija Ayame .

―Hola Naruto-kun, es bueno verte de nuevo.

―Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo… ―respondió Naruto apenado―. En fin, ¡Encantados de conocerlos de nuevo! ―agregó con su típica sonrisa. Su expresión cambió repentinamente, lo pude ver olfatear el aire, así como escuchamos el rugir de su estómago, parpadeó un par de veces y miro a este, "esos es nuevo" fue lo que pronunció, sacando una risa a todos los presentes.

―Veo que tienes hambre, dame un momento y te serviré de lo mejor de mi ramen ―pronunció orgulloso Teichi, emocionando aún más a Naruto.

De verdad me hubiera gustado tener a Chouji aquí con nosotros, hubira sido una competencia muy cerrada para ver quien comía más ramen; pues Naruto le estaba haciendo competencia, pidiendo tazón tras tazón. Supongo que los placeres simples de la vida eran suficientes para alguien en su estado.

―No puedo más ―dijo, dejándose caer sobre el mostrador al terminar su séptimo tazón.

― _Agradezco que Kakashi-sama nos entregó unos fondos para costear las cosas de Naruto ―_ fue mi pensamiento al ver todo lo que había comido. Naruto se incorporó de inmediato y agradeció de manera enérgica por la comida.

―No tienes por qué dar las gracias Naruto-kun, es bueno verte de nuevo.

―Naruto-kun, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos ―llamó Hinata― aún tenemos cosas que hacer.

Naruto asintió y de inmediato me pregunto para acompañarlos.

―Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer ―respondí a lo cual Naruto se deprimió un poco―. No te preocupes, igualmente nos tenemos que ver mañana para tu terapia ―agregué con una sonrisa. Naruto no tardó en asentir y despedirse de todos nosotros antes de retirarse con Hinata.

―¿No me digas que viniste a supervisarnos Ino-chan? ―cuestionó Ayame intrigada. Negué con una sonrisa.

―Viene porque yo le prometí que lo traerían para acá y el me hizo prometerle que lo acompañaría ―respondí mientras me estiraba en mi asiento―. Ademas, ya tengo otro par de ojos cuidando de Naruto… ― _No es así Kurama…_

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

― _No es así Kurama… ―_ escuche a Ino llamarme y de inmediato pregunté qué sucedía, a lo cual me respondió con una risa divertida antes de despedirse.

Esta niña, ya tenía suficiente con cuidar de Naruto, de ser su niñera para que ella viniera a divertirse a costillas mías. Sin mencionar, y peor que lo anterior… Era verlo en su cita no oficial con la chica Hyuuga… Aunque eventualmente esto sucedería.

El resto del día transcurrió bastante aburrido para mi gusto, los dos pasearon por la aldea, Naruto seguía embobado con la misma; siendo saludado por los aldeanos quienes agradecían volver a verlo. Fueron al mercado e hicieron algunas compras para finalmente, ponerse en marcha al departamento de Naruto. Me pase todo el día preguntándome donde rayos estaba esa chica Akane u otras de las fans de Naruto antes de que todo esto pasara, eso me hubiera alegrado más el día.

―No sabía que era tan conocido ―pronunció Naruto mientras subían las escaleras detrás de Hinata cargando las bolsas de estas y las suyas.

―Bueno Naruto-kun, eres un héroe, y estabas desaparecido de las calles, estaban preocupados por ti ―respondió Hinata mirando sobre su hombro.

―Un héroe… ―dijo pensativo― Hinata-chan, ¿Qué es un Heroe? ―y tenía que llegar arruinar el momento, sin mencionar que Hinata no supo que responderle en el acto. Suspire, este par de idiotas de verdad que son tal para cual.

― _No le compliques más la vida a la pobre Hinata Naruto, Luego te explico ―_ le dije mientras nos deteníamos frente a la puerta de su departamento.

―Así que… es aquí donde vivo… ―comentó extrañamente nostálgico. Parpadeé un par de veces, dirigiendo mi mirada a un Jutsu que la chica Yamanka había dejado, no mostraba reacción alguna. Quizás no lo recordaba, pero algo muy dentro de sí reaccionó al estar parado frente a esa vieja puerta.

―Así es ―respondió la chica Hyuuga asintiendo y mostrándole su sonrisa― Ten Naruto-kun ―llamó, y cuando Naruto la encaró la encontró sosteniendo una llave con un llavero de sapo― ábrelo.

Naruto aceptó la llave, abriendo la puerta de su hogar. Nuevamente me vi obligado a observar el jutsu de la chica Yamanaka; otra vez sin reacción alguna. Quizas sus memorias no regresaban, pero estaba seguro de que Naruto sentía algo cuando entró en su casa.

―Naruto-kun ―llamó Hinata desde atrás, sacando a Naruto de su trance, volteándose, observó a la entrada a Hinata descalza. Naruto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no se había quitado las sandalias, disculpándose por ello.

―Eso no Naruto, te encuentras bien, acaso… ¿Recordaste algo? ―cuestionó Hinata con una mirada intrigada. Naruto se mostró pensativo por unos momentos hasta que finalmente negó.

―No, en lo absoluto, sigo en blanco. Pero se siente extrañamente bien estar aquí adentro ―pronunció con su tonta sonrisa―. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero creo que mi cuerpo parece recordar este lugar… por más que yo no.

Eso sería una nueva definición a la palabra memoria muscular. Pude ver a la chica Hyuuga sonreír.

Después de cerrar la puerta y quitarse las sandalias, Hinata le dio un recorrido por el apartamento de este, mostrándole donde estaba todo lo que necesitaría… Lo cual se podría resumir a una sola repisa. ―¡Ramen! ―Pronunció emocionado al ver está llena de tazones de ramen instantáneo.

―Me sorprendió encontrar ese estante lleno Ramen Naruto-kun, sabía que te gustaba el ramen, no que fuera lo único que comieras ―pronunció Hinata calmada lo cual me sorprendió, y sorprendentemente… También al despistado de Naruto.

―Hinata, que quieres decir con que te sorprendió encontrar el estante lleno, ¿ya habías venido antes? ―me sorprendió la pregunta de Naruto, no era tan lento para darse cuenta de lo obvio. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

―He mantenido tu casa limpia y arreglada durante los últimos meses Naruto-kun ―respondió muy calmada.

―¿Enserio? ¡Gracias Hinata! ―claro está, Naruto seguía siendo tan incrédulo como siempre. ―Y dime, ¿puedo comerlos? ―Hinata asintió, tomó uno de los envases y se lo acercó a Naruto mostrándole la fecha de vencimiento de los mismos, a los cuales aún le faltaba varios meses para que empezaran a dañarse.

―Hinata-chan… ¿Cuánto son seis meses? ―preguntó el tonto… Juro que casi terminó clavando mi rostro contra el suelo ante la pregunta; le tomó a Hinata poco más de quince minutos explicarle a Naruto algo tan simple como era la noción del tiempo, lo que era un minuto hasta un año en general. A la final, Hinata terminó suspirando y soltando una risa tonta para finalmente encarar a Naruto:

―Ven Naruto-kun, solo falta mostrarte algo más ―la última parada era el cuarto del chico, el cual no voy a negar estaba tal cual lo recordaba antes de salir a rescatar a Hanabi. Sentí a Naruto intrigado al ver una foto sobre la cabecera de su cama, se acercó a esta para inspeccionarla

Era la foto del "equipo 7" como solían llamarse hace años ―este soy yo… Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san…-sensei…-sama. Es un poco confuso. ―pronunció apenado mientras la niña soltaba una risa y yo negaba con la cabeza de la enfermiza escena. ―Pero no sé quién es este ―comentó incrédulo.

―Ese es Sasuke-kun, es tu amigo Naruto-kun ―respondió Hinata, colocándose a su lado. Naruto no pudo verla ya que su mirada estaba perdida en la foto, pero yo sí. Hinata abrió sus labios para pronunciar otras palabras, pero fue sabía al cerrarlos. La historia de Naruto y Sasuke era complicada, y no creó que fuera recomendable que la recordara por pedazos, en especial porque este no era "ese" Naruto. Se quedo mirando la foto por un rato más antes de quitarle importancia y colocarla de nuevo en su lugar.

―Hinata-chan, me enseñas a preparar uno de esos ramens, ¡Tengo hambre! ―parecía un niño, hacía solo un par de horas que se había puesto el sol y ya tenía que comer de nuevo… después de todo lo que comió en Ichiraku. A la chica Hyuuga no pareció molestarle la petición de Naruto, aunque parte de sus compras no se usarían hoy.

Después de enseñarle a Naruto alimentarse a punta de ramen, procedía a despedirse. Después de todo ella también tenía que preparar su nuevo hogar.

―¡¿Vives aquí cerca Hinata?! ―preguntó asombrado… Aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme a verlo nuevamente comportarse de esa manera. La chica Hyuuga asintió, señalando un par de puertas en el mismo corredor.

―Me mude hace poco a ese departamento Naruto-kun. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré aquí cerca ―agregó con una sonrisa.

―Ya veo. En ese caso, me gustaría ver mañana tu casa si no te importa, después de todo ya tú conoces la mía ―pronunció sonoro y sonriente, Hinata terminó mostrando su actitud penosa de siempre, bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose, asistiendo levemente. Me preguntaba qué tipo de cosas pasaba por la cabeza de esa niña para mostrarse de esa manera. Finalmente se despidió dejándonos a nosotros solos.

Cerró la puerta,se estiro, poniéndose en marcha a su habitación.

―Sabes Kurama… fue agradable ―comentó sonriente.

―¿Qué cosa?

―¡El día de hoy! ―replicó― No sé cómo explicarlo, pero fue realmente agradable pasar el día con Hinata, se sintió… ¡Bien! ―sonreí ante el comentario del chico, al parecer la teoría de Ino no era del todo errada, eso pensé hasta que llegó un extraño "pero". Cuestione que significaba eso, consiguiendo una respuesta que preocupante para la chica Yamanaka. ― Aún que, de verdad me hubiera gustado que Ino nos hubiera acompañado.

Me atreví a preguntar a preguntar por qué hubiera querido eso, nuevamente conseguí una respuesta confusa por parte de Naruto― No lose simplemente… me hubiera gustado que nos acompañara. ―de inmediato, recordé la exposición de la chica Yamanaka acerca de la situación de Naruto:

"Este Naruto es una nueva identidad, una que está ganando experiencias, generando sus propios gustos y memorias,…"

Una parte de Naruto aún se sentía a gusto con la chica Hyuuga, pero no la busca; mientras que este Naruto, de manera consiente buscaba a Ino pero sin entender el porqué de su deseo. Suspire, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esto podría traer problemas a largo plazo… Y aun así decidí callarlo, y cumplir el papel que decidí adoptar en ese momento, el de espectador y el de amigo, dejándolo tomar sus propias decisiones… Y hasta la fecha, creó que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado desde que comenzó todo esto.

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, quiero agradecer a mi buena amiga Kourei por su último review que me hizo darme cuenta de algo que se me había pasado, si bien no es que halla afectado el grueso de la trama que ya tenía planeada, fue un detalle muy importante y que le agrega sabor al fic, muchas gracias Kourei :)**

 **Como se habran dado cuenta, pienso enredarme un poco con este fic, pero siendo honestos, hace un tiempo que no trabajo un drama como es, y esto me emociona.**

 **Otra cosa, en este capítulo en particular, como se habrán dado cuenta, hice un cambio de narrador, de Ino a Kurama, espero me halla quedado bien ya que es la primera vez que intento esto, por lo menos dentro del mismo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre, a la espera de sus reviews, sin más que decir, se despide su amigo AM, hasta la próxima :)**


	6. Abismo

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Abismo.**

Después del almuerzo con Hinata y Naruto, y de fastidiar a Kurama; me fui a buscar a Sakura y Shizune para confirmar lo del día siguiente; y una vez que esto estaba hecho, pude retirarme a la casa de mi madre.

Tenía mucha tarea por realizar, muchos pergaminos de referencia que revisar. Me hubiera gustado decir que me alcanzo el día, pero no fue así; había llegado la noche y yo en pijamas aún sentada en el estudio de mi familia revisando manuscrito tras manuscrito buscando algo que me ayudara a sanar a Naruto. Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer sobre el escritorio.

―Qué problema este ―me dije, restregándome un poco mis ojos. Mi visión se obscurecía, las velas se apagaban y empezaba a bostezar. Busque el reloj y este no marcaba todavía las once― Seguro es el stress ―acoté mientras me enderezaba y estiraba. Contemplé mis alrededores y no pude evitar más que rascarme fastidiada ante el desastre que había hecho.

―Vete a dormir querida… ―escuché una voz gentil, giré y encontré a mi madre sonriéndome― yo recogeré todo.

―Está bien mamá, pero yo…

―¡Oye! ―me interrumpió con fuerza e imperativa, colocando índice a unos centímetros de mi nariz― Si mañana comienzas a tratar a Naruto-kun, necesitas tener esa cabeza tuya bien fría y descansada, ¡Y lo sabes! Vete a dormir que yo me encargo de esto. ―mi expresión de sorpresa cambio a una sonrisa tenue y no me quedo más que acatar la orden. Sin importar mi edad; seguía tratándome como una niña.

―Como gustes madre ―me levanté y agradecí mientras salía de la biblioteca de nuestra familia.

―No olvides despedirte de tu padre ―agregó divertida. Por supuesto que no iba a olvidarme de eso.

De camino a mi vieja habitación, me detuve el recibidor de nuestra casa donde estaba el altar de mi padre. Lo abrí he hice una reverencia ―por favor padre, ayúdame a sanar a Naruto― le pedí con una sonrisa antes de entregarle un gentil beso en la frente de la foto. Fue mi última acción del día.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

El día siguiente comenzó como era de esperarse, con Tsunade-sama luchando con Naruto-kun para que se quedara quieto en el consultorio que se me había facilitado para sus terapias, equipado con un escritorio para mi persona, una cama para Naruto, entre otras cosas más. Su lucha duo hasta que hice presencia, Naruto me saludó jovial, y yo lo regañé por estarse portando como un niño pequeño. Se encogió entre hombros apenado calmándose de inmediato. Suspiré.

Tras negociar un rato con él y que Tsunade-sama dejara la sala, dejándome sola con Hinata y Naruto; pude finalmente adentrarme una vez más en su mente para disfrutar de la compañía de Kurama.

Kurama y yo nos dirigimos al mismo lugar de la vez pasada, lo más profundo del subconsciente del Naruto, encontrándonos con el mismo paisaje destruido. Solo que esta vez, Kurama "vestía" diferente.

―De verdad mujer, no dejas de sorprenderme ―pronunció con un tono que mostraba más fastidio que el asombró que manifestaba. Solté una risa divertida a su comentario.

―Que, ¿Acaso no te gusta las ropas que te he dado? ―respondí a sus palabras, girando para encararlo y disfrutar una vez más de su nueva apariencia. Kurama ya no era el imponente zorro rojo gigante, ahora su tamaño y contextura era más la de un hombre alto con cabeza de zorro, pelaje y nueve colas, vistiendo una chaqueta negra y pantalones del mismo color.

―No es tanto eso, se puede saber porque has tenido que reducirme a este tamaño y no puedo mantener mi aspecto normal. Creí que este lugar no era más que una proyección de la mente de Naruto. ―Comentó cruzándose de brazos fastidiado.

―Hasta cierto punto lo es ―repliqué―. Pero también puedes interactuar con ella. Así que si vas por ahí, haciendo desastre por tu tamaño, puede convertirse en un daño verdadero. Más fácil adaptarte a ti a nuestros alrededores, que lo contrario ―Suspiró:

―Como si ya Naruto no tuviera suficiente daño aquí. ¿Sabes que yo puedo cambiar de forma?, la próxima vez solo dímelo y ya ―replicó molesto una vez más y encaminándose a uno de los estantes donde aún quedaba un pergamino.

―Ok. ―repliqué traviesa, colocándome de cuclillas para sujetar un pedazo de papel cerca de mis pies, el cual se convirtió en cenizas tan pronto lo levanté. Suspiré.―… Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Ahora que finalmente tenía la oportunidad de ver con calma el subconsciente de Naruto, que mi persona había asimilado el daño y lo que había sucedido… A quien engaño. Aún me costaba digerir este daño tan absurdo. ¡Nada era rescatable! Y eso me frustraba. Los fragmentos de memoria que se encontraban regados en el suelo se terminaban de perder apenas intentábamos recogerlos, mientras que aquellos que aún quedaban en los estantes y libreros eran tan pobres que resultaba imposible llamarlos recuerdos. Era el equivalente a ese minúsculo instante entre dos parpadeos rápidos que ni siquiera puedes recalcar aunque quisieras.

Kurama suspiró ―¿De verdad no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí? ―cuestionó mientras salía al corredor. Yo no tuve de otra más que unirme a su estado de ánimo, así como a su persona.

―No por ahora ―repliqué mientras me sacudía las manos y miraba los libreros detrás míos― vamos a movernos un poco, vamos a buscar el daño que causó todo esto ―agregué, juntando mis mi manos en un sello con el cual forzó el suelo debajo nuestro a moverse lentamente hacia adelante.

El paraje era deprimente, pues no cambiaba en lo absoluto: Todos y cada uno de los libreros estaban vacíos, el suelo agrietado, hojas, frascos y pergaminos regados por todos lados, y aquellos que se interponían en nuestro camino terminaban por quebrarse o convertirse en cenizas ante nuestra presencia. Sin mencionar que todo el lugar era obscuro y sin vida.

―Se honesta niña, ¿De verdad crees que Naruto tenga cura alguna?

―Depende de tu significado de la palabra "cura" ―repliqué mientras mis ojos seguían buscando algo que no estuviera destrozado.

―¿A que te refieres?.

―Olvida lo que dije ―negué replicando con la cabeza. Lo encaré sonriéndole de manera irónica― me puse demasiado técnica, ayer leí tantos pergaminos que mi cabeza está un poco saturada. ―En cierta forma, Naruto estaba bien: podía asimilar, memorizar y recordar. El problema era todo esto perdido y que claro… que el "Naruto" como tal, el que nosotros recordamos y queremos, no se encontraba presente en este cuerpo.

―A diferencia de esta ―replicó irónico con una sonrisa, sacándome una risa a mi persona.― Niña, ¿Es posible que el cuerpo de Naruto "recuerde" algo de quien era él?

La pregunta de Kurama me intrigó, de inmediato le pedí que aclarara, a lo cual me explicó algunas de las reacciones que había experimentado el día anterior con respecto al momento en el que llegó a su hogar, así como cuando vio la foto.

―De verdad sería redefinir la palabra memoria muscular ―repliqué a su relato intrigada. En ese instante, Kurama me dio una muy buena pista de como curar a Naruto propiamente, solo que no la supe interpretar ni captar. Mi mente estaba tan ocupada dando vueltas en círculos… Sin mencionar que llegamos al daño que estaba buscando.

Frente a nosotros, se abría un "Abismo" donde las memorias de Naruto se rompían. Ambos nos asomamos para ver un vacío sin fondo. Kurama pronunció ―Creí que el daño en el cerebro de Naruto había sido reparado.

―Lo fue ―le respondí mientras retrocedíamos e intercambiamos miradas―este daño es más psicológico que físico. ―giré, señalando todo lo que habíamos dejado atrás― así como todo esto de aquí.

―¿Y eso de allá? ―lo escuché preguntar.

Giré para ver el otro lado del abismo ―esas son las memorias actuales de Naruto― y en un solo parpadeo, nos encontrábamos al otro lado. Sentí a Kurama mirando en todas direcciones asombrado por lo que acaba de hacer.

A diferencia del lado dañado y destruido de Naruto, los estantes aquí estaban ordenados, llenos de todo tipo de objetos y pergaminos, incluso una luz de vida irradiaba de toda esta zona en contraste a la zona de desastre, obscura y opaca que acabamos de dejar atrás.

Giré nuevamente para contemplar el abismo, avanzando hasta su borde para inspeccionarlo, suspiré fastidiada, me senté al borde del mismo y forme un sello con mis manos.

―¿Vas a reparar este daño niña?

―Voy a avanzar un poco en ello ―aclaré. No quería cerrarlo por completo, este hueco como tal era uno que no había revisado en sí, así que prefería simplemente adelantar un poco el trabajo que eventualmente terminaría haciendo. Primero necesitaba consultar de nuevo las notas de mi padre para ver si podría explotar este vacío de alguna manera u otra.

Tras haber estado canalizando por un rato, me di cuenta que sellar por completo ese abismo sería más difícil de lo que me imaginaba. Pero nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo; ese no era más que el primer día de tratamiento. El cual decidí terminar con esa última inspección a su cabeza

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Cuando desperté, Naruto lo hizo conmigo, me encaró por un momento, sus ojos deambularon un poco para luego sonreírme nerviosamente ―Aún no hay nada nuevo en mi cabeza ―expuso tontamente. Sonreí divertida.

―Ojala y fuera así tan fácil como hacerlo en una sesión ―respondí sonriente― tienes esa cabeza tuya más hueca de lo que supuse. ―acoté, consiguiendo un comentario de preocupación por parte de Hinata. ―No te preocupes Hinata. Tendrá su cabeza hueca, pero por lo menos le funciona.

―Gracias, Ino-chan ―me replicó más aliviada y yo le sonreí. Naruto se sentó en la cama llamándome.

―Hey Ino-chan, ¿Hoy podemos salir hoy todos? ―cuestionó. Yo le sonreí.

―No salir, pero si nos veremos más tarde en la noche. Ahora mismo tengo algunas cosas que hacer y anotar antes de que se me olviden. ―le expliqué a lo cual hizo un puchero por un momento. Hinata intervino

―No te preocupes Naruto-kun, te prometo que veremos a Ino-chan más tarde, pero por ahora tenemos que dejarla trabajar, ¿Ok Naruto-kun? ―me resultó divertido ver a Hinata sobre Naruto como si hablara con un niño de kínder, algo veraz hasta cierto punto. Naruto la miró de reojo, suspiró y a la final accedió. Ambos se levantaron y tras despedirse, se retiraron dejándome sola.

Mientras realizaba mis apuntes escuché los pasos de alguien entrar, seguida por la inconfundible voz de Tsunade-sama.

―Naruto se muestra muy dócil contigo "Ino-chan" ―la escuché pronunciar con tono burlón mientras se sentaba. Negué con la cabeza.

―Ya tengo suficiente de eso Tsunade-sama ―respondí entregándole la mirada y una sonrisa―. ¿Piensa ir?

―Ya tengo suficiente de Naruto… Pero no me caería mal, siempre y cuando no se pase de la raya ―y ante ese comentario no pude evitar preocuparme un poco por haberla invitado… aunque era mi obligación hacerlo. Tsunade-sama aspiró profundamente, entregándome una mirada severa― Dime, ¿que encontraste ahí dentro?.

―Literalmente, un hueco enorme ―replique acomodándome en mi asiento― Aunque su cerebro este bien, Naruto tiene una desconexión enorme, probablemente causada por el mismo daño que provocó esto en primer lugar. Sin mencionar que todo lo que se encuentra en su "pasado" se deshace apenas intentó analizarlo o recogerlo ―suspiré, mostrando un poco de mi preocupación― siendo honesta… no sé cómo rayos voy hacer para traer a Naruto de vuelta, si es que eso es posible a estas alturas.

―Si te condicionas de esa manera a estas alturas que apenas estas empezando, entonces…. ―replicó. Yo la interrumpí:

―No esto parcializada ni condicionada Tsunade-sama. Solo que es primera vez que me enfrento algo de esta magnitud… sin mencionar que hay mucho en juego.. ―respondí, bajando la mirada.

―Lo importante Ino. ―la escuché pronunciar. La encaré, encontrando una mirada maternal en los ojos de Tsunade-sama― Es que des lo mejor de ti y no tengas arrepentimientos después. Sé que así lo harás. ―una media sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

―Gracias ―pronuncie por lo bajo, Tsunade me sonrió de vuelta. Suspiré profundamente me apoye en el escritorio y le sonreí divertida―. Entonces Tsunade-sama, ¿Piensa ir o qué? ―reprochó molesta, divirtiéndome aún más.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Hinata-chan había logrado entretener a Naruto por el resto del día, lo cual fue de mucha ayuda para darnos tiempo para preparar lo que había pedido desde mi reunión con nuestros senseis y amigos.

Era cerca de las siete de la noche y todos tres caminábamos a un lugar muy especial… a los campos de entrenamiento donde Naruto tuvo su primer día como genin con sus compañeros.

―Aquí es Naruto ―pronuncie a lo que los tres troncos se encontraban a nuestro alcance― aquí fue donde comenzaste tu vida como ninja ―añadí.

Naruto se veía incrédulo, ladeando la cabeza, como si intentara recordar algo, sonrió tontamente a la final ―lo siento Ino-chan, pero no me trae nada a la cabeza esto. ―Hinata se le acercó para consololarlo.

―No te preocupes Naruto-kun, hoy no hemos venido a eso, tenemos otra cosa preparada ―explicó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto se mostrara confundido. Hinata y yo intercambiamos una sonrisa y con ella, una explosión de humo blanco apareció justo detrás de mí, revelando a todos nuestros amigos quienes gritaron "¡Sorpresa!".

Y vaya una sorpresa para Naruto, quien corrió a esconderse detrás de Hinata sacando una risa sonora a todos los presentes.

―Eh… Ino-chan… Hinata-chan… que… ―tartamudeaba, siendo Sakura quien dio un paso adelante e intervino.

―Es una pequeña fiesta en tu honor Naruto ―aclaró sonriéndole― la planificamos para cuando salieras de recuperación. Pero ya que no puedes recordar, queríamos reunirnos todos y poder hablar contigo, ayudarte a refrescar tu memoria, de que conocieras a todas las personas que te rodean y sepas que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras.

La expresión nerviosismo en Naruto cambió a una de intriga… y lentamente a una de asombro.

―Todos ustedes… ¿Son mis amigos? ―cuestionó, a lo que Shikamaru avanzó

―Claro que lo somos Naruto, todos y cada uno de los presentes… y aún faltan más que no se encuentran en la aldea ―acotó. Y con sus palabras, el asombró se transformó una vez más, dando paso a una sonrisa sincera que iluminó su rostro. Era agradable verlo así, tan lleno de vida, tan él; así fuera por simple incredulidad. Hinata posó su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, sonriéndole gentilmente.

―Vamos Naruto-kun, esta noche es para ti, pregunta cuanto quieras ―Y con eso, dio inicio la pequeña fiesta que le había planificado.

Fue una noche divertida, cuyo objetivo principal no se cumpliría; pues ya había visto lo suficiente de la cabeza de Naruto para saberlo. Sin embargo, no cambio el hecho de que fue muy agradable verlo festejando y reconociendo a todos, escuchar las anécdotas que tenían que contar acerca de él, verlo asombrarse de sus hazañas y mostrarse incrédulo ante sus propias travesuras, reírse por cosas que nunca pasaron. Naruto brillaba de una forma extraña esa noche, contagiando a todos… a todos los presentes con su forma de ser, la forma de ser del Naruto que estaba frente a nosotros esa noche…

* * *

 **Hola a todos, he aqui otro cap de este Naruto/Ino. de verdad me ha costado un poco sacarlo porque este capítulo como tal es uno de esos pocos que aun no tenia planificado en si... Sin embargo he logrado poner lo que quería mostrar, y por eso me siento bien :)**

 **Los proximos capítulos si los tengo más planificados y listos en mi cabeza, la tardanza es sacarlos. Como siempre espero sus reviews. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	7. Iniciativa

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Primero que nada, quiero disculparme por las incomodidades que causo mi aviso anterior, e informar que ya varias de esas páginas han sido cerradas gracias a las acciones que la comunidad de Fanfiction ha tomado al reportarlas. Por ello mismo, ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Para seguir trayendo este y todos mis fics. Sin más que decir, no los entretengo más, espero disfruten de este nuevo cap :)**

 **Aclaratoria.**

 **Normalmente no digo quien es el narrador porque me gusta saber si logré introducirlo bien o no, pero en esta ocasión lo haré porque necesito explicar algo.**

 **Este cap es narrado desde el punto de vist de Kurama, así que trabajar pensamientos puede resultar un poco engorroso en cierto sentido, así que; aquí dejo como diferenciarlos:**

 **«No se equivocó en lo más mínimo» Estos son pensamientos privados, que en condiciones normales no son "escuchados" por nadie más  
**

 ** _«Kurama…»_** **Pensamientos de dialogo, es decir; dos o más personas se estan comunicando a través de sus pensamientos.**

 **Dicho eso, no los entretego más y espero disfruten del cap :)**

* * *

 **Iniciativa.**

La reunión que preparó la chica Yamanaka para Naruto le sintió de maravilla, aunque se extendió pasada de la media noche. En el camino de regreso, Naruto no terminaba de salir de su asombro, en especial por las memorias que compartieron con él acerca de sus hazañas como ninja. Lo cual le producía una sonrisa a la chica Hinata.

―Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Naruto-kun ―pronunció Hinata al ver el entusiasmo de Naruto. Quien estoy seguro no escuchó en lo absoluto, seguía ensimismado en el asombro de quien era "él".

―En verdad… ―comenzó diciendo, con un tono algo apagado y extraño a su persona, deteniendo su marcha. La H yuuga se mostró algo preocupada, yo fruncí el ceño curioso― Me cuesta creer… que yo soy esa persona de la que estaban hablando ―pronunció cabizbajo. Note a la mirada de la chica Hyuuga apagarse y una mueca extraña marcarse en su rostro. Yo por otro lado me sentía intrigado por las palabras de Naruto, e inmediatamente llegó a mi cabeza algo de la explicación de Ino durante su reunión:

"…Podemos haber sentido empatía, lastima o cualquier otra cosa cuando vimos esas imágenes, pero esa es nuestra experiencia, no la de Naruto; esos recuerdos no llevan la carga emocional que Naruto experimentó cuando los vivió."

«No se equivocó en lo más mínimo» pensé al ver la reacción de Naruto… Sin embargo mi pensamiento se desvaneció al darme cuenta y recordar que Naruto siempre ha tenido algo de idiota, e ingenuo. Cosa que mantenía

―¡Por supuesto que no lo puedo ser! ―pronunció con voz potente y animada, mostrando su típica sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Hinata a su lado― ¡Me falta mucho para volver a ser el héroe que todos recuerdan! ―agregó, lanzando una perfecta patada alta, sacando un sonrisa de la Hyuuga… una que se convirtió en curiosidad al darse cuenta que Naruto estaba congelado en esa posición.

«Le dolió» pensé divertido.

―Du-duele ―confirmó él, haciendo una mueca de dolor y provocando que Hinata corriera a socorrerlo mientras yo me reía muy en lo profundo de Naruto.

―¡Naruto-kun! ―pronunció preocupada Hinata mientras lo socorría, golpeando unos puntos en las piernas del chico, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran y pudiera bajar su extremidad.― ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?

―Sí, gracias Hinata-chan ―replicó este con una mueca tonta en su rostro―, veo que aún me falta mucho para volver a ser quien era. ―solté una risa divertida a su comentario:

 _«Estuviste tres meses en cama muchacho, puedo sanar tus heridas, pero no significa que tus músculos se mantengan en forma después de tanto tiempo sin uso.»_

―Con que es eso… ―replicó a mi comentario, lo cual atrapó la atención de Hinata.

―¿Con que es que Naruto-kun? ―cuestionó esta, Naruto negó sonriéndole.

―No me hagas caso, era un simplemente comentario de Kurama ―replicó. Hinata rápidamente le quito importancia mientras ayudaba a Naruto a erguirse como se debía y retomaban su caminata de regreso.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era de mañana, y yo por lo menos estaba despierto, Naruto… daba vergüenza. Desparramado sobre su cama, solo en boxers y a punto de caerse… cosa que sucedió cuando por fin escuchó los fuertes golpes a su puerta.

Se levantó de golpe y agitado. Giró en dirección de dónde venían los golpes, seguidos por la voz de de Hinata "¿Naruto-kun, te encuentras bien?" la escuchó distante.

―¡Si, ya voy! ―pronuncio apurado, levantándose del suelo y corriendo a la entrada de su apartamento.

Abrió la puerta de golpe disculpándose con la Hyuuga, aunque no creo que haya hecho mucho caso a las palabras de Naruto, ya que su rostro se tornó rojo como tomate, supongo que por ver a Naruto como estaba vestido. Yo suspiré ante la ridícula reacción de la Hyuuga, Naruto por su parte se mostró incrédulo ―¿Te encuentras bien Hinata?― cuestionó.

La chica asintió de forma violenta, sujetó por los hombros a Naruto dándole vuelta de inmediato y empujándolo dentro del apartamento ―¡No puedes salir así Naruto-kun, debes ponerte algo!

―¿Huh? ―cuestionó Naruto frenando el empuje de la chica― Pero Hinata, si tengo algo puesto ―replicó Naruto confundido.

―Naruto-kun, eso se llama ropa interior, no es bueno salir a la calle en ropa interior ―argumentó Hinata aun con su cara roja mientras yo seguía riéndome.― Tienes que colocarte otra ropa encima Naruto, como la que siempre usas. ―replicó ella.

―Ya veo… y hablando de ropa Hinata ―pronuncio Naruto curioso, cruzándose de brazos, estudiando a la mujer frente a él, haciendo que esta retrocediera nerviosa― ¿Que son esas ropas que llevas?

No sé qué le veía de extraño Naruto a la mujer frente a él… claro, para mi esas ropas eran normales, para este Naruto no tanto. En lugar la falda larga con la que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a verla, tenía pantalones negros y sueltos; y en lugar de la blusa rosada, una chaqueta gris con el cierre hasta arriba.

―Estas… son mis ropas para entrenar Naruto-kun ―replicó Hinata… extrañamente –y aburridamente– calmada. Yo suspiré―. Como ninja debo entrenar todos los días para mantenerme en óptimas condiciones.

 _«Kurama…»_ acudió a mi auxilio algo confuso

 _«Quiere decir Naruto, que un ninja –como tú– necesita,_ _ **debe**_ _entrenar todos los días para mantenerse en forma»_

―¿En forma? ―pronunció en voz alta, como si hubiera descubierto algo, para seguidamente entregarle la mirada a Hinata― Hinata, cuando dices mantenerte en óptimas condiciones, quieres decir que si yo me dedico a entrenar, podre recuperar alguna de mis habilidades.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, para luego mostrarse pensativa, poniéndose a caminar ―ahora que lo dices Naruto-kun… no hemos pensado en eso, es decir; solo nos hemos enfocado en tus memorias, pero no en tus otras cualidades ―vi a la chica asentir, para entregarle una sonrisa a Naruto―. Entrenar no sería una mala idea Naruto-kun.

―¡Muy bien! ―bramó entusiasmado el chico alzando el puño― ¡Vamos a…! ¿Hinata? ―se extrañó Naruto al ver a la morena nuevamente sonrojada y con la mirada esquiva― ¿Te sucede algo?

―Na-Naruto-kun… podrías… ponerte algo por favor. Esto se está volviendo un poco incómodo ―respondió ella, sacándome una risa al ver la actitud tan quedada de Naruto. No la culpaba por sentirse incomoda en esa situación: Un hombre y una mujer, solos en un apartamento; uno en boxers y la otra en ropa deportiva… recién terminada de hacer su rutina. No daba espacio para mucha interpretación… Y si ella se sentía así de incomoda solo podía hacerme ideas de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la Hyuuga.

―De acuerdo, ya voy a bañarme y cambiarme para que salgamos a entrenar ―replicó Naruto con una sonrisa, y a lo que se giró Hinata lo llamó una vez más.

―De hecho Naruto-kun… salgamos mañana, voy a pedirle ayuda a alguno de nuestros amigos para entrenarte. Además, es preferible salir temprano, ya son casi las doce.

―Doce… ¡¿Medio día?! ―Hinata asintió y Naruto negó con la cabeza, mostró una sonrisa tonta aceptado la oferta de Hinata de esperar al día siguiente. La Hyuuga asintió y procedió a retirarse.

El resto del día hubiera sido uno algo aburrido de no ser porque Naruto se le ocurrió salir sin escoltas. Al estar paseando solo por la aldea, Naruto no tardó en verse rodeado por mujeres, una tras otra empezaron acorralarlo. En un inicio no le pareció mal tener una que otra persona con quien hablar, pero al verse sobre numerado en tal magnitud, con un sin número de chicas melosas… no lo culpo por haber echado a correr.

Claro está, escapar de este tipo de chicas y fans no suponía tarea fácil, mucho más si quienes te persiguen son ninjas.

«Quien necesita un entrenamiento convencional, si solo salir a la calle funciona igual de bien» pensé mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo…Aunque no negaba que me daba un poco de lastima por el chico que apenas y sabía la razón por la que lo perseguían.

Cada vez que el chico empezaba a quedarse sin aliento, yo le decía que hacer y a donde moverse, al tiempo que le inyectaba un poco de mi chakra para reponerle las fuerzas, lo cual tan bien resultaba en saltos de alta magnitud y velocidades impresionantes, sorprendiendo al rubio cada vez que yo lo ayudaba.

Perder a todas y cada una de las alocadas fans de Naruto nos tomó gran parte del día; para cuando regresamos a su apartamento a las seis de la tarde el chico estaba exhausto, dejándose caer contra la pared tan pronto cerró la puerta. Por lo menos esas chicas tenían la decencia de respetar el hogar de Naruto… eso, o que sabía que Hinata vivía a solo un par de puertas del mismo.

El chico jadeaba, limpiándose el sudor de la frente, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo.

―Si esto es lo que significa ser famoso, preferiría no serlo ―pronunció mientras caminaba al cocina con la mano en su cabeza.

―Es quien eres Naruto ―pronuncié divertido.

―Si claro, es… quien soy. ―me respondió de vuelta con tono molesto y mal humorado. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que me extrañó, si no la respuesta en sí. Naruto estaba… ¿Negando de sí mismo?

«Claro, Ino lo dijo, que este Naruto es una entidad totalmente nueva…» fue lo que me dije, viendo nuevamente otro acierto de la mujer, y creo que solo un par de días empezábamos abrumarlo con el hecho de que él era "Naruto"

Probablemente debía haberle dicho a Ino, pero me reserve esa opción. Después de todo, yo no veía a alguien muy diferente de quien conocía de toda la vida salvo por una que otra actitud nueva.

―Kurama ―me llamó, esta vez con un tono más normal y animado, muy distante del que había usado hasta hace poco. Me di cuenta que estaba preparando algo de ramén. No me había equivocado del todo con mi pensamiento anterior.

Naruto me preguntó cómo era posible de que, él estando tan fuera de forma hasta el punto que lanzar una patada le dolió, ¿Porque pudo correr tan rápido y saltar tan alto?

Tuve que explicarle un poco de como funcionábamos él y yo juntos, de las habilidades que yo tenía y le entregaba cuando mi chakra fluía por su cuerpo y cuando lo combinábamos. Naruto quedó impresionado y no le extrañó que le tuvieran tan alta estima ante el poder que mencionaban. Yo negué.

―Mi poder no es el tuyo Naruto, el poder que tú tienes por sí solo es inmenso, uno de temer y ser admirado ―le respondí, a lo cual el no dio comentario alguno. El sonido del microondas lo distrajo, indicando que su comida estaba lista.

Después de comer, el chico se bañó, y esta vez sí se colocó sus pijamas. Dijo que para no incomodar de nuevo a Hinata.

―Kurama… supongo que no todos tienen a alguien como tú en su interior. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos juntos? ―me preguntó. Siendo honesto había tardado en preguntarme eso.

―Nuestra historia es complicada… mi historia es complicada Naruto. ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ―le respondí en tono firme, a lo que él se limitó a reírse suavemente.

―Tarde o temprano lo sabré ¿no? ¡Ino-chan se encargará de así sea! ―respondió jovial, riéndose, un gestó que me contagió. El chico no había perdido esa iniciativa que siempre ha tenido. Yo suspiré.

―Como gustes chico. Pero como te dije, nuestra historia es complicada… Y para entenderla, debes entender la mía primero, la cual es la historia de los Shinobis ―respondí con una sonrisa… y por algún motivo sentí que le contaba un cuento a un niño pequeño, deteniendo mi relato cada cuanto para hacer una que otra pregunta de lo que no entendía y simplemente por el simple hecho de preguntar. Me encontraba en aquel doloroso momento que el sabio de los seis caminos nos despidió a mí y mis hermanos cuando me di cuenta que Naruto se había quedado dormido.

―Eso explica porque tan silencioso ―pronuncié divertido. Bostece y me uní a él.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, ya no nos encontrábamos en el apartamento de Naruto, estábamos caminando junto a Hinata y el sol no había salido. «Cierto, hoy comienza el entrenamiento de Naruto» pensé aun con pereza, curioso del porque Hinata se había desaparecido el día anterior.

Me di cuenta que nos dirigíamos al campo de entrenamiento, y una vez que lo teníamos a nuestro alcance, logré visualizar a un pequeño, escandaloso, y algo disfuncional trio esperándonos. Sin mal no recuerdo se llamaban el "Equipo Guy"

Rock lee saludó a la distancia con la energía que lo caracterizaba, Tenten hizo un gesto mucho menos escandaloso que su compañero, y su sensei sonrió y levantó su mano desde su silla de ruedas.

Naruto se detuvo frente a ellos pensativo, para seguidamente empezar a señalarlos y pronunciar sus nombres uno tras otro, consiguiendo un asentir de los tres. Obviamente el primero en sobresaltar ese pequeño logro fue Lee, consiguiendo un golpe en la nunca de parte de su compañera quien empezó a regañarlo. Actitud que asustó un poco a Naruto.

 _«Kurama, todas mis amigas… ¿Son así de temperamentales?»_

 _«La única que recuerdo que no tiene ese tipo de comportamiento está a tu lado, y esa es Hinata»_ Repliqué divertido.

 _«Solo Hinata… ¿Qué hay de Ino-chan?»_ Y nuevamente salía ese interés que incomodaba a Ino.

 _«Ella también. Hasta donde recuerdo, tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Solo que todavía no lo conoces»_ le respondí sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

―Ya veo… ―musitó esta vez, llamando la atención de los demás. Naruto sacudió su cabeza, y se dirigió al trio frente ellos― Si están aquí… Y Hinata me trajo con ustedes, quiere decir que van ayudar a entrenarme ―todos tres asintieron a la pregunta de Naruto, siendo el Sensei quien tomó la palabra.

―Hinata me buscó ayer diciendo que querías entrenar y solicitó nuestra ayuda ―eso explicaba porque Hinata se desapareció, comentario que Naruto no puedo evitar hacer. Inmediatamente le preguntó al grupo el porqué de ellos en particular, aunque tuvo que aclararse ya que sintió que los ofendía o descalificaba, lo cual simplemente produjo una risa unísona de todos los presentes ante el apenado Naruto.

―¡No hay porque disculparse Naruto-kun! ―comentó el chico de verde de sobremanera. Su compañera le siguió:

―Hinata acudió a nosotros porque somos especialistas en Taijutsu, lo cual nos capacita por mucho para lo que se refiere enseñarte rutinas de entrenamiento para alguien con tu estatus y condición ―ante las palabras de Tenten, Hinata dio paso; haciendo que Naruto la mirara. Esta sonrió gentil y empezó a introducir las cualidades de cada uno de ellos.

―Lee es un especialista en Taijutsu y combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Tenten es una especialista en el uso de armas, ambos pueden enseñarte lo básico de ambas ramas ―ante sus palabras el cejudo asintió y la chica sonrió― Mientras que yo… ―Naruto regresó su mirada a Hinata―… puedo enseñarte lo básico del control de chakra, esa la especialidad de mi clan.

―Ya veo… Pero Tenten, que quisiste decir con "alguien con estatus y estado" ―preguntó Naruto, esta vez con un tono que denotaba algo de molestia. Fue el Sensei quien tomó la palabra nuevamente.

―Tranquilo Naruto, no es para que lo tomes a mal ―replicó Guy―. Lo que Tenten dijo no fue con mala intención, pero creo que sería mejor poner un ejemplo práctico para que lo entiendas. Dime, ¿Recuerdas ayer cuando te perseguían todas esas chicas?

Naruto se mostró curioso ante la pregunta y yo simplemente me reía internamente, una risa que no tardó en esparcirse en todos los presentes salvo en Hinata, quien se sonrojó un poco cuando Naruto preguntó cómo sabían de eso.

Al parecer, después de Hinata fue a buscar a Guy y compañía, estos fueron a buscar a Naruto, pero lo que terminaron encontrando fue a este corriendo por toda la aladea escapando de sus fans, y en lugar de ayudar, optaron por quedarse a la distancia para observar las cualidades de Naruto. Todos adivinaron con facilidad los momentos en el que yo lo ayuda prestándole mi chakra. Pero gran parte de su escape fue por su cuenta, demostrando que sus habilidades no estaban del todo oxidadas.

Naruto no tardó en preguntar cómo era eso posible, a lo que Hinata respondió con algo que yo supuse. Memoria muscular.

―Memoria muscular, ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ―cuestionó Naruto confundido, a lo que la castaña replicó animada con una sonrisa.

―Quiere decir esto ―cuando Naruto giró, tenía un par de shurikens en su dirección contra su rostro, y a solo unos centímetros de este, Naruto lanzó su cuerpo hacía atrás, esquivando las mismas y formando un puente. Y con su mirada ahora hacia el cielo nocturno, no tardó en encontrar a Rock Lee en el aire cayendo en dirección hacia él, apuntando a usar una patada.

Una mueca de horror se marcó en el rubio, quien levantó sus piernas del suelo y se lanzó hacía atrás impulsado por sus brazos, esquivando otro ataque sorpresa. Nuevamente, tan pronto se recuperó y logró tomar una posición decente, encuentra a Tenten una vez más, justo a su lado, armada con un Bo lanzando una estocada a su pecho la cual Naruto bloquea formando una cruz con sus brazos. Es empujado hacia atrás, su respiración era agitada… Pero esta ileso y con una expresión de incredulidad absoluta en su rostro.

―Co-como… ―cuestionó Naruto, bajando su guardia con sus brazos temblorosos― Como hice todo eso… ―el sensei tomó una vez más la palabra.

―Ya te dijimos Naruto, memoria muscular. Quizás tu mente haya olvidado tu entrenamiento como tal. Pero cuando entrenas tan seguido, cuando repites una y otra vez los mismos movimientos, estos se vuelven permanentemente parte de ti, se convierten en reflejos ―explicó Guy apacible. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Naruto.

―Y que estamos esperando, ¡Comencemos ya el entrenamiento! ―pronunció emocionado, más de lo que jamás lo había visto desde que despertó.

―¡Así se habla Naruto-kun, que arda el espíritu de la juventud! ―exclamó el chico Lee alzando su puño, gestó que Naruto imitó; haciendo que Tenten renegara y Hinata y Guy soltaran una suave risa― ¡Comencemos con algo suave Naruto-kun, demos doscientas vueltas al campo de entrenamiento!

Y Naruto se congeló… estoy cien por ciento seguro que su pensamientos en ese instante fueron "¿Suave?" "¿Doscientas?" Sin embargo, el ver al chico Lee con la cabeza enterrada en el suelo del golpe que le conectó su compañera, así como el sermón que le daba en ese momento cambiaron radicalmente los pensamientos de Naruto. Lo sé porque los compartió.

 _«Creo…»_ me dijo _«Creo que lo primero que necesito aprender es que enoja a cada una de estas mujeres…»_

 _«¿Y eso?»_ pregunté divertido.

 _«Para evitar que golpeen_ _ **tan**_ _seguido»_ respondió, a lo cual tuve que contener la carcajada que se desató en mi interior. Lo primero positivo que vi salir de su amnesia, la velocidad que terminó por desarrollar algo que antes le tomó años. Sentido común.


	8. Frustración

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Frustración  
**

Pergaminos, pergaminos y más pergaminos; notas personales de mi padre y libros de jutsus de exploración de mente. Esos fueron mis dos días después de la fiesta de recuerdos de Naruto.

No soy una persona quejumbrosa, ese es Shikamaru. Siempre he sido alguien que cuando recibe una misión la acepta sin quejarse y la cumple, por más frustrante que resultase… Y sucede que esta misión, la de recuperar las memorias de Naruto; caía en esa categoría. Quizás, más que frustrante… la palabra adecuada sería "desalentadora"

Cada vez que terminaba de leer algún pergamino suspiraba al no encontrar algún antecedente con respecto a la situación de Naruto… ¿Y cómo era posible que no lo hubiera? Me costaba creer que no hubiera un caso registrado donde las memorias de un individuo desaparecen de la forma en lo que lo hicieron las de Naruto. Tenía un montón de información con respecto a daños por traumas, sellado, bloqueo, hasta "borrado". Inclusive en este último, el daño no se comparaba con el de Naruto, y en esos casos las memorias resultaban recuperables.

Era de noche y yo vestía mi kimono para estar en la casa, me encontraba sentada en los jardines una vez más, quien sabe por qué enésima vez; acompañada por una taza de té caliente y un pergamino de notas que había recopilado. Suspiré mientras daba un sorbo a mi té y alzaba la mirada a la luna ―. Qué clase de técnica usaste sobre Naruto… ―a quien le hablaba, no tenía idea; solo sabía que Naruto había ido a dar a luna para rescatar a Hanabi, y el culpable de esto se encontraba ahí arriba.

Una suave brisa se hizo presente, cerré mis ojos al tiempo que se marcaba una sonrisa en mis labios; el sonido de las copas de los arboles meneándose en el viento y las flores embriagándome con sus aromas siempre ha sido mi bálsamo preferido.

―No seas tonta ―me dije con una sonrisa, golpeando suavemente mis mejillas para animarme. ―No seas derrotista, ¡esto aún no comienza y ya te estás dando por vencida! ―agregué enérgica regresando mi mirada a la luna una vez más. ―No sé qué le abras hecho a Naruto, pero voy a reparar el daño que le causaste, ¡Eso tenlo por seguro!

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Un nuevo día había llegado, era un cuarto para las ocho cuando iba llegando al hospital y la voz de Sakura resonó a la distancia, inmediatamente volteé para saludarla con una sonrisa y encontrarla corriendo hacia mí. Vi como ladeó la cabeza, probablemente confusa al ver el enorme bolso cargaba a cuestas.

―Buenos días Ino… eh, ¿Que llevas ahí? ―cuestionó haciendo una mueca de confusión. Reí divertida mientras giraba para abrir el mismo, revelando la gran cantidad de pergaminos que llevaba conmigo. Vi los ojos de Sakura abrirse de la impresión.

―Y estas son mis notas… ―acoté, consiguiendo un expresión de sorpresa de parte de mi amiga― Si me trajese los pergaminos de mi casa, sería cuando menos el doble o triple de esto.

―¿Tanto? ―preguntó con incredulidad a lo cual asentí. Se cruzó de brazos encarándome― ¿Realmente esta tan mal Naruto? ―agregó, yo negué con la cabeza.

―No es que este mal, en términos generales está bien. La cuestión es que no tengo… ―y mi estómago gruñó… y un momento de mutismo nos calló encima. Yo me encogí sonrojada y Sakura soltó una pronunciada y sonora carcajada― ¡De que te ríes frentona! ―repliqué molesta. Ella se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas que le salían.

―Y, ¡¿y piensas atender a Naruto de esa manera!? ―renegó sonriente―. Ven, te invito el desayuno. Vamos a buscar a algunos de tus parientes, seguro que llenamos tu estómago con ellos. ―. No puedo negar que la respuesta de Sakura me desconcertó, necesite analizarla por un instante para poder entender su significado.

―Esa es nueva… ―dije al aire, girando a Sakura quien ya me llevaba parte del camino recorrido a la entrada.― Pero igualmente no pienso comerlos de desayuno ―agregué mientras seguía a Sakura. El desayuno avanzó sin mayores inconvenientes y cuadramos para almorzar juntas una vez que terminara de atender a Naruto.

Para cuando llegué al salón eran las ocho y cuarto, solo quince minutos antes de que Hinata trajera a Naruto para mi primer intento de recuperar las memorias de este. Me senté en mi sillón, saqué algunos pergaminos y me puse a revisar algunas notas para matar algo de tiempo… y maté de más. Cuando me día cuenta, eran casi las nueve.

―Qué extraño, Hinata no es de las que llega tarde ―quince minutos no se verá como mucho, pero Hinata suele ser muy puntual. Estaba por comunicarme con Kurama cuando escuché la voz de Naruto por el pasillo, un golpe seco y a Hinata preocupada. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

La puerta de se abrió revelando a una agitada Hinata y Naruto… y su imagen hizo que levantara la ceja ante el atuendo deportivo que llevaban ambos… más Hinata que Naruto, el de este siempre ha sido de ese estilo.

―Lo, ¡Lo siento Ino-chan! ―se disculpó Hinata de inmediato haciendo una reverencia― ¡No vi el tiempo pasar! ―agregó mientras Naruto caminaba con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

―No hay problema Hinata, no es que tuviera mucho tiempo esperando tampoco ―pronuncié mientras me levantaba, mirándolos con extrañeza. El atuendo deportivo de Hinata y le hecho de que ambos estaban sudando…― ¿Estaban entrenando? ―Naruto asintió de inmediato.

―¡Sí! ¡Hinata me dijo para que entrenáramos y de verdad que ha sido algo asombroso, no tenía idea de todo lo que era capaz Ino-chan! ―Hinata levantó la mirada entregándome una mirada nerviosa:

―Espero no halla problema, Ino-chan… ―enarqué la ceja divertida ante su respuesta.

―¡Para nada! ―¿Y porque habría de haberlo?, que Naruto entrenara por su cuenta no resultaba del todo malo si lo que se buscaba era regresarlo a un estado activo. Además que dicha actividad, que pasaran tiempo juntos era mucho mejor… En especial si Hinata sabía jugar sus cartas, cosa que tristemente sabía no haría, o sería muy tímida para ello.

Cuando pregunté acerca de que avances había tenido Naruto, me enteré que había otros involucrados, lo cual de hecho me dibujo una sonrisa. Me parecía estupendo que estuviera interactuando con otros. Ya me daría cuenta si esto había tenido efecto alguno o no en sus memorias.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Lo primero que hice al entrar en la mente de Naruto, aparte de saludar a Kurama; fue preguntarle porque no me dijo acerca de que Naruto había comenzado a entrenarse por su cuenta.

―Me dijiste que te notificara acerca de cosas relevantes a los recuerdos de Naruto, no lo sus actividades. ¿Qué tiene de importancia que Naruto se entrene? ―su tono mezclaba tanto arrogancia como diversión. Yo me crucé de brazos y negué con la cabeza.

―Como gustes ―pronuncie resignada―, no te quito tu diversión. ―acoté mientras formaba algunos sellos con mis manos y nos introducíamos de nuevo en el desastre que era la cabeza de Naruto, y Kurama adoptaba una vez más la forma antropomórfica que le había dado. Nuevamente aquella desolada y destrozada biblioteca se alzaba ante nosotros.

―No ha cambiado en lo absoluto este lugar ―pronunció Kurama.

―No, no lo ha hecho ―pronuncie mientras caminaba buscando algo que contradijera mis palabras. Mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar preguntarle a Kurama que tanto había progresado Naruto con sus entrenamientos.

―Acaso no te lo gritó hace unos momentos. Bien puedes revisar sus memorias ―replicó Kurama de manera soberbia. No le di mucha importancia a su tono y respondí:

―Ahora mismo, Naruto es impresionable, cualquier cosa que haga va hacer producirle un "¡wow!" masivo ―Kurama admitió que no podía rebatir ese argumento―. Prefiero una opinión más crítica, cercana y sobre todo… "Intima" de sus avances ―no lo pude ver, pero sentí algo fulminándome la espalda en ese momento… Si bien quería fastidiarlo, no voy a negar que se me olvidó en ese momento a **quien** fastidiaba. Y por lo visto, esta vez había tocado un nervio sensible.―. A, ¡Además, sabes que las memorias recientes de Naruto no son las que nos interesan! ―acoté nerviosa.

Hubo un silencio incomodó, no se cuento tiempo pasó pero un suspiro de Kurama alivió toda mi tensión cuando empezó a darme información que la había solicitado. El progreso de Naruto no era malo, y Guy-sensei tenía razón cuando hizo referencia a los reflejos… lo cual no voy a negar que abrió un poco el abanico de posibilidades acerca de la recuperación de las memorias de Naruto.

Suspiré y finalmente volteé para encarar a Kurama― Dime Kurama, ¿Alguna vez has usado algún jutsu de exploración mental? ―enarcó la ceja confundió.

―No, ¿porque lo preguntas? ―sonreí al confundido zorro, llevé mi índice y mi a mi sien, sacando de esta un pergamino, lanzándolo al aire el cual creció hasta tener un tamaño de unos cinco metros de alto, cayendo sobre el suelo y desenrollándose frente a nosotros, revelando el intricado diagrama de sellos que tuve que memorizar― Porque a partir de hoy en adelante serás mi compañero.

―¿Y porque no traes gente de tu clan para esto? ―preguntó altanero… no voy a negar que: O bien lo había molestado con mi comentario anterior, o es que hoy estaba de muy mal humor a diferencia de las veces anteriores. Aun así, simplemente me limité a entregarle una sonrisa… algo arrogante, no lo voy a negar.

―¿Les dejarías llegar hasta aquí?. Hoy apenas y me toleras ―una mueca divertida se marcó en el alargado hocico de Kurama ante mi comentario. Seguidamente dio un par de pasos dentro del pergamino.

―Veo que me entiendes. Muy bien Ino, ¿Qué hacemos? ―ante sus palabras sonreí, agradeciendo su cooperación.

Durante las siguientes horas, Kurama y yo llevamos al límite los dos primeros jutsus que había seleccionado con el fin de localizar y recuperar las memorias de Naruto, ninguno dio resultado.

Aparte de esto, estaba sobrepasando mis propios límites y empezaba a sentirme exhausta. No por el hecho de usar estas técnicas como tal, sino por usarlas fuera de mi cuerpo por periodos tan prolongados de tiempo.

―Te vez cansada ―escuché pronunciar a Kurama.

―Lo estoy ―repliqué mientras me dejaba caer sobre mi espalda―. Tengo que pedir una máquina de comunicaciones… y adaptarla para estas terapias. ―suspiré mientras me volvía a sentar.― Obviamente nada de lo que hicimos hoy dio resultado. Sigamos después ¿Te parece?

―Como quieras, sabes que por mi puedo seguir todo el día ―replicó con soberbia Kurama. Yo le sonreí divertida.

―Aunque es tentadora tu oferta, necesitaría supervisarte todo el tiempo. ―suspiré mientras formaba un sello con mis manos―. Es todo por hoy Kurama, descansa y mantenme al tanto de cualquier cambio en Naruto. ―, dicho eso; abandone la mente de Naruto.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Cuando salí de la mente de Naruto, era cerca del mediodía; y tras lidiar un poco con este mismo y su tan agradable como incomodo interés en mi persona… Pude terminar por despedirlos a ambos para proceder hacer unas anotaciones personales. Cuando y tan pronto Hinata y Naruto salieron; Sakura se hizo presente con dos almuerzos. Dos ramens de Ichiraku.

―¿Y que tal tu exploración de hoy Ino? ―preguntó mientras colocaba el ramen sobre mi escritorio. Hice aún lado mis cosas y acepte su oferta sin oponer resistencia.

―Solo diré que quemamos dos jutsus el día de hoy ―pronuncié sin mucho entusiasmo. Suspire―. Gracias por el almuerzo.

―Me debes ―sonreí divertida ante su comentario, levanté la mirada para ver como ella ya comenzaba con su comida.― Por cierto, dijiste… ¿Quemamos?

―Kurama, el Kyubi ―aclaré para Sakura quien dudo conociera su nombre―; me está ayudando con la canalización de los Jutsus… ―y con eso me recosté un momento en mi sillón. De verdad que estaba cansada, cosa que Sakura notó y terminó por preguntar, yo asentí―. Tengo que hacer la solicitud… ―mustié mientras me enderezaba y apremiaba tomar mi ramen, me estaba volviendo loca el aroma y mi estómago empezaba a descontrolarse.

Solo había probado unos fideos y algo de la carne cuando Sakura realizó aquel comentario que… en cierto modo fue liberador poder hablar un poco de eso, aunque en su momento resultó bastante estresante ―Ino, Naruto… parece interesado en ti―. Me congelé, apreté mis dientes cortando los fideos que colgaban de mis labios. Suspiré recostándome a mi espaldar.

―Lo se…

Sakura guardó silencio por un momento, pero podía sentir aquella mirada llena de intriga, aquellos ojos que me leían como aún libro abierto ―Un segundo, acaso… ¿Te gusta Naruto?― su voz reflejaba una sorpresa tan grande como la misma que yo tenía ante mi propia respuesta.

―No es que me guste… ―fue lo primero que dije, procedí a encararla para encontrar aquella expresión que había descrito―. No niego que me gusta esa extraña atención que me da, pero no deja de ser pesada, latosa, se siente…

―Te sientes como si fueras Sasuke cuando nosotras éramos pequeñas ―pronuncio divertida… y no lo negaba. En verdad se sentía de esa manera… claro que a diferencia de Sasuke, yo disfruto de la atención.

Y no es que no haya tenido ese tipo de atención en el pasado, chicos que me persiguieran y buscasen y quisieran ser mi novio. La diferencia estaba que de ellos podía deshacerme rápido, pero no Naruto; soy su médico. Pero ese no era el verdadero problema, no; Sakura no tardó en atinarlo con un tono de voz apagado―. Es Hinata no es así… ―asentí, y una extraña opresión me invadió al hacerlo.

Siendo honesta, en cualquier otro escenario y a este punto, Naruto ya hubiera alcanzado el límite de mi paciencia, es decir: o lo hubiera lanzado por los aires, o hubiera aceptado salir con él aunque fuera una vez… Y como sabiendo que lo primero no me lo quitaría de encima, no tendría de otra más que salir con él… y eso en este caso era imposible, muchos factores me detenían solo para darle el gusto y se quedara quieto.

Primero que nada tenemos su condición actual, este Naruto no es "Naruto" propiamente dicho, pero esta es una información que solo un puñado de personas conoce.

Lo segundo sería mi ética profesional, por Kami ¡Soy su médico!. Si alguien me viese salir con mi paciente mientras este lo es… pondría en tela de juicio mi carrera profesional en el hospital. Cuando un medico se involucra sentimentalmente con su paciente, debe hacerse aún lado porque deja de ser imparcial y sus sentimientos pueden afectar su juicio y tratamientos. Basta con decir que es un tabú para un cirujano operar a un familiar o relativo muy cercano… no seré cirujana, pero la misma lógica aplica en este caso.

Y por último y no menos importante, se encuentra Hinata... Yo no soy del tipo de mujeres que se contenga porque el chico que me gusta esta con otra. Si me gusta, ¡voy a por él! Me importa muy poco su novia… Pero aquí las cosas eran diferentes. Hinata es una gran amiga que respeto y que admiro su devoción a Naruto… sin mencionar que le prometí devolvérselo. Solo por esto, Naruto, alguien que jamás considere como posible novio… estaba fuera de mi alcance, en más de un sentido.

Suspiré profundamente y aplaudí, sorprendiendo a Sakura ―¡En fin! Una guerra no se gana en la primera batalla, y eso lo sabemos por experiencia― pronuncie animada, consiguiendo una mirada sorprendida de Sakura― Aún tengo muchas cartas para jugar, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. ¡Esto aún no se acaba! ―Sakura sonrió y asintió enérgica. Ambas regresamos a comer y así, terminó ese día.

Lo que dije no era mentira, una guerra no se gana en una batalla… pero cuando el resultado se empieza a repetir una y otra y otra vez… la moral del soldado lentamente merma hasta eventualmente desvanecerse… **Y este,** era mi caso.

Después de un mes y medio, trece consultas y más de veinte jutsus de mi clan quemados de manera infructuosa en el proceso de recuperar las memorias de Naruto... No era de extrañarse que me sintiera deprimida y agobiada. Aunque esa solo era parte de la razón de mi estado para ese momento.

Aquella noche estaba en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama con mi vista fija en el techo. Me encontraba tan ensimismada que no sentí el momento en el que mi madre entró en mi habitación hasta que se sentó al lado de mi persona. ―Ino-chan― me llamó con un tono apagado acariciando mi mejilla, yo suspiré. ―¿Que sucede? ¿Porque tan triste? Y no digas que no es porque no has podido recuperar las memorias de Naruto, esto va más allá de eso.

Era mi madre, no necesitaba técnica alguna para leer mis sentimientos… y era verdad. ―Prefiero no tocar ese tema por ahora― le respondí cerrando mis ojos y acomodándome en mi cama, girando en dirección a mi madre, su mano acariciando mi rostro se sentía tan bien; me sentía como una niña pequeña y no quería que esa sensación terminara por ahora.

―Deberías tomarte un descanso Ino. Quizás tengas el chakra para seguir, pero tu mente está dispersa y cansada, no por el tratamiento…

―No sigas. ―la interrumpí―. Por favor, no sigas. ―mi voz no estaba quebrada y no sollozaba, pero no faltaba mucho para sucediera. Sin embargo le sonreí y admití que su idea no era mala. Necesitaba descansar, apartarme unos días de los pergaminos y las bibliotecas, tenía que relajarme. Mi madre sonrió.

―Te espero mañana en la tienda. No te atrevas a llegar tarde ―me dijo con tono gentil antes de levantarse.

―Primero tengo que notificar en el hospital a Tsunade-sama, luego iré a la tienda. ―dije animada. Mi madre se detuvo frente a la puerta de mi habitación, sonriéndome.

―Tienes hasta diez minutos después de abra la tienda, después eso será tarde ―y con eso, dejó mi habitación.

Aunque había aceptado las palabras de mi madre, esa noche mis pensamientos se mantuvieron igual de tormentosos, debatiéndome si debería continuar y mantener mi promesa… o abandonar y poder regresar a ser mi propio ser.


	9. Descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Descubrimiento.**

Si hay algo que había demostrado Naruto en ese último mes y medio desde que Ino comenzó las terapias con él, era la velocidad que el chico evolucionaba en cuanto a su persona se refiere, cuán rápido le era entender ciertas situaciones y adaptarse a ellas ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Solo es necesario retroceder hasta la primera terapia, cuando nos retirábamos almorzar.

Naruto estaba ligeramente molesto mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, cosa que Hinata notó e inmediatamente preguntó el porqué de su humor. Este respondió haciendo un mohín infantil ―Esperaba que Ino nos acompañara a comer.

―Ino-chan es tu doctora, Naruto-kun. Al menos que logre reparar el daño que tienes, su trabajo no termina cuando deja tu mente. ―explicó Hinata con palabras acertadas que no terminaron de calar en la cabeza de Naruto.

―¿Y porque no lo hace?

―Naruto-kun, ¿qué es lo haces tú cuando alguien de nosotros te corrige durante los entrenamientos? ―cuestionó Hinata apacible, haciendo Naruto se detuviera por un momento antes de responder.

―Anoto lo que ustedes me dicen ―Hinata asintió, para seguidamente preguntarle porque lo hacía―. Para no cometer los mismos errores ―y la peli azul asintió una vez más mientras yo negaba resignado ante el hecho de que Naruto no terminaba hacer la conexión.

―Así es Naruto-kun, tú puedes anotarlas mientras entrenas, Ino-chan no puede hacer eso ―expuso Hinata apacible, y por lo que sentí; Naruto finalmente ató los cabos―. Ino-chan debe hacer las anotaciones después de que termina de trabajar contigo, sin mencionar que nadie le dice que debe anotar; ella sola deba analizar y ver que falló y resultó bien.

Naruto guardó silencio por un instante, para luego sonreírle a Hinata ―. Bueno, supongo que podemos invitarla después cuando este más tranquila. ¡Vamos Hinata, yo invito la comida de hoy! ―Hinata asintió y ambos siguieron su camino.

Después de eso, los siguientes días fueron bastante normales, Naruto entrenaba en la mañana; y en la tarde se la pasaba con Hinata o con otros de sus amigos redescubriendo un poco de sí mismo. No fue hasta el final de la segunda terapia, cinco días después de la primera; que noté lo astuto que se volvió Naruto… y por cuenta propia. Nada tuvo que ver este zorro con ello.

Aquel día, Hinata no había podido asistir a la terapia con Naruto debido algunas diligencias que tenía que hacer. Quien se encontraba ayudando a Ino era Sakura.

Cuando terminó la segunda terapia, Sakura a retiraba el casco que cubría la mitad de su cabeza mientras el Naruto, mientras este se sentaba sacudiendo, la misma. La peli-rosada no tardó en acercarse a examinar a Naruto, aunque este dijo que estaba bien.

―Lo único que tengo es el pelo mojado; esa cosa da calor. ―comentó mientras regresaba su mirada al casco, siguiendo los cables a la enorme maquina en la cual se sentaba y conectaba Ino para realizar un enlace directo con Naruto.

―Por lo menos lo tienes corto. ―comentó Ino malhumorada sentándose en su sillón― Tienes idea cuanto tiempo toma secar un cabello el mío. ―acotó mientras alcanzaba una toalla. Sakura se rió y se ofreció ayudar a Ino después.

―Probablemente no sea más que un pequeño efecto de ser tu primera conexión a una de estas máquinas de comunicaciones, nada grave por lo que veo. ―comentó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras le extendía una toalla a Naruto.― Recuerdas algo.

"No/no es posible" respondieron Naruto e Ino en ese orden. Naruto no recordaba porque fallamos como había dicho Ino, y no era posible porque Ino no había terminado de reparar el daño en su mente, el que desconecta donde deberían estar sus memorias perdidas con las actuales. Ino suspiró.

―Otro Jutsu quemado, que fastidio ―pronunció molesta colocando la toalla aun lado y alcanzando un pergamino y algo de tinta para empezar a escribir. Mientras ella realizaba sus anotaciones y Sakura trabajaba en la maquina; Naruto terminó de alistarse.

―¿Todo por hoy Ino-chan? ―preguntó Naruto levantándose de la camilla, casi pude escuchar un gruñido molesto en mi mente proveniente de la rubia, uno que me sacó una risa.

―Si Naruto, por hoy terminábamos. ―replicó de mala gana, y no la culpaba; la técnica que acabamos de usar requirió bastante esfuerzo por parte de Ino, obviamente estaba cansada.

―Ino-chan, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? ―no alcancé a ver Sakura, pero si a Ino; quien sentí que se congeló ante la pregunta. Levantó la mirada y una ceja pronunciando un "¿Disculpa?"―. Sé que no puedes salir todavía, aún tienes mucho trabajo por hacer; así que se me ocurrió si querías que te trajera algo de comida. Debes tener hambre, **yo** tengo hambre ―argumentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

―Gra, gracias por la oferta Naruto. Pero Sakura y yo vamos almorzar más tarde ―respondió Ino, aún podía verla extrañada ante la pregunta de Naruto.

―Ah… Ok, en ese caso, nos vemos después Ino-chan ―Naruto giró a Sakura despidiéndose igualmente de esta antes de retirarnos sin presionar más en el tema.

« _Naruto…_ _»_

― _¿_ Si, Kurama? ―me respondió muy tranquilo, sin mostrar ningún tipo de enojo, ni hacer ningún tipo de mohín.

―¿Se puede saber que rayos fue eso? ―se mostró incrédulo ante mi pregunta―. Te conozco Naruto, es raro en ti ver que te rindas así de fácil.

―No me rendí ―me respondió con una sonrisa―. Simplemente, cambié de táctica ―acotó divertido―, se me ocurrió que: si no puedo llevar a Ino a comer, quizás pueda llevarle una comida a Ino. Sin mencionar que si no presiono tanto… no se enfada conmigo. ―terminó con una sonrisa.

Si hay algo que Naruto siempre ha tenido es su creatividad e inventiva, esto se debe a las travesuras que hacía cuando niño; talento que aplica en combate… no en relaciones interpersonales. Desde que tengo memoria, jamás vi a Naruto "cambiar de táctica" para relacionarse, convencer o persuadir personas: era demasiado cabeza dura para hacerlo o darse cuenta que requería reformular su estrategia. Si lo hubiera hecho en algún punto de su vida, Naruto se hubiera ahorrado mil y un problemas; en especial los referentes a Sasuke.

« _Kurama…_ _ _»__ Y se había tardado, esa fue mi única sorpresa ante el eco de la voz de Ino en mi cabeza « _Naruto… ¿Se encuentra bien?_ _»_

« _Sí, sí lo está. ¿Sorprendida?_ _»_

« _Mucho, es decir… fue raro, pero… olvídalo. Solo, mantenme informada quieres._ _ _»_ _ y esa fue su despedida.

Y ni decir que esa fue la única vez, Naruto seguía comportándose tan escandaloso e hiperactivo como siempre, pero cuando trataba con Ino en particular; bajaba un poco su tono, en especial en cuanto a su insistencia se refiere… casi se podía decir que se mostraba más comprensivo para con ella.

Hasta cierto punto, era verdad; Naruto resultaba más compresivo con Ino en cuanto al no poder salir con ella o invitarla a comer. Pero la realidad que Naruto no dejaba ver a sus amigos, era la resignación y negativa que le generaba no poder salir con Ino.

Cada noche que Naruto regresaba a su apartamento, que finalmente se quedaba solo salvo por mi persona; cualquier expresión de alegría de Naruto se desdibujaba, dando paso a una molesta o de fastidio, siempre haciéndose la misma pregunta "¿Porque no puedo invitarla?".

Soy testigo que su mal humor no era para con Ino, sino a la ignorancia a la respuesta de esa pregunta que no se atrevía a realizar.

Aquella noche, Naruto estaba recostado en su cama con su mirada fija al techo, igual que otros días; no había conseguido salir con Ino así fuera a dar una simple caminata.

―Kurama ―me llamó, y yo alcé una ceja―. ¿Sabes porque Ino no puede salir conmigo?

―¿Como sabes que no _puede_ salir contigo? ―lo cuestioné intrigado.

―Bueno, ya después de un mes de estar intentando, creo que es algo… o alguien la detiene de hacerlo. ―fue la respuesta que me dio, algo vaga pero muy interesante de verdad. No esperaba que Naruto dedujera ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

―Creo que puedo responderte una… ―la verdad, era que podía responder ambas… pero no era de mi incumbencia responder el "quien" del análisis de Naruto―… y darte una mejor pregunta. ―Naruto alzó la ceja ante mi comentario.― Primero que nada, creo que Ino no puede salir contigo es por la relación que mantienen actualmente.

―¿Relación que mantenemos actualmente?

―Tu eres su paciente, ella tu médico; no creo que se vea bien para Ino que salga con un paciente que está tratando, podría poner en duda su ética profesional. ―Naruto guardó silencio, y lo vi analizar por un momento mis palabras hasta que finalmente suspiró.

―No entiendo del todo eso… pero supongo que tienes razón ―giró en su cama acomodándose―. Sin embargo, eso no hace que sea menos fastidioso el hecho de que no puedo salir con ella.

―Lo cual lleva a la pregunta que te dije, y que no te has hecho Naruto. ―el rubio se mostró extrañado por mi comentario, queriendo saber a qué me refería con ello― te has preguntado ¿ _por qué_ quieres salir con Ino?.

Y no hubo respuesta más que los ojos abiertos de Naruto de golpe. Yo sonreí al ver su reacción, verlo así de extrañado y confundido era nuevo… bueno, no del todo. Durante la misión de rescate de Hanabi, Naruto también actuó de manera similar con Hinata: confundido, apenado, tímido, dolido; solo que ahora había una gran diferencia entre ambas reacciones. Aquí, Naruto tenía una pregunta acerca de él mismo. En el otro caso, Naruto consiguió una respuesta acerca de Hinata.

―Ahora que lo dices… ―Naruto se sentó, aun confundido―. No, no lo hecho. Y de hecho… es bastante extraño ¿Por qué quiero salir con Ino? ―acotó, y por un momento se hizo presente un estridente silencio.― Quizás ―pronunció por lo bajo―, quizás debería preguntar eso.

―¿Quieres dejar mal Ino, no es así? ―pronuncie divertido, y no sé porque; pero Naruto se sobresaltó, sonrojándose ante mi pregunta.

―¡Para nada, en primer lugar jamás preguntaría eso con el nombre de Ino…! ―Naruto guardó silencio otra vez, mostrándose pensativo ante lo que acaba de pronunciar― Ku, Kurama; cuando Ino entre mi cabeza, ella no…

―No, no ve nada de tus memorias recientes Naruto ―y este soltó un largo y pronunciado suspiro de alivio, se le veía en la cara.

―Quizás, quizás debería preguntar ―comentó Naruto―. Claro, no debó preguntarle de esto a Shikamaru, Chouji ni Hinata.

Ese último comentario llamó mi atención, se entendía el porqué de los dos primeros, Naruto sabía muy bien que tanto Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino son todos tres muy cercanos, supongo que quería que algún tipo de comentario se les escapara accidentalmente, cosa que no sucedería. Sin embargo, me extrañó mucho que metiera a Hinata en esto, a lo cual procedí a preguntarle por qué ella no.

―No, no lo sé. Algo me dice que sería algo cruel preguntarle a Hinata… pero, ¿Por qué sería cruel? ―se cuestionó antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza― ¡Joder! Esto es demasiado confuso… ¡Ya se! ―exclamó― ¡Ya sé a quién preguntarle! Y mañana lo haré. Buenas noches Kurama. ―Y dicho eso, se hecho a dormir.

Mi sorpresa fue la persona que Naruto eligió para hacerle dichas preguntas, para su mala suerte; Tenten había salido a una misión y no regresó hasta dos semanas después. Aquella tarde, Naruto se presentó en la casa de la castaña con un par de ramens, diciéndole que tenía algunas dudas que necesitaba que ella le aclarara. Tenten no se negó y lo dejo pasar… aunque casi se ahoga con el ramen cuando Naruto expuso su duda.

―¿¡Disculpa!? ―pronunció sorprendida, y no la culpo; no es todos los días que alguien te llega y te pregunta "¿Por qué quiero salir con alguien?". Yo tuve que aguantarme la carcajada para no molestar a Naruto, quien sonreía tontamente, y casi puedo asegurar que estaba hasta sonrojado.

―Sé que es una pregunta rara, pero eres la única que se me ocurrió que podría preguntarle de manera segura… ―explicó Naruto aún apenado. La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, la sorpresa en su rostro lentamente se desdibuja y podía ver una expresión más serena y compresiva.

―¿Desde hace cuánto? ―preguntó Tenten, consiguiendo la atención de Naruto― ¿Desde hace cuánto tienes ese deseo Naruto?

―Desde hace un buen rato… ―respondió Naruto apenado. Tenten suspiró― Disculpa lo extraño de esto Tenten, si no quieres…

―No, está bien Naruto, no hay problema ―comentó la castaña con una sonrisa―. Es solo que, se siente un poco extraño explicarle a un hombre crecido lo que es estar enamorado.

―¿Enamorado? ¿Qué es eso? ―Tenten no pudo evitar reírse de manera traviesa ante la pregunta, para seguidamente disculparse de inmediato. Ella respiró profundamente:

―Es lo que me imagino que estas Naruto, tanto por la pregunta como por decir que soy la única que puedes preguntarle de manera segura ―colocó su dedo sobre la nariz de Naruto―. Quiere decir que no estás enamorado de mi persona, pero si hay alguien con quien pasas mucho tiempo y que probablemente yo conozca de la que estás enamorado.

Naruto tartamudeó, mostrándose defensivo al comentario de Tenten, esta vez no pude evitar unirme a la carcajada divertida de la castaña ante la reacción del rubio, quien se silenció y se sonrojó. Tenten negó con la cabeza, y nuevamente observó a Naruto con serenidad.

―Naruto, no tengo que explicarte lo que es estar enamorado, ya lo estás sintiendo ―Naruto se sobre saltó ante el comentario―. Son sentimientos que te unen a una persona Naruto, no de manera que lo estamos tu y yo, sino de una manera una profunda; sientes que esa persona te complementa, te hace sentir bien el solo hecho de estar en su presencia, de estar a su lado; qué harías y darías lo que fuese por ella.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces, guardando silencio bajando la cabeza ―Quizás…―, musitó. Nuevamente encaró a Tenten quien lo veía con ternura ―Tenten, su, supongo que esto es algo que tengo decirle a esa persona… pero ahora mismo no siento que sea el momento para hacerlo.

―Bueno, no sé porque no puedes decirle a esa persona como te sientes, ni tampoco quiero saberlo. En este caso, entre menos información **yo** tenga, mejor. ―pronunció Tenten con una sonrisa, la cual se desdibujo dando lugar a una expresión más seria―. Lo que si te puedo decir Naruto, es que estar enamorado de alguien, no significa que esa persona lo esté de ti ―y los parpados de Naruto se abrieron de golpe―, disculpa si sueno un poco cruda, pero es la realidad.

―Me, me imagino… ―replicó Naruto nervioso.

―No puedo decirte que te confieses a esa persona o que esperes, esa es una decisión que tú solo debes tomar. Lo que si te puedo decir Naruto, es que ser honesto y aceptar las virtudes y defectos de una persona es importante ―Naruto levantó una ceja ante ese comentario―. A ti te gusta esa persona por cómo es ella, aunque probablemente no la has terminado de conocer por completo y hallan aspectos de ella que quizás te desagraden, pero eso defectos forman parte quien es ella…

―… así como de quien soy yo… ―Tenten y yo nos sorprendimos de las palabras de Naruto, las cuales estoy seguro eran las que le seguían a las de las castaña. Tenten sonrió y asintió:

―No es malo que cambies un poco aquí o allá, porque cuando uno se enamora de alguien, uno cambia, uno crece. Lo importante es que no le pidas a la otra persona que deje de ser ella, o que esa persona te pida que tú, dejes de ser tú.

―Porque tenemos que aceptarnos como somos. ―comentó Naruto con una sonrisa, Tenten asintió con una sonrisa. Naruto llamó un poco nervioso a Tenten, mostrándose apenado―. Ahora sé que uno debe ser uno mismo… veras, he cambiado un poco cuando estoy con ella, eso…

―Mientras tú, siguas siendo tú; no es una mentira la que estas mostrando Naruto. Como te dije, cuando alguien se enamora cambia, hace cosas que no haría normalmente. Así que no te asustes por eso ―Naruto asintió enérgico.

―Muchas gracias, Tenten-chan. ―vi a la castaña sorprenderse por el honorificó que usó Naruto para referirse a ella.

―Bueno, para eso estamos los amigos. Y Naruto… ―el chico abrió sus ojos, encontrando a la chica un poco nerviosa― no me llames con "-chan" quieres, se siente extraño. ―Naruto asintió para seguidamente realizar una última pregunta a la castaña.

―Tenten… disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Que les gustan a las mujeres? Sé que en tu caso te gustan las armas. Pero… a nivel general, que crees que podría darle a una.

Tenten sonrió con ternura antes de responder, aunque probablemente se hubiera tragado u ahorrado sus palabras si supiera lo que Naruto, en su incredulidad e inocencia; estaba por desatar en cierta rubia.

* * *

 **Se que el cap anterior era una "parte 1" pero, este capítulo que supuestamente mostraría la frustración de Naruto, no lo hizo tanto, estaba planeado y tiene todo lo que quería mostrar, pero con intervensión de otro personaje, el cual fue Tenten. Así que el cap anterior ya no es parte 1 y este tiene este nombre.**

 **Espero les halla gustado, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	10. Confesión

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Confesión**

Trabajar en la tienda de mi familia jamás se sintió tan bien, el estar rodeada por los colores y aromas florales era una sensación casi narcótica para mi persona. Fueron cinco días de paz y quietud, cinco días en los que la pesadez en mis pensamientos se disipó permitiéndome regresar a mi antiguo ser… lo cual termino por ser un gravísimo error.

Aquella tarde, estoy segura de que quien me haya visto caminar de regreso a mi casa me hubiera desconocido. Yo, Ino Yamanaka, caminando por la calle un hermoso ramo de flores en mis manos, compuestos en su mayoría por lilas y caléndulas amarillas... y yo incapaz de mostrar emoción alguna. No había duelo, tampoco jubilo; mis facciones eran neutrales, si acaso y mostraba era confusión. Tanto así, que al arribar a mi casa y ser saludada por mi madre, su voz rápidamente se convirtió en un hilo casi fantasmal, uno que no respondí ni volví a escuchar; y agradecí que fuera así.

Entré a mi cuarto, tome un florero que tenía vacío, lo lavé un poco para luego depositar el ramo de flores dentro de este; lo coloqué en mi peinadora, y yo me senté frente a esta.

Por un buen rato, me quede contemplado las flores que yo misma había elegido… y sí; yo había armado mi propio regalo sin intensión. Cada cuanto, extendía mis dedos alcanzando los pétalos para disfrutar de su sedosa textura; me acercaba para disfrutar del singular perfumen de las flores, las contemplaba desde cada ángulo posible hipnotizada por sus bellos colores. Y con todo y eso, teniendo a mi alcance tan hermoso regalo, cada vez que dirigía mi mirada al espejo seguía encontrando aquella expresión tan vacía y hueca en mi rostro. Mis ojos no transmitían vida alguna.

Lentamente, apoyé mis codos sobre la peinadora, deje que mis manos sujetaran mi pesada frente, siendo ese mi momento de quiebre; en el que algo hizo *click* en mi cerebro, permitiéndome sentir una vez más.

―No puedo ―musité, reteniendo algunas lágrimas traicioneras―, Ya no puedo con esto. Es demasiado. ―me dolía el pecho, mi corazón no se habrá acelerado en ese momento, pero igual pude sentir cada mis latidos martillando contra mis costillas, como si intentasen romperlas para saltar mi pecho.

Levanté mi mirada, encontrando a una persona distinta en mi propio reflejo, alguien, _o algo_ que no me gustaba ver. Fruncí mi ceño enojada ante esa imagen mía, limpie mis lágrimas e inmediatamente me puse de pie ―Tengo…― sacudí mi cabeza, "tengo" no era la palabra, "necesito" "debo" eran más adecuada.

Giré para ver una vez más el florero que reposaba en mi peinadora, junte mis cejas antes de salir por la ventana de mi habitación a buscar a la persona con la que podía hablar de esto.

 **.**

 **oOoOo**

 **.**

Era de noche, pasadas las diez; quizás fui una desconsiderada, pero ella era la única persona con la podía hablar de esta situación en particular. La puerta se abrió, revelándome a una Sakura soñolienta y en pijamas.

―I… ―su expresión cambió tan pronto nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

―Necesito… ―pronunciaba, con mi respiración acelerada cuando Sakura se hizo a un lado.

―Pasa.

―Gracias.

Me senté en el sillón de su sala, pasaron unos minutos antes de que Sakura se apareciera con un par de tazas de té, colocando una frente a mí al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado. Agradecí el gesto, tomé la taza y la acerque para disfrutar tanto del aroma, como del contenido. Por un momento, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna, el mutismo se hizo presente y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de nosotras disfrutando de nuestro té.

―Ya no puedo más Sakura… ―musité bajando la mirada, fijándola en mi taza.

―¿A qué te refieres Ino? ―guardé un momento de silencio, suspiré profundo para explicarle lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Al medio día, después que había terminado de almorzar y regresaba a la tienda de mi familia, me topé con Naruto en el camino, se veía pensativo y estaba solo. Sin dudarlo, lo saludé a la distancia y este al verme me devolvió el gesto de una manera un tanto extraña.

―¿A que te refieres con que te saludó de manera extraña? ―me cuestionó Sakura, y no la culpaba, ¡ni siquiera yo sabía a lo que refería con eso! Fue un saludo como cualquier otro, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que lo sentí un poco… extraño.

No tardé en acercarme y preguntarle que hacía por esos lados, a lo cual respondió que estaba buscando unas flores para un regalo. Esta demás decir mi emoción ante esas palabras, y que me ofrecí de golpe ayudarlo a dicha tarea.

―Ino… ―musitó Sakura, quien por lo que veo no tardó en hacer la conexión entre mi situación actual y lo que había sucedido―… no me digas que… ―yo asentí.

―Las flores, fueron para mí… ―respondí apagada, y un momento de silencio se hizo presente, el cual rompí respirando profundamente―. Fue mi culpa, el intentó retirarse pero no lo deje ―y como dejarlo, estábamos hablando de flores para un regalo misterioso, por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar escaparse, ¡No dejaría escapar a ningún de mis amigos sabiendo eso!

Seguía cabizbaja y no podía ver a Sakura, pero podía imaginarme su expresión: una pensativa, analizando la situación y cada una de mis palabras.

―Supongo, que aquí no importa la razón por la cual Naruto te dedicó esas flores, el punto es que te las dio. ¿No es así? ―pronunció Sakura compresiva y más acertada imposible. Yo asentí cabizbaja.

Naruto quería hacerme un regalo a manera de disculpas por las molestias que me causó, según él; su constante insistencia por invitarme algo de comer. No voy a negar que al comienzo si lo fue, pero eso solo duró la primera semana.

La forma en la que empezó a tratarme Naruto cambio de manera muy sutil, seguía notando al Naruto siempre, pero sentía que se frenaba solo un poco cuando hablaba conmigo, no resultaba tan insistente como lo era él la mayor parte del tiempo, todo esto sin dejar de ser Naruto propiamente dicho.

Sé que suena confuso, pero era así. Solo una minúscula parte de su comportamiento se alteró y de repente se sentía como alguien nuevo, una persona distinta… vaya ironía. Yo siendo su médico, y me tomó más de un mes darme cuenta y aceptar ese hecho.

―Me gusta Naruto ―no vi directamente a Sakura, pero casi sentí el escalofrío que debió recorrer su cuerpo ante mis palabras―, me gusta "este" Naruto ―agregué, encarando a mi sorprendida amiga.

Esa era la verdad, me gustaba el Naruto con el que convivíamos actualmente, me gustaba la atención que me entregaba, la sonrisas que me dedicaba, su interés en mi persona, me hacía sentir… querida, segura, cuidada; el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca se sentía bien. Y todo esto era algo que yo había decidió ignorar y reprimir por completo, porque sabía muy bien que Naruto estaba prohibido para mi persona.

Sin embargo cuando vi a Naruto sonreírme tímidamente, cargando ese ramo de flores y extendiéndolo a mí persona… fue cuando mi cabeza se convirtió en un torbellino. Mi cuerpo fue invadido por un sinfín de sensaciones que se mezclaban una y otra vez dejándome totalmente en blanco, nula y sin la capacidad de sentir y asimilar todo por un buen rato, y la razón de esto era que no solo me sentía feliz… me sentí horrible por dentro, me sentía como una traidora.

―Me estoy involucrando demasiado, Sakura ―pronuncie mientras mi voz empezaba a quebrarse― tengo miedo de terminar "matando" a este Naruto, de que si tengo éxito, Naruto como lo conocemos regrese, o que ambos se pierdan para siempre. ¡No sé cuál de las dos me aterra más! ―revente en llanto tapando mi rostro, solo para sentir la mano de Sakura en mi espalda y su pierna junto a la mía.

Si tenía éxito y recuperar las memorias de Naruto, y estas trajeran a Naruto de regreso… quería decir que terminaría por matar al Naruto del cual me había enamorado con mis propias manos. En el caso de que recuperara las memorias y ambos Narutos desaparecieran y naciera otro Naruto… los habría matado ambos. Y ni quería pensar en el escenario de que ambos existieran al mismo tiempo en el mismo cuerpo, la sola idea me daba terror. Y no tenía idea de que pensar del escenario en el que Naruto no regresara y este prevaleciera con las memorias del Naruto original.

―Le dije a Hinata que le devolvería a Naruto ―comenté, destapando mi rostro y encarando a Sakura, cuyos ojos entrecerrados mostraban su entendimiento de mi dilema―, y aquí estoy yo, enamorada del Naruto que nació gracias al que ella perdió. No quiero seguir Sakura, tengo miedo; tengo mucho miedo.

Su mano acarició mi espalda alta, sensación que me ayudó a controlar mi llanto y lágrimas.

―No te culpó por no querer seguir ―pronunció Sakura de manera gentil. Yo suspiré dolida.

―Pero debo… ―respondí resignada.

―Sí, pero no por las razones que estás pensando Ino ―la voz de Sakura sonaba mucho más jovial, lo cual me extrañó, levanté la mirada para en contra una sonrisa gentil y compresiva en sus labios―. Debes estar pensando que debes seguir porque hiciste una promesa a Hinata, o porque Kurama no dejaría a nadie más entrar en la mente de Naruto. Pero no Ino, la razón por la que tienes que seguir, es por ti.

―¿Por mí? ―Sakura asintió.

―Primero que nada, Ino. Quiero que sepas que no voy, ni pienso juzgarte por enamorarte de Naruto. Porque sé muy bien que eso es lo crees en ese cabeza tuya ―no pude evitar apartar mi mirada ante esas palabras, no voy a negar que esperaba que lo hiciera―. Te conozco desde siempre, en aquel tiempo, tu yo decidimos ser rivales, pero eso es algo muy diferente a lo que sucede ahora. Hinata es mi amiga y también la tuya, y sé muy bien cuanto honras tus amistades.

Supongo que ya lo habré dicho estas alturas, pero esas palabras eran muy ciertas. Mi padre me enseñó a valorar y respetar mis lazos con mis amigos y seres queridos. Por eso mismo es que sentí de esa manera en aquel momento.

―Segundo Ino, si te detienes ahora porque amas a este Naruto, estoy segura que será una decisión de la que te arrepentirás toda tu vida, porque la Ino que yo conozco da el todo por el todo sin importar la situación ―entre más escuchaba a Sakura, más se sentía como una repetición de las palabras que yo misma me había dedicado. Sin embargo hay ocasiones donde necesitas que alguien te recuerde de lo que eres capaz, que te haga ver una vez más tus virtudes y talentos para que termines de aceptarlos y darte cuenta de estos. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras terminaba de limpiar mi rostro y me enderezaba.

―Y…

―Sakura, no sigas ―la interrumpí, entregándole una sonrisa más aliviada― ya entendí ―suspiré―. Eso no cambia el hecho de que este último tramo vaya a ser menos doloroso.

―No, no… ¡un segundo! ―cuestionó extrañada― ¿A qué te refieres con este último tramo?

―A exactamente eso Sakura, que ya casi no me quedan cartas para jugar ―aclaré―. No estoy siendo derrotista, y como dices, abandonar sería la peor decisión de mi vida. Pero la verdad es que he utilizado un sin número de Jutsus de mi familia para intentar recuperar las memorias de Naruto y ninguno ha dado resultado ―me recosté rascándome la cabeza, suspiré―. Estos últimos días me sirvieron para relajarme y despejar mi mente, pero… siendo realista y tras analizar los jutsus que me quedan, no tengo muchas esperanzas de conseguir algo con ellos.

―Si tú lo dices, te creo ―pronunció Sakura un tanto resignada como fastidiada, la miré para encontrarla haciendo el mismo gestó que yo―. Lo importante Ino, es que es des lo mejor de ti y no te arrepientas en el futuro. Porque como has dicho, y siendo realistas dejando aún lado toda la palabrería… vas a tener un sinfín de problemas si tú y Naruto llegasen a convertirse en pareja. Y lo sabes muy bien.

―Me lo dices tú, quien sigue enamorada y está a la espera de quien fue el hombre más buscado de todo el mundo shinobi… ―respondí con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que Sakura se limitó a fruncir el ceño molesta. Yo reí divertida ante su expresión, para seguidamente negar con la cabeza―. Tranquila, eso lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Si se llega a dar, voy a tener que moverme con mucho cuidado para terminar "bien parada" al final de todo este embrollo.

―Ni que lo digas… Menudo problema el que tienes aquí, Ino ―replicó fastidiada, recostándose de golpe al espaldar, yo sonríe.

―Hablas como Shikamaru ―le dije divertida y esta no tardó en descartar mi comentario. Yo me reí por un momento, antes de mirarla fijamente y agregar―. Supongo, que tampoco es fácil estar en el medio de todo esto, ¿no es así?

―No, no lo es… ―replicó Sakura con su voz apagada.

―Gracias ―pronuncié, consiguiendo su atención, encontrando la gentil y honesta sonrisa que le entregaba― gracias por escuchar, Sakura ―ella me sonrió.

―Para eso estamos nosotras las amigas ―pronunció con una sonrisa. Levantándose del sillón y estirándose―. Y hablando de amigas… que te parece si te quedas a dormir por hoy y tenemos una pijamada, hace mucho que no tenemos una. Puedo prestarte una de las mías si quieres.

―Dudo mucho me cierre ―repliqué provocativa. Sakura me sonrió con tic en su ceja derecha.

―Estas buscando iniciar una pelea, Ino. ―le sonreí maliciosa, poniéndome de pie y cruzando mis brazos debajo de mis senos para realzarlos, poniéndome frente a ella

―La gane hace mucho, Sakura ―por un momento, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra alguna… y fue Sakura quien no aguantó más y terminó por echarse a reír, yo no tarde en unirme a su carcajada.

Después de eso, acepté su invitación, pasar una noche divertida con Sakura no me caería para nada mal después de lo de Naruto, lo cual me recordó algo.

―Se me olvidaba Sakura, Naruto me dijo que Guy-sensei pautó para mañana un combate de entrenamiento entre él y Rock Lee para ver su progreso. Si quieres ir, eres bienvenida.

―¡Claro que iré! Sera bueno ver cuanto a avanzado Naruto, ¿A qué hora será?

―Sera en la tarde, así que **sí** podemos tener esa pijamada. ―acoté divertida, Sakura rió y negó con la cabeza, pidiéndome una vez más que la siguiera.

Hasta la fecha no tengo idea, ni tampoco me gustaría imaginarme que hubiera sido de mí de no haber acudido a Sakura ese día, ya que sus palabras fueron las que me permitieron seguir y encontrar la respuesta al dilema de las memorias perdidas de Naruto durante aquel entrenamiento.


	11. Respuesta

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Respuesta**

Un nuevo día había llegado, y gracias a Sakura me sentía mucho mejor… bueno, aún tenía algo de pesadez en mis pensamientos, sin mencionar que mis emociones y sentimientos seguían disparados por todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, por todo lo que tendría que lidiar y pasar si conseguía algo con Naruto, pero nada comparado al día anterior.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, la tarde igual hasta que se acercó la hora acordada, Sakura y yo nos dirigimos al campo de entrenamiento número siete, aquel donde habíamos hecho nuestra fiesta para Naruto. En este ya se encontraban Guy-sensei, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Tsunade-sama y obviamente, Naruto.

―Qué extraño ―pronuncié confundida― esperaba ver al Hokage-sama ―Sakura soltó una risita ante mi comentario.

―¿Porque crees que Shizune no está aquí? ―yo imité el gesto de mi amiga ante su respuesta, no me resultó difícil imaginarme a Shizune persiguiendo a Kakashi de un lado a otro para cumpliera con sus obligaciones. Y es que nuestro actual Hokage no era muy diferente a nuestra anterior en cuanto actitudes se refieren.

Nuestra presencia no pasó por desapercibida, mucho menos para Naruto quien nos saludó de manera enérgica, gesto que Sakura y yo le devolvimos. Honestamente, lo más difícil de ese instante fue saludar a Hinata de manera "natural" evitando hacer gesto alguno que delatara el conflicto que se desató en mi persona cuando me crucé con sus blanquecinos ojos.

―Buenas tardes, Guy-sensei ―saludó Sakura a nuestro Sensei, mientras yo lo hacía con un pesado y tieso movimiento de mi mano… en verdad que me sentía un poco incomoda tener a Hinata tan cerca en esta ocasión. Como sabrán, ser su rival de alguien y tener que guardármelo no es algo que yo hiciera en condiciones normales, y esta era una situación completamente anormal para mí.

Guy-sensei nos hablaba acerca de los progreso de Naruto, mientras que yo mantenía mi vista fija en el susodicho, quien calentaba a la distancia. Creo que una curvatura se hizo presente en mis labios, una que fácilmente podría mal interpretarse si alguien la llegó a notar. Esa pequeña sonrisa no se debía a que observaba a Naruto como tal, sino al hecho de que tenía la esperanza que alguno de los varios jutsus que mantenía en la psique de Naruto captara algo que me ayudara a "curarlo".

Suspiré, y regresé mi mirada al frente… no sin toparme con una expresión un tanto nerviosa de Tenten… una que estremeció mi ser por completó sus ojos me gritaban "Te compadezco" o "No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos". Acaso… ¡¿Ella sabía por lo que estaba pasando, había sido tan obvia?!

Tragué grueso y regrese mi mirada Guy-sensei tratando de olvidar lo que acaba de ver, y analizar. Guy-sensei asintió ante un comentario de Sakura, giró con su silla de rueda, y ante dicho movimiento, estoy segura que todos los demás presentes fijaron su mirada en Lee y Naruto a la distancia. ―Muy bien Naruto, muestra lo que has aprendido, ¡Has que arda la llama de la juventud!

―¡Por supuesto que sí, Guy-sensei. Vamos hacer esto, Lee! ―… y porque de repente sentí que se le había pegado mucho de Guy en tan poco tiempo.

―¡Claro que sí Naruto-kun, será un honor enfrentarme contigo! ―y eso sonaba mucho menos… "Guy" que lo que había dicho Naruto. Me hubiera gustado tener tiempo para renegar y quejarme en ese momento, pero el combate había iniciado y todos y cada uno de mis sentidos se fijaron en la tarea de observar y analizar a Naruto.

Lee era un maestro del Taijutsu, Naruto era un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo, incluso el rango de sus jutsus principales eran de muy corto alcance; así que este emparejamiento resultaba bastante bueno para demostrar la combinación ofensiva/defensiva de alguien que usase solo taijutsu, ya que hasta la fecha no teníamos informes del equipo de Guy de que Naruto haya utilizado algún ninjutsu nuevamente, ni siquiera los más básicos.

Podía escuchar a todo el mundo apoyando a Naruto, incluso yo lo hacía en mi cabeza para evitar producirle al chico una ataque de adrenalina (el cual suponía le daría si me escuchaba gritar su nombre) y delatarlo… En fin, y dejando eso aparte; el progreso de Naruto resultaba bastante significativo, Guy-sensei y su equipo hicieron un buen trabajo en ponerlo de nuevo en forma, después de todo, los ataques de Lee no son precisamente ligeros y Naruto había tomado unos cuantos y era capaz de resistirlos y ponerse en pies cada vez que caía. En cuanto sus habilidades de combate… se notaba el avance en estas, su taijutsu no era el más alto nivel, pero si se mostraba bueno, así como el manejo de sus armas y equipo ninja.

Las palabras de Sakura, Tsunade-sama y Hinata se entrecortaron cuando Naruto fue enviado al aire por una patada muy específica de Lee «¡¿Loto!?» fue mi pensamiento, y estoy segura que el de todos los demás en ese instante.

―!Gu, Guy-sensei! ―vociferó Hinata, y sin embargó yo permanecí inmutable con la vista sobre Naruto, esperando a que Lee entrara en mi campo visual… sin embargo fue otro evento el que me sorprendió de sobre manera.

―Ka… ―pronuncié ante la decena de detonaciones de humo que rodearon a Naruto (no las conté en ese instante, lo hice después con más calma) Lee entró dentro de estas y se escucharon varias otras explosiones y tres Naruto salieron disparados contra el suelo, uno sosteniendo al otro desde la espalda. Los dos de atrás al impactar al suelo se desvanecieron, pero cumplieron su tarea de proteger a Naruto― ¡Kagebushin!

Y no fui la única sorprendida, todos se emocionaron a mí alrededor… todos menos quien hizo despliegue la técnica en sí, Naruto se veía totalmente confundido.

― _Kurama…_

― _El chico tiene no idea de lo que acaba de hacer, Ino. Eso es algo que debería ser notorio a simple vista._ ―Y lo era, solo necesitaba confirmarlo. Era una lástima y un gozó para mí que eso se tratase de un acto reflejo, no fue algo consiente de Naruto, fue el fruto que sus años de experiencia y entrenamiento le dictaron hacer dada la situación. Sin embargo, eso no negaba el hecho que el stress extremo como el de una batalla sacaba algo del pasado de Naruto… de repente ponerlo a luchar con Sasuke sonaba tan sensato como suicida (si es que Sasuke volvía aparecerse en la aldea en primer lugar)

―¡Gracias por la información Kurama! ―lo escuché bramar, era obvio que el citado le explicó lo que acaba de hacer― ¡Aquí vamos, Kagebushin no jutsu! ―cinco detonaciones, cinco copias de Naruto aparecieron rodeándolo.

―¡Muy bien, Naruto-kun! ―felicitó Lee a la distancia, así como quienes me rodeaban―, es bueno ver que has recuperado algo tan propio de ti.

―Cremé Lee, aún no tengo idea de cómo hice esto, ni tampoco que tanto puedo **qué** hacer con esto ―replicó Naruto de manera escandalosa y emocionado―, supongo que puedo improvisar un poco y ver como explotar esta técnica. Ahora… ¡vamos! ―ordenó un Naruto y vi a dos asentir y lanzarse contra Rock Lee. Era obvio que este se seguía conteniendo, esquivando los clones que se esforzaban por asestar un golpe contra este, solo para que se deshiciera de ellos en dos patadas.

Quienes me acompañaban, discutían y comentaban las proezas de Naruto en el entrenamiento, lo cual los impidió de notar aquella expresión de confusión en Naruto cuando Lee destruyó sus clones, la cual me extraño.

Lo siguiente resultó aún más extraño, tanto que nadie pudo pasarlo por alto: Un Naruto corrió a uno de sus clones y le dijo algo al oído, este asintió; los otros tres Narutos cerraron sus ojos y se taparon los oídos mientras el otro Naruto empuñaba un kunai con su derecha, lo pasó a su izquierda para seguidamente clavárselo en su costado de izquierdo y destruirse a sí mismo.

«¡¿Que rayos!?» fue mi pensamiento, y estoy seguro que uno similar en la psique de los demás. ¿Por qué Naruto haría eso, porque destruiría uno de sus propios clones de esa manera? No tenía sentido.

―Vaya ―pronunció Tsunade-sama complacida, consiguiendo mi atención, la de Sakura, Tenten, y muy probable la de Hinata.

―No tardó mucho en descubrir el verdadero poder del Kabushin ―acotó Guy-sensei con un tono similar al de Tsunade-sama.

«¿El poder del Kagebushi?» como jounin, la técnica no era ajena a mí conocimiento «El kagebushi fue diseñada por el segundo Hokage, una técnica que genera clones reales con habilidades de combate… Pero… su verdadero propósito…» levanté la mirada y encontré a Naruto emocionado, él se había dado cuenta de algo que yo pasaba por alto «… el propósito original de la técnica era la exploración, usar los clones para reconocimiento… ¡¿un segundo…?!»

No podía creerlo, la respuesta estaba ahí mismo, frente a mis narices y jamás me percaté de ella. Y antes de que me diera cuenta salí corriendo del campo de entrenamiento en dirección a mi hogar. «No puede ser… ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!?» me reproché ante mi descuido, por no mirar más allá, por limitarme y creer que en el cerebro de Naruto escondía la respuesta que buscaba.

Tan pronto llegué a mi casa corrí a la biblioteca de mi familia y empecé a desenrollar pergamino tras pergamino, busque desesperada casos donde lo que me planteaba hubiera sido registrado, o alguna técnica experimental de mi padre que jamás allá completado… no encontré nada.

―De verdad… no hay nada. No puedo creerlo, ningún caso donde se haya registrado ―como es que a mi padre, o quien fuera en general; no se le haya ocurrido antes eso, es decir; ¡Es la base de nuestras técnicas!

Escuché una voz llamarme, giré para encontrar en la puerta de la habitación a Sakura jadeando, la confusión era clara en su rostro.

―Se puede saber que sucedió Ino, ¿Porque saliste corriendo así de pronto? ―cuestionó extrañada, fijando su mirada en los pergaminos que me rodeaba― Y… ¿Qué son todos esos pergaminos en blanco?.

―Son los pergaminos de mi familia, los que esconden nuestras técnicas ―respondí aún ida, Sakura se sorprendió y de inmediato se disculpó por haber siquiera visto dicha habitación, yo negué de inmediato, no es que me importara que la viera, solo un Yamanaka, y el " **un** " Yamanaka designado específicamente es capaz de leer los esos pergaminos. Y no por un jutsu que esconda su contenido, si no por uno que nosotros fijamos en las profundidades de nuestro subconsciente el cual nos permite acceder a la información en nuestras memorias cuando posamos nuestros ojos en ellos, reflejándolas en los mismos.

Me levanté y salí de inmediato, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, respiré hondo, buscando tranquilizarme para encarar a Sakura ―Creo que encontré la respuesta.

―¿Qué cosa?

―La respuesta a nuestro dilema, la última carta que jugaré para intentar recuperar las memorias de Naruto. ―incluso sin sus ojos llenos de preocupación, leer los pensamientos y vaticinar sus palabras no era difícil―. No Sakura, no me estoy rindiendo, pero puedo asegurarte que hagamos lo que hagamos al cerebro de Naruto jamás encontraremos sus memorias ahí, la respuesta… es una que no se intentando jamás en mi familia

―¿A qué te refieres Ino?

―Kagebushin ―fue mi respuesta inmediata. Sakura enarcó la ceja―. ¿Cuál es el verdadero poder del Kagebushin, Sakura. Bajo que concepto fue creada esa técnica?

―¿Bajo qué…? ―y la frentona seguía confusa, y no la culpaba; hasta a mí me tomó todo este tiempo darme cuenta de ello. Sin embargó, Sakura hizo honor al hecho de ser de "las más listas" de nuestra generación, así como el ser la "discípula de la Sanin Tsunade-sama" cuando la escuché murmurar palabras como "exploración" "experiencias" y sus ojos se abrían cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente me observó pasmada, lo cual me sacó una sonrisa―. Chakra, ¿crees que…? ―yo asentí.

Si las memorias de Naruto **aún** existían, debían de encontrarse en el único lugar que nadie se le había ocurrido buscar, en su chakra.

Y sí uno lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¡tenía todo el sentido del mundo! Por medio del chakra, es posible transferir conciencias enteras, ¡esa es la base de una de mis técnicas principales! Si algo como un clon de sombras puede transferir a su creador experiencias vividas, es porque el chakra las está almacenando, la pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo las almacena? ¿Es posible que nuestro chakra almacene todas nuestras memorias incluso de alguien que las ha perdido?

―Por desgracia, no tengo antecedentes que respondan a eso, ni tampoco existe una técnica que me permita leer el chakra propiamente dicho ―expliqué mientras Sakura y yo comenzábamos a caminar por mi casa―, sin mencionar que estas no son más que puras conjeturas…

―Pero están muy bien planteadas y con fundamento sólidos, Ino ―me interrumpió Sakura―, estoy segura que una vez se lo plantees a Tsunade, ella estará de acuerdo contigo.

―Es posible ―me detuve―, pero eso no cambia el hecho de lo que ya dije, que tendré que desarrollar una técnica para inspeccionar el chakra de Naruto… sin mencionar que no es el único chakra que recorre su cuerpo. ―y Sakura asintió, el chakra de Kurama también recorría el cuerpo de Naruto.

No tansolo tendría que aprender a "leer" el chakra de Naruto para luego extraer de este sus memorias **para** localizarlas dentro de su cerebro, lo cual por sí solo ya sonaba bastante complicado. Sino que en el caso de ser cierta mi hipótesis de las memorias y el chakra, tendría que de paso; **separar** sus memorias de las de Kurama, y para hacer esto tendría que estudiar el chakra de este último… cosa que no solo me permitió desarrollar una de las técnicas más peligrosas y controversiales jamás creada por mi clan… sino que es la razón por la cual puedo contar esta historia… la razón por la cual **aún** sigo con vida…

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí otro cap más de este fic, quiero terminarlo, este, y todos los que tengo abandonados antes que este para continuar con Reina del Ring. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre, estaré a la espera de sus reviews. Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense y hasta otra :)**


	12. Contragolpe

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Contragolpe**

Al día siguiente, tanto Sakura como mi persona nos hicimos presentes en la oficina del cuerpo de médico de Tsunade-sama y esta al escuchar mi teoría acerca de las memorias de Naruto se sorprendió de igual manera que nosotras, admitiendo que tenía sentido y valía la pena ponerla a prueba.

―Sin embargo Tsunade-sama… ―pronuncié apagada y cabizbaja, guardó silencio―… quiero decirle que esta será mi última carta a jugar, si no…

―No tienes por qué justificarte, Ino. ―intervino ella, haciendo que yo levantara la mirada de inmediato, encontrándola aburrida―. He visto todo el empeño que has puesto en recuperar a Naruto y si dices que esta es tú última carta para jugar te creo. Sin embargo, ―suspiró recostándose a su sillón―, te recomiendo moverte con cuidado, las aguas en las que estas son bastante turbulentas ―acaso… ¿era tan obvia?

De no ser por Sakura quien posó su mano en mi hombro en ese momento, me hubiera sumergido en un instante de duelo ante esas palabras tan directas para mí. Sakura y yo cambiamos una mirada y asentimos al mismo tiempo, respiré profundo y proseguí a explicarle a Tsunade-sama los por menores de la situación actual.

―Por más que en teoría es posible que existan las memorias de Naruto en su chakra, no existe técnica alguna en mi clan que nos permita extraerlas del mismo, es algo que tengo que crear desde cero.

―Lo sé, jamás había escuchado algo de ese índole…

―Y por ello, necesito que se me sellé un poco del chakra del Kyuubi ―los ojos de Tsunade-sama se abrieron de golpe ante mi petición. Era de esperarse, pasó lo mismo con Sakura cuando le expuse dicha idea.

Sin embargo, la razón era bastante simple: El chakra de Kurama y Naruto circulan en un mismo cuerpo, mezclándose el uno con el otro, por ende; necesitaría trabajar en ambos… y probablemente en el Natural que actúa y se mantiene dentro de Naruto que le permite entrar en modo sabio… y quien sabe más considerando todo el poder que adquirido este en los últimos años.

De lo que si estaba segura era que el chakra de Kurama era el más peligroso e inestable de todos (Sakura me lo confirmó cuando me contó su misión para recuperar a Sasuke con Yamato-sensei, Sai y Naruto) y exactamente por ese motivo era el que necesitaba estudiar y adaptarme primero a Kurama. Si lograba extraer un recuerdo del chakra de Kurama, podría extraerlo de quien fuera; sin mencionar que al estar ya acostumbrada a este, diferenciar un chakra de otro sería una tarea mucho más fácil.

―Ya veo… ―musitó Tsunade en respuesta a mi explicación. Suspiró―… tiene sentido lo que dices, y no es como si se te fuera a sellar por completo al Kyuubi en tú cuerpo. Sin embargo, necesitas un sello que tú puedas abrir y cerrar a voluntad para extraer un poco de ese chakra, ¿correcto? ―asentí a su pregunta. Y Tsunade-sama chasqueo sus dedos después de eso.

―Llamó… ―solo ante esas palabras, tanto Sakura como yo giramos al instante sobresaltadas, encontrando a Yugao-san firme, justó detrás de nosotras―… Tsunade-sama.

―Necesito que le enseñes a Ino una técnica de sellado que ella pueda controlar, pueda abrir y cerrar el sello cuanto desee, cuando desee. Ino, encárgate de hacer los preparativos necesarios para lo que tengas que hacer. ―acotó con su mirada fija sobre mí. Asentí firme, entendiendo muy bien a lo que se refería con ello. Tras cuadrar mi futura sesión con Yugao-san, me retiré de inmediato a reunirme con Naruto y Hinata… algo que resultó verdaderamente incómodo.

Normalmente, en las terapias de Naruto estoy acompañada de Sakura, en esa ocasión estuve yo sola con Naruto y con Hinata… en la casa del primero, estaba segura en ese instante que Hinata notó mis ganas de desaparecer de ese cuarto cuando me preguntó si me encontraba bien.

Sin embargo, Hinata pareció confundir mi estado de ánimo y nervios a que estos se debían a la noticia que les fui a comunicar, que las técnicas que me quedaban no harían nada en Naruto, y la posibilidad de recuperar sus memorias a través del chakra de Naruto. Ambos se emocionaron a su modo, aunque fue la respuesta física de ellos fue la que me sorprendió un poco en ese instante.

Naruto había "saltado" al frente, sujetándome las manos emocionado de que pronto recuperaría las memorias, dando por sentado de una vez que lograría desarrollar una técnica que permitiera hacer eso.

Hinata por otro lado, se mostró bastante tranquila y apacible (no es que esperara que saltara de la misma manera que Naruto) entregándome una suave sonrisa, una que sentí que escondía algo detrás de esta… idea que me resultaba por mucho extraña por el hecho de que Hinata no es una mujer celosa… bueno, había mostrado algo de celos resguardando a Naruto ese mes y medio; pero Hinata no era una persona celosa, posesiva, ni siquiera aventada o competida en cuanto a romance se refiere. De serlo, Naruto y ella se hubieran convertido en novios desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Eso fue lo que deduje en ese momento.

Diez días fue lo que me tomó aprender la técnica de sellado de Yugao-san, siendo al onceavo día que nos reunimos una vez más en el consultorio que se me había facilitado para las terapias de Naruto, solo que esta vez se encontraban Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sama en adicional a Sakura y Hinata.

Naruto y yo estábamos sentados frente a frente y no podía evitar sentirme tensa, sumamente tensa por ello. No por el hecho de que estaba a punto de recibir chakra de Kurama, sino porque… bueno. Suspiré.

―Muy bien Naruto, ¿estás listo? ―esta asintió.

―Si lo estoy… aunque de verdad no es que tenga que hacer nada, son Kurama y tú quienes se van a encargar de todo lo demás ―replicó de manera tonta.

―Naruto… ―pronuncié molesta arrastrando su nombre, lo cual lo asustó un poco e hizo que se enseriara. Suspiré una vez más―. Muy bien, Hinata te ha estado entrenando en controlar tu chakra, y Kurama te ha enseñado en estos días a como extraer su chakra de nuevo ¿no es así? ―Naruto asintió―. Ok, debido a que tengo que realizar una técnica sin usar sellos, necesitare un poco de tiempo para preparar mi mente para que pueda modular mi chakra como si usase mis manos mientras tú las sujetas ―y he ahí el porqué de mi nerviosismo, sé que no me sonrojé en ese momento… pero era por lo tenso de la situación. En cualquier otro escenario me hubiera ruborizado como una niña pequeña―. Cuando te de la señal, empieza a transferirme algo del chakra de Kurama, ¿entendido?

Naruto asintió una vez más, yo respiré hondo para relajarme e inmediatamente pedirle a Naruto que extendiera sus manos… para colocar las mías sobre las suyas. Y de inmediato mi mente empezó a divagar ante ese simple tacto, pensando mil y un cosas acerca de la diferencia del tamaño de nuestras manos, lo ásperas, lo masculinas que… Respiré hondo una vez más ―Muy bien, aquí voy… ―cerré mis ojos y me sumergí en mí propiamente.

Cinco, diez minutos fueron los que pasaron cuando Kurama decidió llamarme.

― _Casi lista._

― _No lo entiendo, puedes hacer este tipo de cosas en las mentes de otros ¿pero no en tu propia mente? ―_ pronunció Kurama de manera burlona.

― _Sí, suena raro, pero cremé, es distinto ―_ Suspiré― _. Muy bien, estoy lista; dile a Naruto que puede empezar a pasarme tu chakra._

― _¿Cuánto necesitaras?_

― _Solo necesito un poco de tu chakra, es todo… ¡AH! Se me olvidaba, recuerdas lo que te dije._

―" _Concéntrate en un recuerdo en específico cuando estés dándome tu chakra" Sí, si lo recuerdo. ¿Se puede saber el porqué de eso?_

― _Es algo así como programar tus sueños ―_ respondí inocente―, _lo último en lo que pienses, escuches o veas puede influir en tu sueño. Así que sí el chakra puede almacenar recuerdos, quizás podamos hacer lo mismo al enfocarnos en uno en específico, dándole más fuerza a este que a los demás._

― _Sabes cuan incoherente suena eso._

― _Cremé que lo sé, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre. ―_ Kurama suspiró.

― _De acuerdo niña, voy a darte una cantidad similar a la que Naruto te dio durante la guerra, prepárate para sellarlo._

Yo asentí y la voz de Kurama se desvaneció, dejándome con la duda de sus palabras.

―Similar al que… ―musitaba cuando una pequeña esfera roja apareció frente a mí, en un inicio era del tamaño de pequeño botón, pero antes de que me diera cuenta creció y creció de manera descontrolada alanzándose en el obscuro vacío en el que me encontraba hasta convertirse en un inmenso sol rojo. Si tuviera que hacer una comparación en cuanto tamaño se refiere… medía Konoha, si no es que más; cabría ahí dentro.

―Ku, ¡Kurama! ―vociferé haciéndome atrás― ¡Se puede saber que esto!

― _Lo que pediste, un poco de mi chakra._

― _¡Pedí solo un poco, no lo suficiente como para tragar a Konoha!_ ―vociferé abrumada.

― _Recuerdas con quien estás hablando, niña ―_ no sé por qué me extrañó semejante cantidad de chakra, como él había dicho… se trataba de **él** , de Kurama, el Kyubi.

Tragué grueso y retomé mi compostura e inmediatamente empecé a formar los sellos que Yugao-san me había enseñado.

― _Creí que…_ ―comentó extrañado.

―Por eso te dije que era más difícil de esta manera ―mientras en mi mente yo me encarga de realizar los sellos para realizar mi técnica y de familiarizarme con el chakra de Kurama, afuera; mi cuerpo sostenía una de las manos de Naruto, mientras la otra se encargaba controlar la ubicación y donde se formaría el sello contenedor del chakra de Kurama.

Un sin número de kanjis fueron apareciendo y rodeando el enorme sol que se alzaba frente a mí, cuatro pilares se alzaron desde el enorme vació, los kanjis empezaron a brillar y se fueron juntando en barrotes hasta finalmente dar forma a la jaula que contenía el "poco" chakra que Kurama me había entregado.

Sonríe satisfecha de mi trabajo, suspiré para relajarme al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos, para cuando los abrí mi mirada se fijaba sobre mis propias piernas y el suelo era nuevamente el de la oficina.

La primera persona en llamarme fue Sakura, alcé la mirada encontrándola preocupada, probablemente por el sudor en mi frente. Le sonreí calmadamente ―No te preocupes, no es nada, algo de stress por hacer esto sin sellos― le dije mientras me recostaba a mi asiento mientras ella limpiaba el sudor de mi frente.

―De verdad que hiciste esa técnica sin sellos ―escuché a Hokage-sama sorprendido.

―De hecho, los hice en mi mente… ―lo miré de reojo, alzando mi puño izquierdo… el cual me sorprendió un poco al verlo: en el dorso de mi mano se encontraba el kanji para "cerrado", rodeado por otro más, "atado" por otra tiras de kanjis que rodeaban mi muñeca, se filtraban entre mis dedos para unirse en mi palma. Siendo honesta, me gustó mucho el estilo que me daban, casi se sentía como un guante. Tal así que dicho sello es algo que mantengo en la actualidad… Claro que su funcionalidad es más que simple cosmética, utilizo un guante para esconderlo. Sonreí antes de continuar:

―Esta técnica me permite abrir y cerrar el sello a mi voluntad. Pero solo quien realiza tiene ese control ―bajé mi mano, relajándome una vez más―, me tomó siete días realizarla, tres días más aprender hacer esto directamente desde mi mente para poder sellar el chakra del kyubi en mi cuerpo yo misma.

Tomé el resto del día para descansar, siendo el siguiente cuando decidí enfocarme en el asunto en cuestión.

Después de desayunar, regresé a mi cuarto, me senté en el suelo aún con mi pijama ―cosa que me arrepentí más adelante― alcancé un pergamino que Yugao-san había preparado y lo desenrollé frente a mí, coloqué mi izquierda sobre este y con mi derecha abrí un poco el sello de mi mano, de inmediato el chakra que Kurama me había transferido empezó a salir y arremolinarse hasta formar una pequeña esfera sobre el pergamino, en ese instante cerré el sello. Y sí, funciona igual que un grifo, siempre me ha resultado bastante cómico ese hecho.

―Muy bien… ¿y ahora qué hago? ―me dije emocionada y confundida… tenía una pequeña esfera hecha del chakra de Kurama justo delante de mí… y no tenía idea de que hacer. Suspiré―. Bueno, vamos a probar cómo reacciona ante alguna de mis técnicas ―formé rápidamente varios sellos y extendí ambas manos al frente… y fue ahí cuando me arrepentí de tener puesta mi pijama.

El chakra de Kurama empezó agitarse hasta que finalmente se descontroló, lanzando un fogonazo en mi dirección. Reaccioné a tiempo, pero mi mano derecha fue alcanzada por la "llamarada" del chakra, quemándola, junto a mi pijama ―si me quejo mucho es porque me gustaba mucho, era de mis favoritas―. Logré ahogar un gritó y formando un sello con mi otra mano rápidamente sujeté mi derecha con mi izquierda usando la técnica de Palma Mística para atender mi herida.

―Muy… muy bien, eso fue violento… ―me dije adolorida y sudando fuertemente―… debí… comenzar con algo más suave… ―agregué con una sonrisa llena de fastidio. Sabía que el chakra de Kurama era volátil… pero no _tan_ volátil, cosa que aprendí por la mala por no tomar precauciones o comenzar con una técnica de menor intensidad. Me tomó cerca de una hora tratar por completo la herida: Curarla con el conocimiento medico básico que tenía, vendarla, y que se me calmara el dolor para poder realizar sellos de nuevo.

De nuevo me encontraba frente aquella esfera que había estado iluminando mi habitación, la diferencia que tenía puesta una franelilla sin mangas y mi mano derecha estaba completamente vendada. Suspiré una vez más ―Ok, vamos a hacer algo más suave…― formé nuevamente varios sellos y extendí mis manos una vez más, el resultado esta vez fue mucho más sorpresivo que el anterior.

No vi nada, pero juraría haber escuchado algo por un instante cuando el chakra de Kurama amenazaba por descontrolarse de nuevo. De inmediato cancelé la técnica, para ejecutarla una vez más con un par de sellos distintos… esa vez, no solo escuché algo, me pareció a ver visto algo por un mero instante… antes que la esfera de chakra frente a mí detonara en una pequeña explosión que me empujó al suelo. Esta vez, sin herida alguna

―De verdad… de verdad puede almacenar memorias… ―me dije sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Y es que no solo las había almacenado, por un fracción de segundo pude escucharlas y verlas usando técnicas de mi clan. Una enorme sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro, me levanté de golpe y me deshice del pergamino de inmediato, tomé uno nuevo, volví a extraer el chakra de Kurama para empezar a repetir el proceso.

Tres días fueron los que estuve experimentando con el chakra de Kurama, y mi madre se asustaba cada vez que salía de mi habitación ya que lo hacía con un nuevo vendaje, curita o parche nuevo. No estaba del todo preocupada de que las heridas dejaran cicatricez o algo similar, la brazo de Sakura no tenía ninguna marca de la herida que sufrió en su misión de recuperación de Sasuke, y salvo por mi mano derecha… todas las demás quemaduras eran bastante superficiales.

A la final, me encontraba frente a la esfera de Kurama con mi mano derecha completamente vendada, desde la muñeca hasta el hombre tenía cerca de diez curitas y parches en conjunto, mi brazo izquierdo compartía un destino similar, un parche en mi mejilla y un curita sobre mi tabique. Esas dos en particular fueron las que más me asustaron.

―¡Muy bien! ―pronuncié animada juntando mis manos― Si mis cálculos son los correctos, ¡esto debería funcionar! ―nuevamente realice en rápida sucesión de sellos y extendí mis manos hacía el chakra de Kurama: Esta vez, no se descontroló, por el contrario; el chakra de Kurama empezó a ser absorbido por mis palmas de manera pausada, mis oídos empezaron a retumbar con una voz que desconocía y mi mirada se nublaba, no estaba cayendo dormida, estaba segura de eso; era más probable que se tratase de un trance mientras canalizaba mi técnica nueva.

Cerré mis ojos y de inmediato la voz se empezó a volverse cada vez más nítida, era masculina, de una persona de edad, lo más extraño y que me preocupó un poco fue el hecho de que mis sentidos empezaron a sobrecargarse con distintas sensaciones a las que mi cuarto me otorgaba, se sentía frio, húmedo «¿Que esta pasado?». Y ante esa pregunta, empecé abrir mis parpados, tan pronto noté algo rojo delante de mí, se levantaron de golpe al darme cuenta que… ¡Tenía hocico!

«¡Esto es…!» frente a mí, un hombre pequeño, de blanco, con seis esferas en su espaldas, no podía creerlo… ¡Era el sabio de los seis caminos el que estaba delante de mí. Y yo era Kurama!

«No puede ser… lo hice… ¡Lo hice!» no cabía en mi asombro, ¡lo había conseguido!, había extraído memorias directamente desde el chakra, y estas sin dudas debían de ser las más antiguas que Kurama tuviera.

«Realmente es posible, ¡de verdad es posible extraer memorias desde el chakra!» seguía anonada, emocionada, lagrimas afloraban de mis ojos... «¡¿Huh!?» y fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo, no me sentía alegre por mi logro, ni emocionada, ni nada similar... era todo lo contrario, las lágrimas que afloraban estaban llenas de dolor, amargura, tristeza.

«¿Porque… porque me duele tanto, porque me siento tan triste…?» mi corazón me pesaba y martillaba, la única vez que sentía algo como esto fue cuando Asuma-sensei fue asesinado, o cuando me permití llorar la perdida de mi…

"Padre" y un eco se hizo presente: mi voz en mi mente… y la voz de Kurama en el fondo. Fue entonces que me volví al recuerdo que había evocado para darme cuenta que Kurama sollozaba, que el dolor que **él** estaba experimentando… lo estaba experimentando yo también. Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta del poderoso contragolpe de esta técnica y la razón por la cual **yo** no podría usar este jutsu sobre Naruto.

* * *

 **Bueno, otro capítulo, el cual espero les guste :) No tengo mucho para decir por hoy salvo lo mismo de siempre… que estaré a la espera de sus reviews XD**

 **Nos seguimos leyendo y hasta la proxima, cuídense mucho :)**


	13. Elección

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Elección**

No entendía porque Ino se estaba comunicando… o tratando de comunicar conmigo a esas horas de la noche, al comienzo le quite importancia y la ignore, pero de poco a poco su voz, triste y quebrada empezó a resonar en mi cabeza una y otra vez, repitiendo la misma frase todo el tiempo "Lo siento…", "Kurama lo siento mucho…" y después de escucharla por diez minutos seguidos empecé a fastidiarme, apreté mis colmillos y finalmente estallé en rabia.

― _¡Con un demonio niña, que tanto te disculpas!_ ―Y entonces la vi, tirada en una esquina, abrazando sus piernas, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas amargas… llegué a dudar que esa persona fuese la misma Ino que había estado tratando a Naruto durante los últimos meses.

― _Lo siento Kurama… ―_ Tartamudeó, sacándome un tic en mi ceja.

― _Ya basta…_

― _Lo siento…_

― _Deja eso… ―_ esas últimas palabras la arrastré al borde de mi paciencia, tan pronto sentí que se le volverían a escapar esa misma odiosa palabra de su boca me adelanté _―… Repite eso una vez más… y voy a darte razones para gritarlas hasta que se desgarre tú garganta. ―_ lo último que escuché fue un "Lo…" y la niña se silenció para seguidamente hundir su rostro entre sus rodillas.

«¿Qué rayos le sucedió a esta niña?» Siendo honesto, esperaba que me contestara, se burlara de mi amenaza… no que se hundiera en su miseria. En primer lugar… ¿Qué le causo dicha miseria?

― _Lo conseguí ―_ pronunció en un delgado hilo de voz. Yo alcé mi ceja en respuesta, lo cual dudo mucho que hubiera notado, su mirada se veía perdida en algún punto delante suyo.

― _¿Qué conseguiste, niña?_

― _Tus recuerdos, los vi… ―_ alzó su mirada llena de tristeza mientras las lágrimas empezaron aflorar nuevamente de sus ojos _―, los sentí…_

Ante sus primeras palabras, quedé pasmado, de verdad logró extraer recuerdos desde el chakra, en especial unos tan antiguos como los que había seleccionado. Pero fueron las siguientes las que me confundieron y me dieron una pista de su actual situación.

― _Que quieres decir conque… ¿los sentiste? ―_ Ino bajó su mirada esquivando la mía, soltó sus piernas y las estiró, fue entonces noté las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, en sus manos muy probable producto de mi chakra _― Oye…_

―No puedo ―pronunció apagada bajando su cabeza, noté un pesar demasiado grande y mucho dolor en su voz _―, no puedo hacerlo, es inhumanamente posible usar esta técnica…_

― _Oye, niña… ―_ no me respondió, solo se quedó en silencio cabizbaja, recogiendo una de sus piernas para apoyarse en ella. Suspiré, la situación se estaba volviendo muy pesada y ella no tenía culpa de mi mal humor, decidí optar por otro acercamiento, uno donde yo podría mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Coloqué mi manos –sí, mi mano– sobre su hombro y ella inmediatamente alzó su cabeza, esta vez encontrándome con la forma semi-humana en la que ella me dibujaba cada vez que nos adentrábamos en la mente de Naruto

― _Escúchame bien niña, no puedo saber por lo que pasaste si no me lo dices…_

― _Por el contrario Kurama, sabes muy bien por lo que pasé… aún que… ―_ Ino hizo una pausa, bajando su mirada hacía su mano izquierda _―… es lo contrario, se **muy** bien por lo que pasaste Kurama_.

― _No termino de entender niña, explícate ―_ Ino suspiró regresándome la mirada, una llena de dolor y a su vez… transmitía empatía, empecé a entender lo que quería decir antes de lo que me explicara.

― _Esta técnica, Kurama; no es ver, leer o escuchar los recuerdos, es vivirlos ―_ extendió su mano derecha hasta mi mejilla mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas _―. Cada momento de amargura, cada instante de odio, de dolor, resentimiento e impotencia que experimentaste cuando el sabio los dejo a ti y a tus hermanos recorrió todo mi ser, toda la carga emocional que te produjo ese instante en **tú** vida, se volvió **mío** por completo._

Ahora, si se me era comprensible su situación, Ino me había pedido concentrarme en un recuerdo, entre más antiguó mejor y eso hice, busqué en mis memorias el recuerdo más antiguó que conservó, el cual es uno de los más tristes. Ino volvió a bajar su mirada si apartar su mano de mi rostro.

― _En un comienzo, no entendía porque me sentía de esa manera hasta que me di cuenta que sollozabas, quise terminar la técnica en ese instante pero el dolor era tan grande que no pude, me congelé por completo ―_ la chica nuevamente regreso aquella posición cohibida, abrazándose a sí misma, prosiguiendo con su voz temblorosa y quebrada _―. Lloré, lloré como… Si tienes idea. Por si fuera poco, tus recuerdos evocaron mis propias memorias de mi padre, de su muerte y fue ahí que me terminé de quebrar_.

―Ino…

― _¿Cómo se supone que puedo usar esta técnica en Naruto? ―_ me miró consternada y con su rostro hecho pedazos _―. Incluso si corto toda comunicación con mi cerebro, aquella que me permite sentir, sus recuerdos pasaran a ser míos también. Con un solo instante de tú vida me destroce a mí misma, he llorado por casí una hora entera. En el caso de Naruto estamos hablando de ¡Diecinueve años de vida, quince si nos ponemos técnicos! Cada momento de dolor, de frustración que experimentó Naruto se volverá mío. Cada momento de gozo, de júbilo…_

Y sus palabras se silenciaron con sus labios temblando y una expresión de horror que no había visto en ella… Y conociéndola a ella y a los humanos en general, tenía una muy buena idea de que momento de la vida de Naruto no deseaba experimentar en lo más mínimo.

― _No puedo Kurama… simplemente no puedo… ―_ Ino cubrió su rostro con sus manos, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás, la vi respirar profundamente, supongo que para intentar calmarse _―. No puedo hacerlo._

Yo suspiré ante sus palabras, sentándome frente a ella de piernas cruzadas, cerrando mis ojos y respirando profundo. No la culpaba por estar en esa situación en la que su mente dejó de trabajar y no estaba considerando una posibilidad que yo sí lo había hecho y daba por sentada.

― _Tienes razón, no es **humanamente** posible resistir esa técnica… ―_enuncié con un tono creído, buscando llamar su atención _―… entonces, lo que necesitas es alguien que **no sea humano** ―_ sonreí ampliamente abriendo mis parpados, encontrándola impactada por mis palabras con su mirada fija en mí.

― _Ku, Kurama; te das…_

― _Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo niña ―_ la interrumpí con una sonrisa _―, esa técnica tuya debe de estar en su fase más básica, es decir; la puedes usar contigo nada más. Pero sé muy bien que la evolucionaras y podrás usarla con alguien como canalizador de esta. **Quiero** que la canalices atreves de mí, deja que yo me encargué de absorber esa… "carga emocional"_

Ella parpadeó un par de veces ante mi propuesta, la vi tragar antes de hablarme.

― _Ku, Kurama, esto va más allá de ser un tercero, un observador; **vas** a ser Naruto en todo el sentido de la palabra._

― _Niña, he estado con Naruto toda su vida, no hay nada que el chico haya vivido o experimentado que pueda sorprenderme o destrozarme, la razón por la cual Naruto y yo nos llevamos tan bien es porque él me entiende, me comprende, jamás me juzgo por ser quien soy ni por lo que vivió gracias a mí. Por eso elegí quedarme con él en lugar de irme cuando terminó la guerra ―_ suspiré, levantando la mirada _―. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos._

― _Ku, Kurama… ―_ me llamó Ino, a lo cual yo giré para encararla, encontrando su ser un poco cohibido. Lo siguiente que hizo fue realizarme una pregunta extraña, a la cual contesté con una pregunta, su respuesta fue romper nuestro contacto visual. Yo solté una sonrisa ante semejante acto, renegué para seguidamente responder, sus parpados se abrieron de golpe y el asombro se marcó en todo su rostro.

Siguió cuestionándome acerca de lo que acaba de responder, mis respuestas parecían asombrarla cada vez más, o por lo menos… aliviaban algo del dolor que llevaba consigo, uno que en ese momento desconocía.

― _Gra… Gracias… ―_ replicó cabizbaja mientras lagrimas caían sobre sus piernas―, de verdad Kurama, muchas gracias.

― _Ya deja de llorar niña, no tienes motivos._

― _Sí, si los tengo ―_ la vi limpiarse los ojos, me encaró una vez más sonriéndome ampliamente― _solo, solo que no son los que te imaginas ―_ Suspiré, entender a Naruto era fácil, una mujer… salvo por la chica de las coletas… Tenten si mal no recuerdo, las otras que rodean a Naruto son problema y medio cada una, siempre complicándose la vida por cosas simples.

― _Como sea ―_ me levanté y procedí a sacudirme el polvo de las piernas _― Y bien, ¿Qué piensas de mi idea?_

― _Tres día ―_ replicó con una sonrisa desafiante _― dame tres días más y tendré listas cada una de las técnicas que necesitaremos para comenzar la recuperación final de Naruto._

Le sonreí de vuelta, extendiéndole mi mano la cual ella aceptó.

― _Solo espero no te arrepientas a medio camino Kurama…_

― _Ya te lo dije, esta es mi decisión, se lo debo y aun así no quedaré saldo con él._

Hasta la fecha, no me he arrepiento de haber sido el medio para canalizar el "Sifón de memorias" de Ino, mi único arrepentimiento fue permitirle a Ino hacer algo antes de tiempo.

* * *

 **Un capítulo corto, lo admito pero tiene su razón de ser, así como esa parte que sé que todos ustedes se deben de estar rascando la nuca confundidos, todo será explicado a su debido momento :)**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo… bueno, ya pueden imaginarse lo que vendrá y si no… bueno, esperen para descubrirlo. Nos seguimos leyendo, cuídense y hasta la próxima :)**


	14. Preparativos

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Preparativos**

Tres días les pedí a Kurama y eso fue lo que me tomó perfeccionar mi técnica que había bautizado como "Sifón de memorias". Pensarán que fue algo rápido y que logré en muy poco tiempo, la verdad era que esta técnica tenía mucho de las bases de mi familia y otros jutsus con los que yo ya estaba familiarizada y que había mejorado yo misma.

Con esta técnica lista, sumada a la habilidad de rastrear y detectar, más la capacidad de usar otra persona como medio para la misma, lo único que faltaba era informar a Tsunade-sama de mi logro. Pero para ello y para mantener mi conexión psíquica con Kurama oculta del público general, mi verdadera primera parada era otra locación.

Llegué a su apartamento cerca del mediodía, me detuve a su puerta suspiré dirigiendo mi vista a un par de puertas de distancia y un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina cuando la escuché, la voz de ambos justo detrás de la puerta que estaba parada.

«Esto me está matando» jamás me sentí a gusto con esa situación, era una ninja cierto, se me había asignado una misión, doble acierto… ¡pero eso ya iba más allá de la misión! No se supone que en esos momentos tuviera que ser otra persona diferente a mí. En ese entonces y por primera vez desde que tenía memoria… deseé por ignorancia para ser "yo", así fuera por unos míseros quince minutos.

Me relajé un poco y toqué a la puerta siendo Hinata quien la abrió.

―¡I, Ino-san! ―en ese entonces me encontraba sumamente tensa y no noté ese pequeño detalle, ese "san" que me entregó Hinata en lugar del acostumbrado "chan"― ¿Que, que te sucedió en la mano? ―parpadeé un par de veces y baje mi mirada, mi derecha –a diferencia del resto de mis pequeños parches y curitas que me los había removido– seguía vendada. De inmediato le dije que no se preocupara para seguidamente saludarla y preguntarle si podía pasar. Hinata me replicó con un suave asentir y me hizo pasar… a la casa de Naruto. Cuando cierto rubio me vio sentado a la mesa con un tazón de ramen, no tardó en emocionarse y sacar a relucir lo de mi mano. Igual que con Hinata, le pedí que no le prestara atención

―Hola, Naruto ―de inmediato giré a ver a Hinata a mi lado― Hinata, necesito hablar con ustedes.

―¿Con nosotros? ―yo asentí y agregué que Kurama estaba incluido.

« _¿Que te traes entre manos niña?»_ me cuestionó curioso.

 _«Solo sigue la corriente quieres»_ le respondí a él al tiempo que le pedí a Hinata y Naruto que se sentaran. Yo me senté frente a ellos.

―Lo conseguí ―fueron mis primeras palabras con una suave sonrisa en mi rostro, ambos ladearon su cabeza confundidos, respondiendo al mismo tiempo… ¡Joder! Odié la sincronización de eso. Suspiré y levanté mi izquierda―. Logré extraer recuerdos del chakra del Kyuubi.

Y nuevamente estaba esa sincronización entre ellos dos, el cómo sus expresiones se transformaron de manera simultánea en una de asombro y otra jubilo. Hinata fue la primera que logro articular, tartamudear algo.

―I, Ino-san… quieres decir…

―En el caso del Kyuubi ―me adelanté a Hinata, ella se silenció― él no ha perdido sus memorias. Sin embargo, el chakra siempre es una constante en el individuo, es su propia esencia, no debería importar si esta ha sufrido amnesia o no, sus recuerdos y memorias deben de encontrarse ahí dentro. Y yo, puedo extraerlas.

Y las lágrimas empezaron aflorar de los ojos de Hinata, mientras Naruto se levantaba de golpe emocionado.

―En verdad, ¿en verdad puedes recuperar mis recuerdos, Ino?

―No puedo ―replique y pude ver como parte de la alegría se desvanecía de los ojos de Naruto… o más bien, otro tipo de felicidad parecía aflorar en ellos, era una extraña mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que no supe interpretar.

―Que, ¿que quieres decir Ino-san…? ―cuestionó Hinata, yo la encaré de la manera más profesional que me fue posible.

―No se lo he dicho a Tsunade-sama porque probablemente no me dejaría usar esta técnica sobre Naruto y tampoco puedo enseñársela a nadie fuera de mi clan porque es información muy sensible de nuestros secretos ―expuse―, esta técnica en su estado actual tiene un contragolpe que no he podido eliminar y que la hace hasta cierto punto, inhumanamente posible de usar ―Y ante esas palabras la voz de Kurama resonó en mi menta.

 _«Ya entiendo…»_

Naruto se volvió a sentar mientras Hinata me preguntaba a que me refería con eso. Yo suspiré y encaré a Naruto en lugar de Hinata

―Esta técnica, no solo extrae recuerdos del chakra, sino que los convierte en vivencias propias, sientes lo que esa persona experimentó en ese momento. ―Naruto estaba mudo, Hinata me llamó y yo la miré de reojo, se podía leer el hecho de que ella lo había entendido. Regresé mi mirada al aún anonadado Naruto―. Naruto, si tus recuerdos se encuentran en tú chakra, no solo vas a recuperarlos, vas a revivir toda tu vida, vas experimentar de nuevo todo por lo que pasaste desde que tenías memoria hasta el momento en el que… ―y mi voz se apagó por un instante, realizando una pausa que no se supone que debería estar ahí― las perdiste…

Naruto salió de su letargo para pardear un par de veces y seguidamente empezar hablar al aire. En mi fuero interno me alegró que Kurama hubiera captado el mensaje, era su turno de ofrecerse como voluntario de manera "publica". Naruto dejó de vociferar al aire, cerró sus ojos y guardó silencio, supuse que para poder hablar con Kurama de manera más discreta.

―Ino-san… ―el fino hilo de voz de Hinata consiguió mi atención, su mirada transmitía preocupación―… quiere decir que, cuando descubriste esta técnica, **viviste** los recuerdos de Kurama-san. ―me extrañó un poco que Hinata supiera el nombre de Kurama, pero no le presté mucha atención a eso.

―Quince minutos ―repliqué―, quince minutos fue lo que duró su recuerdo, uno de los más antiguos de él… y por vivir esos quince minutos lloré por casi una hora entera ―los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe ante mis palabras, yo afinque mi mirada―. Ahora entiendes porque no puedo usar esta técnica, porque no es humanamente posible usarla en su condición actual y mucho menos con alguien que ha perdido quince años de vida. La única persona capaz de resistirla es…

―Kurama… ―replicó Naruto, ambas giramos de inmediato para encararlo, encontrando una expresión seria, como si desaprobara algo― Kurama dice que no tiene problemas en ser el medio para realizar la técnica.

―Naruto… ―llamé, consiguiendo que este alzara la ceja― ¿todo bien? ―suspiró, rascándose la nuca.

―No, no del todo ―replicó fastidiado―. La verdad, no me gusta mucho la idea de que alguien aparte de mí tenga que vivir toda mi vida para que yo pueda recuperarla. Si ese es el precio a pagar para recuperar mis recuerdos, prefería quedarme como estoy… ―que dijo Naruto después de eso no, tengo idea, no lo recuerdo ni me importó. Pero el escucharlo que prefería quedarse como "él" en ese estado fue quizás una las cosas más maravillosas que alguna vez escuché.

―… Pero Kurama tiene un punto valido ―acotó, sacándome de mi letargo para encontrarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro, aquella que tanto lo caracterizaba― si existe la oportunidad, debo tomarla. Si me negara por capricho, creo… que sería insultar todo el esfuerzo que no solo ustedes, si no todos han hecho para que yo recupere mis memorias. Además, como él dijo, probablemente él sea la única persona capaz de experimentar mi vida sin ser verse severamente afectado. ―luego de esas palabras, Naruto empezó a balbucear algo nervioso y no tenía idea porque. Y aunque mis labios mostraban una suave sonrisa, en mi interior maldecía un poco, se me había escapado por completo la posibilidad de quedarme con "este" Naruto.

― _Si fuera fácil, no sería divertido ―_ susurré sin darme cuenta, reaccionando de inmediato a mis palabras encontrando a ambos extrañados.

 _«Kurama, escuchaste algo»_ no me respondió, pero lo vi sonreírme divertido, disfrutando de lo que acaba de suceder.

 _«Tienes suerte de que estos dos sean unos atolondrados»_ agregó poco después _«solo esperemos que ninguno entienda el contexto de eso»_ No podía estar más de acuerdo con él.

Después de eso, explique un poco lo que me faltaba por realizar en mi lista, lo cual incluía informar a Tsunade acerca de la situación y del futuro tratamiento de Naruto, así como preparar y calibrar la máquina de conexión que usaba en las terapias de Naruto para realizar esto y eso porque pensaba hacerlo todo de una sola sentada, en un sola sesión. Por más que Kurama se hubiera ofrecido como medio para la técnica, no pensaba hacerlo pasar por la vida de Naruto varias ocasiones, mi plan era encontrar y extraer todos los recuerdos faltantes de Naruto a la primera.

Me levanté y los otros dos me imitaron, Hinata se ofreció a despedirme y Naruto no le dio importancia alguna. Yo la observé de reojo y pude ver atreves de aquella suave y típica sonrisa algo más, era evidente que quería hablar conmigo.

Tan pronto salí, la sentí seguirme, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, yo giré para encararla, encontrándola nerviosa, jugueteando con sus dedos.

―¿Sucede algo, Hinata? ―no me respondió al instante, se mantenía esquiva y cabizbaja… de verdad me preocupaba verla así… no pude evitar preguntarme si me descubrí en algún momento. Ella suspiró.

―Ino-san… ―pronunció sin encararme, respiró hondo una vez más, levantando la mirada y entregándome una suave sonrisa―. Gra… ―y antes de que completara esa tan pequeña y doliente palabra para mí, la detuve.

―No todavía ―pronuncié firme a lo sorprendida Hinata― aún no se termina ―le sonreí―. Una vez que juegue esta carta que me queda, las aceptó. No antes.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, me sonrió y asintió, me despedí y procedí a retirarme… exhausta de ese instante que acaba de vivir… seguir avivando la llama de su esperanza mientras yo anhelaba lo que ella ya daba por sentado como suyo.

Una palabra cruzó mi mente en ese instante, una que sería un terrible detonante y mi tormento por más tiempo del que la "Yamanaka Ino" que compitió con su amiga Sakura por Sasuke, hubiera tolerado.

 **Si no es porque estoy enviciado con varios juegos y trabajos pendientes, podría publicar más rápido, es decir; literalmente me tomó menos de la mitad de la mañana poder sacar esto de mi cabeza. *suspira* Tiempo, tantas cosas que uno quiere y tiene que hacer, tan poco tiempo para poder hacerlas. De todas maneras, este fic va en marcha constante para terminarlo y poder moverme a mis otros fics.**

 **Nos vemos, cuídense y hasta la proxima :)**


	15. Restauración

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Restauración**

Cuatro días fue lo que me tomó terminar todas y cada una de las preparaciones para el tratamiento de Naruto después de unas dos largas horas de discusión con Tsunade-sama, quien al escuchar tanto el contragolpe de mi "Sifón de memorias" y el hecho de que pensaba recuperar todos los recuerdos de Naruto en un solo golpe, se opuso por buenas razones. Sin embargo y a la final –y por muy poco siendo honesta– logramos, Sakura y yo; convencerla con nuestros argumentos.

Los siguientes tres días a finalizar las preparaciones fueron quizás de los mejores de mi vida. Y es que tenían que serlos, todos y cada uno de ellos sin stress de ningún tipo, relajada en mí casa o con Sakura en la suya, aclarando y relajando mi mente para poder hacer lo que se debía. Esa mañana, el día pautado para realizar la operación a Naruto, llegué temprano a mi consultorio para hacer los preparativos finales. Y con temprano me refiero a las cinco de la madrugada; para mi sorpresa ya Sakura se me había adelanto, viéndose tan vivas como de costumbre.

―Sa, Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ―le pregunté sorprendida, ella giró, sonriéndome altanera.

―Haciendo tu trabajo, dormilona ―me mostré molesta ante su comentario, respondiéndole al tiempo que colocando mi bolso sobre el escritorio.

―Pues nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

―De nada ―pronunció como el mismo tono que cuando llegué antes de girarse y regresar su atención a la maquina en la cual yo me sentaría dentro de unas horas.

―Gracias ―pronuncié gentil y con una suave sonrisa en mis labios. Sakura giró de nuevo, sonriéndome.

―Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Ino. Comparado con tú trabajo, lo mío es un paseo por el parque.

―Supervisarme a mí y Naruto, servir de batería de chakra cuando lo necesite ¿te parece fácil? ―cuestioné desafiante y divertida.

―Oye… ―Sakura señaló su frente, el sello en forma de diamante que había heredado de Tsunade-sam― tengo suficiente chakra aquí para curar a toda la alianza Shinobi de la cuarta guerra de nuevo, así que reabastecer el chakra a una sola persona no será problema alguno, créeme ―Yo negué una vez más y simplemente le seguí la corriente a Sakura mientras me ponía a realizar mis propias revisiones.

Las horas pasaron y yo me empecé a preparar, a las siete de la mañana se presentaron Shizune-san y Tsunade-sama, quienes ayudarían con el proceso de monitorización de Naruto y mío. Y antes de la hora pautada, a la siete y media se aparecieron Naruto y Hinata. Como era de esperarse el primero resultó escandaloso, saludando a todos, aunque su cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, se mostró confuso… y juraría haber visto un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

―I, Ino-chan, ¿por qué estas de pijamas? ―y lo estaba, una de pantalones y manga larga de color purpura. Yo me encogí entre hombros

―Vamos a estar conectados un rato más largo de lo normal Naruto, por eso te dije que te pusieras algo como. Por lo menos para que tu cuerpo respiré más fácilmente en esta ocasión.

―Ci, cierto ―replicó nervioso y tonto― ¡Ya, ya me cambio! ―yo negué con la cabeza.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y solo faltaba una persona, Hokage-sama. Pero dada su tendencia a no ser puntual y el hecho de que Shizune no lo acompañaba **para** obligarlo a ser puntual, decidí empezar sin él.

―Muy bien ―enuncié parándome de frente a los presentes― vamos a comenzar. Aunque logré extraer los recuerdos del chakra del Kyuubi, en su caso no había pérdida de memoria. Sin embargo y en teoría esto no debería afectar el chakra como tal, así que; **en teoría** los recuerdos de Naruto deberían encontrarse en su chakra. ―Naruto y Hinata asintieron, las demás se quedaron quietas escuchándome―. Si no logró encontrarlos… quiere decir que los recuerdos de Naruto se perdieron para siempre. Esta es mi última carta a jugar ―Suspiré―. Comencemos ―y todos asintieron.

Tsunade-sama y Shizune se encargaron de acostar a Naruto en su cama de siempre y de prepararlo mientras Sakura me asistía a sentarme en mi máquina y colocarme el casco, además de colocarnos a ambos una sonda para mantenernos hidratados y nutridos. Sí, sonaba un poco drástico, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tardaría, podía ser unas horas, medio día; pero mi tope –según mis avances– estaba hasta los dos días seguidos, según el acuerdo al que llegué con Tsunade-sama. Si lograba encontrar las memorias de Naruto, ese será el tiempo máximo para restaurarlas todas en una sesión; de lo contrario, se realizaría en varias sesiones.

Con el casco en su lugar, ya no podía ver nada en frente mío, respire hondo para seguidamente escuchar a Sakura llamarme.

―¿Lista Ino? ―yo asentí, se dirigió a Naruto y este también lo estaba―. Muy bien, vamos a iniciar. Buena suerte Ino. ―asentí una vez más y cerré mis ojos, introduciéndome una vez y por última vez en la mente de Naruto.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba una vez más en aquel lugar llenó de luz y Kurama alzándose frente mío.

―¿Lista para esto niña? ―cuestionó, yo asentí.

―Yo soy quien debería hacerte esa pregunta ―agregué sarcástica, Kurama negó con su cabeza. Vi que su hocico abrirse, pero yo me adelanté a cualquier palabra que él pensaba pronunciar―. Estoy lista, pero antes de que demos inicio Kurama, tengo algo pendiente contigo ―el alzó una ceja a mi comentario― nuestro enlace, es hora de romperlo

―¿Romperlo, estas segura? ―yo asentí a su pregunta.

―De una y otra forma, hoy es el final, incluso si llegamos a recuperar las memorias de Naruto, ya no necesitare que lo tengas vigilado, Naruto deberá seguir su vida como él lo considere conveniente y no quiero estar metida en eso… bueno, ―hice una pausa bajando mi mirada mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mis labios―, por lo menos, no de esta manera…

―Es una lástima de verdad ―escuché a Kurama suspirar, levante la mirada y lo encontré renegando y encogido entre hombros. Me entregó una mirada engreída― Voy a extrañar poder hablar contigo, ha sido divertido fastidiarte.

―Lo mismo digo ―repliqué con la misma sonrisa que él me entregaba hasta que ambos soltamos una única y sonora risa, Kurama acercó su cabeza y yo me posé sobre ella, colocando mi mano rompiendo nuestra unión psíquica.― Muy bien ―pronuncié bajando de su cabeza y formando un sello con mis manos― hora de comenzar ―y dicho eso, nuestros alrededores se transformó en el estudio destrozado de la mente de Naruto.

A Kurama no le extrañó estar de nuevo en ese lugar, lo que pareció curioso fue que lo dejé en su aspecto de zorro gigante en lugar del aspecto semi-humano que solía entregarle. Y es que esta vez, no era su mente, si no su cuerpo en sí el que me acompañaba

―Se puede saber ¿por qué sigo en esta forma? ―cuestionó mientras el suelo bajo nuestros pies se movía en dirección al daño de las memorias de Naruto.

―Porque en esa apariencia se me será más fácil mantener contacto físico contigo ―respondí y l miré sobre mi hombro―, tampoco es que tu tamaño importe mucho donde vamos a estar.

Cuando regresé mi mirada al frente habíamos llegado al abismo, al daño de las memorias de Naruto, el cual si tuviera que decir su tamaño actual, solo era de unos diez metros en comparación al horizonte de separación que existía cuando lo encontré por primera vez.

―Es aquí donde vamos a trabajar, ¿no es así? ―cuestionó Kurama, yo asentí y me coloque de rodillas, tocando el suelo: dos grandes círculos –lo suficiente como para que Kurama posara sus manos– hechos de Kanjis aparecieron justo al lado de Kurama, la madera debajo de estos abrió. Una red de Kanjis se hizo visible dentro del abismo, unos metros debajo de nosotros, formé un sello y empezó a temblar debajo de nuestros pies, para que seguidamente las paredes a nuestros pies se quebraran con un torrente de chakra pasando justo debajo de los Kanjis sobre el cañon, el cual cabe destacar que… me resultó de lo más hermoso. El torrente principalmente azul, con rojo y una extraña pero agradable cubierta anaranjada envolviendo al mismo.

―¿Porque ese color?

―Es el chakra Natural ―respondió Kurama―, el que Naruto usa para entrar en modo sabio ―acotó.

―Ya veo ―musité, pero no le di mucha importancia, suspiré y gire a ver a Kurama― ¿Listo? ―sonrió arrogante.

―Mi cuerpo es tuyo ―yo le devolví la sonrisa.

―Cuidado con lo que dices, puedo tomarlo muy literal ―repliqué antes de saltar y colocarme sobre su cabeza. Formé unos nuevos sellos y posé mi izquierda sobre la cabeza de Kurama, otro círculo formado de Kanjis apareció en la cabeza de este, con uno más grande que simbolizaba la palabra "comando". Me coloqué de rodillas sobre este y posé mis manos en el mismo, de inmediato un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Kurama, irguiéndose de golpe.

―Ok… ―dijo algo sorprendido―… hacía mucho que no tenía esta sensación.

―¿Cuál?

―La de no tener control total sobre mi cuerpo ―dijo en tono ligeramente molesto.

―Supongo que note trae buenos recuerdos.

―La última vez que alguien me controló, termine atacando y destrozando Konoha… ―y eso era suficiente para entender el porqué de su molestia y tajar el tema de inmediato.

―No, no te preocupes Kurama, no vamos hacer nada de eso. Solo procura relajarte quieres, voy a soltarte un poco para…

―No te molestes ―me interrumpió, respirando profundamente―, si me dejo llevar por esto, no podría hacer esto ¿no es así? ―punto muy válido a favor de Kurama―. Comencemos, Ino.

Yo asentí a su comentario y dimos inicio: Lo primero era tantear las aguas, dejar que Kurama se adaptara a vivir a Naruto y para esto, hice que Kurama introdujera lentamente sus manos en los agujeros, haciendo que una suave corriente de chakra recorriera los mismos. Casi de inmediato sentí una segunda corriente recorrer toda la espina de este.

―¿Todo bien? ―el asintió, sorprendido por el hecho de que estaba viendo los recuerdos de Naruto y que aquello que le había comentado resultó más verídico de lo que esperaba, que iba más allá de la simple visualización de los mismos, que era vivir la experiencia por completo, sin mencionar que su hipótesis había sido muy acertada: Yo no experimentaba nada referente a esos recuerdos. Sin embargo, los recuerdos que salían a flote según Kurama no eran más que retazos que saltaban una y otra vez cada cierto tiempo pero todos recientes, ninguno antiguó o perdido.

Después de unos treinta minutos decidí probar algo distinto y para esto aceleré el flujo del chakra de Naruto… eso fue lo que bastó para que Kurama reaccionara de manera repentina una vez más, sacando de manera involuntaria sus manos de la corriente al tiempo que un pequeño Kanji sobre el cañón empezaba a resplandecer.

―Ji, Jiraiya… ―musitó y yo abrí mis ojos de golpes.

―¿Jiraiya? El... ―asintió de inmediato ante mis palabras.

―Pude verlo, ¡pude un instante del entrenamiento de Naruto con Jiraiya cuando dejó la aldea! ―agregó eufórico, emocionado, palabras que me contagiaron con una alegría como no había experimentado. Naruto dejó la aldea cuando él tenía trece años ¡Este era un recuerdo hacía seis años. Mi teoría resultó ser cierta: El chakra almacena recuerdos sin importar nuestro cerebro!

La clave parecía ser la velocidad del flujo del chakra… lo cual tenía algo de sentido: Bajo stress, nuestro cuerpo tiende a reaccionar de manera distintas, siendo la más común liberar nuestros limitantes, incrementando nuestra fuerzas, nuestro sentidos, velocidad de reacción, incluso nuestra capacidad para pensar.

Con el chakra sucedía lo mismo. Para que me entiendan, imaginase su jutsu favorito –ninjutsu o genjutsu favorito– como un rompe cabezas, este jutsu requiere de un número de piezas específicas para poder realizarse, sin embargo; esta piezas no tiene borde, son abiertas, es decir; es posible agregarle más piezas a ese jutsu para que su poder crezca. Cuando estas piezas de exceso empiezan a unirse, empiezan afectar nuestro cuerpo con dolor, cansancio e incluso… visiones, recuerdos. Siempre creí que estos recuerdos venían nuestro cerebro, nuestra mente; no que fuesen producto de sobrecargarnos con chakra y que fuera este quien nos mostrara dichas imágenes.

―¡Muy bien Kurama, prepárate, porque ahora vamos a comenzar de verdad! ―pronuncié mientras lo hacía aplaudir.

―¡Cuando quieras niña! ―respondió arrogante y yo compartí esa actitud que había tomado. Sin dudarlo, introduje sus enromes garras dentro del torrente, acelerando el chakra de Naruto a un nivel bastante elevado, forzando esas piezas perdidas de su memoria a salir a flote y marcándolas cada vez que invadían a Kurama.

Durante la siguiente hora, la enorme red de kanjis sobre el torrente de chakra de Naruto empezó a iluminarse de manera constate y segura, en ese tiempo ya había recolectados cerca de un diez por ciento de las memorias, la cual en proporción progreso/tiempo era uno muy bueno. Sin embargó después de esa hora, tuve que sacar a las manos de Kurama del torrente y reducir el flujo a uno más normal.

―¿Sucede algo, Ino? ―cuestionó confuso― ¿no me digas que ya te cansaste? ―agregó soberbio.

―Sakura me pidió que me frenara un poco ―repliqué manteniendo mi voz lo más normal posible, ocultado mi obvio cansancio.

―¿Sakura, la chica de pelo rosado, estas en contacto con ella?

Aunque no lo pareciera, yo estaba haciendo un montón de cosas a la vez: Lo primero era controlar a Kurama, lo segundo era marcar los recuerdos que encontrábamos para luego poder extraerlos, controlaba el cuerpo de Naruto, su flujo de chakra específicamente; sin mencionar que me mantenía en contacto de manera muy sutil –porque de lo contrario, todo el mundo hubiera escuchado acerca de mi conexión con Kurama y mis sentimientos por Naruto– con el exterior, con Sakura, Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san; quienes me reportaban acerca del estado actual de Naruto y el mío. Si bien no estaba causando daño como tal, los efectos del stress de mantenernos en ese estado por tanto tiempo empezaban a notarse en los cuerpos de ambos.

―Incluso en un combate siempre existe ò uno hace un momento para recuperar el aliento ―pronuncie―, aquí no le he dado ese respiro a Naruto. Descansaremos una media hora y luego continuaremos. ―agregué. Kurama simplemente asintió y libere su control para que este se relajara. Él se hecho en el suelo y yo me quedé sobre su cabeza

Durante nuestro primer descanso, Kurama y yo nos pusimos hablar, me explicaba que los recuerdos no llegaban en orden especifico, había visto de todo en esa hora, aunque hubo un momento en especificó que sentí una reacción muy fuerte en él: no se mutó ante la misma, pero si sentí esa intensa corriente recorriendo su cuerpo. Aprovechando el descanso, decidí saciar mi curiosidad.

―Kurama, hace un rato sentí algo fuerte, muy intenso en ti. Es como sí…

―Es la razón principal por la que no querías usar esta técnica con Naruto… ―dijo aburrido, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe.

―Te, ¿te refieres…?

―No te tortures niña ―se adelantó―, deja el tema y relájate, vas a necesitar tu mente tranquila para continuar.

Kurama tenía razón, tanta que incluso Sakura se contactó conmigo para ver si todo se encontraba bien ante un pique elevado en mi ritmo cardiaco. Le dije que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.

― _Lo que será, será… ―_ musité respirando profundo y limpiando mi mente de todo tipo de pensamientos innecesarios para finalizar esto lo más pronto posible.

Durante las siguientes horas, repetimos el mismo ciclo, una hora de marcar memorias, una media hora de descanso… aunque cada vez la verdad era que esto no se sentía: Cada hora de trabajo en Naruto empezaba a extenderse más y más, mientras que los descansos se sentían cada vez más cortos. Sakura había tenido que darme chakra ya en dos ocasiones, sin mencionar que había tenido que colocarme varías sondas para hidratarme y relajantes musculares. El proceso de recuperación de Naruto se estaba haciendo más pesado de lo que había calculado y mi cuerpo empezaba a dar signos de eso.

―Tsk… ―renegué ante las palabras que Sakura acaba de darme, tal mi molestia que Kurama lo notó.

―Niña, ¿no deberías…?

―¡Ya me basta con Tsunade-sama, Kurama. No vengas a regañarme tú también! ―lo interrumpí molesta. Mi cuerpo estaba transpirando mucho y mi temperatura empezaba a elevarse producto de estar realizando todas estas tareas de manera tan continua. Pero no pensaba detenerme, faltaba poco, ¡muy poco! Menos de un cinco por ciento de las memorias de Naruto por ser marcadas.

» ―Kurama, ¿no te importa si acelero un poco el proceso…? lo digo porqué es posible que sientas algo de mareo si lo hago ―le pregunté al enorme zorro. Este suspiró

―Te lo dije niña, mi cuerpo es tuyo, has con el lo que quieras ―yo asentí antes sus palabras, cerré mis ojos y le pregunté a Sakura por la condición de Naruto, me dijo que todo estaba normal con él.

―Ok… ¡Es hora de terminar esto! ―y con esas palabras hice presión sobre la cabeza de Kurama y llevé el torrente del chakra de Naruto al siguiente nivel, uno que Kurama comparó al momento previo al de Naruto al entrar en estado sabio. Sin embargo mi apuesta dio sus resultados, iluminando la red de Kanjis que se extendían sobre el abismo y el torrente de chakra.

» ―¡Muy bien! ―vociferé emocionada, sacando las manos de Kurama del torrente y regresándolo a su estado normal. Formé unos sellos, alcé la garra de Kurama sobre el aire…― ¡Sifón de memorias! ―… solo para dejarla caer sobre el suelo de madera desgarrado.

Por un instante Kurama –incluso yo– dudé de que hubiera resultado… pero no fue así, todo el suelo bajo nosotros empezó a temblar hasta que salieron de este geiseres de chakra a lo largo y ancho del estudio. Vimos sorprendidos como estos destrozaban todo a su alrededor… solo para que el chakra se convirtiera en hojas, pergaminos, libros que volaban por los aires introduciéndose dentro de los estantes viejos y dañados, renovándolos. Todo en ese lugar cobraba vida, empezaba a emanar luz… los recuerdos de Naruto regresaban a su dueño.

Giré y forcé a Kurama a saltar sobre el abismo y con un último sello un Kanji gigantesco apareció debajo de nosotros, uno que simbolizaba "Reparar". La madera de ambos lados se extendía y se cerraba, a la misma velocidad que los recuerdos de Naruto regresaban a él.

Una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción se hizo presente en nosotros ante la imagen que se formaba: Un hermoso estudio, de piso de caoba lleno de estantes de madera de arce, llenos hasta el tope de todo tipo de documento.

―Lo logramos ―pronunció Kurama― Lo… ¡niña! ―estaba tan emocionada como el, pero mi cansancio me ganó e hizo que me callera de su cabeza aunque el me atrapó en el aire.

―Lo… lo siento, un descuido ―dije apenada y agotada. El suspiró cansado.

―Un descuido que te pudo haber dolido mucho ―no lo negaba, reí tontamente ante su comentario para dirigir mi mirada al estudio recién reconstruido. Extendí mi mano e hice un movimiento de jalado brusco y un pergamino apareció de la nada, creciendo hasta un tamaño para que la garra de Kurama pudiera atraparlo.

―Lee ―ordené sin levantarme de su cómoda, cálida y enorme garra, su fino pelaje me resultaba muy cómodo. Kurama desenvolvió el pergamino, leyendo un pasaje de nuestra época en la academia, cuando Naruto entrenaba para el examen de graduación. Una muy suave sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios ―de verdad lo logramos ―musité cerrando mis ojos.

―Así es, solo falta… ―pronunció Kurama… y lo interrumpí, vaticinando sus palabras.

―Solo falta por ver a "Naruto" ―la única duda que quedaba… ver "que Naruto" había producido esto y cual de mis teorías había sido la correcta.

* * *

 **Bueno, otro capítulo más, ya cada vez falta menos… y con menos, me refiero a que quedan como diez capítulos más XD**

 **Ok, suena como mucho pero es así, después de esto hay mucho material por trabajar lo crean o no, para poder justificar todo lo que está por pasar… aunque ya lo he venido justificando casi que desde el comienzo, la mayoría de los últimos párrafos han dejado pistas de un evento muy importante del fic y que debería (si calculo bien en mi cabeza) en el capítulo 18. Me pregunto si lograran adivinarlo XD  
**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra. Como siempre, a la espera de sus reviews :) los cuales siempre son muy bien recibidos**


	16. Memorias de otro

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Memorias de otro**

Ino no se equivocó al decirme que reviviría toda "mi" vida. En un inicio y al igual que todas las terapias que había tenido con Ino no sentí ni experimente nada, no fue muy diferente a dormir. Sin embargo cuando mis memorias empezaron a fluir de vuelta… fue una historia completamente distinta.

Primero escuché voces mezcladas las unas con las otras, luego empezaron aparecer imágenes frente a mí, rostros y momentos que jamás había visto y que sin embargo… sabía quiénes eran, que era y significaba cada uno de esos instantes de "mi" vida.

Cada uno de esos momentos fue acompañado por un sin número de distintitas emociones de todo tipo: Ira, enojo, impotencia, jubilo, gozo, confusión... fue algo simplemente abrumador, sentir todo eso en solo unos segundos. Y con todo eso, mis propias emociones se mezclaban, sobreponiéndose en algunos de esos recuerdos, compaginando con otros dándome cuenta de algo extraño… yo desentonaba. Pero, ¿Porque desentonaba? Es decir, esa era "mi" vida, porqué en distintas ocasiones sentía que no actúe de la manera correcta, no actúe como "yo" actuaría en esos instantes vividos… fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo, y fueron dos instantes muy específicos los que causaron ese efecto en mí.

― _Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun… ―_ escuché como una voz me llamaba, era Hinata y seguidamente se le unió Tsunade. Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaban ellas dos, observando mi agitado ser.

―Hi, Hinata. Tsunade-obachan ―tartamudeé mientras me llevaba mi mano a mi cabeza.

―¿Te encuentras bien? Naruto. ―asentí a la pregunta de Tsunade.

―Sí, solo que me palpita un poco la cabeza ―le sonreí buscando calmarla―, fue algo intenso. ―Tsunade suspiró mostrando alivio para seguidamente girarse y dirigirse a Ino.

―¡Por eso te dije que tendrías que haberlo hecho en varias sesiones, Ino! ―giré lentamente para ver como Sakura ayudaba a Ino colocarse de pie, cargándola por su brazo. Ella, a diferencia mía, estaba aún más sudada, aunque llevaba una suave sonrisa llena de orgullo y satisfacción, opacada por el cansancio que se reflejaba en su rostro.

―No importa, valió la pena ―replicó ella, dirigiendo una mirada sin brillo, sonriéndome ampliamente― ¡La operación ha sido un éxito! he recuperado todas y cada una de las memorias perdidas de Naruto.

«Las memorias de Naruto…»

.

.

Después de que Kakashi-sama y Tsunade me realizaron algunas preguntas acerca de "mí" pasado, recuerdos que databan de seis a diez años antigüedad, se dieron cuenta que en verdad volvía a tener estos, sino que mucho más. El Kakashi-sama no tardó en realizar un ataque sorpresa el cual esquive sin dificultad, mi entrenamiento había regresado también, yo; volvía a ser "Naruto".

Después de haber sido dado de alta, Hinata me acompañó a mi apartamento y agradecí con toda mi alma que no quiso hablar mucho, personalmente no me encontraba en condiciones de hablar… mucho menos con ella.

El procedimiento había tomado unas quince horas, pasado de la media noche cuando llegué a mi apartamento y que finalmente pude quedarme solo con mis pensamientos… ya que extrañamente Kurama no había hecho comentario alguno.

Caminé de manera autómata hasta mi habitación, me senté en el borde de mi cama solo para apoyarme sobre mis rodillas y tapar mi rostro con mis manos.

―¿Que voy hacer…? ―me dije, respiré profundamente antes de hacerme de nuevo la misma pregunta una y otra vez. Maldije por lo bajo golpeando mi rodilla, riendo irónicamente: ahora con estas memorias todo se había hecho mucho más claro para mí, porque las cosas se movieron de tal manera cuando desperté hasta la actualidad, porque todo parecía conspirar en mi contra para conseguir algo tan simple como lo era una comida con alguien.

―Supongo que… tendré que esperar un poco más… ―me dije con una extraña sonrisa en mis labios, una que no trasmitía nada, que era más bien hueca. Suspiré profundamente, dejándome caer sobre mi cama manteniendo aquella expresión tan perturbadora en mi rostro―, supongo que es lo mejor para todos.

Una elección de palabras muy interesante, pues yo no me encontraba o me sentía en ese "todos" al que hice mención. Sin embargo y por más que no me gustaba, uno de esos momentos dos momentos en particular que llamó mi atención en cuando recuperé estas memorias... decidí darle una oportunidad, intentar retomar aquello que se profesó aquel día.

.

.

La mañana siguiente cuando me desperté, fue por un pequeño agite que se escuchaba afuera en el pasillo. Mire el reloj y eran las once.

―¿Porque tanto ruido? ―me dije perezoso y fastidiando mientras me encaminaba a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe― ¡Quieren dejar…! ―vociferaba cuando Hanabi y Hinata se dibujaban a unas puertas de distancia. Esta demás decir que mi palabrería consiguió su atención, Hanabi me saludó de manera entusiasta y Hinata de forma tímida, no tardé en preguntar que sucedía, siendo Hanabi quien respondió.

―Ya que te has curado…

―¿Curado? ―pregunté extrañado.

―Claro, me refiero tienes tus memorias de vuelta.

―¡Ah, eso! Bueno, no sería curado como tal, Ino me dijo que no estaba enfermo ni nada, que lo considerada más como una lesión, así que la palabra sería "recuperado" ―agregué de manera muy jovial y animada que se sintió asombrosamente bien… aunque mi respuesta dejó ambas hermanas un poco confundidas.

―Eso fue raro ―replicó Hanabi cruzándose de brazos y ladeando la cabeza― eso fue demasiado listo para venir de ti.

Yo me reí tontamente ante sus palabras y no pude hacer comentario alguno… es decir, esas palabras "venían de mí". Hanabi suspiró y renegó, intento hablar pero esta vez fue Hinata quien avanzó un paso.

―Co-como ya te has recuperado Naruto-kun, no hay razón para que yo siga viviendo aquí cerca, después de todo mi tarea era la de ayudarte y guiarte mientras terminaban las terapias… así que, me retiro de nuevo a la villa de Hyuuga, Naruto-kun ―parpadeé ante sus palabras, pude ver que Hanabi la vio de mal, un regaño silencioso que Hinata no llegó apreciar.

―Ya veo… ―respondí y un momento de silencio se hizo presente. Hinata suspiró y se disponía a marcharse cuando yo la llamé, consiguiendo la atención de ella y Hanabi―. Dime Hinata, te gustaría que saliéramos almorzar juntos ―esta demás decir que ella se sonrojó ante mi petición, pero no como siempre lo hacía, no fue más que un rubor muy suave en sus mejillas.

―¿A, almorzar…? ―tartamudeó insegura mientras Hanabi le sonreía desde atrás. Intentó completar su idea pero Hanabi se adelantó.

―Oh… ¡Claro que puede ir almorzar contigo Naruto! ―y sin prestar atención a su hermana la empujó, Hinata dio unos pasos torpes y estaba por caerse, tuve que avanzar para atraparla, cayendo ella en mis brazos. Hinata no tardó en alzar su mirada, nuestros ojos se cruzaron lo que encontré en ellos fue algo sincero, llenó de esperanza, de felicidad...

»―No te preocupes hermana ―agregó Hanabi consiguiendo nuestra atención, despidiéndonos con una enorme sonrisa―, nosotros nos encargamos de esto, diviértete.

Me gustaría decir que sucedió algo ese día, que hubo una chispa, algo que relatar… pero no fue así. Nuestro día juntos fue bastante silente, incluso yo me sentía raro en esa atmosfera tan extraña donde apenas y salían comentarios en comparación a como había sido mi vida con Hinata solo un par de meses atrás, donde intercambiamos palabras y momentos de manera tan natural, donde yo realizaba cualquier tipo de pregunta y ella respondía apacible, calmada, gentil. Quizás y lo único que agradecí fue que Hinata en ningún momento preguntó acerca de "mis memorias" en la luna.

Esa noche maldije cuando regresaba a mi apartamento, aunque no tardé en respirar hondo para calmarme «Mañana será otro día, mañana intentaré de nuevo» me dije día tras día durante dos semanas completas hasta que finalmente caí derrotando en mi apartamento, frustrado y dolido en medio de mi cocina, recostado contra mi nevera.

―Maldición… ¡Maldición! ―era doloroso, cruel, ¡injusto! Me había decidido dar una oportunidad a cumplir esa promesa, a dejar que algo volviera a florecer… pero nada, la triste realidad era que Hinata no producía ningún deseo de ningún tipo en mi persona, y cuando trataba forzarlo, su imagen era opacada por la de alguien más…

―Kurama…

.

.

―Kurama ―musitó Naruto apagado― ¿estas vivo?

― _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ ―respondí con tono arrogante, aunque no lo culpaba por su pregunta, después de todo estas últimas semanas yo me había mantenido a raya. Sabía muy que serían días difíciles para el chico, días en los cuales tendría con enfrentar una decisión bastante dura.

―¿Quién soy? ―levantó su cabeza y pude ver su apagado rostro, Naruto ya no se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, sino dentro del espacio que teníamos ambos para nosotros en su cuerpo― ¿Quién soy Kurama?

―Eres Naruto ―respondí inmutable y soltó una risa irónica ante mi respuesta.

―Si claro, "soy Naruto" ―pronunció por lo bajo, llevando su mirada al suelo. Suspiré y me rasqué la nuca.

― "Soy Naruto, pero _**cual**_ Naruto" ―pronuncié adivinando sus pensamientos. Lo vi entregarme una vez más su mirada llena de sorpresa y de dolor― es ese tu pensamiento ¿no es así?

―¿Cómo…?

―Soy parte de ti Naruto, estoy contigo desde que eras un pequeño bebe, te conozco mejor que nadie. Por eso te digo que **eres** Naruto.

―¡¿Cómo rayos puedo ser Naruto!? ―bramó furioso― ¡No me siento como antes de perder mis… _sus_ memorias, no siento lo mismo que cuando perdió sus memorias…! ―noté de inmediato que se refería a él en tercera persona. Bueno, no era de "él" de quien hablaba, era de quien él considera "era" Naruto― ¡…No me siento como la persona que despertó después de un coma de tres meses, no…! ―lo interrumpí con voz potente.

―Si te sintieras como la misma persona que despertó aquel día, entonces si me preocuparía y no podría responder a tú pregunta de "¿quien eres?" ―sus cejas se juntaron, el chico estaba molesto y no lo culpaba. Dirán que la única razón por la que podía imaginarme el tipo de conflicto por el que pasaba era por el simple hecho de que toda su vida circulo atreves de mí; incluso sin haber hecho eso, podía entenderlo. El proceso de recuperación de Naruto fue un agregado que simplemente fortalecía mis palabras.

»―No puedes haber revivido toda una vida y desear ser el mismo que eras antes. Obviamente eso te afectó y ahora tienes que lidiar con ello.

―Por eso te pregunto ―podía ver la impotencia en sus ojos, el dolor que le causaba esa pregunta sin sentido que se hacía― ¿Quién soy?

―Eres Naruto ―respondí de nuevo.

―Con un… ―su voz empezaba elevarse y yo llegaba el límite de mi paciencia.

―Escúchame… ―y arrastré esa única palabra, demostrando mi mal humor. Naruto me miró fijamente con aquella expresión molesta. No le hice caso―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar? ¿Que no eres Naruto, que eres otro Naruto? Pues de acuerdo, ¡lo diré: No eres el Naruto que vi crecer, eres un Naruto distinto, uno que no tiene más que unos meses de vida, que despertó después de que el anterior derrotó y fue derrotado por Otsutsuki Toneri, esa es la verdad! ―lo vi cerrar su puño y apretar sus dientes ante mi respuesta― Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que **eres** Naruto.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó, entregándome una mirada molesta― ¿Cómo puedo y no puedo ser "Naruto" al mismo tiempo?

―¿Acaso estas sordo niño, o te haces el sordo y solo escuchas lo que quieres escuchar? Soy la persona que mejor te conoce en esta vida, ¡nadie de afuera puede decir lo contrario! Sé quién eres, si yo digo que eres Naruto, ¡eres Naruto! De lo contrario, te hubiera abandonado en estos meses, hubiera salido de tú cuerpo y te hubiera matado en lugar de quedarme dentro de alguien que no es la persona que me transformó y me abrió los ojos. ¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas?

―Si lo recuerdo ―respondió bajando su cabeza― Pero…

―Naruto… ―lo volví a llamar y volvió a encararme, yo suspiré― es normal que te sientas así, confundido y deprimido: Lo primero por el simple hecho de que reviviste toda "tú" vida en segundos, minutos a lo máximo; lo segundo por el simple hecho de que no sabes cómo afrontar esta situación. Y no hablo de enterarte de que había "alguien" antes que "tú" tomaras ese cuerpo, hablo de lo que has estado haciendo estas dos semanas.

Por un momento, Naruto guardó silencio a mis palabras.

―Es que… sé que Hinata fue alguien importante para él al final ―y nuevamente se refería a sí mismo como "otro", supuse que sería algo que haría eventualmente dejaría, pero no, es algo que Naruto mantiene hasta la actualidad.― Pero no termina de cuadrarme el cómo…

―¿Puedes culparlo de enamorarse como lo hizo?, es decir; Ino ha sido una diosa para ti desde día uno sin razón de ser, nunca tuvieron un contacto profundo ni nada. Si vamos a eso, hubiera esperado esa reacción tuya con Sakura y no con Ino ―y el chico se sonrojó, rascándose la mejilla volviéndose esquivo, yo solté una sonora carcajada. La mayoría de los romances humanos siempre me han parecido divertidos, este no era una excepción―. La diferencia entre ustedes dos, es que tú te diste cuenta por ti mismo que amabas alguien, mientras que él necesitó un empujón para darse cuenta de que alguien lo amaba.

―Es una diferencia bastante grande.

―Pero ¿puedes culparlo? Es decir, viste lo que él vivió, viste lo que él deseaba, donde estaba fija su mirada.

―Yo en cambio, no "viví" nada de eso, no como tal ni en su momento; experimenté lo que él vivió pero nada más eso… ―una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi hocico cuando lo escuché decir eso―, no tenía que preocuparme en ser reconocido, no fui despreciado, todos me reconocían por sus logros ―suspiró, encarándome con una media sonrisa―. Estoy viviendo la vida que el deseó alguna vez. Es normal que yo sea diferente…

―Eres Naruto.

―Supongo que, ese es mi nombre ―respondió antes de respirar profundamente, lo cual me extraño en su momento―. De haber nacido, me gustaría que hubiera sido en otro tiempo.

―¿A qué nacimiento te refieres? ―cuestioné intrigado.

―Al "mío", me refiero que Naruto no se pudo antojar de perder sus recuerdos en otra época, tuvo que ser en esta específicamente ―suspiró una vez más―. De ser así, no tendría que hacer esto.

―¿Hacer qué?

―A tomar esta decisión, la primera en decisión importante en "mí" vida…

.

.

―… Entiendo que "soy Naruto", y en retrospectiva Kurama, tienes razón; puedo sentir que muchas de las cosas que él hizo en su vida, yo también las hubiera hecho ―alcé mi mirada a Kurama quien me observaba bastante serio―. Pero tampoco puedo negar que no soy del todo Naruto, que yo soy mi propia persona y que me encuentro en un momento donde puedo tomar mi propia decisión. ―Kurama suspiró, supuse que sabía muy bien a lo que yo me refería, después de todo él fue el canal para recuperar mis memorias como dijo.

―Es como dices, es **tú** decisión. Solo espero puedas vivir con ella, después de todo…

―Sé muy bien lo que puede pasar Kurama… ―respondí firme y decidido―… y pienso vivir con las consecuencias de esta sean cuales sean. ―mis palabras eran honestas y verdaderas, después de todo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para imaginarse los pocos escenarios que generaría mi primera acción. Y aunque me consideró y me consideraba en ese entonces como alguien más analítico que Naruto, ni él, ni yo, ni Kurama, ni nadie de mis amigos hubiera podido imaginarse las consecuencias que traerían esta decisión.

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo Memorias de otro, y el significado entero del fic XD.**

 **Quiero decirle a mis queridos lectores que también estoy trabajando en otros fics al mismo tiempo, solo que quiero terminar este ya que las ideas se actualizan y mantienen bastante frescas y no quieren ser archivadas de la forma que he podido archivar las otras. No se preocupen, no pienso dejar ninguno de mis trabajos sin terminar :)**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra, como siempre a la espera de sus reviews :)**


	17. Punto de no retorno

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

 **Advertencia.**

 **Una adavertencia/aclaratoria que debí colocar desde el cap anterior, aunque hasta ese punto ya debería de estar más que jutificado el OoC en Naruto, así que... nuevamente**

 **OoC**

* * *

 **Punto de no retorno**

Reitero, mis palabras para Kurama fueron firmes, había tomado una decisión con respecto a mi relación con Hinata. Sin embargo, esa noche; cuando me fui a dormir que me puse a pensar con más calma lo que haría el día siguiente… no pude evitar darme cuenta de cuan pesado y difícil sería llevar a cabo esa tarea. El solo hecho de visualizarme frente a Hinata y decirle que yo no era la persona de la que ella se enamoró, que por más que lo intenté no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, que estaba enamorado de otra persona… tuve que llevarme una mano al estómago del nudo que se me formó.

Sé que parecerá una decisión apresurada, que dos semanas es poco tiempo para tomar la misma, pero la verdad era que si no la tomaba por lo pronto, yo podría terminar perdiendo a Ino sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Sin mencionar que terminaría por lastimar a Hinata entre más me demorara en decirle la verdad.

Si las condiciones fueran otras, Naruto estuviera casado, tuviera hijos; no me atrevería a romper eso, viviría el resto de su vida junto a Hinata incluso si me sintiera como sentí para ese entonces para con ella. Y quien sabe, posiblemente en algunos años hubiera llegado acostumbrarme a su presencia, llegaría amarla como la amó Naruto al final. Pero este no era el caso, Naruto no estaba casado con Hinata, no estaban comprometidos, no es que fuese su boda al día siguiente, no; no había nada, solo una declaración en medio del campo de batalla y nada más.

Sé que sonara crudo, pero era la realidad, me encontraba en un punto donde "yo" podía elegir mi camino. No existía un atadura real a Hinata, ni siquiera decir que los sentimientos de Naruto fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para mezclarse y confundirse como míos donde yo pudiera aceptarlos. No niego que existieron en algún momento cuando era ignorante y desconocía de mi pasado, incluso cuando hablé con Tenten que yo estaba seguro de estar enamorado de Ino. En ese momento, Hinata seguía siendo importante para mí, se sentía muy bien tenerla cerca, hablar con ella, me producía una enorme tranquilidad y paz cuando me sonreía, esto es algo que simplemente no voy a negar, porque fue así.

»Sin embargo todo eso cambió cuando las memorias de Naruto regresaron y me di cuenta que yo no era él, que yo era otra persona distinta, que tenía mis propios deseos y necesidades… que más bien, tenía _un único_ deseo propio, uno que tenía rostro, apellido y nombre: una hermosa mujer de piel color crema, ojos azulados claro y cabello rubio pálido… Yamanaka Ino. Y no tenía idea del porque ella, porque cuando se presentó ante mí el primer día causo esa impresión tan intensa en mi persona, pero lo hizo… ella en ese momento era _mí_ único anhelo, _mi_ único deseo y meta; algo que era propio de mi persona y no de Naruto.

»Y aun así, Ino; representando todo eso para mí, opté por darle una oportunidad a Hinata buscando honrar a mi predecesor que, conmigo existiendo sabía que él había desaparecido… Por desgracia no resultó como esperaba.

Y no es como si no lo hubiera intentado en esas dos semanas, no solo durante nuestras citas; cada noche buscaba en sus memorias algo que me ayudara acostumbrarme a Hinata, algo que despertara esos sentimientos de él tuvo por ella al final de su vida en mí… no tardé mucho en darme cuenta cuan errada fue esa idea:

–Lo primero que descubrí fue que Naruto jamás miró a Hinata como tal, solo lo hizo en momentos contados de su vida, pero estos en particular fueron unos donde el punto focal era otro: Neji, durante los exámenes Chounin, y Pain durante la invasión de Konoha. Salvo por esos dos instantes de su vida, Hinata pasó invisible para él, así como los sentimientos de esta que, no tardé en darme cuentan que existían desde que se conocían.

–Lo segundo que encontré y que intente por unas pocas noches después de darme cuenta de los resultados tan evidentes… fue seguir las enseñanzas de Jiraiya-san.

En su vida, Naruto leyó varios de sus libros sin que Jiraiya-san se diera cuenta, todos les parecieron aburridos en su momento, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que esa información está ahí en mí cabeza. En mi mente puse a prueba alguna de las "enseñanzas" de esos libros y empecé a fantasear con Hinata; sonará inmoral o lo que sea, pero estaba desesperado y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que llevar mis sentimientos y emociones a lo más básico y simple de todo: perversión y deseo. En fin, en mis fantasías hice posar a Hinata que harían que Naruto… y probablemente media aldea sangra por su nariz, sin mencionar que no solo fueron poses… llevé mis fantasías a otro nivel uno mucho más intenso… obviamente tuve una reacción en mi cuerpo, pero no las que esperaba.

Luego y por simple curiosidad remplacé a Hinata por Ino… bastó con que ella insinuara quitase su top para que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y se congelara y… sintiera casi de inmediato esa tensión entre mis piernas, el hacerla caminar hacia mí fue suficiente para terminar mi fantasía y maldecir por unos diez minutos esa noche y no volver hacer eso y "tratar" de enfocarme en mi meta en ese momento, Hinata. Estaba claro y era más que evidente donde se encontraban mis sentimientos si los llevaba a lo más bajo de todo, a la perversión: Hinata no generaba nada en mí incluso mientras lo hacía con ella, Ino me congelaba con una simple insinuación.

Suspiré, volviendo mi atención al techo.

―"Lo que si te puedo decir Naruto, es que estar enamorado de alguien, no significa que esa persona lo esté de ti, disculpa si sueno un poco cruda, pero es la realidad." ―musité las palabras que me entregó Tenten aquel día y que no podía estar más de acuerdo con ellas.

Fruncí mi ceño, me giré y cerré mis ojos para buscando conciliar el sueño, después de todo; el día siguiente sería uno largo.

.

.

Dormir no se me hizo difícil, de hecho; dormí tan profundamente que cuando me desperté eran las doce de tarde.

―Seis horas… ―me dije soñoliento, era lo que faltaba para mi encuentro con Hinata en el parque donde habíamos cuadrado vernos el día anterior―… no creo que sea el mejor lugar para esto, será mejor bus… ―y esa idea no tardó en convertirse en una peor idea que la anterior ¿Ir a su casa para terminar con ella, frente a su padre y su hermana? Negué de inmediato y opté por interceptar a Hinata en el camino al parque.

Me levanté, comí y me acosté nuevamente en la cama, no tenía nada más planeado para ese día… bueno, si había algo más en mi itinerario; pero no era algo que podría llevar a cabo hasta terminar con Hinata. No sin que resultara muy poco ético y doloroso para Ino.

Una, dos, tres horas pasaron y seguía sin hacer nada, contemplando la nada, estudiando con cuidado los recuerdos que se me habían dado, reviviendo más calmadamente la vida de Naruto. Lo sorprendente para mí era la calmado que me encontraba: no estaba molesto, no había ninguna vocecita diciéndome que lo pensara de nuevo, que me retractara, nada; mi mente se encontraba en paz y tranquila por primera vez desde que recuperé estos recuerdos.

Cuando volví a mirar el reloj era un cuarto para las cinco, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño para alistarme, ya no faltaba mucho.

Eran las cinco y yo me encontraba bañado y vestido con mis ropas de diario, respiré hondo mientras tomaba mi bolso y me dirigía a una mi closet, abrí una gaveta revelando una larga bufanda roja. No pude evitar mirarla con dolor.

―Tú fuiste quien empezó todo ―me dije sujetando la prenda, mirándola ahora con cierto desdén― de no ser por ti… ―no sabía el cómo ni el porqué, pero sentía que en más de una manera la prenda en mi mano tenía algo que ver con el enamoramiento de Naruto con Hinata. No tenía evidencia concreta ni nada que respaldara este hecho, pero no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de encima. Respire hondo una vez más antes de alcanzar un bolso y meterla en este para seguidamente ponérmelo. Estaba listo, lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar.

.

.

Me recosté en un poste en la carretera que estaba seguro que Hinata tomaría para llegar al parque. Supongo que querrán escucharme decir que la espera fue larga, que los minutos se extendieron y convirtieron en horas… pues lo siento, no fue así, muy por el contrario; el tiempo se puso de mi parte y no me hizo esperar; cuando revisé la hora eran las cinco y media y para cuando estaba por revisar de nuevo escuché su voz llamándome no muy lejos. Levanté mi mirada y la vi caminar en mi dirección sonriéndome y saludándome. Yo levanté mi mano en respuesta a su saludo y le entregué algo que podría llamarse "sonrisa", una curvatura en mis labios que nunca supe que trasmitió.

Sin embargo, ella desde ese momento notó que algo andaba mal conmigo, pues me preguntó si todo estaba bien y honestamente… no pude responderle ¿Cómo podía decirle que todo estaba bien y luego rechazarla? Suspiré.

―Hinata… ven, hay algo que tengo que darte ―le pedí con un gesto de mi mano mientras me giraba.

―¿Que _tienes_ que…? ―preguntó de vuelta, cayendo en lo que había dicho, algo muy intencional de mi parte. Me detuve por un momento y asentí, ella tardó en responder pero a la final empezó a seguirme.

Por unos diez minutos caminamos en silencio sin dirigirnos una sola palabra, el ambiente era sumamente pesado y yo sin embargo me sentía relajado y calmado. No voy a negar que esa sensación de tranquilidad en mi persona me asustó un poco, incluso llegué a preguntarme si todo estaba bien conmigo. Y sí, si lo estaba; me encontraba en una situación de lo más normal en la vida de una persona, un papel que me tocaría vivir a mí y que Naruto jamás experimento de ninguno de los dos lados.

Llegamos a un lugar tranquilo, un camino que conducía a los campos de entrenamientos, me detuve y giré solo para encontrar aquellos ojos aperlados mirándome con una confusión y tristeza que no cambian en ellos. Era más que obvio que Hinata entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Si era un hecho que había aceptado o no? Era una respuesta que desconocía en ese instante.

Respire hondo, me quité el bolso, lo abrí, y tan pronto saqué la bufanda vi los parpados de Hinata abrirse por completo.

―Lo siento Hinata, pero no soy la persona que amas… ―pronuncié mientras extendía la prenda en su dirección. Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, podía verla temblar―… y por más que lo intenté en estas dos semanas… no he logrado despertar nada por ti, no… ―respiré hondo, extenderme más de la cuenta sería simplemente pisotear aún más a la pobre de Hinata―. _Mis_ sentimientos se encuentran con otra persona. Lo siento.

―Na, Naruto-kun… ―tartamudeó mientras las lágrimas afloraban de sus ojos, estaba paralizada, inmóvil y no la culpaba, sentía que entre más tiempo yo estuviera ahí más la lastimaba. Respiré profundamente, metí la bufanda en el bolso y me arrodillé para dejarlo sobre el camino.

―De verdad que lo siento, Hinata ―y con eso, hice uso de mi velocidad y desaparecí de su presencia para ocultarme en unos árboles cercanos. La vi reaccionar, moverse torpemente en dirección al bolso para finalmente caer de rodillas frente a este. Respiré hondo mientras llevaba mano a mi pecho buscando calmar la sensación de dolor que me invadía. No me arrepentía de lo que acaba de hacer, pero no hacía más fácil sobre llevar ese hecho para alguien como yo, alguien que estaba viviendo la vida de otro.

― _Ciertamente, eso es algo que Naruto_ _ **no**_ _hubiera hecho._

―No, no lo hubiera hecho ―respondí a las palabras de Kurama― sí Naruto se hubieran casado yo…

― _No te estoy juzgando ―_ me dijo― _, tampoco te estoy pidiendo explicación muchacho. Solo pensé en voz alta._

―Intencionalmente… ―dije con una curva en mis labios. Kurama no me respondió, pero sé muy bien que ese zorro mostraba arrogantemente sus colmillos con una mueca divertida en ese entonces.

― _Tú lo dijiste, es_ _ **tú**_ _decisión, es_ _ **tú**_ _vida Naruto._

―Aún no la terminó de hacer ―le respondí con la misma mueca y tono que mi respuesta anterior al tiempo que decidí alejarme de donde se encontraba Hinata.

― _¿A qué te refieres?_

―Que ahora me toca ponerme del otro lado… ―le respondí a Kurama.

―¿ _Piensas…? ―_ asentí antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, esa era mi otra tarea del día: Encarar a Ino y exponerle mis sentimientos para con ella; algo que no podía hacer hasta dejar claras las cosas con Hinata, antes de haber marcado nuestras vidas de una manera que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero lo haya disfrutado, como ya dije, lo que sigue va a ser fuerte y** **bastante.** **Como siempre, a la espera de sus reviews. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	18. Tormento

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Tormento**

Recuperar las memorias de Naruto fue trabajoso, dejó un sin número de malestares en mi cuerpo y una larga charla pendiente con Tsunade-sama, pero el resultado sin lugar a dudas había valido la pena… o eso quise creer, hasta ese momento en el que afirmé mi logro y mientras todos los ojos se posaban sobre mí, nadie notó aquella mirada dolida y triste que apareció en los ojos de Naruto.

En las condiciones que quedé después de mi pequeña incursión de poco más de quince horas en la cabeza de Naruto, necesité de ayuda para llegar a mi casa y Sakura no dudo en prestarme un hombro para caminarme de vuelta a mi hogar. Nuestra caminata fue principalmente silente… eso fue hasta que Sakura se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor para lanzar la tan esperada pregunta.

―Entonces Ino… ¿Qué crees que pasará con Naruto, con cual Naruto de…? ―solté una risita a su cuestionamiento, la miré de reojo para encontrarla con la ceja arqueada.

―Te habías tardado ―le dije con una fina curva en mis labios, una que ella me devolvió. Respiré hondo y regrese mi mirada al frente―. Las posibilidades tres y cuatro quedan descartadas, el que una segunda persona hubiera aparecido en su cabeza y hubiera causado un conflicto es algo que hubiéramos notado tanto adentro como afuera.

―No lo dudo ―respondió ella―, así que las posibilidad es un cincuenta, cincuenta. ―yo asentí… ya que honestamente no tenía una respuesta para mí misma, aún y cuando había visto aquella expresión dolida en Naruto,

―Lo único que queda, es esperar… ―respondí y Sakura asintió, dejando el tema por completo.

Decir que me levanté con el sol sería una mentira, no fue hasta pasado del mediodía que mis parpados se abrieron y cerraron por el incandescente brillo. Parecía una niña pequeña, quejándome y girándome una y otra vez en la cama, pero incluso ante la pereza y malestar de mi cuerpo, sabía que tenía que levantarme… y así lo hice. Terminé agradeciendo que fuera el día siguiente a la operación y no dos días después.

Me preparé como de costumbre y salí a buscar algo de comer y fue cuando los vi, tuve que esconderme de inmediato antes de ser detectada. Naruto y Hinata, caminando juntos… fue tanto doloroso como reconfortante ver aquella escena; me sentía bien por Hinata, una muy valiosa amiga mía… pero me dolía ver a Naruto a su lado y no al mío, había perdido antes de poder luchar. Suspiré y una media sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

―Te lo mereces ―musité―, lo viste antes que nadie más ―me dije mientras limpiaba una lagrima traicionara antes de salir tan rápido como pude en el dirección opuesta. Lo último que quería era tener que hablar con ellos en ese momento.

Me tomó un par de días digerir el hecho de que había perdido al Naruto del cual yo estaba enamorada y que, Naruto como lo conocíamos había regresado y Hinata había alcanzado su cometido. Fueron dos días en los que decidí no ser racional y simplemente dejar que mis emociones fluyeran como quisieran, me permití llorar, reír, enfurecerme, ironizar, de todo… aún y cuando sabía que no terminaría ahí, después de todo y como médico de Naruto, aún tenía una última revisión pendiente para dentro de un mes, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era prepararme para esa fecha, y para ello decidí tomarme unas vacaciones. Y no es que hubiera salido de Konoha, no; simplemente me rente una casa cercana a las áreas verdes de nuestra aldea, una zona próxima a los caminos que conectan a nuestras áreas de entrenamientos.

Los amaneceres eran mucho más tranquilos, sin ningún tipo de bullicio comparado a vivir en el interior de Konoha, el aire se sentía distinto y el escenario que atrapaba en primera instancia siempre era una agradable a mi persona. Me dediqué a leer, recoger flores, iba a la aldea, me encontraba con Sakura, hablábamos… a decir verdad fueron un par de semanas excelentes donde sentí que mucha de la presión que me agobiaba desapareció, lo único que no esperaba era aquel encuentro que tuve al final de esas dos semanas, uno que cambiaría todo.

Eran pasadas de las siete y media, y yo me encontraba preparando mi comida cuando escuché alguien a la puerta, me pareció extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura.

―Voy ―respondí a los golpes, y estos cesaron. Pueden imaginarse mi sorpresa cuando abrí y terminé por encontrarme a Naruto frente a esta.

―Eh… hola Ino ―me saludó algo tímido y cohibido, actitud que me pareció un poco extraña pero que mi consiente simplemente pasó por alto, en mi cabeza lo que estaba eran las preguntas de ¿qué hacía Naruto ahí frente mío y como me había localizado?

―Ho-hola Naruto ―respondí aun extrañada por la situación―Que, ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo…?

―Sakura me entregó tu dirección ―y esas palabras me hicieron maldecir a Sakura tan fuerte en ese instante que estaba segura que donde sea que se encontrase, las sintió―. Primero fui a buscarte a tú casa y no te encontré, así que se me ocurrió preguntarle a Sakura y… después de un rato fue que pude convencerla de que me entregara tú dirección… ―hizo una pausa, Naruto respiró profundo antes de encararme de nuevo, solo que esta vez, su mirada era decidida y firme, algo que impactó en ese momento―… Necesito hablar contigo, Ino.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, el tono de voz de Naruto, aquellos ojos… una posibilidad surcó mi psique y una nueva batalla se liberó en mi mente. No podías ser, tenía que estarlo soñando.

―Si-sí, claro ―respondí algo ida―, pero… no te importa si lo dejamos para después de la comida, estoy preparando la cena ahorita mismo.

―¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Lo-lo siento Ino! No quería ser imprudente… ―tartamudeaba Naruto, yo respiré hondo, me cruce de brazos y lo mire de manera acusadora.

―Si no querías ser imprudente, no me hubieras buscado y molestado a estas horas, más si yo no estaba quedándome en mi casa y probablemente mí mamá te dijo que estaba tomándome unas vacaciones ―y Naruto se silenció, con la pena marcada en todo su rostro. Yo negué un par de veces con la cabeza, encarándolo una vez más con la misma expresión seria―. Como sea, ven, pasa; ya estás aquí al fin y al cabo.

Apenado, aceptó mi invitación, lo hice sentarse a la mesa e inmediatamente le extendí un plato con varías onigiris que tenía preparadas.

―Ten, puedes comerte estas ―le dije mientras me regresaba a preparar más.

―Una cena de onigiris, interesante.

―Lo dice el chico que solo come ramen ―repliqué… y Naruto no respondió, yo me reí internamente y no tardé en escuchar a Naruto sorprendido cuando descubrió el relleno de mis onigiris.

―Ino ¿Por qué, por qué hay pétalos dentro de estas onigiris?

―Porque son comestibles ―le respondí mirando sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa.

―Creí… que te gustaban las flores.

―Me gustan las flores, se todo acerca de ellas, incluso cuales son comestibles, cuales son medicinales, venenosas… ―y podía seguir toda la noche con esa lista, pero Naruto bajó su mirada arrepentido, supuse que había captado el mensaje, reí traviesa y regresé a mi tarea de prepararme más onigiris

»―¿Te gustan?

―De hecho… ¡sí, están deliciosas! ―replicó animado e inmediatamente lo escuché dar otro bocado. Muy en mi interior disfrutaba de ese pequeño momento, de prepararle comida a Naruto y este me alagara, se deleitara con mi cocina. Una fina sonrisa se marcó en mis labios mientras disfrutaba de aquel pequeño instante, uno que llegué a creer se convertiría en un lindo recuerdo, un sueño que se perdería en la profundidad de mis memorias.

Mi comida estuvo lista e inmediatamente acompañé a Naruto a la mesa y por los siguientes quince minutos, ninguno hizo referencia al asunto "urgente" que había llevado a Naruto a rastrearme hasta esa casa donde estaba pasando mi desconexión y vacaciones. No fue hasta después que ambos terminamos de comer y lavé los platos que me volteé y me cruce de brazos.

―Muy bien Naruto, ¿Qué es este asunto importante del que quieres hablar? ―pregunté intrigada, recostándome al escaparte de la cocina de la cocina. Y la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció en ese instante, dando paso a una expresión más seria y decidida, una que electrocutó todo mi cuerpo tan pronto la vi, provocando que mis parpados se levantaran más de la cuenta. Naruto respiró hondo, se levantó de la mesa y me encaró.

―Quería decirte que… Hinata y yo terminamos… ―mi corazón saltó un latido cuando escuché esa noticia―. Más bien… yo terminé nuestra relación.

―¿Qué-qué quieres decir con que la terminaste? ―de alguna forma logré mantenerme "serena" por más que tartamudeé, aunque en mi interior se desataba una tormenta de emociones y sentimientos.

―Eso mismo Ino, que… terminé nuestra relación…

―¡Un-un segundo! ―vociferé alterada avanzando un paso―¡¿Cre-creí que te gustaba Hinata!? Estas, estas dos semanas…

―Intente darle un oportunidad a Hinata ―me cortó de golpe y mis ojos se volvieron abrir por completo. La expresión de Naruto era serena y pude leer algo de tristeza en sus ojos… pero era más alivio lo que se reflejaba en estos que lo anterior. No encontré dudas, vacilaciones o miedo en esos ojos―, créeme que intente darle una oportunidad a estos sentimientos que aún se encontraban dentro de mí… Sin embargo, esos sentimientos no eran míos… ni tampoco eran los suficientemente fuertes como para confundirse como míos.

―¿A-a que te refieres con que…? ―ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero mis labios simplemente la articularon, tenía que escucharla directamente del hombre que estaba frente a mí. Respiró profundo y nuevamente, aquellos ojos decididos se clavaron en mí, electrocutando toda mi espina.

―No soy el Naruto que conoces desde siempre… Soy el Naruto que despertó del coma tras la misión de la luna. Ino…

«No lo digas, por favor no lo digas…» imploré en mi interior, mi cuerpo temblaba ante la idea de que aquello fuera real. Miedo y emoción me invadían en ese instante.

―La persona que quiero, que yo amo… eres tú ―yo retrocedí un paso aterrada de haber escuchado aquello que tanto anhelaba, sobre todo porque seguía sin encontrar la más mínima pizca de miedo o duda en los ojos de Naruto. Entendí que no le importaba si yo lo rechazaba o aceptaba, no le importaba el resultado de su confesión… lo único que él deseaba era eso… confesarse.

»―No, no entiendo porque siento esto por ti, y es algo que experimentó desde que te conocí. No encuentro razón lógica … pero tampoco creo que sea necesaria…

«Detente…»

―… Lo único que se y que importa… es que esto es mío y de nadie más… es lo único que me pertenece y no al Naruto antes que yo…

«No sigas» intenté retroceder, solo para encontrar me con el escaparate de la cocina. Yo negaba y renegaba, nada de eso podía ser real.

―… Y aun así, intente corresponder a Hinata, pero por más que me esforze, no pude, tú eras quien siempre estaba en mi pensamiento, Ino… tú eres… ¿Ino? ―ante ese corte, era muy probable que Naruto alzó la mirada para verme, encontrándome cohibida, abrazándome a mí misma con mis piernas temblorosas, sollozando… y finalmente cayendo de rodillas sobre la madera― ¡I-Ino!

Quería gritarle que se detuviera, que no se acercara… pero no pude, escuché un golpe seco frente mío y vi sus rodillas, pero no sentí nada en mi cuerpo, no me había tocado ni intentado ayudar.

―¿Te…?

―Me… ―lo interrumpí, tragué grueso y alcé la mirada solo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos azules, aterrados ante mi condición― ¿Me amas? ―y con aquellas palabras, el miedo desapareció de sus orbes, su mirada se enserió, asintiendo con suavidad.

―Te amo, Ino.

Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para terminar de quebrar, reventé en llanto como nunca en mi vida.

―Ino… yo…

―¡No te disculpes! ―vociferé con mi voz quebrada alzando mi cabeza para encarar al consternado de Naruto― no te disculpes, no-no tienes idea de cuan feliz me siento en este momento, es-es solo que… yo… ―mis visión se hizo acusa por las lágrimas y nuevamente revente en llanto.

Me sentían dichosa al saber que la persona que amaba me correspondía, era algo que lo que había soñado y fantaseado desde pequeña y que no esperaba que, a la edad de diecinueve años se hiciera realidad dicho sueño, con la persona menos espera… una que ni siquiera debería existir.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía dolida, como una traidora; sentía que le había robado un tesoro preciosos a una amiga, a una mujer con la cual no tuve la oportunidad de iniciar una competencia por el corazón de quien se me declaraba, de ser **yo** y poder quitarme la máscara que he tenido que llevar durante todo el tratamiento de Naruto, de ganármelo y no que este simplemente se rindiera ante mí antes de empezar nada.

Cada segundo era igual de dichoso como doloroso, mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago mientras mil agujas lo perforaban, mi cuerpo temblaba de emoción y sudaba frío de terror, mi ética y morales luchaban contra mi lógica y corazón. Todo era un torbellino al cual yo caí derrotada sin poder hacerle frente. No pude tomar un bando, mi ser completo se desmoronaba ante lo que debió ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

.

No tengo muchas memorias de que sucedió exactamente durante mi desgarre, lo único que sabía era que mi garganta me ardía, mis ojos me molestaban, mi cabeza me palpitaba y que me encontraba en mi cama, arropada y con las mismas ropas del día anterior. No tuve que preguntarme como había llegado hasta ahí, un susurro de mis propios labios fue mi respuesta inmediata.

―Naruto… ―parpadeé y miré por la ventana ahí mismo donde estaba acostada, calculé cerca de las diez de la mañana ante las sombras que daban. Si me levanté de la cama fue más por acto inercia que porque tuviera ganas, me sentía vacía, destrozada, una sensación horrible que solo había tenido pocas veces en mi vida.

Entré al baño solo para confirmar con el espejo mi propio estado, no sentía que aquel rostro triste y apagado fuese yo, respiré hondo y salí de ahí… recorrí la habitación con mi mirada pero no encontré nada, no tenía idea de que esperaba encontrar en primer lugar.

Mis pies se arrastraron por el piso de madera y me llevaron hasta la puerta, y cuando la abrí… mis parpados se abrieron de golpe ante lo que encontré en la mesa: era la chaqueta naranja de Naruto doblada sobre la misma y arriba de esta, una nota.

―¿Q-qué…? ―mi corazón nuevamente se descontroló, y la misma sensación de anoche empezó apoderarse de mí, solo que esta vez… algo se interpuso y logró sobreponerse ante todo lo demás: Frustración.

Así me sentía, frustrada por no haber podido decir nada la noche anterior, de lanzarme de rodillas sobre el suelo a llorar como chiquilla… no podía dejar que se repitiera, no podía caer nuevamente ni cada vez que viera a Naruto.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundo, buscando calmarme y contemplar una vez más la escena y poder analizarla racionalmente, siendo la respuesta más que obvia: Naruto quería que leyera la carta.

Si la hubiera dejado ahí sola, probablemente no la hubiera notada de inmediato y aunque lo hubiera hecho… lo más seguro que la hubiera botado. Pero no, Naruto dejó su chaqueta junto a ella, quizás como una pequeña señal de que él estaba ahí presente entregándome la carta. Y esa sola idea me dibujó una suave sonrisa.

―Por lo menos… no te encontré ahí dormido ―de haberlo hecho, mi reacción hubiera sido mucho peor, lo más seguro es que hubiera entrado en pánico y me hubiese encerrado o quien sabe que… muchos escenarios pasaron por mi cabeza y no pienso describirlos todos.

Respiré hondo una vez más, camine despacio hasta sentarme, tomé la carta y la abrí y a medida que mis ojos seguían su escrito, lagrimas empezaron a brotar y una muy suave y gentil sonrisa insistió de instalarse en mis labios:

"Ino… sabes, es difícil comenzar una carta sin un saludo o una disculpa, así comencemos de esta manera. Y que sea así porque me pediste que no me disculpe, sin mencionar que… no quiero.

Siendo honesto, no esperaba que sintieras lo mismo por mí… y no es que sea un creído ni nada pero… bueno, tus respuestas de anoche solo me dieron a entender eso.

Quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije anoche es verdad. Ino, me gustas… me gustas más de lo que puedes imaginar, no entiendo este sentimiento y no me importa entenderlo, lo único que sé es que es agradable y me completa, tú me completas.

Cuando me plateé esta decisión, la que llamé mi primera decisión; no analice del todo las cosas, quizás fui un poco impulsivo, pero me di cuenta que mucho de lo que ha ocurrido en estos meses ha sido obra tuya para que Hinata y yo termináramos juntos, para que ella pudiera enamorarme de nuevo o yo enamorar de ella, y eso me asustó, sentí que podía perderte antes de siquiera comenzar a luchar por ti. Eres una gran y fiel amiga que, puedo ver no le importó sacrificarse por ayudar a su amiga.

Eres una mujer fuerte, hermosa, gentil… eres mi único anhelo Ino, y por ello mismo veo que estuve por cometer un grave error: el de hacer las cosas mal.

Honestamente, quería quedarme a dormir ahí en la mesa y esperar que te despertaras, no quería dejarte sola después de lo de anoche, pero luego pensé «¿Qué pasaría sí… alguien me viese salir en la mañana?» Y fue entonces que me di cuenta que no estaría haciendo las cosas bien y como se deben. Después de todo, aún eres mi médico, y por ello no te puedo sacar a comer todavía.

Por eso me fui y te dejé esto… sé que para hacer las cosas bien aún falta mucho, primero que nada… tenemos que tener esa consulta y finalizar nuestra relación doctor/paciente, sin mencionar que es probable que tengamos que esperar un tiempo para ello… y probablemente muchas otras cosas más. Estoy dispuesto a esperar cuanto sea necesario Ino… si es que en verdad quieres caminar este camino conmigo.

Con respecto a la chaqueta… bueno, no te preocupes en devolvérmela por lo pronto, tengo muchas otras en mi apartamento. Estaré esperando tu respuesta.

Firma: Uzumaki Naruto"

―Hacer las cosas bien ―dije con una sonrisa mientras me apoyaba en la mesa y negaba con una sonrisa. Naruto si había cambiado, mucho más de lo que me hubiera imaginado… era más gentil, atento, considerado, menos imprudente… y sin embargo seguía sintiendo que se trataba de Naruto quien estaba frente a mí, algo impulsivo, torpe…

Respiré hondo una vez más, colocando la carta a un lado y posando mi mano sobre la chaqueta… terminé caer en cuenta de algo, a lo cual no pude evitar reventar en una carcajada. No supe en ese momento si había sido intencional por parte de Naruto o fue simplemente algo colateral a sus intenciones de que yo leyera la carta, pero ciertamente había sido una buena jugada la de él la de dejar la chaqueta, es decir; eventualmente tendría que devolvérsela ¿o no? De una u otra manera… l la forma en la que lo hiciera podría acarrear un respuesta de cualquier tipo: desde la más seca dejándola frente su puerta, hasta la más íntima en la cual… bueno, pueden hacerse la idea.

―Hacer las cosas bien… ―pronuncié una vez más, solo que esta vez mi sonrisa desapareció mientras me invadía un pesar. Hacer las cosas bien implicaba encarar eventualmente a Hinata y explicar de alguna u otra forma mi relación con Naruto, mis sentimientos para con él y todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese entonces entre nosotros… Cosa que jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacer, no bajo los términos que me hubiera gustado.

* * *

 **Otro cap más, quiero terminar este fic así que comienza una vez más el frenesí de actualización de Memorias de Otro :)**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	19. Amor Retorcido

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Amor retorcido**

Siempre lo observé a la distancia, siempre estuve apoyándolo desde lejos, siempre soñé con el día de estar a su lado, de no ver su espalda… de ser una igual a él…

 _Vaya que fuiste una tonta…_

Nunca crecí, nunca superé esa etapa, la de la pequeña niña soñadora. Por más que Naruto-kun era mí meta y me esforzaba en alcanzarla, nunca se lo hice saber, jamás me expuse ante él y abrí mi corazón para para invitarlo, hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que tenía alguien que lo apoyaba, que lo ayudaría a levantarse cada vez que se tropezara y cayera.

 _Siempre a la distancia, escondida de su vista, oculta en las sombras… ¿Y tenias la desfachatez de preguntarte por qué jamás te vio…?_

Solo logré confesarme una sola vez, cuando el líder de Akatsuki tenía a Naruto-kun contra el suelo… y siendo sincera dudo mucho que Naruto-kun me haya escuchado, que mis sentimientos lo alcanzaron es día. Y aunque no lo hubieran hecho, no debí haberme rendido en ese entonces. Es cierto que haber sido persistente con un tema como lo era un romance en ese entonces hubiera sido un poco desconsiderado, pero no debí haberme hecho a un lado, debí acercarme a él en cuanto pude y cuanto pudiera.

 _No, nunca intentaste acercarte de nuevo… Al parecer Naruto debe estar en una situación de muerte para que te armes de valor a confesarte. Incluso en esa situación pudiste ayudarlo de mil y un maneras_

Siempre fui una ilusa, viviendo en la idea de que mi amor eventualmente alcanzaría a Naruto-kun, siempre escapando de la realidad, siempre me fui retraída y asustadiza. Mi otro recuerdo de valor al lado de Naruto-kun fue cuando murió Neji-oniisama, aquello fue un verdadero acto de fortaleza de mi parte. No me mal interpreten, aquel fue un momento difícil, acaba de perder mi Neji-oniisama, me sentía destrozada… pero no podía dejar que esa pérdida también destrozara a Naruto-kun, por eso digo que ese instante de fantasía para mí; uno en el que me sentí como una igual a Naruto-kun, lo ayudé a levantarse después de que había sido pisoteado, a recuperar su valor, a seguir luchando… y aun así no pude hacer nada.

No tengo idea de lo que hice en esos dos años después de la guerra, quizás me sentí abrumada por el sin número de fans que adquirió Naruto-kun en ese tiempo, rodeado de mujeres a lo largo y ancho que lo opacaban y enceguecía…

 _Miedo, miedo a ser rechazada, a que rompan tu burbuja de ensueño… eras débil…_

No debí tener miedo en ese entonces, había luchado lado a lado con Naruto-kun, habíamos cargado contra la bestia de diez colas… en comparación a eso, a la guerra que habíamos sobrevivido ¿Qué significaban otras mujeres? Jamás comprendí que él amor no era más que otro campo de batalla, otra guerra que librar si alguien más desea a quien amas y esa persona no ha correspondido a nadie.

 _Ilusa es lo que fuiste, seguías creyendo que tu amor venciaría sin importar que. Nunca te arriesgaste…_

Por dos años seguí así, por dos largos años seguía siendo la misma asustadiza que no podía profesar su amor a la persona que añoraba desde que tenía memoria, lo único que hice fue tejer una bufanda con la idea de nos uniría, que sería nuestro "hilo rojo del destino". Puse toda mi alma en preparar ese único regalo… solo para retroceder a último momento porque Naruto-kun llevaba otra bufanda. Fui una tonta, me deje vencer a su respuesta, debí preguntar de quien era… pero no, simplemente salí corriendo para enterarme después… que era un regalo de su difunta madre.

 _Fuiste una estúpida, tú determinación fue opacada nuevamente por tu inseguridad, por vivir en la fantasía del "amor"_

Después de eso, todo vino cuesta abajo, intentaron secuestrarme y fue Hanabi-imooto quien pagó ese precio, fui asignada a rescatarla… y mis pensamientos seguían en la bufanda de Naruto-kun, en lo "lejano" que lo sentía, en tejer y retejer un nuevo lazo que nos uniera mientras viajábamos en busca de mi hermana.

 _Seguías soñando despierta como la niña que eras…_

Lo más doloroso fue… que Naruto-kun finalmente correspondió a mis sentimientos en el peor momento, cuando mi captor venía a recogerme. No entendí porque en ese momento y no me importó tampoco… lo único que pude hacer fue entregarle la bufanda que había retejido para él sin decirle nada… solo para verlo arder junto a mi regalo.

La misión avanzó y para el final de esta tenía otra maldita bufanda en mis manos, tejida por orden de mi captor pero hecha para Naruto-kun… una que no pude entregarle sino hasta después… mucho después.

La batalla contra Toneri fue brutal y sangrienta, Naruto-kun terminó gravemente herido mientras Toneri flotaba en la vacío. Aún recuerdo la sonrisa que me entregó, las palabras que me dedico, la promesa de un futuro que jamás llegaría…

Sakura-san logró mantener estable a Naruto-kun y Hanabi-chan hasta que regresamos a Konoha, luego Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlo a él y a mi hermana, lo lograron… Pero Naruto cayó en coma inexplicable para las más grandes médicos del mundo Shinobi, destruyendo todas mis esperanzas… hasta que **ella** llegó.

Cuando Ino se presentó por primera vez, fue como recibir los primeros rayos de luz de una hermosa mañana: te enceguecen en principio, pero a la final son aquello que necesitas para abrir los ojos y levantarte de la cama. Me dijo que Naruto despertaría… y que necesitaría de mi ayuda para que se recuperara. Amnesia había sido su diagnóstico en ese entonces.

Tomarían tres meses para que Naruto finalmente abriera sus ojos y confirmáramos la teoría de Ino. El Naruto-kun que despertó me recordó mucho al pequeño niño que admiraba a distancia: Travieso, divertido, vivaz; y desde ese entonces sentía algo distinto en él. Mi euforia por su despertar no me permitió descubrir que era.

Cuando Ino regresó a la aldea recibí una doble puñalada a mi corazón:

-La primera fue ver la reacción de Naruto-kun para con Ino, sonrojado, tartamudo, tímido… ¿Por qué tuvo esa reacción con ella, por qué no la tuvo conmigo o con Sakura-san? Fue algo doloroso, el miedo y terror se apoderó de mí una vez más, Naruto… se volvía a ver distante para mí. La gran diferencia en esta ocasión era que podía verlo con otra mujer a su lado.

-La segunda… quizás fue la peor y la que acrecentó mis miedos aún más cuando Ino expuso los distintos escenarios en los que podría terminar Naruto-kun. Pesar que mi querido rubio caminaría de nuevo entre nosotros, pero saber que podría llegar a ser un cascaron vacío de quien fue, que solo sería su cuerpo y no su mente y corazón quienes lo habitara… fue devastador.

Y en mi momento más obscuro, la persona a la que más miedo le tenía volvió aparecer frente a mí, prometiéndome que haría todo en su poder para regresarme a Naruto-kun. Sentí un enorme alivio escucharla, una esperanza renacida inundo mi corazón al saber que Ino, no quería nada con Naruto-kun, que aquello no era más que algo unidireccional, que ella lo traería de vuelta, me lo devolvería… Nuevamente fui una ilusa al pensar eso.

 _No fuiste ilusa al pensar eso, fuiste una estúpida al quedarte con eso…._

No voy a negar que la promesa de Ino se vio reforzada por sus acciones, me colocó a mí a cargo del cuidado de Naruto-kun, se aseguró de conseguirme un apartamento cerca del de Naruto-kun, de re-educarlo e introducirlo de nuevo al mundo que había olvidado. Algo que hice, oportunidad que aproveché... pero no lo suficiente, no quería "aprovecharme" de su estado.

 _Tonta, estúpida… Naruto estaba a tu alcance, más que nunca en tu vida… y dejaste que se escapara de tús manos…_

Acompañé a Naruto-kun cada vez que podía, el me pidió que lo ayudara a entrenar y conseguí que así fuera, pidiéndole ayuda a Gai-sensei, Lee-kun y Tenten-san los cuales fueron de las mejores memorias que he tenido junto a Naruto-kun. Salíamos juntos, comíamos juntos, era un sueño hecho realidad…

 _Tu grave error, vivir ese sueño y_ _ **no**_ _la realidad..._

Y la realidad era que Naruto-kun… seguía siendo Naruto-kun; una persona buena, atenta y desidia a cumplir su meta sin importar lo que le cueste. Debí haberlo ayudado en ese entonces, en conseguirle aquella comida con Ino, que salieran juntos una vez y comieran tal cual Naruto quería… pero nunca lo hice… no deseaba que ese simple deseo se cumpliera.

 _Lo habías visto ¿no es así?, veías que quien amabas alcanzaba con facilidad el corazón de alguien más…_

Los días pasaban y cada vez era más claro para mí que aquello que profesaba Naruto empezaba a ser correspondido, podía ver a Ino sufriendo de apoco. Su mirada dolida no pasaba desapercibida para mí… pero yo decidí ignorarla, hacer de que aquello no existía y que a la final, Naruto regresaría y las palabras que me entregó se harían realidad.

 _Estupida_

Cada vez que Ino fallaba, mis esperanzas de que Naruto-kun regresase se hacían cada vez menores… tenía el presentimiento que no volvería a ver al "Naruto" que admiré desde pequeña, del que me enamoré; no hasta aquel día que me encontraba con Naruto-kun y ella se presentó para decirnos que finalmente, la había descubierto, la técnica que traería a Naruto de vuelta.

Mi corazón saltó un latido al enterarme de la noticia y un extraño silencio resonó en mi ser, todo celo y rechazó que existía dentro de mí para con Ino y que yo reprimía… había desaparecido. Quise agradecerle todo el esfuerzo y empeño que puso en desarrollar esa técnica… no me lo permitió, no hasta finalizara todo.

Lo consideré el día más feliz de mi vida… pero no fue más que una mentira en la que me oculté. En los ojos de Naruto-kun había mucho más que confusión ante el hecho de haber recuperado simples recuerdos, había angustia y dolor, demasiado para que pudiera ocultar en su mirada. Yo lo sabía, sus ojos en ese entonces eran como los míos, como los de la niña que no podía confesarse, que vivía siendo rechazada.

 _Y desidiste guardar silencio… por miedo a perderlo…_

El día siguiente a su "renacer" fue otra fantasía hecha realidad, Naruto invitándome a salir a comer… fue una simple pregunta que no pude responder y que nuevamente necesité un empujón para acercarme a Naruto. Sin embargo, sigo creyeron que ese día fue mágico… pues sí lo fue, solo para mí y en mi mente.

Fue un día silencioso, donde apenas nos dirigimos la palabra, donde yo me había revertido y regresado y mis días de academia donde apenas y podía hablar con Naruto aún después de todo lo que habíamos pasado en el último mes. ¿Por qué seguía regresando a ese yo? Hasta la fecha, no tengo respuesta.

 _Si la conoces… Porque esa eras tú, alguien que se rinde ante la adversidad…_

Fue un lindo sueño, uno que duró dos semanas hasta esa día en el que desperté abruptamente, que Naruto me llevó a un camino donde solo nos encontramos nosotros dos, uno que conducía a los campos de entrenamientos, él se detuvo, giró entregándome su mirada, una que jamás olvidaré y que jamás deseé: Paz, tranquilidad; era como si se quitara un peso de encima… yo era esa peso. Mis ojos se llenaron de tristeza y confusión, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Respiró hondo, se quitó el bolso, lo abrió y tan pronto sacó la bufanda que le había regalado… mis parpados se abrieron por completo.

―Lo siento Hinata, pero no soy la persona que amas… ―pronunció mientras extendía mi "hilo rojo del destino" aquel que se suponía nos uniría para siempre, no que nos separaría. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar—… y por más que lo intenté en estas dos semanas… no he logrado despertar nada por ti, no…

 _Lo sabías, muy en tu interior sabías que solo vivías una fantasía pasajera y que intentaste extender cuanto pudiste, sabías que "ese" no era tu Naruto_.

― _Mis_ sentimientos se encuentran con otra persona. Lo siento…

―Na, Naruto-kun… ―tartamudeé mientras las lágrimas afloraban en mis ojos, estaba paralizada, inmóvil, mi pecho me dolía, se me escapaba el aire; no sabía qué hacer, que decir… No tenía idea de nada, mis pensamientos estaban en blancos…

 _No… no lo estaban… alguien los habitaba en ese momento_.

―De verdad que lo siento, Hinata ―y así como así, desapareció, dejándome sola, quebrada… destrozada…

Mis piernas se movieron torpemente en dirección al bolso, fallando frente a este, desplomándome de rodillas; mis brazos temblaban mientras se extendía a recogerlo… pero no pude… terminé cayendo en cuatro, dejando que el dolor que me invadía aflorara y saliera por mis ojos… solo para que algo más brotara en mi corazón…

 _Te tomó mucho tiempo aceptar esas emociones… solo para que salieran en el peor momento._

… Ira, enojo, frustración… no estaba molesta porque Naruto había roto conmigo, estaba enfadada porque sabía muy bien la razón por la cual habíamos terminado **y por quien** es que habíamos terminados.

 _Fue entonces cuando finalmente me viste…_

… Sí, fue en ese entonces cuando finalmente te vi, tú quien habías crecido en las profundidades de mi corazón, quien siempre me regañaba cada vez que fallaba en acercarme y confesarme a Naruto, quien me impulsaba y motivaba cada vez que entrenaba, quien se aseguraba de Naruto siempre fuera mi meta. Mi demonio…

 _Así fue que me nombraste ese día… después de todo, mis acciones de ese entonces no merecieron menos…_

Sentí tu mano sobre mi hombro, alcé mi cabeza para encontrar mi reflejó acuclillado a mi lado, con una expresión molesta que no reconocía como mía.

— Sabes con quien va ¿no es así? —pronunciaste…

 _Y tú solamente escapaste mi comentario como siempre lo hacías cuando mirabas a Naruto, fue divertido verte intentar hacerlo, sentir que en tu pensamiento podías escapar de ese momento, de la realidad._

…Volviste a enunciar el mismo comentario, pero yo lo corté.

—Cállate…

 _Eso fue aún más divertido, ¡que creyeras que podías callarme así como así!_

Lo se… soltaste un risa ante mi petición.

—¿Que me calle? ¡¿Estás loca mujer?! —recuerdo… que me pateaste, no sé como pero lo hiciste, caí de costado solo para que me voltearas y me sujetaras los brazos...

 _Nada mal para un "producto de tú imaginación" como me describiste en ese momento…_

—¡Desperdiciaste una vida entera persiguiendo una estúpida ilusión, un sueño que pudiste hacer real en estos últimos meses ¿Acaso que no eres humana, no quieres gritar?! —quería… y lo hice, todo lo que me decías era algo que ya sabía y no necesitaba repetírmelo a mí misma…

 _Por supuesto que no, por el contrario… el que lo hicieras resultó en algo sumamente retorcido y peligroso…_

—¡… Si no fuera por…! —así es, en mi enojo y deshago, mi lógica desapareció por completo y dio paso a que mis emociones gobernaran mis acciones.

 _Algo que nunca termina bien…_

Me sonreíste en ese entonces, me incitaste a…

 _No mientas, yo no te incité a nada… yo no soy más que un reflejo de tu corazón… y en ese entonces, tú corazón era tan obscuro como el de un Uchiha vengativo…_

Me pediste deseosa que completara esa frase… y lo hice.

—Si no fuera por Ino… —y mi mente empezó a retorcer todas mis memorias, a tergiversar todo lo que yo sabía convirtiéndolo en duda e intriga: donde veía dolor, ahora veía regocijo; donde encontraba amistad, se convertía en traición.

»—Si no fuera por Ino…

—Si no fuera por ella… Naruto no hubiera despertado…

—Si no fuera por ella, _**Naruto**_ - _ **kun**_ hubiera despertado… y no esta otra persona —te respondí… y tú me sonreíste divertida— si Ino no… —y las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta ante la realización siniestra…

… _Y retorcida que acabas de hacer. Recuerdo haberte sonreído para acercarme a tu oído_

— _Si Ino, no… ¿Qué…?_

—Si Ino no existiera… —pronuncié… eligiendo un camino que jamás debí transitar…

 _Pero lo hiciste…_

—… Si Ino no existiera… Naruto-kun… sería mío…

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo de este fic :)**

 **Primero, pequeña aclaratoria; no soy del que gusta hacer Bashing y el único fic donde admito HICE Bashing sin querer, ya no existe en FF. Así que, no se preocupen y crean que le estoy haciendo Bashing a Hinata, por el contrario; aún tengo mucho planeado para ella.**

 **Ahora, seré honesto...el capítulo que tenía en mente originalmente iba a ser un poco más violento, es decir: Hinata más iracunda y autodestructiva, despedazando su habitación, gritando a Hanabi, maldiciendo aún más a Ino… Sin embargo no encontré la forma de conectar este capítulo… con el de "Punto de no retorno", me estaba costando hacer la recapitulación de ese momento y mover a Hinata de ahí, hasta su casa donde se llevaría toda la violencia a la que hice referencia.**

 **Lo bueno es que el nuevo capítulo en sí, tiene la esencia de la idea original y… si soy honesto; me ha gustado el resultado: la inclusión del "demonio interno" Que originalmente no existía, de hecho; los párrafos iban algo así:**

 **«** **No tengo idea de lo que hice en esos dos años después de la guerra, quizás me sentí abrumada por el sin número de fans que adquirió Naruto-kun en ese tiempo, rodeado de mujeres a lo largo y ancho que lo opacaban y enceguecía. El miedo fue mi debilidad.** **»**

 **Ese "El miedo fue mi debilidad" que era una reflexión y critica de Hinata a sí misma, se convirtió en el Demonio Interno que vieron a lo largo del capítulo cuando intente darle un pequeño realce esas frases finales donde la otra Hinata habla. Era algo que no tenía planeado pero que… no voy a negar que me gustó y dejó satisfecho :) Y espero que ha ustedes también.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**

 **P.D: este se supone que sería el capítulo 18 ya que el capítulo donde Naruto rompe con Hinata no se encontraba en los planes originales… así que ya pueden hacerse una idea de lo que está por suceder en este fic :)**


	20. Desenfreno

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Desenfreno**

"Hacer las cosas bien" Es algo que uno siempre se dice y espera llevar acabo… Aunque son más las veces las que uno falla en dicha tarea que en realizarla. Y es que ¿Cuándo sería el momento adecuado para "hacer las cosas bien"? Una pregunta cuya respuesta siempre llega muy tarde o muy temprano, jamás a tiempo.

Desde ese día, desde que Naruto confesó sus sentimientos a mi persona, mis vacaciones se convirtieron en interrogantes, cuestionándome una y otra vez como "hacer las cosas bien" ¿Cómo encarar a Hinata para decirle que yo me había enamorado de Naruto mientras lo trataba, cómo decirle que correspondí a los sentimientos que él me profesó? ¿Qué hacer con la última consulta de Naruto: decirle a Tsunade-sama que debía retirarme de la misma porque me estaba involucrando más de la cuenta con Naruto… o realizar la última consulta de la manera "más" profesional posible?

Había sido una semana y media bastante larga y aún no tenía respuesta para ninguna interrogante, sin mencionar el hecho de que había esquivado hablar con Sakura del tema… algo un poco grosero de mi parte ya que, ella más que nadie tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado con Naruto. Aunque mi otra tarea también había sido el esquivar a Hinata… cosa que de hecho resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba, ya que no la había visto ni había sabido nada de ella durante esa semana y media, cosa que me extrañó, y que terminé por descubrir a la mala el porqué de su desaparición.

Eran pasado de las tres de la tarde cuando regresé a mi pequeña casa vacacional con algunas compras, entré y cerré la puerta solo para escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente del buzón detrás de la puerta: Un pergamino dirigido a mi persona de la dueña de la casa. No pude evitar alzar mi ceja ante semejante extrañeza.

—¿Qué raro? —me dije estudiando el mismo, después de todo había pagado el mes entero y no recordaba haber causado problema alguno. Me encaminé a la cocina, dejé de lado mis compras, me senté en la silla y procedí abrir el extraño documento… solo para quedar enceguecida ante una nube de humo que no tardó envolverme.

Tosí un par de veces, me levante… y una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo mientras me habría camino en la nube humo: Mis pies descalzos… habían pisado tierra, arena… ¿Por qué estaba pisando tierra cuando lo último que hice fue entrar a una casa?

Salí de la nube humo con pasos torpes solo para abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de lo que ya sabía: No me encontraba en mi pequeña casa vacacional, sino en algún claro de quien sabe dónde.

—Bastante efectivo… —y aquella voz femenina heló mi piel y electrocutó todo mi ser.

«No puede ser…» sudor frío recorrió mi sien ante esas palabras, ante aquella voz. Giré dirigiendo mi mirada al humo que se disipaba solo para encontrarla a ella, a Hinata sentada sobre unas rocas a unos metros de distancia con ropas de combate, las mismas con las que la vi partir en su misión de rescate de su hermana. Lo más aterrador de todo, era su expresión ceñuda, una que… solo llegué a ver por un instante cuando Akatsuki atacó nuestra aldea y a Naruto.

—Tendré que felicitar a nuestro servicio de correo cuando regrese a Konoha… —enunció calmada y sin apartarme sus ojos blancos de encima.

«¡Un segundo! acaba de decir, ¿¡cuando regrese?!» sin lugar a dudas, era singular, yo me encontraba en ningún lado por esa oración.

»—¿Hi-Hinata, que rayos está pasando aquí, que estás haciendo? —pregunté… algo a lo que ya yo sabía la respuesta, una que me aterraba y costaba aceptar ¡Que simplemente no cuadraba con la persona que era Hinata!

—Venenos… —enunció, y todo mi cuerpo se electrocutó a la confirmación indirecta que entregó Hinata—… trampas, incluso un asesinato propiamente dicho son demasiado impersonales —se levantó de la piedra afincando su mirada sobre mí—… no te mereces el lujo de morir tan pacíficamente e impersonal.

«¡¿Mo-morir!?» retrocedí un paso ante esas palabras, esa no podía ser Hinata, simplemente no podía; la persona que yo conocía que llevaba ese nombre jamás hablaría de ese modo, de matar a sus amigos por algo como había sido un rechazo amoroso; la mujer que yo conocía buscaba la felicidad en su querido Naruto sin importarle la suya, palabras que yo le había oído pronunciar e incluso criticado en más de una oportunidad cuando éramos más jóvenes. Todo esto estaba terriblemente mal.

»—Hi… —no logré pronunciar bien cuando ella se lanzó en mi dirección, mis parpados se abrieron de golpe al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo reaccionaba y se hacia a un lado más por reflejo que por voluntad propia; para esquivar la palmada y la aterradora ola de chakra que sacudió a los árboles a la distancia. Sin embargo, no terminó con ese golpe, Hinata rápidamente siguió su ataque y yo volví a esquivar la palmada apuntada a mi rostro, sacando sus brazos y deteniendo sus patadas sin darme un solo respiro.

No pronunciaba palabra alguna, sus ojos estaban fijos sobre mí, vertiendo aquellas ansias de sangre ajenas a ella. Empezaba a sentirme frustrada, tan confundida como cuerda en ese momento ¿A qué me refiero con eso? A que podía darle una explicación lógica y médica al comportamiento de Hinata, ¡Pero eso no significaba que terminase de entender del todo por qué actuaba así! Mi única opción… defenderme, sobrevivir y buscar apaciguar a mi amiga.

»Aprovechando la pequeña apertura entre los ataques de Hinata, use un genjutsu sumamente sencillo para sorprenderla y a lentecer sus movimientos el tiempo suficiente para poder sujetar su brazo y lanzarla lejos. Hinata giró en el aire y aterrizó sin problemas; no retomó su guardia, simplemente me volvió a entregar aquella mirada que me había dado al llegar.

—¡Maldición, Hinata ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, qué significa esto?! —vociferé mi necesidad de conocer la respuesta directa de sus labios.

—Y tienes la desfachatez de preguntar… —esa fue su repuesta, la que lo inició todo…

—¡¿Desfachatez!? —respondí de vuelta, molesta, iracunda…— estoy tranquila descansando en la casa que alquilé para pasar un mes sin preocupaciones y de repente… aparezco en medio de la nada y me empiezas atacar con intenciones de matarme ¡¿Y soy ya la descarada?! —me vi obligada a retroceder un paso cuando ella avanzó uno y se lanzó contra mí, esquive su palmada, solo que esta vez contraataque con mi rodilla.

Ella me detuvo, intercambiamos algunos ataques más antes de retroceder.

—¿Por qué más crees que estoy haciendo esto? ¡Por lo que le hiciste a Naruto! —vociferó antes de lanzarse contra mí. Intente retroceder y chasqueé molesta, saltando, pasando justo por arriba de Hinata y desasiéndome de mi falda que me restaba movilidad. Giré de inmediato y Hinata estaba nuevamente sobré mí. Esquive su palmada y la sujeté por su muñeca, cortando con mi tacto el flujo nervioso entre su brazo y cerebro para inmovilizarla por un instante…

—¡Yo no le hice nada a Naruto! —repliqué, solo para sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a lanzar chakra en todas direcciones y terminar siendo impactada por el Kaiten de Hinata para ser lanzada varias metros de distancia.

—¡¿Quien más entró en la cabeza de Naruto una y otra vez, quien pudo cambiar a Naruto de esta manera?! ¡Responde Ino! —la escuché vociferar mientras me recuperaba del ataque, alcé la mirada solo para encontrar dos ojos aperlados cegados por la rabia.

—Yo no le hice nada… a Naruto, Hinata —repliqué mientras me colocaba de pie respirando pesadamente— todo lo que hice adentro fue buscar la forma de recuperar sus recuerdos… y lo hice, lo conseguí al final.

—¡Entonces ¿Por qué Naruto no me ama?! —bramó quebrada, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y aquella mirada que no se apaciguaba— ¡¿Por qué Naruto no regresó, por qué te ama a ti y no a mí? No tiene sentido!

Sus palabras no se lajeaban de la verdad con respecto al nuevo de Naruto y sus sentimientos… pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Hinata sufría de negación… y mucha Ira. Al ser incapaz de aceptar la realidad a la que se enfrentaba… mejor dicho, a la realidad que fue destruida con el rechazó de Naruto a ella, debió haber sido invadida por frustración e ira, sentimientos que alteraron y distorsionaron sus recuerdos, alterándolos y dándoles nuevo significados con tal de justificar el hecho de que Naruto la había abandonado. Obviamente, yo era el blanco de toda esa Ira.

No pude evitar guardar silencio ante su comentario, era evidente que nunca estuve a tiempo de "hacer las cosas bien", que mi tiempo… había pasado hacía mucho, mucho antes de que siquiera Naruto decidiera romper con Hinata, antes de que recupera sus memorias o yo empezara a desarrollar mi Sifón de memorias; el tiempo correcto para hacer las cosas bien… fue cuando empecé a enamorarme de Naruto, y por cumplir la promesa que había hecho a Hinata… fallé en darme cuenta de esto.

—La única explicación para esto… —pronunció y consiguió que alzara la cabeza una vez más— ¡es que tú le hiciste algo a Naruto! —vociferó lanzándose nuevamente contra mí.

Chasqueé molesta, retrocedí un paso formé un rectángulo con mis pulgares e índices frente a mi pecho, apuntandolo contra Hinata, ella se congeló a media carrera y yo tuve que forcejear para resistirla en su lugar con mi técnica de control de cuerpo.

Aquella era una situación ridícula, patética si me lo preguntan: Dos mujeres, **dos amigas** ¿luchando a muerte… ¡por un chico!? Ni siquiera con Sakura pasé por algo como esto ¡Jamás me vi llegando a este punto por Sasuke ¿Por qué sucedía esto por Naruto?! Lo más sensato en esa situación hubiera sido renunciar a él con tal de salvar a Hinata, pero las palabras que salían de sus labios como lo fue "¡Si tu no estuvieras, Naruto me amaría a mí!" solo me demostraron que ni siquiera eso serviría de algo.

No sabía qué hacer, mi mente revoloteaba como calmar a Hinata, como subyugarla y hacerla entrar en razón, hacerle escuchar mis palabras… y quizás ese era el problema, quizás ella no necesitaba escuchar mis palabras, quizás… necesitaba sentir, experimentar lo que yo viví todo este tiempo para entender que no la traicioné. Pensé que la técnica que había desarrollado para recuperar las memorias de Naruto sería la clave, Hinata seguramente negaría la misma en un inicio, diría que no se tratase de algo más que una forja, un invento de mi parte… pero estaba segura que ella vería la verdad a la final, que ella entendería lo que aquellos serían mis sentimientos de esos momentos, lo que viví experimenté, confiaba en ello.

»Por desgracia, si funcionó o no… es algo que solo Hinata conoce la respuesta, después de todo, mis memorias para el momento en el que use… o no ese técnica son sumamente borrosas.

—¡… Traidora! —y esa sola palabra fue el detonante final. Mis parpados se abrieron de golpe y flaquee por un instante, el suficiente para que Hinata se liberara y su palma alcanzara mi vientre, revolviera mis entrañas, forzara sangre fuera de mis boca y me lanzara varios metros a de distancia, dejándome tendida en el suelo paralizada del impacto y el dolor.

Mis ojos se abrieron solo para ver en las alturas a Hinata… y un par de leones de chakra cubriendo sus palmas. Tosí sangre y fruncí el ceño… podía soportarlo todo, podía tolerar el hecho de que Hinata intentasematarme… rendir mi amor o mi vida con tal de salvarla. Pero lo que jamás toleraría, es que alguien que me conociera desde tanto tiempo… me llamase traidora.

* * *

 **Saben, pensaba agregar algo más a este capítulo, pero después de este cierre me costó tanto continuar que… no pude agregar nada más, en especial porque me gustó mucho el mismo XD**

 **En fin, no se preocupen que lo que tenía en mente para este capítulo aparecerá en el siguiente y que, hablando del mismo; informo que será un largo, MUY largo en contraste a los cortos capítulos que han visto hasta ahora ¿Y porque de esto? Porque quiero mostrar muchas cosas y que si las trabajase como capítulos distintos saldrían muy cortos… así que prepárense para el siguiente que viene y espero que este allá sido de su agrado. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	21. Consecuencias y reacciones

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Consecuencias y reacciones**

Había transcurrido semana y media desde mi confesión a Ino y mi rechazo a Hinata… no en ese orden precisamente. Por ende, ya Hinata y yo no salíamos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de Sakura.

Era poco después de las tres de la tarde y yo había terminado una reunión con Kakashi-sama referente a mi reintegración al servicio activo como ninja, me dirigía a mi apartamento y terminé por pasar cerca del de Sakura, ella me avistó y me invitó a pasar, yo acepté. Una vez adentro e instalado con ella en la sala de su apartamento… no tardó en preguntarme si había sucedido algo entre Hinata y mi persona, si teníamos problemas; no solo ya no nos veía juntos, sino que tenía más de una semana sin verla como tal.

Lo segundo me extrañó mucho y cuando hice memoria me di cuenta cuan ciertas eran sus palabras: Hinata había desaparecido del mapa desde el día que terminé con ella. Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para preocuparme por ello, había otro punto más importante a tocar.

Sus parpados se abrieron de golpe cuando le dije que había terminado con Hinata, la expresión en su rostro me dijo que ató cabos de inmediato, después de todo; ese mismo día yo le había pedido la dirección de Ino. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que las otras dos noticias resultaron mucho más impactantes que la primera. Por lo menos, una de ellas.

Vi a Sakura sorprenderse –no tanto como la noticia anterior– cuando le dije que me confesé a Ino. Sin embargo y a mitad de mi relato, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos en el instante que le dije que yo no era el Naruto con el que ella creció.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Lo siento Sakura —pronuncié apenado—, pero es quien soy.

—Y-ya veo… —dijo mientras baja su cabeza—, n-no es como si Ino nos hubiera dicho de esta posibilidad… pero… —sus palabras se perdieron mientras la escuchaba sollozar. Su comentario me sorprendió un poco, pero tenía lógica si consideraba lo buena que es Ino en su especialidad. Desde un comienzo, ella debió saber que algo como esto, como mi nacimiento; era posible.

Y aunque lo anterior fue sorpresivo, mi expresión de sorpresa no tardó en desaparecer al ver a Sakura quebrada y sollozando frete a mí. No sabía qué hacer en esa situación, si irme o quedarme… no sabía cuál resultaría peor para ella. Fueron diez dolorosos minutos que tuve que quedarme en silencio mientras Sakura libera el dolor que le causó mi existencia en esos momentos. Respiró hondo antes de encararme.

—L-lo siento, es que…

—No te preocupes —le sonreí nervioso para seguidamente, mostrarle una suave sonrisa—, no debe de ser fácil ver el cuerpo de alguien que aprecias y saber que no es _él_ quien lo habita.

—Eso es… un poco crudo… —y lo fue, no medí mis palabras—, para ti —y eso me impresionó.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella respiró hondo, y cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo; la vi mucho más aliviada, liberada. Me dijo que tras el combate contra Toneri y ver las condiciones que Naruto quedó, ella se había mentalizado que ese era el escenario más probable de todos para ella cuando Ino los expuso, que _Naruto_ no sobreviviera… claro esta; el ser impactada por la realidad había sido un golpe muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que ella esperaba según me dijo, no pudo evitar quebrarse en el mismo instante a esperar que yo me fuera.

El tono de voz de Sakura se volvía cada vez más natural para conmigo, como si yo siguiera siendo Naruto como tal, y según ella… yo lo era; no solo por lo que expuso Ino acerca de mi persona, sino que todo en mí, seguía siendo _él:_ mis gestos, expresiones, modismos, todo seguía siendo muy similar, pero ligeramente diferente de Naruto. Terminó por describirme como el gemelo que Naruto nunca tuvo.

Era un tanto incomodo… pero agradable a la vez el saber que alguien más reconocía mi persona como tal y no veía a _Naruto_ cuando se dirigía a mí. Después de todo, mi vida siempre estaría opacada por la suya para quienes crecieron con él… o eso creí.

Sakura se terminó mostrando nerviosa y apenada, le pregunté porque, y terminó por responderme que se encontraba en una situación algo incomoda: Ino era su amiga y la apoyaba… pero ella se encargó de apoyar a Hinata hasta el final. Un comentario pasó por mi cabeza pero lo silencié de inmediato, no hubiera sido apropiado en ese entonces ni en ningún otro momento.

« _¿Huh?»_ escuché a Kurama alertarse por un momento… extrañado bajé mi mirada y pregunté en voz alta.

—¿Sucede algo, Kurama?

« _¿No lo sentiste?»_

—¿Qué cosa?

« _Mi chakra, sentí una explosión de este…»_ fue en ese entonces que Sakura me preguntó que sucedía.

—Kurama dice que sintió una explosión de su chakra.

—¿Una explosión del chakra de Kurama? —cuestionó extrañada—, ¿no sería de alguno de sus hermanos? —Kurama negó de inmediato ante el comentario de Sakura diciendo que sin lugar a dudas se trataba de su chakra, palabras que hice llegar a Sakura quien se mostró escéptica.

»—¡Pero eso es imposible! No es que exista otro… —Sakura se silenció y sus parpados se abrieron de golpe, estuve a punto de preguntar cuando me sucedió lo mismo que a ella, intercambiamos una mirada llena de nervios y preocupación: No existía otro Kurama… pero si había alguien más con su chakra sellado en su cuerpo. Sin mediar palabras ambos nos pusimos de pie y salimos a toda velocidad en dirección a la cabaña donde había pasado Ino sus vacaciones.

Cuando llegamos y llamamos no escuchamos respuestas, nos hicimos dentro de la casa y la encontramos vacía… salvo por algo que llamó nuestra atención cerca de mesa de la cocina, un pergamino abierto, uno que Sakura identifico como de invocación inversa: una trampa que captura a quien la active y la invoca en cualquier otro lado.

—¡Kurama! —vociferé formando un sello, activando instantáneamente mi modo sabio, expandiendo rápidamente mi área de efecto, detectando toda la vida que se encontrase en más de doscientos kilómetros a la redonda.

Mis parpados se abrieron de golpe cuando finalmente encontré a Ino… y junto a ella se encontraba otro chakra.

«Esto tiene que ser una broma» no tan solo ambos chakras se sentían violentos, si no que era evidente que estaban luchado con unas ansias de sangre que solo se ve en un combate a muerte.

—¡… Naruto! —llamó Sakura alterada, yo reaccioné y asentí de inmediato: Ino se encontraba a dos días de viaje de Konoha… si nos moviéramos a velocidad normal. No tardamos en salir y una vez afuera, invoque el cuerpo de Kurama, de su costado salió un brazo levantando e introduciendo a Sakura dentro de él para ponernos en marcha de inmediato. En esa forma, el tiempo de viaje podría cortarlo drásticamente a solo treinta minutos. Y aunque era mucho menos tiempo que dos días, era demasiado, algo en lo que Kurama concordaba conmigo, esforzándose cada vez más tratando de llevarnos al lugar donde ellas dos peleaban.

No entendía, simplemente no tenía sentido lo que había detectado, ¿Ino y Hinata ¡peleando de manera tan brutal? ¡Era una locura!

Mis parpados se abrieron de golpe ante la sensación que me invadió, ordené a Kurama avanzar más rápido y este asintió igual de preocupado que yo, sentimiento que empezamos a traspasar a Sakura. El chakra de Kurama se debilitaba, y con este el de Ino, dos opciones pasaron por mi cabeza en ese instante: O el chakra de Kurama se consumía… o el peor escenario estaba ocurriendo. La realidad… era la segunda.

Ambos, Kurama y mi persona abrimos los parpados de golpe cuando su chakra se terminó de desvanecer y vimos el de Ino empezar a extinguirse… y gracias a Kami que no lo hizo, en su lugar; se mantuvo débil, podía ver como Hinata luchaba para mantenerla con vida, escena que comprobamos cuando llegamos al claro destruido donde ambas se encontraba:

Hinata sollozaba con sus manos puestas sobre el pecho de Ino liberando un resplandor verde. Ino por otro lado…lastimada, mucho más que Hinata, con señales de quemadura por todo su cuerpo, probablemente causadas por el uso del chakra de Kurama; con una expresión apacible y salvaje en su rostro: su labios entre abiertos revelando algunos un par de colmillos y las uñas de sus manos y pies convertidas en garras.

—¡Kurama! —ante mi llamado, mi amigo abrió su enorme hocico y engullo tanto a Ino como a Hinata, giró de golpe y echó a correr tan rápido como podía, necesitábamos llevar de vuelta a Ino lo más rápido posible a Konoha para que recibiera atención medica tan pronto le fuera posible, por más que Sakura se encargaba de estabilizarla dentro de Kurama. Había una enorme ironía cruel en todo eso… el cómo los papales se había invertidos. Sentía que aquello era una especie de castigo a mi persona.

«… _Naru… to…»_ su voz, la de Ino; hizo eco en mi cabeza e inmediatamente giré para verla, me sonreía gentilmente a la distancia « _… por favor… no…»_

 _._

 _._

Esa noche, no pude dormir, no pude terminar de asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en un solo instante: Hinata e Ino, luchando a muerte… me negaba a creer que yo había causado todo eso, que aquellas eran las consecuencias de haber terminado con Hinata… era una muy mala broma, ¡Una pesadilla! Una que solo comenzaba y no tardaría en emporar al día siguiente cuando Sakura y yo fuimos solicitados por Kakashi-sama poco después de las nueve…

Cuando nos encontramos en la entrada del edificio del Hokage, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra alguna, sabíamos muy bien porque estábamos ahí. Lo que ninguno se esperó fue que a solo un par de oficinas de la del Hokage nos cruzáramos con Hiashi y Hanabi en camino de salida. Y tan pronto esta puso sus ojos sobre mí, su rostro se transformó en uno lleno de ira.

—¡Es tú culpa! —vociferó Hanabi avanzando un paso, y estoy seguro que hubiera gritado quien sabe que más de no ser porque su padre la detuvo en el acto y le ordenó retroceder. La vi obedecer a regaña dientes, para seguidamente apartarme la mirada y salir caminando con paso apresurado. Hiashi por otro lado simplemente se disculpó con nosotros y se retiró. Sakura y yo no tardamos en intercambiar una mirada incrédula, apremiando el paso hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage donde Kakashi-sama estaba acompañado por Shizune-san y Tsunade-sama. Todos tres con una mirada fuerte cernida sobre nosotros.

El Hokage nos ordenó pasar con voz secante, Sakura y yo obedecimos, colocándonos frente al escritorio de este.

—Y… ¿Qué saben ustedes de esto? —cuestionó Kakashi-sama. Sakura intentó responder con una pregunta que Kakashi cortó de inmediato regañándola, respiró hondo— voy a ser más específico: Esta mañana, hace no más de una hora se presentó Hyuuga Hinata en mi oficina confesando un intento de asesinato premeditado contra Yamanaka Ino —mis parpados se abrieron de golpe ante la noticia, una verdad que ya conocía pero me había negado aceptar… Hinata de verdad había intentado matar a Ino… y todo porque yo había terminado con ella. Si no es por Sakura y Kurama, no sería capaz de contar lo que sucedió, ya que me desconecté por completo del mundo exterior ante la noticia.

Sakura me sujetó, según ella estuve a punto de caerme; luego procedió a explicar lo que yo le había dicho a ella el día anterior, acerca de quién era yo y lo que había decido hacer con mi vida. Nadie en esa oficina terminaba de creer que Hinata pudiera llevar a cabo algo como un intento de asesinato por algo como un desamor, nadie que la conociera como ellos. Y era por eso mismo que Hinata no había sido condenada como tal y solo se encontraba apresada en una de las celdas de lo que anteriormente había sido la central del gripo ANBU Root hasta llegar al fondo de todo.

Tengo entendido que Kakashi-sama se mostró bastante compresivo y aceptó la petición que Ino me hizo y le expuse a Sakura justo después de que terminó de atenderla:

"Por favor, no digan nada, no es su culpa…"

Kakashi-sama tomó eso como un diagnóstico por parte de Ino e inmediatamente le solicitó a Shizune realizar un comunicado Ibiki con el fin de reunir un grupo de interrogadores y analistas, exento de Yamanakas –por razones obvias– para realizar un extenso examen psicológico a Hinata. También le solicitó a Sakura que realizara un informe del comportamiento de Hinata desde su regreso de la misión de la luna, hasta el día anterior que la trajimos de vuelta junto a Ino.

Fue en ese entonces que me recuperé, para encontrarme solo con el Hokage despidiéndome, que descansara; que había tenido un día muy largo… uno que no acaba.

No había terminado de salir de la oficina del Hokage cuando escuche a Kiba llamándome, giré para encararlo solo para que me sujetara por el cuello de mi chaqueta y me empujara contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste?! —estaba furioso, podía ver en sus ojos un instinto animal que luchaba por contener— ¡¿Que rayos le…?! —y sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un enjambre de insectos que cubrió toda su boca, fue separado de mí para que recibir exactamente lo que me había hecho: ser azotado contra la pared justo a mi lado, siendo Shino quien hacía esto.

—Disculpa… —enunció Shino cuando Kiba logró apartar los suficientes insectos de su boca para que sus palabras salieran una vez más.

—¡¿Por qué rayos te disculpas…?! —nuevamente, fue amordazado y azotado contra la pared. Shino no tardó en acercase a su oído para susurrarle palabras que podía imaginarme cuales eran, después de todo; muchos ojos se estaban posando sobre nosotros.

—Deberías hacerle caso… —pronuncié, consiguiendo la atención de ambos—, no es el mejor lugar para algo como esto… —agregué antes de desaparecer en un salto y moverme a otra locación donde podría responder todas sus preguntas.

.

Fui el primero en llegar a la cabeza de cuarto Hokage en el monte de los Hokages, Kiba, Shino y Akamaru no tardaron en aparecer poco después. El primero se mostraba rabioso, el segundo indiferente… o por lo menos no pude leerlo, es algo imposible en el caso de Shino; y Akamaru en contraste a su dueño, lo percibí triste, asustado, sentimientos que no sentí que cambiaran cuando me observó. Kiba avanzó un paso.

—Habla ¿Qué rayos le hiciste a Hinata?

—Nada —respondí apagado, palabras que solo avivaron la rabia de Kiba. Lo vi alzar su puño, avanzar un paso dispuesto a golpearme solo para que Shino lo detuviera por la muñeca.

—¡Maldición Shino, es que acaso no…!

—Estás haciendo las preguntas incorrectas, Kiba —tajó Shino, observando a Kiba quien se mostró extrañado ante dicho comentario. Shino me dirigió la mirada, sin perder tiempo lanzó la pregunta correcta: ¿Quién era yo? Kiba se sorprendió ante la misma y este último no tardó en aclararla.

»—Ino nos explicó que existían varios escenarios en los cuales podías terminar, quiero saber con qué Naruto estoy hablando. Es lo único que me detiene si decidir odiarte o no.

—Considerando la actitud de Kiba, creí que también me odiabas, después de todo… Hinata es como una hermana para ustedes —mi comentario era honesto, pero malo en su momento, después de todo; sin ningún tipo de contexto… me hacían ver culpable. Tanto así que Kiba me gruñó e insectos empezaron a salir del rostro de Shino.

—A diferencia de Kiba aquí presente, no soy muy bueno perdonando, por el contrario —pronunció secante, mientras los insectos seguían caminando por su cara—, soy muy bueno guardando maldiciones —parpadeé un par de veces ante su comentario, haciendo memoria a que se refería con eso.

—¿N-no me digas que aún estas molesto porque no te llevaron a la misión de rescate de Sasuke? —repliqué sorprendido. Shino asintió y Kiba simplemente bramó, diciendo que si recordaba eso, yo tenía que ser el _Naruto_ original. Sin embargo, la voz de la razón –Shino– volvió a interrumpir, haciendo una acotación muy cierta: Yo dije "llevaron" no "llevamos", una pequeña y muy grande diferencia en el significado de la misma palabra.

—Así que… no eres Naruto como tal, no con el que crecimos por lo menos.

—No, no lo soy —respiré hondo sin apartar la mirada de Shino— soy el Naruto que despertó del coma —y un momento de silencio se hizo presente.

—Muy bien, ya sabemos que Ino logró recuperar las memorias de Naruto y las posees. Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste estas dos semanas con Hinata? —nuevamente, volví a sentir sus ojos con deseos de atravesar mi piel cernidos sobre mí, solo que ahora lo veía más calmado… los insectos regresaban a su interior. Respiré hondo, era una historia que ya había contado múltiples veces y que… tendría que repetir muchas veces más. Sin embargo, mis palabras no parecieron comprar a Kiba, quien refunfuño molesto, entregándome una mirada despectiva.

—En otras palabras, lo único que hiciste ¡Fue jugar con los sentimientos de Hinata, la empujaste a esto! —y eso era algo que no toleré. Avancé un paso y finalmente terminé por perder mi compostura.

—¡Acaso te estas escuchando Kiba, estas insinuando que crees que Hinata sería capaz de algo como esto, de llegar matar a otra persona por un amor no correspondido! —vi como sus parpados se abrieron de golpe ante mis palabras y supongo… que al darse cuenta de lo que él mismo había dicho.

»—¡¿Tienes idea en la posición en la que me encuentro, en ser zombi, un espectro habitando un cuerpo que no le pertenece, tener que vivir con un pasado que alguien más escribió, que cada vez que escuché mi nombre sé que se dirigen a _él_ y no a _mí_? Porque es un secreto que tendré que guardar toda mi vida! Intenté honrar a Naruto, intenté hacerme de los sentimientos que él le profesó a Hinata, pero adivina que ¡No pude, no eran míos! Mis sentimientos los tenía alguien más y aun así, decidí sacrificarlos para intentar mantener su palabra y memoria de _Naruto_. —ni Shino ni Kiba pronunciaron palabra alguna, por el contario; Kiba retrocedió un paso.

»—Si mi situación hubiera sido otra, jamás hubiera roto con ella: Si hubieran estado casados, con hijos, comprometidos con una boda preparada, no lo hubiera hecho, y quien sabe; quizás hasta hubiera aprendido amarla. Pero ese no era el caso, me encontraba en un punto donde podía escribir **mi vida** bajo **mis términos**. Por eso rompí con ella —terminé por bajar mi cabeza y mi voz se apagó un poco— sabía que sería doloroso para Hinata… pero sentí que sería lo mejor para ella. Jamás…

—Naruto… —nuevamente, Shino me llamó, alcé la mirada y sentí algo de serenidad de parte de Shino mientras que Kiba me observaba resignado— ya es suficiente… Gracias por responder —y con esas palabras, Shino se dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse, dejándome perplejo.

—Con un demonio —pronunció Kiba, lo encontré rascándose la nunca, me observó con el ceño fruncido—. Antes de que preguntes, no creo que te odie… pero… Bueno, tú mismo lo dijiste, no eres Naruto, lo que significa que… —su mirada se apagó y bajo la cabeza. Akamaru lo imitó—… Ya sabes. —Suspiró apretando su puño— Vámonos Akamaru…

.

.

Pasó una semana e Ino no despertaba, lo cual empezaba a preocuparme, temía que ella sufriera el mismo destino que Naruto, que muriera y naciera alguien más como me había pasado a mí. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, temía por su reputación.

Por más que Kakashi-sama intentó mantener todo bajo cuerda, los rumores empezaron a surgir ante la desaparición de Hinata y la de Ino, dos grandes figuras representativas de su clan; y ante el "show" que Kiba había montado cuando salí de la oficina del Hokage, sin mencionar el repentino conflicto que se originó entre las familias Yamanaka y Hyuuga, uno que lideraban la madre de Ino y Hanabi. Sí, Hanabi y no Hiashi. En fin, y como decía, empezarón a circular rumores acerca de Ino… y acerca de mí. Ya no me miraban como un héroe, me miraban de otra forma: por donde pasaba escuchaba los murmullos, sentía las miradas; había destruido lo último que quedaba de la memoria de Naruto, degradándole de gran héroe a… Sin mencionar la de Ino y todo lo que quise proteger cuando le dije de "Hacer las cosas bien"

Dos semanas e Ino seguía inconsciente y yo ya no soportaba los murmullos y miradas, necesitaba un respiro, buscar un lugar tranquilo donde despejar mi mente… irónicamente, Hinata me había entregado uno cuando me ayudaba a recuperarme: El campo de entrenamiento donde todo comenzó, donde Naruto se volvió Genin.

Aún faltaba una hora para que saliera el sol y yo iba llegando al campo de entrenamiento cuando por acto reflejo tuve que retroceder un paso solo para ver un Kunai pasando justo delante de mis ojos.

—¡Buenos reflejos! —escuché una voz alegré felicitándome a la distancia, giré para encontrar a Tenten sonriéndome.

—Te das cuenta que si no lo hubiera esquivado…

—Lo hubiera detenido —me interrumpió, sacudiendo su mano hacia arriba, luego hacía abajo y el Kunai que había lanzado regresó a su mano— me hubiera preocupado si no lo hubieras sentido… —y no lo hice, solo que preferí no afirmarlo. Lo que me extrañó de hecho fue la actitud de Tenten, era como si me hubiera estado esperando, pensamiento que expuse y que ella confirmó.

—Tengo un par de días haciéndolo, de no ser porque Lee se encuentra en una misión estaría aquí conmigo… —no pude evitar mostrarme incrédulo ante dicho comentario, de hecho; no tardó en hacerme una seña pidiéndome que la acompañara.

Tenten un picnic montado y a la espera de mi persona: algunas onigiris y té, nada del otro mundo. La mire escéptico, ella me sonrió antes de pedirme que me sentara… y así lo hice, me entregó una onigiri, me sirvió algo de té antes de servirse ella y empezar a comer.

«Esto es raro…»

« _No es la palabra que usaría pero… estoy de acuerdo…»_ replicó Kurama a mi pensamiento, solo que su tono resultaba más divertido que otra cosa. Respiré hondo y finalmente empecé a comer.

Aquello había comenzado extraño, y después de un rato empezó a volverse incómodo. Y no es que no apreciara la compañía de Tenten, cada cuanto me miraba y sonreía, me agradaba… pero simplemente no entendía de qué iba aquello. Respiré hondo.

—Tenten…

—No estás solo —y con esas palabras me dejó sin habla. Cuando la encaré de nuevo la encontré sonriéndome de manera enternecedora—, sin importar lo que digan Naruto, quiero que sepas que aún tienen amigos que los apoyan, a ti y a Ino. No podré hablar por los demás, pero puedes contar Lee, con Guy-sensei, conmigo. Siempre que nos necesiten, solo háganoslo saber.

La sonrisa con la que terminó esas palabras simplemente alivió mi ser y me dejó ver lo tonto que había sido esas últimas dos semanas: No necesitaba la aprobación del mundo entero para sentirme bien, Naruto jamás le necesitó… Iruka, Icchiraku, Ayane y Hiruzen-sama fueron más que suficiente para él ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente para mí? Tenía a Sakura, a Kakashi-sama, sabía que Kiba y –probablemente– Shino no me odiaban, y ahora tenía a Tenten, Lee y Guy-sensei ¡Kurama, Ino! Más que suficiente para sentirme feliz conmigo mismo.

—Gracias…

—No hay porque darlas —me dijo con una sonrisa— Para eso, están los amigos… —ella tenía mucha razón, tenía… teníamos muchos amigos que nos apoyaban, tanto a mí como a Ino… amigos que necesitaríamos más que nunca, porque… la verdad era que esto no hacía más que empezar.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí otro capítulo más para este fic :) Además de ello, tengo que decir que si mis cálculos no me fallan –es decir, no meto otro capítulo no planificado como el del rompimiento de Naruto con Hinata– este fic se encuentra a tres o cuatro capítulos de finalizar :) Es probable que los siguientes capítulos sean como estés, un poco más lar de lo que he trabajado en este proyecto como tal, pero esto lo pienso hacer para evitar extenderlo capítulos de más. Intentare meter todo lo que pueda y sea relevante en los próximos capítulos para poder concluir este fic :)**

 **Es todo, como siempre, estaré a la espera de cualquier comentario que quieran dejar :)** **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**

 **P.D: sé que estaban esperando una continuación directa del combate Ino/Hinata, no se preocupen, eso es algo que verán dentro de poco :)**


	22. Despierta

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Despierta**

« _Traidora…»_ ya no había nada en mi cabeza salvo el eco infinito de esa única palabra que yo misma había reconocido cientos de veces. Pero una cosa es que yo me la diga, y otra muy distinta es que alguien que me conoce de toda la vida me la dirija.

Sin ninguna técnica que detuviera el descenso de Hinata o me permitiera evitar su ataque, hubiera muerto sin lugar a dudas… Sin embargo y dentro de mí, se encontraba un arma muy potente y peligrosa que no dude en desatar.

Apunté mi izquierda contra Hinata, alcancé el dorso de mi mano con mi derecha y "rompí" el sello que contenía todo el chakra que Kurama me había transferido ¿El resultado? El chakra de Kurama me envolvió y una enorme garra roja emergió de mi brazo capturando a Hinata en el aire, giré y me preparé para azotarla contra el suelo a la distancia, algo que no conseguí; sentí como la garra se abría violentamente y Hinata se escaba. No sé cómo aterrizó, pero seguramente fue de una mejor manera a terminar estampada en la tierra.

La escuché maldecirme a la distancia pero no es que me importase, no podía importarme ni aunque hubiera querido; mi corazón agitado, mi cabeza palpitando, la adrenalina recorriendo todo mi cuerpo… todo eso me impedía prestar atención a cualquier palabra que Hinata me entregara…

»—¡… Traidora! —o casi cualquiera… mi oído se encontraba muy selectivo y apuntando a un solo propósito, aumentar la ira que crecía en mi ser.

—Repítela… —estoy segura que aquella palabra mía no fue más que un simple murmullo que de alguna manera terminó siendo una especie de grito para Hinata pues se silenció. Mis piernas temblorosas me colocaban de pie, mi cuerpo se erguía torpemente… pero alzar mi cabeza no me costó problema alguno, mucho menos entregarle una mirada que transmitía mis deseos de abrirle la cabeza a Hinata en ese momento para introducirle algo de sentido común.

»—Puedo pasar por alto muchas cosas Hinata, incluso el hecho de que intentes matarme —reí irónica— casi que puedo considerar esto como un entrenamiento que se salió de las manos, joder ¡Puedo hasta justificar lo que haces de una de una docena de formas distintas! —y aquella expresión mía se transformó una vez más—. Pero… vuelves a llamar traidora una vez más Hinata… y te juro que no respondo de lo que te haré —la vi afincar su mirada y desafiándome… se atrevió a pronunciar esa palabra…

—Trai… —no había abandonado completamente sus labios cuando yo me encontraba ya justo arriba de ella con mano abierta, formando una garra de chakra rojo. No tengo idea de cómo lo hizo, pero de alguna forma logró esquivar mi ataque que terminó por desgarrar la tierra donde ella se encontraba.

—Tienes idea… —musité mientras el chakra que había formado aquella enorme garra regresaba a la forma de manto que me cubría. Giré de golpe gritándole a Hinata— ¡¿Tienes idea de todo las oportunidades que te puse, de todo lo que hice para que pudieras enamorar de nuevo a Naruto y hacerlo tuyo. Todo lo que tuve que contenerme a medio camino de abandonar y decirte en tú cara que no podía seguir, que no podría cumplir mi promesa que te hice porque me había enamorado de Naruto!?

Todas y cada una de mis palabras eran verdaderas… y ninguna parecía surtir efecto en Hinata quien se enfrascaba en refutar todos mis argumentos… era patético, ridículo tener que luchar y discutir por algo como eso. Pero yo simplemente no tenía de otra, Hinata estaba cegada por celos, frustración y quien sabe que más. Yo quería sobrevivir… en más de un sentido.

Los dos leones volvieron a envolver las palmas de Hinata, solo que esta vez eran de color purpura, imagen que estremeció el chakra de Kurama que me envolvía. Retrocedí un paso y apreté los dientes, mi estado mental no me permitiría usar mis técnicas de control a su máxima eficiencia y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra Hinata era simplemente suicidio, no era mi especialidad; fue entonces que recurrí a mi única salida… el más grave error que alguna vez cometí: utilice mi sifón de memorias en el mismo chakra de Kurama que me envolvía.

»Necesitaba aprender a controlar ese chakra, utilizarlo para contrarrestar el taijutsu de Hinata, cosa que funcionó, podía sentir los conocimientos de Kurama fusionarse con los míos… y con ello un odio y resentimiento antiguo que se mezclaba con mi enojo, encegueciéndome… volviéndome algo que no era yo.

Para cuando me di cuenta de que ese veneno empezaba a carcomerme, ya no podía parar: Mi boca, pies, manos, dedos, articulaciones… sentía como cada uno de mis huesos tronaba y adquiría una nueva forma, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, lo único seguro… es que perdí el conocimiento poco después de eso.

¿Qué sucedió en ese momento? Es algo que hasta la fecha no he deseado averiguar, podría buscar entre mis recuerdos y forzar aquellos que quedaron grabados en mi subconsciente y que no he deseado explorar. Lo único que si tengo algo de memoria –y muy borrosas– es que Hinata estaba llorando poco después y todo mi cuerpo me dolía hasta el punto que no podía moverlo, vi a Naruto aparecer montando a Kurama, lo mire y le transferí algunas palabras directamente a su mente… solo para caer inconsciente una vez más.

.

Abrir mis parpados fue una tarea titánica, no solo levantarlos… sino que ser enceguecida por un resplandor blanco no resultó precisamente agradable… permitiéndome descubrir que apenas y podía moverme; y no porque estuviera atada; sino porque mi cuerpo no tenía fuerza alguna. Mis sentidos empezaron a revivir, llevando señales de todo mi cuerpo a mi cerebro: Ya no sentía dolor, ni tampoco sentía una superficie dura bajo mío, por el contrario; estaba en un lugar muy cómodo.

»Tenía una muy extraña sensación en mi boca, específicamente en mis colmillos superiores y mi labio inferior… como si me los estuviera ¿Mordiendo? Sentía una incomodidad en mis dedos de manos y pies, en la fosa de mi codo y en lugares que no se supone que debería tener algo cosas introducidas. Respiré hondo, me encontraba en un hospital.

«Si hubiera sido así en un principio… nada de esto hubiera pasado» Yo, seguía siendo yo, estaba segura de eso, mis recuerdos, mi **ser** seguían intactos en contraste a lo que le sucedió a Naruto. Por eso la mente siempre me ha parecido un lugar fascinante en contraste al alma: En nuestro mundo, el alma no es algo desconocido; es algo que con lo con interactuamos desde niños, desde que empezamos a realizar nuestro primer Jutsu. La mente por otro lado… somos muy pocos los que de verdad la exploramos, y quienes lo hacemos… aún no terminamos de entenderla en su totalidad.

Lentamente empecé abrir mis parpados, acostumbrándome al tenue resplandor que me encegueciera en primer lugar, me di cuenta que era el brillo de la luna, eran horas de la madrugada, entre las dos y tres de la madrugada. Giré un poco para ver la ventana y no encontré a nadie durmiendo en el sofá para compañeros. Lo que me sorprendió fue el sonido del baño que hizo que girará de apoco al otro extremo, donde se encontraba la puerta de salida y el baño. Vi la puerta del último abrirse y de ella… salir a Naruto bostezando.

—Na-Naruto… —musité paralizando en el instante, no tardó en entregarme una mirada llena de sorpresa que inmediatamente se convertió en una alegría.

—¡I-Ino! —exclamó corriendo a mi lado, arrodillándose al lado de la camilla—¡¿es-estas bien, de-de verdad recuerdas quien soy yo?! —le entregué una muy suave curva con mis labios… era todo lo que podía darle.

—Eres Uzumaki Naruto… **el** Uzumaki Naruto del que me enamoré —vi como las lágrimas afloraban en sus ojos… era raro ver a Naruto llorar, pero entendía porque tan emotivo: debió temer que yo sufriría el mismo destino que él.

»—Na-Naruto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —el levantó su cabeza y asintió— ¿por-por qué tengo los colmillos de un animal? —y ante mi pregunta, una enorme expresión de incredulidad apareció en su rostro, para seguidamente reventar en una suave carcajada.

—A, acabas de despertar de un coma de un mes y… ¿Te preocupa saber por qué tienes colmillos? —mientras él seguía riendo suavemente mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿En verdad había pasado un mes? Si era eso cierto, necesitaba ponerme al día de lo que había sucedido, en especial… con Hinata. Sin embargo y por más que esas eran mis intenciones verdaderas, lo que salió de mis labios fue algo completamente distinto.

—Dime que no son permanentes —y Naruto nuevamente se echó a reír. Seré honesta, mi expresión habrá sido de fastidiada, pero en mi interior sentí un suave y delicioso cosquilleo al realizar ese comentario, se sentía tan bién volver a ser yo.

De cualquier forma, Naruto me explicó que la razón por la cual aún mantenía esa apariencia feral era porque en mi cuerpo aún quedaba mucha energía Natural que había absorbido cuando me descontrolé y no había sido removida en su totalidad por seguridad de mi persona y evitar causarme descompensarme de alguna forma, que este había ido removiendo a medida que mi propio chakra se restauraba. Según él, mis colmillos que se extendían hasta la mitad de mi labio inferior, eran la mitad de largo de lo que fueron cuando me encontraron, pasaban mi labio inferior por completo.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a salir a buscar a Sakura pero yo lo detuve, le pedí que se quedara, si iba por Sakura en ese momento habría un revuelo por el hecho de que había despertado.

—¿Y que tiene de malo, es decir…?

—No-No tiene nada de malo Naruto —lo corté de inmediato. Él me miró extrañado—, solo; solo que no quiero, no por ahora. Me gustaría que me pusieras al día de lo que ha sucedido este mes que dices que estuve inconsciente, comenzando… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —me miró incrédulo, pero un "ah" prologando me dio a entender que terminó por caer en lo que quise decirle: Es cierto que se me había confesado, pero oficialmente y ante los ojos de nuestros amigos y familiares; no éramos pareja. Lo verdaderamente preocupante para mí fue que, Naruto; después de su sorpresa se entristeció un poco. Tragué grueso.

»—¿Qu-Qué ha sucedido, Naruto? —respiró hondo, acercándoseme con paso calmado.

—Para que entiendas… creo que tenemos que tenemos que retroceder algo… —alcanzó una silla para sentarse a mi lado— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Ino?

Respondí que lo que recordaba era haber usado mi técnica sobre el chakra de Kurama para aprender a controlarlo. Casi de inmediato, Naruto me entregó un regaño de parte de Kurama por hacer algo tan peligroso como eso… y sabía a lo que se refería, después de todo; nadie mejor que él entendía lo que causaba mi técnica sobre quien la usa. Agregué que no tenía memorias de mi combate contra Hinata y de ahí en más todo me resultaba muy borroso. Naruto respiró hondo y empezó a explicarme desde ese punto:

Lo primero que me dijo fue que le pedí que no le dijera nada a nadie acerca de lo que había hecho Hinata, de su intento de matarme, tanto él como Sakura accedieron a mi petición. Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que ella se confesara al día siguiente al Hokage.

Está de más decir que casi sufrí un ataque de ansiedad, y de no ser porque Naruto logró controlarme a tiempo, quien sabe cuántas alarmas hubieran sonado en el pabellón de enfermeras. Me explicó que Kakashi-sama se portó bastante comprensible, que no sentenció de inmediato a Hinata, sino que solamente la detuvo, que tomó mí petición al referirme que lo que Hinata no había hecho "no era su culpa" como una especie de diagnóstico de mi parte y conformó un equipo para hacerle un examen psicológico extensivo a Hinata basados en las observaciones de Sakura desde que regresaron de la misión hasta el mismo día de mi combate contra ella.

Inmediatamente le pregunté a Naruto si sabía que había sucedido con dicho examen. Siendo él uno de los ejes centrales, tenía derecho a esa información lo cual ayudó a calmarme un poco:

Según Ibiki y su equipo, estipularon que fue la suma de estrés, ansiedad y últimamente frustración los que destruyeron la persona de Hinata y la llevaron a realizar el atentando contra mi persona. Sin embargo y mi mayor preocupación fue que durante los sondeos de la memoria de Hinata, encontraron que ella parecía estar hablando con alguien inexistente, diagnosticando en Hinata una psicosis según Ibiki, diagnostico que dejó inconcluso ya que no quedaban rastros o síntomas después de su confesión: O bien fue una brote momentáneo, o se había curado de la misma. Lo importante es que Hinata se encontraba complemente cuerda y en sus cabales no tan solo cuando confesó, sino cuando intentó salvarme.

No es que no creyera el veredicto de Ibiki-san, él es hombre tan habilidoso como lo fue mi padre en vida; pero que una segunda persona que forzó a Hinata hacer algo como intentar asesinarme desapareciera ¿así como así? Me resultaba difícil de creer, algo más tenía que pasar dentro de la cabeza de Hinata, yo mejor que nadie podía decir ya que luché contra ella, y ese estado en el que se encontraba no era uno que desaparecería de un momento a otro con solo llevarme al borde de la muerte o matarme como tal, nada de eso hubiera causado el cambio a una Hinata "arrepentida" que intentó salvarme y que se entregó. Algo sucedió entre nosotras durante nuestro combate que había cambiado de vuelta a Hinata, yo en mi locura logré de alguna manera salvar a Hinata de destruirse… o lo "otro" se "había ido a dormir"

—¿Y… como esta ella?

—Libre… y presa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Exactamente lo que suena —después del diagnóstico realizado por Ibiki-san que llegó a la conclusión de que resultaba muy poco probable que Hinata intentara realizar algo de esa magnitud de nuevo, y al hecho de que nadie levantó cargos como tal contra ella –mi madre incluida, quien por más que lo deseaba; respetó mi petición– Hinata se encontraba "libre" en papel, pero ella se rehusaba a dejar su celda, incluso amenazando con atacar a quien la intentara sacar.

—Entonces, ¿sigue en la celda? —cuestioné extrañada, Naruto asintió con enorme tristeza, expresión que no tardé en imitar. Sabía que nada de esto era mi culpa… y no podía evitar culparme por todo lo que había sucedido.

—Y… —enuncié apenada— ¿Qué más ha sucedido? —ya lo de Hinata era golpe bastante fuerte para mí, lo siguiente no es que me ayudo precisamente. El enterarme del conflicto que existía entre mi familia y los Hyuugas no ayudó mucho, uno que por lo visto Hanabi se encarga en mantener avivado, que supuse era en "pro" de su hermana. De los rumores que rondaban a nosotros, de nuestro "amorío"… entre muchas otras cosas que prefirió no tocar.

Lo único positivo y que me alegró enterarme, fue que Naruto no se encontraba solo: Sakura, Guy-sensei, Lee, Tenten, lo apoyaban. Pero me alegró aún más saber que mi madre lo aprobaba y Shikamaru y Chouji ¡también lo hacía! No se enteraron de la forma en la que nos hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero me alegraba mucho saber que no culpaban a Naruto por lo que me ocurrió y que se paraban a su lado y lo defendían, lo consideraban como parte de nuestra familia, siendo esa la razón por la que Naruto se encontraba cuidándome esa noche, se estaba turnando con mi madre: Una noche él, una noche ella.

Sin embargo, para que Naruto finalmente lograse ser parte de nuestra familia de manera oficial… era algo que tardaría mucho más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Y la culpa de ello no sería ni de Hinata, ni de Naruto… sería yo quien podría a prueba nuestra relación.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, aquí otro capítulo y acercándonos cada vez más al final de este fic :) Honestamente, este capítulo debía ser un poco más largo, pero el siguiente evento decidí pasárselo a Hinata en lugar de Ino, considerando que me gustó mucho el capítulo que le dedique a ella, quiero jugar darle un momento más a Hinata en bajo el reflector antes de cerrar este fic y el siguiente capítulo, es el indicado.**

 **La idea la tengo… con Ino, ahora tengo que trasladarla a Hinata, por consiguiente, el siguiente capítulo va a tomar un poco más en salir, pero sé que les gustara. Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	23. Prisión

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Prisión**

 _Primero intentaste asesinarla, luego intentas salvara; y a la final, siendo incapaz de soportar la culpa, te entregas y confesaste._

Fue lo correcto, lo que hice era algo imperdonable, algo que solo una escoria haría.

 _Si tú lo dices. Aunque a la final, Ibiki-san terminó justificándolo tú intento de asesinato. Claro está; te tacharon de loca en el proceso._

¿Y de quien fue la culpa? Me sorprendió mucho que no te vieran cuando observaron mis recuerdos.

 _Nadie puede, ni podrá verme, después de todo… yo no existo como tal, yo no soy más que la voz de tus propios pensamientos, de aquello que quieres y anhelas, pero que jamás alcanzabas el valor para hacerlo realidad._

Lo descubrí mucho tiempo después, cuando finalmente empecé a escucharte.

 _Sabes… me sorprende que no hayas intentado suicidarte con lo que hiciste._

Sabes que fue algo que pasó por mi cabeza… pero no podía, Ino jamás me hubiera… no; ella me hubiera perdonado. Pero las consecuencias de eso hubieran sido mucho peores.

 _Per se, le causaste a Ino más problemas de los que te hubieran gustado._

Es verdad…

 _Dime… ¿Recuerdas cuando te fueron a buscar, que te dijeron que podías irte?_

Claro que recuerdo ese día, yo me encontraba en mi celda sentada sobre mis rodillas cuando escuché la reja deslizarse, abrí mis ojos y volteé para encontrar a Kakashi-sama, a Hanabi-chan sonriéndome junto a Kiba, mientras mi padre y Shino se mantenían inexpresivos. Me levanté, giré y saludé a Kakashi-sama con una reverencia.

—¿Ya tiene su veredicto, Kakashi-sama? —el asintió con suavidad, pero fue Hanabi-chan quien se adelantó a entregármelo.

—Ibiki-san ha dicho que eres inocente, Hinata-oneechan —me dijo emocionada, yo simplemente ladeé mi cabeza mostrando mi confusión.

—¿Inocente? —Kakashi-sama suspiró cansado, para entregarme su mirada…

 _Una que calcó muy profundo en ti si mal no recuerdo, sufriste un escalofrío._

Si lo hice, casi podía apostar que Kakashi-sama leía mi alma… sentía algo de empatía en él, como si entendiera mi dolor y supiera que las palabras que me estaba por entregar no me iban a comprar.

 _Y no lo hicieron…_

Kakashi-sama dijo que según el diagnóstico al que había llegado Ibiki-san, era muy poco probable que presentase una nueva amenaza para Ino o cualquier otro ninja, que aquello fue…

 _Dejemos el tecnicismo y resumiendo… según Ibiki, fui yo, la persona que él no pudo ni podrá ver; la culpable de todo. Una psicosis, una distorsión de la realidad y la personalidad…_

Así es. Sin embargo y en mi caso, Ibiki-san la consideró con un "brote momentáneo" ya que mi forma de actuar después de que casi… terminar con Ino no eran característicos de la misma, el intentar salvarla y mi confesión no fue algo que el encontró como "forzado o un intento de salvarme" fue algo que dictaminó como verídico y propio de mí.

—… y considerando que nadie ha levantado ningún cargo contra ti, significa que puedes irte —Kakashi-sama respiró hondo y se rascó la nuca—. Claro está, tendremos…

—Ka… —lo interrumpí, faltándole el respeto al Hokage-sama… pero su mirada que me dijo que él ya esperaba eso—. Con todo respeto, Kakashi-sama… no quiero irme de aquí.

 _Los únicos que se sorprendieron fueron Kiba y Hanabi, gritando en unísono "¿¡Qué!?". Recuerdo que Hanabi avanzó gritando quebrada y confundida, tú regabas sus palabras mientras ella intentaba "hacerte" entrar en razón._

Así es, y nadie intervino de hecho, incluso Kiba se mantuvo a raya, a diferencia mía: Cuando Hanabi intentó sacarme yo retrocedí, volvió hacerlo y creé un león de Chakra en mi palma, fue ahí cuando sus ojos se entristecieron y terminó por retroceder.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan, agradezco tu preocupación, pero no voy a salir, después de lo que hice… no me lo merezco —le dije, y ella retrocedió de nuevo, bajando su cabeza. Escuché a Kakashi-sama respirar profundo a la distancia, levanté la mirada para él me entregara la suya.

—Sí eso es lo que quieres, Hinata; entonces respetaré tú decisión… pero mantendré mi veredicto actual —sus palabras me confundieron, no entendía cómo podía ser inocente… ¿y no serlo al mismo tiempo?—. Como dije, eres libre, nadie ha presentado cargos contra ti y se te ha exculpado del ataque. Pero ya que deseas quedarte, te lo permitiré. Considera tu sentencia y estadía tan larga como la consideres, esta celda permanecerá abierta hasta que decidas marcharte, una vez que salgas, se cerrará. ¿He sido claro?

 _Asentiste y agradeciste, él te devolvió el gesto y procedió a marcharse. Después de eso te diste media vuelta y te sentaste tal cual estabas cuando llegaron, escuchaste como uno a uno marcharse hasta que volviste a quedar sola._

Por lo menos por ese día… ya que por las siguientes tres semanas, Hanabi seguía regresando al menos tres veces por semana, pidiendo que saliera, que no fue mi culpa lo que había sucedido ni lo que había sido empujada hacer…

 _Torturándote silenciosamente sin que ella lo supiera, sin que se lo dejaras saber… Sin mencionar que cada vez que se retiraba, podías sentir como la ira destilaba de ella. Claro está, esa no era toda tu preocupación…_

No, no lo era; Ino lo era. Sabía que había cometido mal, sabía que se encontraba en una situación grave y posiblemente critica… sabía muy bien que pude haberla condenado a la misma situación de Naruto, que por más que su cuerpo caminara, no sería ella quien se encontrase ahí dentro.

La ansiedad me carcomía: Quería salir y descubrir que había sucedido con Ino… Pero al mismo tiempo no me sentía digna de salir… "inocente" como me habían declarado. Yo estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía cuando decidí atacar a Ino, de cada golpe que lancé, de cada técnica que utilice, de cada palabra que le entregué a Ino durante nuestro combate… **era yo** quien estaba ahí presente, una _yo_ que no conocía en ese entonces y que había renegado por tanto tiempo…

 _Una Hinata llena de Ira y de enojo, celos y frustración; una mezcla que nadie jamás hubiera esperado ver en alguien como tú._

Ni siquiera yo esperé verme de esa manera. Siempre quise que Naruto fuera feliz, incluso a costa de sacrificar mi propia felicidad… no fueron más que un escudo que se desmoronó cuando esa realidad me alcanzó.

 _Pero hubo otro que no se desmoronó cuando una nueva realidad te alcanzó… tres semanas después de haber sido condenada._

Ese día, me encontraba calmando un poco mi ansiedad realizando un kata de nuestro estilo, mi respiración era algo agitada y mis movimientos torpes, mi mente se encontraba distraída al igual que mis sentidos, por eso no la sentía hasta que escuché su voz.

—¿Se supone qué te muevas así de torpe, Hinata? —mis parpados se abrieron de golpe y mi corazón saltó un latido al escuchar aquel comentario tan seco y propio de ella, giré de inmediato solo para verla ahí en la puerta de la celda… mi asombro se convirtió en dolor cuando encontré a Ino sentada en una silla de ruedas.

—I-I-I… —tartamudeé, simplemente no podía terminar de pronunciar su nombre al verla en esas condiciones. Sin embargo, ella suspiró calmadamente, levantando una de sus piernas, confundiéndome en el proceso. Bajó su cabeza rascándose la nuca.

—No es que haya terminado parapléjica ni nada por el estilo, Hinata. Tengo un mes tirada en la cama y a diferencia de Naruto, yo no poseo sus las habilidades curativas ni regenerativas que le otorga Kurama —levantó su mirada sonriéndome de nuevo—, es normal que mis piernas no tengan mucha fuerzas y haya tenido que usar esta silla de ruedas para venir a verte.

—¿Y… viniste todo este camino tú sola?

—No todo —respondió encogiéndose entre hombros, adentrándose en mi celda—, me empujaron hasta la entrada del ala, de ahí en adelante fueron mis brazos los que me trajeron hasta aquí —agregó con una amplia sonrisa, yo solo le entregué un "ya veo" apagado y tímido, bajando mi cabeza… solo para que un incómodo silencio se instaurara entre nosotras.

 _No era de extrañarse, la situación en sí era… engorrosa, tanto para ti como debió de serlo para Ino. Es decir, ella "tenía" a Naruto por así decirlo… y ahora se encontraba frente a ti de manera amistosa después de lo que había sucedido. Nadie en podría actuar de manera normal o natural en una situación así._

Ino lo hizo, Ino fue quien rompió ese silencio y no yo; ella tuvo el valor de entregarme palabras que no me merecía.

—Lo siento —pronunció una disculpa innecesaria y que no pude cortar. Levanté mi cabeza para verla suspirar y entregarme una mirada apenada—, de verdad que lo siento, debí decírtelo cuando empecé…

—No es… —ella negó de inmediato cortando mis palabras con su silencio.

—¡Debí hacerlo! Debí decirte que me estaba enamorando de Naruto, que no podría continuar tratándolo porque me estaba involucrando demasiado.

—Ino, tienes porque disculparte, yo…

—Tú no me obligaste a nada Hinata, yo fui… —no pensaba dejar que siguiera echándose la culpa cuando ella no tenía ninguna, bastó con que yo levantara un poco mi voz para conseguir su total atención. Respiré hondo.

—Yo lo sabía…

 _La expresión de Ino fue única en ese momento, sus parpados abiertos por completo, mezclando asombro y pena cuando le entregaste esas palabras, que la habías "descubierto" y decidiste callar sin razón alguna en lugar de hablar con ella._

Era la verdad, y por decírsela… me produjo un enorme alivio, una sensación de liberación como no había sentido y que estaba segura compartimos en ese momento. La sonrisa que nos entregamos y la risilla que intercambiamos en ese instante lo decía todo.

 _Parecían un par de chiquillas que acaban de pelear y de reconciliarse, hacían como si nada hubiera pasado… de hecho, para Ino nada pasó._

Pero eso no era cierto, si sucedió, si intenté asesinarla, por eso me negué acompañarla cuando me lo pidió.

 _Para su asombro y dolor, no pudo desmoronar esa otra barrera que habías levantado, el castigo que te habías impuesto no pudo derribarlo ni siquiera quien se supone tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Algo que en sí suena extraño, que alguien te perdone y tú debas negarte porque sabes que no es algo que simplemente "puedas" olvidar, porque es algo que sucedió y pecaste más allá de lo "perdonable"_

—Hinata… no te estoy culpando ni juzgando por lo que hiciste, nadie lo está...

—Si hay alguien Ino… yo lo hago —respondí con una sonrisa suave—. Yo sé muy bien lo que hice, y a pesar de todo lo que digan de mí, yo estaba muy consiente de mis acciones, Ino. Por eso, no puedo…

—¿No puedes, o no quieres? —me replicó extrañamente molesta. Yo le sonreí de vuelta.

—Ambas —estaba más que agradecida por verla ahí frente mío, de poder hablar con _ella_ nuevamente, de saber que estaría bien… pero eso no cambiaba nada el pasado, solo despejaba mis miedos y un poco mi futuro.

»—Lo siento mucho Ino, pero no voy a dejar esta celda, incluso si tú me lo pides…

 _Fue en ese entonces que caíste en cuenta de algo, no es así._

Correcto. Mis parpados se abrieron de golpe y terminé sonriéndole.

—Se me olvidaba —hice una reverencia bajando mi cabeza— muchas gracias Ino.

—¿Gracias, por qué? Si…

—Me dijiste que te las dieras al final de todo Ino —la interrumpí, levante mi cabeza y le sonreí una vez más—. Gracias por curar a Naruto… y gracias por salvarme.

 _No creo que haya entendido lo que quisiste decir con eso, después de todo, sus parpados se abrieron de golpe._

Tampoco que pude leerla, me giré, respiré hondo y continué mi kata donde lo había dejado, no la vi salir…

 _Solo la escuchaste respirar hondo y un "Si es lo que deseas…" antes de dejar de sentir su presencia._

Quizás fui cruel con ella en ese momento, pero nuevamente; no podía dejar ese lugar con la culpa aún en mi corazón, aunque ella me hubiera entregado su perdón y yo acepté en ese entonces.

 _Después de todo… ella te alcanzó, en medio de ese frenesí de odio e ira en el que se encontraba Ino gracias al chakra de Kurama, ella te alcanzó, con esa técnica suya transfiriéndote no más que unos segundos de sus recuerdos cuando pudo fácilmente haberte matado._

Así es, no fueron más que un par de segundos lo que viví, pero ese dolor; el sufrimiento que experimentó Ino cuando Naruto se confesó a ella…

 _Memorias que regresaron a ti poco después de que volviste a quedar sola en tú celda, caíste de rodillas llorando y quebrada._

Sí lo hice, porque el intentar sacarme de esa celda no fue un intento de Ino de salvarse a ella, sino de salvarme a mí una vez más, era algo que pudo sentir en cada una de sus palabras, en cada uno de sus gestos. Y me dolía tener que lastimarla una vez más.

 _Fue tú decisión…_ _ **nuestra**_ _decisión._

Una que aún me arrepiento de haber tomado y de no haber estado a su lado cuando descubrí a qué clase de infierno la había condenado…

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo :) La idea original era la visita de Ino a Hinata –cosa que debía aparecer en el capítulo anterior desde el POV de Ino- pero decidí cambiarlo a Hinata. Nuevamente, la idea me parece que está bien, esta todo lo que tenía en la cabeza originalmente… aunque no me terminó de convencer al ciento por ciento… quizás un noventa… pero bueno, aquí esta :)**

 **Como siempre, a la espera de sus reviews, me caigo del sueño y quiero dormir, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**

 **P.D: Solo faltan dos capítulos para terminar este fic :)**


	24. A tu lado

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **A tu lado**

Hablar con Hinata levantó más preguntas que respuestas: Por un lado podía justificar su comportamiento, porqué había regresado a ser ella en su totalidad. Pero por otro lado, no cambiaba el hecho de que no terminaba de entenderlo, que había algo que se me escapaba y no sabía si debía o no buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Tristemente, esa respuesta llegaría sola.

Además de eso, su situación me produjo sentimientos encontrados: Me encontraba feliz por el simple hecho de saber que se encontraba bien, que no necesitaba llamarla "paciente" o en términos vulgares… loca. Pero no podía evitar sentirme triste al ser incapaz de ayudarla a mejorar sus situación, ella se encontraba completamente consiente, y su decisión de permanecer en su celda era una firme y voluntaria, sabía que por más triste que fuera lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar su resolución, después de todo y según ella, ya la había salvado.

Me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos buscando respuestas a cosas que probablemente no las tenían o no las necesitaban, moviendo las ruedas de mi silla de manera autómata en dirección a la salida cuando me topé con ella.

—¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? —su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos e inmediatamente levanté mi cabeza solo para encontrar a unos pocos metros de separación a Hanabi, con sus manos en su cadera, negando con suavidad y una mirada fulminante cernida sobre mí— ¿Después de lo que le hiciste a mi hermana… tienes la desfachatez de venir a verla? —. Mis ojos se entre cerraron al tiempo que se me hacía un vacío en el estómago, no pude responderle y solo bajé mi cabeza.

De un momento a otro sentí su mirada atrasarme por completo, volví a encararla para encontrarla con su Byakugan activo.

—Y aparte de eso, ni siquiera te atreves a verla caminando sobre tus piernas —supongo que para alguien con Byakugan, detectar que mis piernas funcionaban era algo bastante fácil, lo único que Hanabi no podía ver era que ellas apenas y tenían fuerzas— ¡¿Acaso pensabas darle lastima?!

"¡Por supuesto que no!" era lo que deseaba gritar, pero mis labios no se movían, se encontraban sellados sin mostrar miedo ante los intentos de intimidación de Hanabi, pero tampoco demostraban fuerza ni la ira que me carcomía con cada acusación que ella me escupía. Solo dibujaban una extraña curva que reflejaba algo de molestia y resignación, bajé mi cabeza, sujeté firmemente las ruedas y seguí mi curso. Para mi sorpresa Hanabi se hizo a un lado, pero no sin antes soltar un chasquido de fastidio mientras pasaba a su costado.

—Ni siquiera puedes encararme —siseó y yo me detuve, finalmente mis labios se abrieron, pero mis dientes se estrujaban los unos con los otros, me aferraba cada vez más fuerte a las ruedas desquitándome con ellas, rodándolas con todas mis fuerzas buscando alejárme de Hanabi. El duelo en mi pecho y el hecho de que aún me sentía responsable de haber empujado a Hinata a ese abismo de locura y psicosis impedía por completo que mi "yo" real reluciera en ese momento, me volteara y plantara de frente a Hanabi.

.

Recuperarme físicamente me tomó casi un mes. Sin embargo, lo que necesitaba para el momento que me dieron de alta no era un cuerpo fuerte, sino una mente fuerte para hacerle frente a lo que me aguardaba afuera: Chismes, rumores, miradas indecentes y una disputa abierta entre mi clan y el Hyuuga.

Quizás eso último, el ser atosigada por un grupo Hyuuga liderado por Hanabi era lo más tolerable para mi persona, casi se podía decir que era algo unilateral y fácil de ignorar, no era precisamente opresivo, montar shows en medio de la calle no entra en el modus operandi Hyuuga. Sin embargo, lo que se refiere a los rumores y chismes que corrían por la aldea… eso ya era otra historia.

A diferencia del clan Hyuuga que eran tropiezos espontáneos, con el aldeano en general no era así: Por donde fuera que pasara, podía sentir al menos un par de ojos posados en mi espalda, una sonrisa indecente o de reproche, murmullos que hacían eco como gritos en mis oídos, simplemente no había descanso de aquello, y eso solo era la punta del iceberg. El abuso y desconfianza se extendía mucho más como era de esperarse:

Ya no podía atender la floristería que mi padre y yo habíamos fundado, parejas que llegaban dejaban con velocidad la tienda al verme –normalmente, la chica era quien sacaba a su acompañante–. Supongo que por miedo a "lavarle el cerebro" a sus novios o esposos; grupos de chicas de mi edad entraban a "ver" nuestras flores sin terminar de comprar nada, lanzando murmullos mal intencionados contra mi persona, sabiendo de que podría escucharlos, que estaba entrenada para ello.

Perdí a muchos de mis pacientes en tratamiento, solo unos pocos siguieron a mi lado a pesar de los rumores de mi persona. Sin embargo, la mayoría me fueron retirados por petición de sus familiares por mismo miedo a que en lugar de tratarlos, los "transformaría" en personas distintas a las que conocieron.

En un inicio pude sobrellevar el abuso creyendo que solo sería cuestión de semanas, quizás un mes o dos antes de que la gente se aburriera… Pero no fue así.

Fui acosada por casi un año, objeto de chismes, rumores o burlas, solo bastaba que mi paciencia se colmara y un pequeño brote de ira saliera a flote para que todo aquello reiniciara en un ciclo vicioso del que ya estaba cansada y cada vez era más difícil sobre llevar. Y estoy segura que se preguntaran ¿Por qué era tan difícil de sobre llevar, eres Yamanaka Ino, eres una mujer fuerte, decidida que no le importa lo que digan? Pues sí, lo soy; pero no es lo mismo escuchar una sarta de mentiras que sabes que son eso, mentiras. A escuchar una sarta de mentiras de las cuales tu misma te reprimes porque sabes que por más exageradas que sean… hay algo de verdad detrás de ellas.

Cada vez que escuchaba un murmullo llamándome "traidora" en mi interior una voz me decía "te lo mereces" cada vez que sentía una mirada reprochándome, aquella voz me decía "te la mereces" cada maldita vez que saludaba alguien y este me esquivaba por la razón que fuera, debía alejarme antes de que aquella voz perforara mi cabeza.

Era una guerra que no parecía tener fin y una que "yo" perdía, que no podía plantar pelea por más que lo intenté, aquella voz en mi cabeza seguía taladrándome y reprimiéndome por no haber hablado con Hinata cuando debí, porque ella se encontraba en prisión, diciéndome que todo lo que me sucedía me lo había buscado y que bien merecido lo tenía. Llegó un momento en el que logré ver una copia de mí parada frente mío, mirándome de mala gana, de brazos cruzados. Solo bufé divertida ante esa "aparición" que no tardó en esfumarse sin pronunciar palabra alguna, no pude evitar compararme con Hinata en ese entonces y la psicosis momentánea que Ibiki le diagnóstico. Probablemente, ella debió vivir algo similar cuando Naruto la rechazó.

Mi único descanso era stress propiamente dicho ¿A qué me refiero con esto? Misiones. Le implore a Hokage-sama que cada vez que se requiera o se pudiera me enviara en una misión fuera de la aldea, el único lugar donde podía sentirme relativamente calmada y relajada y que me asegure de no perder, mi desempeño jamás bajó y procuré jamás comprometer misión alguna.

Y si creen que era yo quien llevaba la peor parte con todo eso, pues no… era Naruto quien lo hacía. Y no porque el fuera víctima del abuso que yo sufría –bueno, sí lo era, pero en mucha menor escala… y básicamente ese abuso era dirigido a mí– sino por el que **yo** le propiciaba directa e indirectamente.

No lo golpeaba, pero si le escapaba cuando nos encontrábamos en la calle o algún lugar público, o lo cortaba y me alejaba de él; y quizás eso era lo más suave que le hacía, el mayor abuso de mi parte venía cuando me visitaba en nuestra villa: en ocasiones, me volvía sumamente irritable y no tardaba en estallar, lanzando cualquier tipo de grito o insulto sin razón alguna, si intentaba alcanzarme yo le escapaba y volvía a vociferarle, había ocasiones que simplemente se aparecía y no quería verlo, simplemente le pedía –ordenaba- que se fuera. Y siempre al final del día yo caí quebrada por tratarlo de esa manera y por el hecho de que él nunca se molestaba conmigo y siempre regresaba a mi lado.

Como dije, esta fue una situación que viví por un año entero, una guerra que libraba contra mí misma que no podía ganar por más que me esforzaba, y no fue hasta aquel día que finalmente decidí ponerle punto y fin a aquello, en aquel apartamento al que me había movido.

Hacía un par de semanas me había mudado a un apartamento buscando "aislarme" un poco, la noche anterior no resultó ser precisamente placentera. Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando finalmente me levanté mal humorada, y la luz que se filtraba por la ventana no terminaba de ayudar a mi humor. Me puse de pie, encaminé al baño y me detuve frente al lavamanos. No pude reconocerme, la persona que se reflejaba en el ese espejo no era yo.

—Ya es suficiente… —musité, aferrándome al lavamanos— ya estoy cansada de esto —me dije levantando mi cabeza para contemplar una vez más aquello que no podía ser mi reflejo: aquel rostro cansado, molesto e iracundo, cabello descuidado, señales de ojeras venideras… esa no era yo. Tal mi frustración que abrí de golpe el espejo y terminé por estrellarlo con tal fuerza contra la pared del baño que parte del mismo se desquebrajó en uno de los costados.

—¿Por qué tengo que soportar esto? —me dije

«Porque…»

—¡Cállate! —grité asteada— ¡Cállate de una maldita vez! —ordené frustrada saliendo del baño, pisando una pequeña astilla de cristal y cortándome la planta del pie. Refunfuñe molesta, me senté en la cama, saque el cristal y empecé a curar mi herida.

»—No hay razón para seguir con esto, ¡nadie que me importe me está señalando ni regañando por lo sucedió! —me dije en voz alta.

«Solo tú…»

»—¡No! —volví alzar la voz antes que "mi culpa" pronunciara palabra alguna— ¡Yo sé muy bien que no hice nada malo, busqué y rebusqué en la mente de Naruto una y otra vez, agoté cada técnica de mi clan, tuve que crear una que ningún humano con corazón y conciencia puede soportar para poder curarlo!

«Curarlo…»

—Naruto, no estaba ahí… —mascullé mientras bajaba mi pie— desde un inicio Naruto no estaba ahí.

«Si la técnica…»

—Cállate —dije entre dientes y de manera tajante— a estas alturas es irrelevante preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si la recolección de la conciencia de Naruto se hubiera completado, es tonto pensar que hubiera sido de Naruto si le hubiéramos inducido un nuevo coma para evitar que este creciera, lo hecho, hecho esta y ¡no se puede cambiar! —vociferé una vez asegurando de poder escucharme a mí misma. Esta vez, no hubo respuesta alguna, no hubo reproche de mi persona, aquella voz, no me regañó en lo absoluto, por el contrario, alcé mi cabeza y pude verme una vez más, parada frente mío mi propio reflejo con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa llena orgullo pintada en mi rostro.

«Bien dicho»

Y con esas palabras, ella desapareció, quedando por primera vez,en mucho tiempo... sola, en silencio… y con una extraña paz llenando todo mí ser. Cerré mis ojos, respiré profundo y guardé silencio por un momento, abrí mis parpados me levanté con una sola meta en mente: Era hora de repagarle a Naruto por todo el daño que le había causado durante ese último año.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Desde el momento que Ino despertó sabía que le tocaría afrontar cuando se le diera de alta: una aldea que la discriminaría gracias a los rumores infundados que se habían formado, que su reputación se encontraba destrozada y fragmentada en miles de pedazos, sabía que sería difícil para ella afrontar aquello y yo quería apoyarla, ayudarla a sobrellevar aquello… pero no me lo permitió. Cuando me ofrecí, ella simplemente asintió y sonrió pidiéndome que no me preocupara, que no quería lastimar más mi reputación, que ella saldría de eso y luego podríamos estar juntos.

Ino no tenía idea de lo que hablaba al hacerme esa petición, ella no sabía lo que es tener un pueblo entero en tu contra y lo difícil que resulta sobre llevarlo si no tienes a nadie en quien apoyarte. Yo sí lo sabía y por ello, decidí respetar su decisión de quedarme a distancia, por más doloroso que fuera. No quería darle más peso a sus hombros en ese momento. Sí quería ayudarla, tendría que acércame en el momento correcto.

Ser espectador de como Ino era discriminada a diestra y siniestra con palabras y miradas injuriosas no era precisamente fácil, mucho menos el no poder hacer nada para evitarlo sin alimentar más aquellos rumores y palabrerías que le entregaban, sabía que si los ignorabas tarde o temprano se cansarían. Que incrédulo fui.

Quizás no se trataba de algo tan grande como lo era Kurama dentro de un niño, pero alguien con tanto peso como lo era Ino: Ser la heredera de uno de los grandes clanes de Konoha la hizo sobresalir lo suficiente como para que la atosigaran por un año entero. Lo peor de todo, es que podía ver como Ino se perdía en ese año, como su voluntad se hacía pedazos y desquebrajaba ante los constantes ataques de los aldeanos.

Decidí que ya había sido suficiente, que ya no podía quedarme a la distancia, que era hora de hacerle saber que tenía alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien que la quería sin importar que… pero ella no me lo permitió, y no porque no quisiera; sino por su quebrado ser.

Me esquivaba, me ignoraba o cortaba las pocas conversaciones que lográbamos tener, cada vez que iba a verla en su casa donde podíamos tener un poco de paz y quietud y lográbamos hablar un poco, por lo menos hasta que sufría de un ataque de histeria y gritaba e insultaba a todo y todos. Intentar calmarla nunca fue una opción, si lo hacía tendía a escaparme e incluso habían días donde no podía siquiera mirarme, escondiéndose en su habitación pidiéndome que me fuera. Lo único que podía hacer era respirar profundo y retirarme para no agobiarla y regresar otro día, debía asegurar de hacerle saber de qué no se encontraba sola, que sin importar que, estaría a su lado.

No fue fácil ese año, para Ino fue fatal y en cuanto a mí… lo único que podía hacer era vivir con las consecuencias de lo que fue mi primera decisión. Mi único consuelo venía de parte de Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru; quienes me decían que Ino cambiaba durante las misiones fuera de la aldea y regresaba por algunos días a ser ella misma, cosa que desaparecía cuando comenzaban su camino de regreso a la misma.

Aquel día, era cerca del mediodía y yo me encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto a Lee y Tenten cuando algo extraño sucedió: un halcón descendió sobre nosotros cargando un pergamino consigo en sus patas, se mantenía frente mío extendiendo las mismas para que tomara su carga. Era bastante extraño, más el hecho que en aquellos ojos animales sentí una mirada humana y… algo fastidiada diciéndome "Tómalo ya".

A la final decidí tomarlo y en ese momento, aquella sensación desapareció de los ojos del halcón, y con ello este se mostró ¿confundido? Lanzó un alarido molestó antes de tomar vuelo y alejarse.

—Eso fue extraño —pronuncié mientras seguía al halcón con mis ojos. Tenten me llamó y yo volteé a verla.

—¿Piensas…? —pronunció señalando el pergamino algo escéptica, posición que Lee compartió con ella. Yo por mi parte terminé sonriendo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—No le puedo tener miedo a cada pergamino que llegue a mis manos —le dije divertido— además… —agregué, y sin darme cuenta, una suave curva se formó en mis labios—, creo saber de quién se trata —y con ello terminé por despedirme para retirarme.

Mientras me alejaba abrí el pergamino solo para verificar lo que ya sabía, era Ino. No había mucho escrito en este salvo por "Necesito hablar contigo…" sumado a esto se encontraba una dirección, hora y una indicación bastante sencilla. Me sentía un poco extraño ante la petición de Ino, algo mixto pues no sabía muy bien de que iba del todo, respiré hondo y decidí ir sin importar que. Si algo iba ocurrir, que así fuera.

Después de tomar una ducha esperé que se acercara la hora fijada, las seis de la tarde; para encaminarme al apartamento de Ino. La enorme diferencia de esta espera, con la que tuve cuando rechacé Hinata, era la ansiedad que me produjo: la corriente que recorría mi cuerpo, el vacío en mi estómago, la inquietud… era algo completamente distinto y que me agobiaba y estresaba. Tanto así que incluso Kurama llegó a burlarse mío.

Eran cinco para las seis y yo me encontraba parado frente a la puerta del apartamento que me indicó Ino, respiré hondo, me agaché, metí mi mano en el buzón de la puerta y encontré la llave tal cual me ella me había escrito.

— _¿Nervioso? —_ me preguntó Kurama divertido. Volví a respirar hondo.

—Un poco.

— _De aquí en adelante, son ustedes dos —_ palabras que agradecí, sentí a Kurama sonreírme antes de que su presencia se desvaneciera, diciéndome que se había ido a dormir. Honestamente, me sentí mucho más relajado al saber que Kurama estaría dormido en lugar de escuchando. Respiré hondo para finalmente entrar.

Lo primero que hice fue anunciarme, no conseguí respuesta inmediata, volví hacerlo y esta vez Ino me respondió de vuelta, pidiéndome que fuera a su habitación… lo cual causó que mi cuerpo se electrificara por completo. No sentí a Ino molesta ni deprimida como en ocasiones anteriores, su voz se sentía completamente natural. Pero aun así, no pude determinar exactamente como se sentía en ese momento: si estaba feliz o molesta. Tragué grueso, me quité las sandalias en la entrada y avancé a su habitación.

La puerta estaba abierta, la luz encendida, me asomé y encontré la habítación vacía, con la persiana cerrada y la puerta del baño abierta, podía ver un sombra salir del mismo.

—¿Ino? —llamé y ella me pidió que pasara… y así lo hice. Tan pronto entré y cerré la puerta detrás mío, la sombra desapareció en un estallido, lo cual me produjo una muy horrible sensación recordando lo que le pudo haber pasado en aquel entonces. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo para desesperar cuando escuché su voz llamándome gentilmente detrás de mí. Giré de golpe aún impactado de la sorpresa y tuve que retroceder unos pasos dentro de la habitación ante la otra sorpresa que me llevé: Ella estaba ahí, vistiendo nada más que un camisón blanco que caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos, no era completamente opaco así podía ver un poco a través de este… el sostén y las pantis negras que llevaba. Y sí, me fije en esos detalles.

—¿Cómo estas Naruto? —me saludó dando un paso hacia adelante, yo retrocedí un paso más por dos razones: La primera, me costaba creer que aquello fuera real, que Ino estuviera actuando de esa manera… bueno, no del todo. Pero sí en el sentido de que había estado deprimida por tanto tiempo que de la noche a la mañana cambiara de esa manera tan brusca. Y la segunda razón no era muy diferente de la anterior, ver a Ino de esa manera me resultaba… creo que es fácil hacerse la imagen de lo que me refiero.

—¿I-Ino? —tartamudeé y ella me sonrió, avanzó un solo paso de nuevo, y juró que escuchar un pie descalzo sobre madera jamás me resulto tan… seré honesto: me gustó, ese sonido seco resultó tan embriagante que produjo una corriente recorriera todo mi cuerpo y paralizara en seco.

Dos, tres, al cuarto paso Ino se encontraba frente mío posando sus manos sobre mi pecho, subiéndolas por mi cuello hasta enmarcar mi rostro sujetándome con tal delicadeza que no me atrevía moverme por temor a alejarme de sus palmas. Por más de un minuto ninguno de los dos se movió, ella acariciaba mi rostro mirándome con dulzura mientras que yo….

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto estaba aterrado, era evidente y no lo culpaba. En mi interior me reía de su condición, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz de verlo así, verlo preocupado por mí, él creyó que finalmente me había terminado de volver loca y… en retrospectiva esa era la impresión que debí de haber dado. No pensé muy bien las cosas siendo honesta cuando planeé mi "pago".

—¿Estas asustado? —le pregunté sin soltar su rostro.

—Mucho —me respondió y yo solté una risita divertida, baje mis manos hasta su pecho y me recosté sobre este, su corazón estaba acelerado, latía con tal fuerza que podía escucharlo. Una hermosa melodía.

—¿Crees que me volví loca? —pregunté de nuevo.

—¿Me golpearías si dijera que sí? —lo escuché nervioso y no pude evitar reírme ante su respuesta.

—En condiciones normales sí lo haría. Pero hoy, no —respiré hondo y mi expresión cambió, sé que lo hizo: la sonrisa en mi rostro demostraba felicidad en ese momento, pero… era diferente.

»—Estoy cansada Naruto… —respiré hondo y levante mi mirada encontrando la confusión llenando sus ojos—. Estoy cansada de culparme por algo que no hice, estoy cansada de escuchar a una cuerda de idiotas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, estoy cansada de todo lo que ha pasado este año, pero sobre todo… —y con ello, estiré mi derecha, alcanzando su mejilla. Sus ojos adquirieron un poco de brillo ante mi caricia— estoy cansada, molesta y avergonzada de haberte maltratado como lo hice, de rechazarte y alejarte.

—¿Y-y por eso…? —tartamudeó y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

—Has seguido a mi lado después de todo lo que he dicho y hecho en este último año, no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy por ello.

—Bu-bueno, cre-creo tener una idea… —tartamudeó de nuevo y sus ojos dejaron de enfocar los mis ojos, moviéndose un "poco" más abajo, buscando cierta entrada visible por mis ropas. Una muy suave curva se dibujó en mis labios, con mi izquierda lo sujeté por la muñeca, llevando su mano hasta mi seno, movimiento que lo hizo reaccionar, liberándose de mi agarre y retrocediendo perturbado. Me pareció tanto tierno como divertido verlo todo sonrojado sujetándose la muñeca.

—I-Ino, de-de verdad aprecio esto —por lo menos fue honesto y no ocultó que apreciaba lo que hacía, que de verdad le gustaba verme de esa manera—, pero no crees que es un poco apresurado, no tienes que…

—Sé que no tengo —lo interrumpí silenciando de inmediato, lo miré divertida con una ceja levantada y cruzándome de brazos—, sé que un beso sorpresa hubiera sido suficiente para darte entender todo lo que dije antes. Sé qué tipo de persona eres Naruto —pronuncié cortando nuevamente la distancia entre nosotros— se **quién** eres Naruto —y con mis palabras, sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras que yo nuevamente alcanzaba su rostro—, eres la persona de quien mi enamoré y a quien por más que he insultado y alejado en este último año, sigue a mi lado.

»—No he sido justa contigo, quiero repagarte —con esas palabras y mi tono se apagó un poco— Quizás te parezca una forma un tanto banal de hacerlo pero… sí soy honesta —respiré hondo y volví a levantar mi mirada—. Quiero esto, quiero sentirte, quiero que me sientas, quiero…

—Po… —y esta vez, Naruto fue quien me interrumpió— antes… —respiró hondo— No voy a mentir, he so… no, no sería la palabra adecuada. He fantaseado con esto —mis parpados se abrieron de golpe, en verdad estaba admitiendo abiertamente que había ¿fantaseado conmigo? No es que ese hecho fuera algo sorpresivo, que lo admitiera abiertamente si lo fue.

»—Pero… —sentí el movimiento de las manos de Naruto juntándose frente de él, yo retrocedí un paso, junto sus palmas y escuché una pequeña explosión ante la cual mi cuerpo se electrificó por completo. Abrió sus palmas y tan pronto el humo se dispersó, alcance a ver lo que ya sabía: un pequeño anillo de planta con una pequeña piedra blanca decorándolo, algo sumamente modesto, simple y hermoso— mis fantasias siempre comienzan en un futuro después de entregarte esto.

Empecé a tartamudear como una tonta ante la pequeña joya, ante lo cual Naruto rio torpemente, levante mi mirada encontrando una mueca que hacía juego con su risa.

—En una misión, si lo hubiera comprado aquí en la aldea probablemente hubiera causado un revuelo y estoy seguro que; —su mirada volvió a transformarse, esta vez; aquellos ojos eran los "suyos" unos hermosos zafiros que me miraban no con deseo ni pasión, sino con cariño, respeto, me miraba como una igual, como su par—, probablemente esa noticia te hubiera causado mucho más dolor que alegría.

No sabía si llamarlo estúpido o considerado, si saltar a sus brazos o abofetearlo, porque ni siquiera yo tengo idea de cómo hubiera reaccionado ante esa noticia en aquel momento, si me hubiera enterado por una vieja chismosa de que Naruto había comprado un anillo de compromiso..

Ambos estábamos sin decir nada, yo estupefacta y Naruto embobado –no es que hubiera mucha diferencia– lo escuché respirar de manera sonora, solo para sentir su derecha sujetando mi izquierda. Cuando reaccioné él se encontraba de rodillas frente a mí.

—I-Ino.

—Sí… —mis palabras salieron contra mi voluntad y cortando aquel momento; pero estas no fueron mal recibidas. Naruto me sonrió de vuelta para entregarme una sola palabra.

—Gracias…

* * *

 **Bueno, el capítulo me salió mucho más largo de lo esperado, pero honestamente no tenía ganas de cortarlo y extender otro capítulo y otro posible más, así que… el resultado fue este. Sin embargo y gracias a esto, pude abarcar todo lo que quería, la participación de Naruto como narrador no era algo planeado originalmente, pero el resultado me gustó bastante :)**

 **En fin, dicho eso me falta un solo capítulo el cual informo de una vez que llegara en navidad. Tengo muchos otros fics que actualizar y pronto comenzara mi amigo secreto en mi comunidad conocida como "La aldea oculta entre las hojas" Así que bueno… les prometo de regalo de navidad el final de este fic.**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta otra :)**


	25. El día siguiente

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **El día siguiente**

Mi despertador del día siguiente fue el sol que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación y el bullicio del exterior, calculé una hora entre las diez y once y media. En mi rostro había una sonrisa, un cosquilleo que comenzó en la punta de los dedos de mis pies, recorrió mis plantas, subió por mis piernas, alcanzó mi pelvis, espalda, vientre, senos… hasta finalmente llegar a mi nuca. Abrí mis ojos y lo primero con lo que me topé fue su rostro dormitando apacible y con la mirada al techo. Mi sonrisa simplemente creció con ello.

Me sentí como una gata estirándome como podía para evitar mover demás la cama y despertarlo, sentarme resultó una tarea más difícil de lo que jamás fue, las sabanas que me cubrían cayeron revelando mi cuerpo desnudo… y no me importó, miré fuera de la cama y encontré a la distancia en el suelo mi camisón y ropa interior junto a las ropas de Naruto. Sonreí nuevamente.

Regresé mí mirada a quien sería mi esposo dentro de poco, lo escuché chasquear un poco antes de que mi nombre se escapara de sus labios mientras movía su cabeza y yo seguía sin poder dejar de sonreír.

¿Y porque dejar de hacerlo? Había amanecido con la persona que se me había propuesto, con la persona que menos esperé enamorar y que sentía que podía ser feliz, que tendría un hermoso futuro.

— _Ino… —_ murmuró dormido y yo sonreí una vez más, me sentía como una niña pequeña recién enamorada. Era agradable verlo tan apacible, tan relajado, tan… y aquella aura de ternura que me invadió llegó a su fin, desapareció por completo cuando mi miraba bajó y encontró algo a mitad de camino.

Lo escuché murmurar de nuevo y chasquear, le di una mirada rápida y volví de nuevo aquel bulto que se alzaba debajo de las sabanas.

—No me digas que… —musité y removí las cobijas que nos cubrían, y en efecto era lo que esperaba: Naruto tenía una erección y sus murmullos probablemente significaba que estaba soñando conmigo. Tragué de inmediato al ver su miembro completamente erecto, palpitando; empecé a sudar frió con la idea que llegó a mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se electrocutó una vez más y tuve que abrazarme y apretar mis piernas ante el cosquilleo que me invadió. ¿Y cómo no sentirlo? mis memorias –y sensaciones– de la noche anterior estaban frescas y yo… bueno, lo admito; deseosa de más…

.

.

Colocar el anillo que había comprado en su dedo fue una sensación embriagadora, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Levantar mi mirada y verla sonreír era algo único, me sonrojé y volví a bajar la mirada antes de finalmente levantarme. Ella se meneaba de un lado a otro viendo su anillo, riendo y jugueteando con el. Me costaba creer que todo aquello fuera real, la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro era una que no podía controlar.

—Entonces Naruto… —sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad, encontré una amplia sonrisa en sus labios— ahora… ¿podemos? —yo parpadeé un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pidiendo, me sorprendí y retrocedí un paso. Ella soltó una risa y avanzó el paso que retrocedí— ¿Qué, creíste que cambiaría algo? —su pie descalzó resonó una vez más, posando sus manos sobre mi pecho— ¿No dijiste que habías fantaseado hacerlo conmigo pero después de darme el anillo?

—S-Sí, pero… —tartamudeaba mientras sus manos subía por mi pecho, alcanzando mi cuello, mis mejillas… y en ese instante una corriente recorrió todo mi cuerpo de abajo, arriba. Los ojos de Ino se mostraron sorprendidos mientras una nueva corriente volvía invadirme. Terminó soltando una suave risa.

—¡Estas temblando! —negó con la cabeza mientras reía y yo sin poder controlarme. Sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar, sus ojos mostraban una ternura que **yo** no había experimentado nunca.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, me empujó suavemente y terminé por toparme con la cama para caer sentado sobre esta, Ino retrocedió un par de pasos sin apartarme aquella mirada que me tenía hipnotizado.

—I-Ino… —tartamudeé y no pude decir más, mis palabras se perdieron cuando sus manos se movieron hasta su cadera y empezaron a bajar suavemente por sus muslos hasta alcanzar el filo de su camisón. Mi cuerpo temblaba descontrolado, yo había fantaseado con algo como eso ¡De hecho, fue esa misma imagen la que me hizo descartar mis intentos de fantasear con Hinata!. Aquella vez tuve que despertar de golpe… ¡Y no había sido más que un producto de mi imaginación! Esta vez Ino… ¡se encontraba parada frente a mí! Estaba sucediendo, era eral.

Parecía una eternidad el tiempo que tardó en removerse aquel camisón… no que me importaba, mis ojos estaban fijos en ella, quemando grabadas en mis memorias cada uno de sus movimientos: el negro y el bordado de sus pantis, las curvas de su cadera, el tallado de su abdomen junto a su figura avispada que se ensanchaba al llegar a sus enormes senos, incluso pude ver el color salmón de sus pezones que resultaba visible entre el bordado de su sostén.

—¿Te gusta lo que vez… Naruto? —preguntó en el instante que hizo a un lado el camisón. Me tensé por completo y terminé por responder al mejor estilo militar de Rock Lee: De manera inmediata y con un enérgico "¡SÍ!" ahí donde me encontraba sentado. Ino soltó una nueva risa antes de girar y pasar su cabello por encima de su hombro.

Sentí como mi rostro ardía con ver su espalda, la vi abrazarse y una nueva corriente recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella empezó un descenso por sus costados hasta llegar a sus pantis bajándolas muy lentamente sin jamás quitarme de encima la mirada.

—Naruto —la escuché en murmullo para encontrarla de nuevo de pie, aun dándome la espalda, con una mirada tan provocadora en su rostro que no tuvo que decir ni hacer más nada, el mensaje era claro. Me levanté de la cama, poseé mis manos en sus caderas y lentamente las subí sacando un suave gemido de sus labios mientras yo depositiba los mios en su cuello— ¿Aún tiemblas?

—No… —le susurré alcanzando sus senos, deslizando mis manos sobre estos para envolverla y pegar su cuerpo al mío, ella llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y alcanzó mi nuca con su mano— ya no.

El tiempo dejó de tener importancia, antes de que me diera cuenta había removido su sostén, ella mis ropas y nos encontrábamos tirados en la cama, ella debajo mío y yo comiéndomela a besos mientras sus manos reclamaban mi espalda. Cuando me separé de su piel, lo único que encontré en ella fueron sus ojos fijos sobre mí y una sonrisa que… tragué grueso ante la misma.

—¿Puedo? —esa sola pregunta hizo que gotas de sudor recorrieran mi cien. Ella acarició mi mejilla.

—No tienes que preguntar, soy tuya, Naruto. —cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por las caricias que me entregaba solo para finalmente introducirme dentro de ella.

¿Que hicimos Ino y yo esa noche? Lo dejo a su imaginación, me limitare a decir que fue **intenso y exahustivo,** lo suficiente para no recordar el momento en el que caí dormido. Lo que **sí** recuerdo es que, ese momento que acabo de contarles lo reviví un poco diferente… ya que abrir mis ojos me costó más de las cuenta y no sentía las manos de Ino aferrándose a mi espalda, tampoco me encontraba arriba de ella, ¡ni siquiera era de noche! Cuando abrí mis ojos fui encandilado por la luz solar que mostraba era cerca del mediodía, yo me encontraba acostado boca arriba e Ino montándome… con su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo bañado en sudor y entregándome una muy deleitante imagen. Y por más que disfrutaba aquello, no pude evitar llamarla, congelándola en el acto, entregándome una mirada que mezclaba sorpresa y nervios.

—Na-Na…

—No estoy molesto —me adelanté con una expresión que estoy seguro contradecía mis palabras. Acaba de despertarme después de todo—, pero por favor Ino, si quieres despertarme para esto, comienza un poco suave la próxima vez y espera que abra los ojos para empezar de verdad …

.

.

Diría que no debía haber hecho eso en primer lugar, pero después de recibir mi "castigo" por haberme portado mal, no había lugar para arrepentimiento en mi persona ¡Eso se los puedo asegurar! Prueba de esto es el hecho que Naruto me encontró en la cocina vistiendo el mismo camisón que había usado la noche anterior y no como yo hubiera querido…

Cuando giré, lo encontré en la mesa, con una mirada escéptica sobre mi persona, inmediatamente le pregunte que sucedía mientras le servía un tazón de ramen y yo me sentaba frente a él.

—No se… después de lo de esta mañana, esperaba encontrarte desnuda vistiendo solo un delantal —retrocedí ante su comentario y mi mostré nerviosa… porque esa había sido mi idea inicial. La expresión en su rostro fue suficiente respuesta para mí; suspiró y terminó por mostrarme una sonrisa—Sabes, me hubiera gustado probar tu cocina. No me molesta le ramen instantáneo pero…

—No te preocupes —lo corté y él me entregó su mirada encontrando la sonrisa que yo le entregaba— ya tendremos mucho tiempo para que puedas probar mi cocina, Naruto. —me sonrió de vuelta antes de regresar su atención a la comida.

—Sí que lo tendremos —musitó, y una agradable sensación recorrió mi ser.

—Solo nos falta hacerlo oficial con mi madre para poder planificar nuestra boda… lo cual no será cosa fácil de hecho —y como era de esperarse, Naruto se mostró extrañado ante mi comentario, preguntándome porque sería algo difícil planificar nuestra boda. Yo le sonreí— Sabes muy bien quién soy yo ¿no es así Naruto? —le tomó un momento poder responderme, pero acertó en la misma.

—Cierto, eres Yamanaka Ino, hija de quien fue el líder de tu clan —asentí y añadí.

—Lo que me hace la heredera de mi clan. Y tú eres Uzumaki Naruto, último Uzumaki hasta donde tenemos conocimiento —mucho después descubrimos que Naruto tenía otro pariente vivo, pero igualmente no venía la caso en ese momento—. Por eso digo que será un poco complicado —una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, tratando de quitarle algo de importancia a mis palabras por lo que dijo después.

—No creo que sea tan difícil como dices, si tengo que… —y antes de que pudiera completar esa oración, la silencié golpeando la mesa con mi puño.

—¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir que vas a renunciar al nombre de tu familia, Uzumaki Naruto! —sus ojos se abrieron y una expresión de miedo se marcó en su rostro ¡Y con muy buenas razones! En ese momento no conocía esa faceta de mi persona, pero la sola idea de que ese comentario hubiera salido de sus labios me molestó en demsía.

—¿¡U-Uzumaki Naruto!? —tartamudeó asustado, yo solo afinque mi mirada dándole a entender que ese tema estaba fuera de discusión… luego suspiré y recordé que _mi_ Naruto no estaba familiarizado con el tema en sí y probablemente muchas de las tradiciones que existen, así que lo mejor sería explicárselo.

—Tu padre fue el Cuarto Hokage, Namikaze Minato-sama; tu madre fue Uzumaki Kushina-san. Dime Naruto, ¿sabes porque te llamas Uzumaki y no Namikaze como debería de ser el caso? —lo vi parpadear un par de veces antes de mostrarse algo pensativo y hasta que, después de un par de minutos me entregó su respuesta.

—¿Para que los aldeanos no supieran que era el hijo del cuarto Hokage el que llevaba al temido Kyuubi en su interior? —no voy a negar que su respuesta tenía mucho sentido y algo de lógica, rasgos de mi Naruto. Pero esta demás decir que la ira que me invadió no me permitió pensar de manera tan lógica y me levante de golpe azotando la mesa.

—¡Claro que no, acaso crees que un hombre como lo fue Minato-sama ¿haría algo tan horrible como pasarle la culpa a quien fue su esposa?! —y Naruto se mostró tanto asustado como nervioso una vez más ante la intensidad de mi persona en ese momento. Me volví a sentar con mi pecho expendiéndose y contrayéndose, respiré profundo buscando calmarme y encontrar algo de mi paciencia, necesite recordarme una vez más que él, probablemente; no se había instruido por su cuenta en ese último año en lo que se refiere a los aspectos de la sociedad… y tampoco nos molestamos en hacerlo cuando estábamos recuperando sus memorias. Para nosotros lo importante era recuperar a Naruto y sus habilidades en ese entonces.

—Lo-lo siento Ino, yo…

—Normalmente… —enuncié tajando sus palabras y mirándolo con severidad— el nombre familiar es el del hombre, una mujer se casa y adquiere el nombre familiar de su pareja, es decir; yo pasaría a llamarme Uzumaki Ino. Sin embargo hay casos en los que ocurre en la inversa y es cuando una familia tiene mucho más peso que la otra… o se busca salvar a una desaparecer por completo —la mirada de Naruto cambio por completo a una extrañamente interesada—. Dudo mucho que Minato-sama haya decidido nombrarte por tu madre para honrar tradición alguna, sino por el simple hecho de que amaba a su mujer. Por eso mismo no pienso dejar que hables mal de tú nombre familiar, ni mucho menos abandonarlo. ¿He sido clara, Naruto?

—Muy clara —respondió el con una expresión bastante normal antes que una amplia sonrisa se instaurara en su rostro la cual me hizo levantar la ceja—. Shikamaru tenía razón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que "Shikamaru tenía razón"? —Naruto me explicó que, cuando Shikamaru y Chouji se enteraron de nuestra relación –en ese entonces yo me encontraba en inconsciente– hablaron con él, lo apoyaron, felicitaron; también le dijeron que se debía de preparar ya que yo no era una mujer sencilla, que tenía mucho carácter y tenía mucho por conocerme, sin mencionar que soy algo apegada a lo tradiciones y temas familiares.

—… De verdad que aún tengo mucho por conocerte Ino —pronunció mientras yo buscaba controlarme por los comentarios de Shikamaru—. No es que me importe de verdad.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestioné intrigada.

—No me importa que aún me falte por conocerte Ino, no me importa si me toma una vida entera, es un camino que quiero recorrer y descubrir —aún seguía molesta por sus comentarios anteriores, pero aquella sonrisa y la honestidad que transmitía no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Respiré hondo solo para escucharlo reír, lo observe sonreírme antes de que empezara a comer. Mi ceño estaba fruncido, pero una suave curva se pintó en mis labios y mi expresión molesta lentamente se transformó, yo estaba en las mismas que él… solo conocía la superficie de ese Naruto, y la sola idea de explorarlo por completo me sacaba una sonrisa.

—Somos dos… —musité y lo escuché extrañarse, yo negué y le pedí que no me hiciera caso, que no había sido más que un desvarío de mi persona. Suspiré e inmediatamente me puse a comer, solo quedaban dos tareas pendientes por realizar… una más difícil que la otra para mi persona…

* * *

 **Sé que dije que faltaba solo UN capítulo, pero ahora si puedo decir que el siguiente será el capítulo final… ¡Y SE QUE LES GUSTARÁ! Intentaré tenerlo listo para este año y la primera semana del que viene, pero igualmente, aquí les dejo este y como siempre, estaré a la espera de sus reviews, sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Nos leemos, hasta otra :)**


	26. Final e Inicio

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es una obra Masashi Kishimoto... Pero la historia es original de mi persona.**

* * *

 **Final e Inicio**

De las dos tareas que faltaban por completar, la primera era quizás la más fácil de todas: Hacer nuestra relación oficial con mi madre. Después de pasar un rato hablando con Naruto sobre cada uno de los posibles inconvenientes y sus soluciones a los mismos que podrían presentarse al momento de encarar a mi madre, lo único faltante era terminar de vestirme… y mientras estaba en mi tarea, hice que Naruto alzara la ceja ante un comentario de mi persona.

—¿Disculpa? —escuché su voz extrañada y no era para menos, mi petición era un poco… rara considerando lo que habíamos hecho la noche pasada. Yo me estaba colocando mi top cuando giré para encararlo.

—Sé que suena extraño pero… de verdad preferiría que no nos vieran juntos, no por ahora —Naruto se rascó nuca y la expresión de extrañeza en su rostro no se hizo esperar, nuevamente… no era para menos.

—No es que me importe del todo pero… ¿Puedes decirme la razón del porque?

—Lo haré… cuando estemos con mi madre —agregué apenada evitando un poco el tema. Naruto nuevamente se mostró extrañado pero no molesto, se encogió entre hombros y aceptó mi humilde y egoísta petición sin mayor problema. Yo solté un largo suspiro de alivio, lo mire y le sonreí tan grande y gentil como pude—. Muchas gracias, Naruto.

—No tienes por qué darlas —me replicó de vuelta con una sonrisa sentándose en la cama—. Puedo imaginarme la razón por la que me pides esto —y mis parpados se abrieron de golpe ante su comentario, me sonrió divertido antes de proseguir—. Pero no pienso anticiparme, esperaré a que tú la confirmes.

Escapé con la mirada por un momento, después de haber confesado que estaba cansada de culparme por lo algo de lo que era inocente, lo volvía apartar de mí una vez más, así solo fuera por unas horas; no lo hacía más llevadero el dolor que me produjo realizar se petición. La palabra "hipócrita" resonó en mi cabeza una y solo una vez…

—No te preocupes Ino —su voz a mi lado y su mano sobre mi hombro me hicieron encararlo, lo encontré sonriéndome como solo él lo hace. Yo le sonríe de vuelta, pose mis brazos sobre su pecho y luego mi cabeza mientras él me envolvía con su izquierda y acariciaba mi cabeza con su derecha.

—Gracias —no fue más que un susurró y la única palabra que pude entregar, y sin embargo no fue una representación digna de lo que yo sentía en ese momento ante la compresión que me entregaba Naruto.

.

.

Eran las siete de la noche cuando me aparecí en la villa de mi familia, mi mamá no solo me recibió, vi como de sus ojos afloraron lagrimas antes de que se me acercara y envolviera en sus brazos, de alguna forma logre evitar quebrarme en lugar y reventar en llanto. No tardé en devolverle el gesto.

—Bienvenida a casa, hija —no tardó en encararme—, es bueno tenerte de vuelta —mostré una muy fina curvatura en mis labios pues entendía sus palabras a la perfección.

—Gracias madre —ella asintió y no tardó en llevarme adentro, dejándome en el salón de estar mientras ella me preparaba algo de té.

Cuando finalmente regresó, uno de mis familiares se apareció reportando una nueva visita, mi madre se molestó en un inicio, pero su naturaleza refinada le obligó a contenerse y preguntar de quien se trataba. Yo reí por lo bajo.

Ante el nombre de "Naruto" la actitud de mi madre cambió por completo y ordenó que lo dejaran pasar, mi rubio entró y saludó tanto a mi madre como a mí, ella lo sentó a mi lado y sin demorar procedió a servirnos el té que había preparado. Sin embargo y tan pronto ella se sentó y fijo sus ojos sobre nosotros, pude darme cuenta que ella detectó que había algo diferente.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —no tardó en preguntar mientras que yo... lo admito; escapé con mi mirada. Nunca en mi vida creí que me avergonzaría de sobremanera al confesarle a mi madre sobre mi novio y su propuesta de matrimonio. Y eso que no fui yo quien pronunció palabra alguna, sentí a Naruto acomodarse y realizar un movimiento, lo vi de reojo bajando la cabeza.

—Señora Yamanaka, vengo pedir la mano de Ino —mi rostro se sonrojó aún más por más que yo sonreía por dentro, me costaba ver a Naruto haciendo eso de manera tan tranquila, el Naruto que conocimos probablemente hubiera tartamudeado un poco, mostrado algo de nervios o hubiera sido mucho más escandaloso, pero no así de calmado.

Mi mirada se centró en mi madre quien estaba boquiabierta y sin palabras, volví a Naruto para ver cómo se enderezaba rascándose la nuca y mostrando una sonrisa tonta.

—Bueno… más que pedir, nos gustaría que nos diera su bendición.

—¿Mi…? ¡Espera, ¿quieres decir que?! —y ante el comentario de mi madre, yo me coloqué derecha y mostré mi mano izquierda con el anillo que Naruto me había dado. Una enorme sonrisa se instaló en los labios de mi madre para seguidamente asentir de forma enérgica— ¡Por supuesto que tienen mi bendición, Naruto-kun! —sentí un cosquilleó en mi estómago al ver a mi madre así de feliz, seguido por una corriente al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre la mía, lo miré solo para encontrar aquella sonrisa que me hasta la fecha me sigue sorprendiendo como fuie que la dejé pasar por tantos años… en verdad que era muy superficial en cuanto a chicos se refiere cuando era más joven.

»—Pero… —y esa pequeña pausa era una que yo sabía que llegaría, ambos encaramos a mí madre y la encontramos pensativa, nos miró y se mostró un poco nerviosa negando con las manos—. No lo tomes a mal Naruto, tienes mi bendición. Cremé, nada me hace más feliz y me honra más que finalmente le hayas pedido la mano a mi hija… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hay varias cosas a tomar en consideración —Y quizás, por mostrarse ingenuo Naruto quiso saber cuáles eran estas razones de las que mi madre hablaba.

»—Como sabrás, Inoichi era líder del clan, actualmente yo lo soy hasta que Ino tome su lugar, la cuestión es que al desposarla pasaría a ser Uzumaki, Ino es hija única… —y así mi madre prosiguió y prosiguió, exponiendo cosas que yo ya había hablado con Naruto. Por un instante me pareció escuchar a Naruto soltar una risa, pero no tardó en confirmarlo al soltar una aún más fuerte. Está de más decir que molestó a mi madre al ver a Naruto comportarse de esa manera ante la seriedad del tema que tocaba. Yo me tapé el rostro con mi mano.

—Lo-lo siento —se disculpó tan rápido como pudo—. De verdad lo siento, es que… no pude evitarlo.

—¿Y se puede saber porque, que tiene de gracioso todo esto? —preguntó molesta, algo notable en su tono.

—No se ofenda, ¡deberás! La cuestión es que Ino me explicó mucho de esto, de los "problemas" supondría nuestro matrimonio —cuando encaré a mi madre, la vi parpadear un par de veces antes de fijar su mirada sobre mí—… en verdad que Ino no podría negarla, se nota que es su hija. Es que, se mostró tan preocupada…

—¡Por supuesto que tiene que estarlo! —replicó ella silenciando a Naruto y haciéndolo retroceder. Yo negué, y ganas no faltaron de golpear a Naruto en ese momento—, ¡piensa desposar a un Uzumaki, el último hasta donde sabemos; hijo del cuarto Hokage, héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, siendo ella hija única de un clan con prestigio. Por supuesto que tiene que estar preocupada! —yo se lo advertí en el apartamento, que no tocara ese nervio sensible de mi madre, el punto que se refiere a la familia y tradiciones, ya que de hacerlo nuestra conversación se extendería mucho más de la cuenta.

Mi madre prosiguió hablando, ahora con mucha más energía que antes acerca de que debería hacerse, si debería ceder mi puesto como futura líder y entregárselo alguien más, entre muchos otros puntos más, hasta que alcanzó uno en particular, el que se refiere a la descendencia…

—… en caso de seguir como líder, eso significa que Ino debería tener un hijo que la suceda eventualmente… pero también… —Y Naruto volvió a hablar de más en ese preciso instante.

—Bueno, Ino y yo pensábamos tener dos hijos —pronunció, sorprendiendo a mi madre y llevando mi auto-control al límite— en el caso de… —y su voz se volvió un hilo, probablemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. En efecto era un punto que ya habíamos tocado y que de hecho… yo no le había dicho que no tenía problemas más de un hijo, incluso un clan entero si lo deseaba y sabía jugar sus cartas… y sé que me entienden. Mi único requisito fue un descanso de por lo menos de un año antes de intentar tener el siguiente.

»Sin embargo, hablar de hijos y cantidades no es un comentario que haces a la madre de tu futura esposa cuando estas anunciando tu compromiso, da mucho que pensar. Tanto así que mi madre me miró de reojo y terminó por sonreír de manera muy traviesa.

—No sabía que ya tenía un nieto en camino… — ¡Y no lo tenía!, pero ese comentario hizo que me ruborizara por completo y forzara a taparme el rostro. Escuché a Naruto tartamudear mi nombre mientras mi madre reía divertida. Yo por mi parte mascullé el nombre de mi futuro esposo junto amenazas de muerte por hablar de más.

Por un rato mi madre se encargó de burlarse mí y hacer todo tipo de insinuaciones y recomendaciones que preferí olvidar… algo imposible de hecho… ya que he usado varias de las que hizo ese día... y otros más... a lo largo de mi relación con Naruto…

Cuando finalmente logramos sacar el tema y regresar al principal, nuestra boda; mi madre volvió a felicitarnos y nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que ella se encargaría de arreglar los asuntos referentes al clan, a mi estadía o no como líder del mismo, mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de realizar los preparativos para nuestro día especial… y fue en ese entonces que saqué a flote la segunda tarea que me había autoimpuesto y que creía sería la más difícil de realizar.

—De hecho… me gustaría que por ahora no dijéramos nada de esto —mi madre se sorprendió ante mis palabras mientras que Naruto guardó silencio.

—¿Por qué…? —y antes de que ella pudiera formular por completo su pregunta, yo me adelante a responderla.

—Si empezamos realizar cualquier preparativo de nuestra boda sin lugar a dudas abra un revuelo y en menos de un día toda Konoha sabrá de nuestro compromiso —mi madre seguía mirándome con extrañeza con buenas razones ¿Qué tenía de malo que supieran los aldeanos que Naruto y yo nos casaríamos? Y la verdad era que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, no sin yo hacer algo antes—. Quiero que Hinata se entere por mí boca de nuestra boda.

Como era de esperarse, los ojos de mi madre se abrieron por completo ante mi comentario, Naruto no pronunció palabra alguna y yo me mantuve tan sería y firme como pude.

—Después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar Hinata este último año y aun así…

—Es mi amiga —repliqué—, he pasado por mucho, cierto; pero Hinata también. Al menos le debo esto… —mi madre no pronunció palabra alguna, bajó su cabeza y negó un par de veces antes de volver a encararme, solo que esta vez me sonreía.

—Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso, Ino —mi corazón saltó un latido con esas palabras y la compresión que me entregó. Respiró hondo y se levantó— ¡como gustes! cuando estés lista, házmelo saber y me encargaré de las cosas del clan mientras preparan su boda. Por ahora, me retiro; seguro que tiene mucho de qué hablar.

Tan pronto nos quedamos solos, parpadeé un par de veces antes de girar en dirección a Naruto, lo encontré sonriéndome y despreocupado. Se recostó en el sillón.

—Así que **sí** se trataba de Hinata —supongo que resultó muy obvio que ella sería un punto a tratar, por eso no me sorprendió que Naruto lo adivinará de antemano.

—¿No estas molesto? —él me miró sonriendo.

—¿Debería de estarlo? —si soy honesta, creo que muchos otros hombres o chicos lo hubiera estado en ese momento. Naruto se enderezó—, sé muy bien que no ha sido fácil llegar hasta aquí, por lo que has pasado y has debido de soportar… mucha de esa culpa es mía y mi insistencia de sacarte a comer —pronunció nervioso. No lo admití verbalmente pero… así era, fue esa persistencia de Naruto por sacarme a comer que produjo esos ligeros cambios en su persona que eventualmente me llevaron a enamorarme de él—. Recuerdo haberte dicho que quería hacer las cosas bien, y para ti… esto significa hacer las cosas bien.

En eso… Naruto tenía razón. Para mí, encarar a Hinata y decirle que me casaría con él era eso. No buscaba humillarla y mucho menos restregárselo en la cara de mala manera, nada de eso; fallé en exponerme antes, por lo menos… debía encararla con eso.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando me disponía a salir, mi madre me interceptó en la puerta de nuestra villa para entregarme una noticia de suma importancia que había pasado por alto el día anterior. Hinata tenía dos meses de haber salido de su celda.

Mis parpados se abrieron de golpe de la impresión y no tardé en salir en dirección a la villa Hyuuga ¿Por qué no me había enterado de eso, porque nadie había hecho comentario alguno? La verdad era que si lo hicieron, solo que yo lo deje pasar de largo o no lo hice caso, mis pensamientos no eran los más claros en aquel entonces.

La villa Hyuuga se encontraba a mi alcance, mientras terminaba de llegar la puerta de la misma se abría y de esta salía Hanabi. Está de más decir que tan pronto me vio su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —parpadeé un par de veces ante la pregunta, y no por la misma; sino por el tono empleado por Hanabi: se seguía sintiendo molesto, pero ya no percibía ira o desprecio del mismo.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Estas sorda o qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? —de verdad que Hanabi se sentía mucho más _amable_ que en los últimos meses.

—Estoy, estoy buscando a Hinata —se limitó a fruncir el ceño y no pasó de ahí. Respiró antes de escaparme con la mirada y responderme, diciéndome que Hinata no se encontraba en la villa, sino en uno de los campos de la aldea haciendo un trabajo de "recolección". Hanabi volvió a encararme y nuevamente me encontró confundida, estupefacta; algo que la molestó.

—No creas que te he perdonado por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y Naruto —pronunció firme y con un tonó que sí termine por reconocer—. Pero si hermana te ha perdonado… lo menos que puedo hacer es arrojarle problemas innecesarios —por un momento más me mostré sorprendida, pero termine por sonreírle a Hanabi.

—Es bueno saberlo —ella me miró molesta, yo entregue una mirada desafiante—, lo tendré en cuenta en un futuro…

.

.

A los minutos llegué al campo que me indicó Hanabi y empecé a recorrerlo, podía sentir a Hinata cerca pero no alcazaba a verla, decidí detenerme y usar mi habilidad para detectar chakra y localizarla, lo cual me encaminó entre unos árboles cerca de los cuales encontré a Hinata… o sus piernas mejor dicho, sobre saliendo de unos arbustos mostrando que se encontraba en cuatro.

—¿Hinata? —y con mi llamado, las piernas se estremecieron y su cabeza sobre salió de golpe de entre los arbustos, girando en mi dirección. La sorpresa no cabía en sus ojos.

—¿I-Ino? —tartamudeó y por un momento ninguna dijo nada, yo terminé por sonreírle.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo.

Por más que entre nosotras no existía mala sangre, rencor, ni nada; se nos hizo un poco difícil entablar conversación alguna, pasamos algunos minutos sentadas sobre la tierra mirándonos sin saber que decir. Se me ocurrió que lo mejor para romper el hielo sería fingir ignorancia y realizar la pregunta más simple de todas, cuando salió.

—Ha-hace dos meses.

—¿Y… cómo te sientes?

—Bien… —pronunció por lo bajo de manera timada, algo que no me ayudaba del todo a cumplir mi tarea de decirle acerca de mi boda con Naruto.

»—De hecho… —volví a encararla, la encontré haciendo una reverencia antes de volver a subir su cabeza— Quiero agradecerte una vez más… por todo Ino-chan —yo parpadeé, decir que estaba confundida era poco.

—Disculpa Hinata, no entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¿por qué me agradeces? si yo…

—Porque gracias a ti… —y sus palabras se cortaron, respiró hondo y gateó hasta los arbustos de los que había salido, esta vez trayendo consigo una caja para atrapar insectos, así como un libro de entomología—. Me di cuenta que siempre tuve alguien esperándome…

Me tomó unos cuantos segundos en procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo: Caja de acetato para insectos, libro de entomología, Hinata ligeramente ruborizada, sus palabras anteriores… terminé por estallar en asombro, tartamudeé como nunca en mi vida, necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de Hinata que ella lo dijera. Hinata asintió ante mis palabras incompletas y me sonrió ruborizada.

—Sh-Shino-kun y yo somos novios —no podía creer lo que escuchaba, termine chillando como una niña pequeña, desbordaba de euforia y no tardé en pedir explicación de cómo había sucedido aquello.

»—An-antes que nada Ino… quisiera disculparme por…

—¡Deja eso! —la corté imaginándome que se refería al acoso y ataques que sufrí por parte de la aldea y de su familia. Cerré la distancia entre nosotras—, no tienes que disculparte por nada Hinata, olvida eso, no es tu culpa. Lo único que quiero saber es cómo sucedió, ¿¡Cómo!?

Fui un poco asertiva, Hinata tuvo que retroceder y siendo honesta… no faltaba mucho de hacer feliz la ilusión de cualquier chico que nos vieras: un poco más y Hinata hubiera caído de espaldas y yo hubiera terminado encima de ella. Retrocedí dándole un poco de espacio a Hinata para que pudiera explicarme lo que había sucedido entre ella y Shino.

Su historia fue una que me sorprendió, no era nada del otro mundo si soy honesta, era… bastante simple por así decirlo: Durante el tiempo que Hinata se encontró en su auto-reclusión, Hinata era visitada de manera constante por sus familiares y amigos, dígase Hanabi, Kiba, Kurenai, Hiashi, Shino entre otros… sin embargo la mayoría de ellos tenían algo en común, y eso era la insistencia de que ella saliera de la prisión, que dejara ese lugar y se dedicara a recuperar su vida, algo que de hecho le dolía y agravaba el sentimiento de culpa que la agobia por la condición en la que yo me encontraba y de la cual ella tenía conocimiento.

Shino no era así, Shino no incitaba a nada y sus visitas eran principalmente silentes, solo haciéndole compañía, hablando cada cuanto y de temas distintos a lo que sucedía conmigo y con ella, ese tema solo lo tocaba cuando Hinata lo pedía. Aparte de eso, las visitas del mismo no eran precisamente frecuentes, una vez a la semana o cada dos semanas, así que su presencia se hacía notar por más que podía pasar toda la tarde callado.

En ese tiempo, Hinata descubrió que su disfrute de la presencia de Shino no era algo nuevo, sino que se remontaba hasta la academia, era una persona en la que siempre había confiado, que siempre la escuchó y jamás cuestionó demás, fue entonces que decidió darse una oportunidad y se armó de valor para dejar su celda y hablar con Shino.

—Me dije… que no podía quedarme estancada y atrapada por lo que había sucedido, probablemente fue un pensamiento egoísta…

—Hinata… —nuevamente la volví a cortar, ella me vio sonreír, y ante la expresión que me entregó, sé que entendió mi mensaje. Respiró hondo una vez más—, la única persona que sabe por ahora de nuestra relación de novios es Hanabi —y era por eso que se notaba tan calmada para conmigo—, nos falta hacerlo oficial con mi padre… apenas estamos saliendo un poco aquí y allá: el me sigue ayudando a entrenar y yo lo acompaño a buscar insectos.

—Y estas buscando uno ahorita mismo supongo —ella asintió y alcanzó el libro, explicándome de que Shino estaba en una misión y que deseaba sorprenderlo cuando regresara con un insecto que habitaba esa zona. Ya tenía un par de días buscándolo según su dieta, rastros y otros aspectos más, pero no había tenido suerte, sin embargo ella no se estaba dando por vencida y estaba dispuesta en encontrarlo para Shino.

Yo por mi parte estaba feliz, ver a Hinata de esa manera era… en especial como se desarrollaba su relación, que seguían siendo amigos y era poco lo que había cambiado entre ellos, algo que me pareció muy importante y buena señal de que tenían un futuro prometedor juntos. Sentí cómo un enorme peso desaparecía de mis hombros, respiré profundo y la llamé con una tierna sonrisa en mi rostro, una que mezclaba mi propia felicidad con la suya.

—Hinata, quería que escucharas esto antes que nadie, no tuve el valor de decirte cuando me enamoré de Naruto así que… por lo menos te debo esto —los parpados de Hinata se abrieron por completo, estaba segura de que había entendido el mensaje— Naruto y yo vamos a casarnos…

.

.

Habían pasado tres meses y yo me encontraba a solo minutos de lo que sería uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida: los invitados estaban llegando, mi madre desesperada con la logística y Sakura ayudándome con los últimos retoques con mi maquillaje.

—¡No llores! —me regañó limpiando una lagrima traicionaría que se escaba de mi ojo derecho—, se te va a correr el maquillaje, Ino —era más fácil que decirlo que hacerlo, estaba emocionada, extasiada; ver mi reflejo en los tres espejos era… Sakura se paró frente mío para retocar mis labios, retrocedió un par de pasos y me sonrió.

»—Te ves hermosa —no podía responder, estaba haciendo lo imposible por contenerme y no llevarme otro regaño y arruinar su duro trabajo. La puerta se abrió y una de mis tías se asomó indicando que ya era la hora, yo asentí y Sakura me ayudó a bajarme de la pequeña plataforma donde me encontraba, escoltándome hasta la puerta de entrada al salón donde Chōza-san me esperaba con una sonrisa. El sería quien me entragara.

—¿Lista Ino? —yo asentí a su pregunta mientras le entregaba mi brazo, respiré hondo buscando controlar las emociones que me invadían, observé a Sakura y asentía, me devolvió el gesto para seguidamente abrir la puerta del salón lleno de amigos y familiares y más importante, Naruto esperándome frente al del altar…

Llegar hasta ahí no fue facil, llegar hasta donde me encuentro ahora mucho menos, he vivido hermosos momentos junto a Naruto, pero tambien la hemos pasado mal, discusiones y peleas bastante fuertes que hemos tenido que superar. Pero, después de doce años de casada, les puedo decir lo siguiente: Mi nombre es Uzumaki Ino, líder del clan Yamanaka, esposa de Uzumaki Naruto, séptimo Hokage de Konoha y madre de tres hijos, un primeriso de nombre Inojin y un par de mellizos peculiares de llamados Naruko y Menma.

Y si me preguntan si cambiaría algo, la respuesta es no. Porque esta es mi vida, estas son mis hermosas memorias como llegue a convertirme en la mujer que soy hoy. Pero al igual que Naruto y sus memorias, para ustedes… estas no son más que las memorias de otro.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Bueno, no tengo mucho que agregar aquí, después de un año, finalmente llega a su culminación este fic. No voy a prometer nada como he hecho en otros fics, no quiero agregar algo más a mi lista de pendientes ni tampoco quedar incumpliendo promesa alguna, espero hayan disfrutado de este fic y quiero agradecerles su compañía hasta este punto, de verdad que sí, muchísimas gracias :)**

 **Espero me sigan acompañando en mis otros proyectos y sigan disfrutando mis historias, que mientras siga disfrutando, seguiré escribiendo :)**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
